Caged
by Carriedreamer
Summary: "One is a Prisoner. One is a fighter. One is a survivor": In a world run by a creature of pure evil the three sisters once known as the "Powerpuff Girls" are no more. One is trapped in the gilded cage of the Demon Lord's court. One will fight until her very last breath. One is only trying to stay alive. And three young men will to do anything to undo their own mistakes.
1. One caged Bird

_A/N: I have a confession to make. I haven't written a first person POV since… High School If even that. It might even be middle school. But alas- when writing slumps threaten to turn into blocks there is but one option left- to completely change gears and do something completely out of your comfort zone to get the writing gears back turning._

 _Enjoy my lovelies,_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls does not belong to me. All rights belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

"The Devil pulls the strings which make us dance;

We find delight in the most loathsome things;

Some furtherance of Hell each new day brings,

And yet we feel no horror in that rank advance."

― Charles Baudelaire

 _-o-o-o-_

 **April 17, 2017**

 _Cheep. Cheep. Cheep._

"My… you're hungry tonight… you'd think I didn't feed you."

 _Cheep. Cheep. Cheep._

"Hold on darling- I'll get to you next."

The incessant chirping grew louder- much more annoyed- typical. My little green firecracker was always so impatient. At least my blue angel just sat calmly in my hand- pecking at her pile of seeds without complaint. I had been a little late in giving them their evening feeding- but at least she understood.

And she certainly did love to be petted. Her feathers puffed up and a low coo followed every stroke. To the point the green bird nipped at my hair- truly annoyed now. Not only impatient but jealous to boot.

"Alright… alright- easy- oh don't you dare- I see you. My hair is not nesting fluff missy!" More chirping. Protesting her innocence most likely- the blue bird simply looked up with a withering look in her little beady eyes towards her belligerent sibling. She even gave a warning nip towards her when she was perched at her side with her own supply of seed.

"Now, now girls don't fight. You know there's plenty. Do you want to go for some exercise? Hmm?"

Her seed already extinguished, my green angel soared into the air at the slightest tilt upwards of my palm - Little blue seemed unsure however. She was the shy one.

"Go on sweetheart- it's okay. Go on now. Up you go." More hesitation but finally she spread her wings as I raised my hand up slightly- she raced after her sister- always trying to catch up that one- the blur of green and blue zipped around the high ceilings- around and over the chandelier and having a good game of tag between the ceiling beams.

I closed the cage door gently- and followed the little streaks all the way back into the living room- a click of my tongue however and they both descended- of course the troublemaker perched atop my head- her sister being much more dignified settled back into my palm, a happy coo in her wake as I tickled her neck- On cue another irritated peep- and my ear was nipped. Ah. Jealousy rears its ugly head. She hopped on my other hand and seemed rather smug as she bumped her sister farther away. She bumped back. The chirping grew ominously hostile. Biting was imminent.

"Girls…" I scolded quietly. "That's quite enough."

They quieted. I headed for my usual spot at this time of night- my plush chair right in front of the largest window. I paused however- and flicked the post-it-note off the chair that had been attached there. A near match to the one that had been on the other side of my bed this morning. Attached to the satin pillow by my side. Where his head would normally be.

 _Blossom,_

 _Read a book. Play with the girls. Watch a movie. Just don't look out the window tonight. It's almost over Babe. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can._

 _I love you,_

 _Brick_

The city below was quiet. The sky is that same dull red… the streets are littered with debris and empty- a curfew had been initiated- all civilians were to be in their homes by seven at the latest- only those on official business were allowed on the streets past that time- anyone else caught would more than likely suffer a swift and timely execution.

The chaos continued outside even now I could see it in the distance- even these heavy crimson drapes couldn't block it all out. How long has this been going on? Two days? Three? They were stubborn… they seemed to refuse to see the inevitable.

Martial Law had been declared- this latest uprising had been one of the more violent ones over the years. The screaming and yelling outside had frightened my babies. Gunfire, explosions in the distance- everything that merited a full scale rebellion.

Brick hated rebellions. He'd been in a foul mood all week- rebellions irritated him. Wasted time. Wasted _his_ time. There was no point to them. The fools were throwing their lives away for nothing.

And here I was.

Sitting in a chair staring out a window- watching my city burn under a regime I had never even in my worst of nightmares could have imagined. I watch the people- I see them keep looking to the sky. That dull bloody sky… they're looking for a miracle. For hope. For their saviors to come save them.

They're looking for me…

For… us.

For… the Powerpuff Girls…

As they had looked… for the last two years… three days and 18 hours since I'd been thrown into this cage.

I had over the years managed to figure out how to block out the screams, the cries for help- the pleading. All I had to do was draw the heavy red velvet curtains to close the outside world. Like I soothed my babies every night- lulling them into sleep with that comforting darkness.

The low content cooing suddenly shifted to faster higher pitched chirps- they felt it in the air too.

The _boom_ shook the room- I clicked my tongue again and again, my blue angel was practically shivering even as I soothed her- stroking her neck-another boom. The elder sister took immediate flight as the room shook again and I shot up.

They seem close. Could they actually make it all the way here? Another soothing click of my tongue and the younger sister flies off after the green streak while I press my face to the cool glass- the smoke in the distance is ominous.

It's also blood red.

My breath slows. So… it was over then. Once again the so called… Great Lord had won again, his forces… victorious. I stepped away from the window and return to my chair- but I keep the curtains closed regardless- my little _clicks_ fail to bring my babies back to me- they're perched on one of the crystals in the chandelier frantically preening each other- comforting coos in their wakes to the other.

I can't really blame them. For all their little rivalry… they're devoted sisters.

Sisters…

I should have stayed with them. My sisters. At least we'd be together now…

But I hadn't been allowed that option. I hadn't been given any other choice. When was I _ever_ given a choice?

Our last moments… before the world had gone to hell…During that final attack… that one final attack… that had taken everything from me…

During that… final battle that had been nothing but a front.

A ploy for time. A _distraction._ Just keep us busy enough for the creature we only knew as "Him" to strike.

It had been an instant. An instant of sheer unimaginable pain. Like something had been ripped from my very chest despite the fact no blood had been shed.

Our power...our X'… was gone. It had been… _stolen_ from us.

We'd hit the ground with a sickening thud- and seemingly in an instant had been surrounded on all sides- guns, switchblades, bronze knuckles, clubs, weapons of any caliber- any kind of cruelty. Bubbles had clung to my right side- Buttercup had put her arms out in front of both of us- no matter how hopeless the situation… my tough little sister had been determined to go down fists flying- blood flowing from noses, broken limbs- her strength… her unflinching courage… had inspired us.

Bubbles had raised shaky fists- mine had gone up. All the "enemies" so called we had made over the years- all glowing with a supernatural demonic laced strength- a gift for selling oneself to the devil. There had been… no escape. But… the Powerpuff Girls… would go down fighting.

Together.

But then… that very creature had emerged from within the cackling lynch mob.

Laughing. Smiling. Enjoying His victory at long last. But nonetheless… with a raise of its claw it stopped the mob from instantly ripping us to pieces. Merely delayed the inevitable. Had it wanted a final word? To gloat one final time?

…How I wish that had been it.

Our grip on each other seemed to tighten then- This… feeling of dread had begun to overcome me- that something… had felt wrong- something… somehow worse than me… about to be torn apart by a lynch mob.

I suppose one could call it… a foreboding. I was after all the least… injured… of my sisters. Both had fought savagely… but I'd been barely touched.

Something even my sisters had noticed. Bubbles' grip had tightened, Buttercup had pushed me farther behind her. Their actions seemed to amuse Him- I should have known something was behind Princess Morebucks' glower… and Sedusa's eye rolling.

But I was foolish enough to believe that it was from mere… impatience. Anger at being… delayed their revenge. And I had grown angry myself- what was the hold up! Stop torturing my sisters and just… _end it!_ They were frightened! Even Buttercup for all her bravado was shaking. It was the waiting that was the torture- they would draw it out- surely everyone in that crowd had wanted a taste!

But the creature had still kept the ravenous mob quiet.

The creature's words still chilled me... so dismissive. So… uncaring.

" _Take her."_

The pull had been savage- Both my sisters had screamed, pulled- fought- Bubbles had managed to get a hold of my jacket but we were powerless… literally… they'd screamed my name… but I'd been wrenched from their grip. I had fought. I had struggled. I'd even bit. The laughter had only grown… more frenzied.

The holds on my arms had been savage as I'd been dragged forward and the creature had leered down at me almost eagerly- its sadistic smile growing and growing: Before it had once again given an airy shrug-

" _Carry on."_

The mob had closed in on them. My sisters… their faces at that moment… were imprinted on me… the sheer terror in Bubbles'… the helpless blank look in Buttercup's… even as they'd clung to each other… screaming my name- as theirs' had escaped mine as I was dragged away.

And… I didn't get to tell them…. how much I loved them.

The images are faint. Diminishing. One by one. Day by day- suddenly I can't hear their laughter as clearly- Their faces have begun to blur… Soon I'll lose them even in my mind. Just like I've lost them in the flesh… just like I've lost everything else.

I focused on the hulking mass in the distance. Where Townsville City Hall had once stood.., now stood a monstrously medieval esque fortress almost as tall as the skyscraper I currently resided in. One of the "Great Lord's" theatrical grand gestures. A showing of his power.

But I was safe in my cage. A cage I had no choice but to stay in- just because I was spared that night… didn't mean many didn't want me dead. "Out of the picture".

And to think… according to so many… I was one of the _lucky_ ones…

Out there was chaos, carnage, fear and death. In here I was safe, pampered, wanted for nothing… wasn't that worth being locked away behind gilded bars- living a life of luxury and privilege?

My cage had everything anyone could ever want after all…

I had a kitchen that I didn't get much use out of but I had access to any delicacy my little heart could ever desire- I simply had but to ask.

I had a bathroom with a round marble tub, solid gold faucets and a shower that rained upon me as if it came from the sky itself… funny how I had begged for years for such a device to be installed in my tiny childhood bathroom… but here I had mentioned it only once in passing and the next day there it was.

My walls were lined with bookshelves installed in every room reaching the very ceiling in some cases -Brick had filled them with every book he could think of then had had me write pages and pages of any he'd missed. The first editions of any new work that even remotely interested me were swiftly delivered here- I no longer even had to ask.

When I felt like escaping the reality outside I could simply turn out the lights- and pick a new reality to escape to from the jaw dropping film collection Brick possessed. Anything from the classic silent era to the present: After all… Even in this fucked up world, Hollywood continued on and Brick had always been a movie aficionado. He had a true fascination with film and an appreciation for the art in of itself. I had spent many a long night watching movie after movie- listening to his murmured words against my hair concerning that technique- or that directing decision- good. Bad. Asinine. Genius.

Who needs movie theaters… when the newest blockbusters and most buzz worthy Oscar contenders are delivered right to my door at a single word.

My babies had an entire room to themselves - and I could have as many as I so wished. It was foolish for me to stop myself at two really- I only had to say the word and I would have an entire aviary filled with the most colorful, beautiful and rarest birds this world had to offer. One word. And it would be done.

I wear clothing bearing the brands and names which only the stars of my youth had any business wearing. On some days I could be standing by his side in a smart perfectly tailored suit other days I could be wearing a skin tight floor length chiffon gown worthy of any star studded Red Carpet event, dripping in jewels and sipping the finest wine or champagne from a crystal glass with his arm around my waist.

After all… Only the best…the _very_ best would _ever_ do… for…me.

And that was only the tip of the iceberg! How could I be so ungrateful! So _selfish!_ Really he deserved better! What did he even see in me!?

There were times I wanted to rip that foul woman's tongue out. Her and her entire gaggle of "supporters". Those who wanted to see me hanging from a gibbet and the place at Brick's side occupied by a more "worthy" woman.

Let them try. He'd rip them to pieces. Or he'd order one of his brothers to do it. Or they'd just do it on their own initiative.

I was after all a piece of property. I was Brick's delicate flower. His precious little bird. The woman he loves and thus… 'Noli me tangere'

 _For Caesar's I am._

And yet _another_ perk of my cage- there's always a fully stocked bar! I hate most spirits, but they make everything go away for a while. Briefly- unlike others I can't even relish in the euphoria of knowing nothing- the booze goes right through me- and no matter how much I drink… it just takes more and more each time to feel the however brief respite.

The cork was stuck. Of course it was. Here I was, a woman who once was able to lift an entire plane and can't even get a simple bottle of booze open. Pull. _PULL!_ Damn it! Why won't you open!?

The door opened at that moment. My babies start chirping up above his head- he jumped back clearly startled before he quickly shut the door and slid that deadbolt in. Why he bothers with that every time I don't know… it's not like I can go anywhere or anyone would dare try coming in.

"They supposed to be out like that?"

"It's their evening flight. Right before bedtime."

"…oh right." He still looks confused and his feet leave the ground as he floats up to the chandelier they've perched up on. I can't help but stiffen- he makes it look so… nonchalant. Such an everyday action… I could do that once. Simply will my feet off the ground- but it was stolen from me. That pink aura that surrounded my hands and my feet is gone forever.

I had seen it once… enclosed in glass ball mixing with swirls of lime green and light blue around the Great Lord's neck. The first year celebration of his take over- his victory and my defeat.

It had been so close… and yet so far.

But I'm broken out of my thoughts by a loud _squawk_ and an equally loud _bellow._

"The fuck?! Don't bite me you crazy bird!" He recoiled and held his nose- my green bird hopped in front of her blue sister threateningly- feathers even sticking up. If a bird could hiss I have a feeling she would be. Brick floated away instinctively. He and my green firecracker have had had encounters before after all. And for all his Chemical X' super skin- that doesn't mean a bite from an angry bird still doesn't hurt like a bitch-whether it draws blood or not.

"Brick. What are you doing?" I sighed as the fool continued to try to approach my raging bird.

"You said it was bedtime right- gotta get them down somehow."

I sighed again before I held out my hand and clicked my tongue three times. "Girls. Down."

He'd seen me do this probably hundreds of times at this point but his eyes still widened when both of them came flying to me- their exercise is over for the evening. It's bedtime.

He followed me. Those footsteps sounded heavy. He was wearing those wretched boots again wasn't he? I darted a glance downward- ugh. He was. I hated those boots. Always filthy and thick with grime they always mussed up my nice clean floor.

I prefer my cage to be neat and tidy thank you.

More soothing clicks, a final tickle on both of their necks- I received little coos back- and an affectionate nip on my upper lip even from my green baby before obediently they both hopped back into their cage- right into their massive nest box- filled with every kind of nesting material imaginable- including red hair. His eyes narrowed slightly as he peered at it and his gaze flicked back and forth from the cage to me- and he even lifted a hunk of his own thick hair- there were indeed two distinctive shades of red in amongst the white of their fluff.

"Clever girl." Brick muttered. "So that's why you were so buddy- buddy with me last night- brat." He chuckled however and despite myself I felt my lip curl slightly.

"What's this? The great "master Brick" outsmarted by a mere bird. My oh my." I murmur. He chuckled again and rested his head atop my shoulder- little blue chirped hesitantly but soon she began to coo softly as he stroked her tiny head gently with one of his hulking fingers. Even little green peeked out cautiously and nipped his finger. I suppose that's progress. She wasn't trying to draw blood this time. More of a love nip really.

"Yeah, Yeah don't think I ain't onto you- you just want my hair for your nest- fool me once shame on you, fool me twice-." He sighed. "Shame on me." His murmur is husky but it also sounded tired. Must have been a long… day. "Yeah, yeah- I get it. I scared you- no more big hulking Rowdyruff Boy sneaking up on you on top of your nice chandelier- which you don't belong on by the way- you could get burned and then your Mommy will hit me." He sent me another smirk.

A strange sight this- the ruthless second in command to the Great Lord making friends with a mere bird. So tiny she practically disappeared into his palm- Ah yes- for all their love hate relationship my green baby was nonetheless quite fond of the Rowdyruff boy- I noticed her side of the nest was filled with more of the darker red than the pumpkin strands that were in little Blue's.

Again. My lip was curling more than I would have liked and that traitorous shiver that befell me as soon as his lips pressed down on my bare skin only made him smirk wider as he pulled me closer. I closed the delicate wire door with a soft click. They huddled together as their little eyes closed.

"Good night girls…" I whispered and then pulled the heavy velvet blanket over the cage.

His arm looped around my waist then, drawing me closer to his chest, "I swear…. Only you could train a bird to follow commands like a dog." He murmured right into my neck. "You're something else babe."

"They're actually quite intelligent- it's highly recommended all bird owners train them basic commands like hop up and hop down." My eyes however focused on his filthy shoes- and the trail of muddy footprints already staining my nice clear floor! "Can't you leave those wretched things _outside_ for once? They get mud everywhere! Look!" It sounded too much like a whine but what can I say-

I'm a fussy little bird who's tired of her cage getting dirty.

He followed my indignant finger and then chuckled, but nonetheless removed the wretched things and dropped them in a corner. He finds my hatred of his footwear hilarious.

"There all gone." He pulled me back to him wearing that trademark sly crooked grin that drove me to my breaking point even when we were children.

He looked like utter shit. His clothes were ruined, torn and stained with what I didn't want to know, his hair was astray sticking out in all directions under that worn red ball cap he still refused to get rid of even in our twenties and he was also sporting a good three days' worth of unshaven five o' clock shadow. Brick was not made for a beard. That needed to go.

Ew. It was all scratchy and itchy. His chuckling grew deeper. Again… he was finding this simply _hilarious._ His hand slid along my chin- cupping it, tilting it upwards- Ignoring my irritated grunt at the discomfort from him rubbing that wretched facial hair all over me and then he just proceeded to do it more, snickering like a hyena as he did so.

"Brick, quit it!" Again, much more of a whine I would have wished.

"Aww… Not a fan of the new look babe?" And he was clearly loving it.

"No, you look like some kind of lumberjack." He only snorted and finally pulled his face away.

"That I do- always so blunt."

"Someone has to be." Another snort. Now my cheeks felt raw. This is why I hate beards. He checked at my expression and then his hand cupped my cheek as he stroked it softly- as gently as he had just stroked my little birds. Like he was afraid he'd break me otherwise.

"It'll be gone tomorrow." He promised softly.

"That would be much appreciated." One last chuckle and he let me go but I heard him follow me regardless back into the living room and watched as I fell back into my chair. He focused on the bottle I hadn't been able to open and gave me a piercing look before with a deep sigh his monstrous hand swallowed it and I heard the telltale sound of glass breaking- he'd just gone and tossed it nonchalantly in the barrel. Despite my however limited knowledge of alcohol – I knew that scotch alone would have cost a good three hundred dollars. And now it just lay broken in the trash.

He leaned over and we were suddenly nose to nose - crimson irises boring into my own pink ones. His look is piercing. Scolding. I turned my head slightly.

He sighed again, this one sounded even heavier- he was clearly exhausted- he brushed past me heading off towards the kitchen. I stay rigid in my seat- rebels in general put him in a foul, foul mood- many pieces of furniture have ended up victims of his wrath in the past but if I stay in this particular chair he won't break it. At least I can hope. I do rather like this one…

There's a distinctive _pop_ and then a fizz- glass clinking, then like some kind of silent specter he's in front of me again- holding out a bubbling glass – I took it of course, another confirmation the rebellion is over. He threw his head back with another crooked smile- I only took a dainty sip as I watched him under my eyelids. He seemed relatively calm. Perhaps my furniture would survive another night after all. Another red streak- and then he was back with the bottle- he refilled his glass again. He was silent but he held up his own glass towards me.

The _clink_ rang through the empty room- the champagne tasted bitter in my mouth as I toasted yet another victory in the name of the so called "Great Lord" or whatever Him had decided to call himself this week. His face was twisted in a grimace as he stared at his glass in seeming revulsion. His was just as bitter.

"So it's over then?" I murmured, he nodded.

"It's over."

Silence. I nodded as he took my glass and his and tossed them both in that same handy trash barrel. His expression was unreadable.

He stepped behind me and began rubbing my shoulders all the way down my bare arms and back.

"How many?" He paused in his massage- I stiffened. I'd made a mistake, I shouldn't have brought it up-.

"Too many…" His head was heavy on my neck- and his mouth began to trail over my collarbone. "You didn't watch did you? Tell me you didn't see it." His kisses became more frantic, his grip tightened on my shoulders to the point it was almost painful. "Babe… please."

"I didn't see anything… my curtain was closed, all that chaos scares my babies you know that." I felt him slump over,

"Thank God…" He breathed and my shoulders were released.

"Brick?"

His hand skimmed my jaw, tilted it up and he almost engulfed my mouth with his own- I didn't make another move. He kissed me like a man starved, almost as if he were afraid. Of what I would never know. He was after all second in command to the Great Lord, the so called "heir" for when that creature grew bored and decided to give up his mortal throne and return to his realm- Brick after all was already more or less running the show anyway. Him was… more interested in the… _theatrics_ of ruler ship. He left his "son" of sorts to do all the actual _work_.

After all who better to run the "Great Lord's" empire than his Harvard graduate of an eldest son? His degree hung proudly in its gilded frame right next to my own after all- right out in the open: Where anyone could see it- and he ensured that _everyone_ saw it.

Brick was always immaculately dressed, despite how dirty and how quickly ruined his clothes would be they were nonetheless always of high end brands and quality- like he's still constantly trying to prove a point to the world even as they cower before him.

He had that world at his fingertips. A snap of a finger and all would bow before him. Another snap and they'd all be on their knees kissing his feet.

His brothers were his most loyal and powerful allies, his guards, and his trusted partners. They in turn only listened to Brick. Their leader. Their elder brother. No one dared cross the so called "Rowdyruff Boys" anymore. With a paranormal strength for even an X' laced individual Butch led every charge into battle destroying anything in his path. Boomer was invulnerable to any and all pain- nothing could hurt him. The very sight of his impassive and blank face on the battlefield was enough to make even the most battle hardened drop their weapons and flee. Even within the "Great Lord's" court the blonde Rowdyruff was at least in my opinion… more feared than Butch ever had been.

And Brick's final coup de ta- his final showing to the world he had indeed _won_ was the former so called "commander and leader" of the Powerpuff Girls: Me. The woman he loved. The woman the world had tried telling him he couldn't have- and now I was his Maîtresse-en-titre- his _official_ mistress for now but his future queen in reality. I was his beloved little bird who he pampered, adored and who he showered with every luxury big and small.

I deserved the best… he could finally give me the best… and he would. I'd never want for anything ever again.

" _Everything I do Blossom… everything I will ever do… will always be for you."_

So what could Brick _possibly_ be afraid of?

He broke off the kiss and rested his head against my brow.

"I missed you." Another passionate whisper as he pressed another kiss directly on my temple before he began moving down the side of my face. "God I missed you Babe…" He nipped at my ear lobe and his breathing was growing heavier, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long today. You must have been so scared- I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His voice was edged with a raw grief that told me everything I needed to know how his day had gone.

People had died. Civilians. Rebels. Men. Women. Children even.

He continued murmuring apologies into my skin. Somehow…I had the feeling they weren't all meant for me.

Sometimes… there were times when I preferred his wild anger. It was something I could understand, something I knew how to handle- after all if he caught even the slightest glimpse of me looking scared or frightened in his general direction - he'd drop whatever piece of furniture he'd threatened to throw across the room, almost instantly even and looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

The last time he had been horrified because I'd ended up with a slight cut on my finger- trying to clean up the porcelain shards from the vase he had thrown against the wall. Priceless of course- it had likely once been in a museum. But the way he had held my hand in his own- the slight tremble in it- I still couldn't get it out of my mind. I'd fought monsters, super villains, been cut, bruised, shot at, burned… bitten even and he'd seen many of those injuries firsthand- but this little incident seemed to affect him more than any of them combined…

He sent me out of the room now if he knew he was going to explode. And if I was already in the room when he lost control he'd flee himself.

But then there were the times like these. Times where… he was quiet. Withdrawn. Locked in some kind of inner grief. He would cling to me like he was now- run his hands up and down my body, squeeze his eyes shut and just… hold me. His breathing would be slow- labored- exhausted even.

It was fleeting. Brief. And it only seemed to show up with me… If I moved now however it would end. He would shove it back in wherever he kept it.

After all….

Anger could be used as a showing of power but this was a showing of a weakness. No one else could be allowed to see that.

Tentatively however, my hand raised anyway- he stiffened almost immediately as I stroked his hair. It was unkempt, and pieces of what looked like building debris were sticking under my finger nails- polished and manicured as always with a crimson finish- he liked it when I painted them or had them painted like that I should say- I'd painted them that color now for so long that seeing them any other color was just… bizarre at this point. Even in my earliest college days… I'd worn that deep red polish with a sort of inner relish. As if it was some juicy secret I was hiding in that shiny glaze.

He sighed heavily before he straightened. The hair slipping out from between my fingers as he suddenly kneeled before me- looked at me, drank me in seemingly- and ran a finger down the side of my cheek and curled it around my chin, tilting it again.

"I have something for you…" His voice was still low and exhausted nonetheless however he flashed me a wan smile before he began digging in his pocket and pulled out a box. I swallowed the sigh that threatened to escape me.

Of course he had something for me. There's always another gift. Another bauble. Another adornment.

He pressed it in my hands. "Brick… you didn't have to-." His lips touched my temple.

"Open it Babe." He murmured. "For me?"

I swallow hard. It's… a work of art. They all are… he is not one to settle for second best in _anything_ \- he's still an arrogant man in many ways. Only the best… will ever do.

The gems are heavy in my hand, I can't even count them all. This is something… a Hollywood starlet would have worn on the Red Carpet before putting it carefully back into a vault- its likely priceless- for all I know this very well _could_ have been intended for one of those starlets…

Or royalty.

Not for me. This was never intended for me. After all in the real world- who was I?

A twenty four year old…college graduate who would have had debt up to her eyeballs… who only wanted to save up enough money so they could move to a pet friendly one bedroom flat somewhere downtown. She'd have her bird to sing to her at last.

Just starting their careers. Starting the rest of their lives. Then saving up for their next big purchase- a house in the suburbs. A condo in the suburbs. A Two bedroom apartment versus one. The white dress. A crib.

Small. But intimate. Not having much. Having it all.

"Babe?" He murmured. "You should try it on."

He took my silence as acquiescence and walked behind me holding his hand out for the necklace which I handed to him mechanically. This is routine by now after all. His hands tickle my neck as he wraps the collar around my throat. It's truly breathtaking. Any woman would swoon upon this magnificent necklace being so nonchalantly wrapped around her neck- as if it simply _belonged_ there - as if she were _entitled_ to them- as if she was _owed_ them.

I am after all his prize. His hard earned spoil of war. His _reward._

Most of his brethren had asked for riches, social standing and or raw power for their reward for loyal service. The villainy had taken over. The loyal "court" of the new Demon Lord… all had been richly awarded- wealth… power… prestige. Anything they had desired- had _craved_ … that creature had gifted them.

Butch had asked for unlimited strength so he could fight and never tire. Boomer wished for invulnerability- so no one could ever hurt him again.

Brick… as I came to find out had only demanded one thing.

Me.

For me to be spared… the same fate as my sisters.

It had been… inevitable. The defeat of the Powerpuff Girls… their deaths… were a foregone conclusion. An event once every few millennia… a surge of power… something… something to do with the sun… or moon… an alignment of sorts… The Great Lord's strength… upon that day would have been… tripled… if not quadrupled… a day of judgement.

An Apocalypse. An end of Days.

Something I had long thought to be a mere…. Biblical story. Made real.

We had stood in its way. Why it had settled on Townsville… a relatively in the scheme of the world unimportant small city had finally been answered.

We were a portal. A portal that had existed for thousands of years. Unbeknownst to anyone of the unsuspecting civilians above- A direct link to the realm He had come from lay underneath what was Townsville City Hall.

He had seen my sisters and I as unwelcome threats to a city that He had turned into his personal entertainment- the Townsville my father had known before my sisters and I emerged in his lab had been a very different place. Dark. Dismal- crime ridden and with a miasma of desperation hidden by years of cheerful Denial.

My father had seen through it. He had been in the process of creating X' in hopes of… bringing forth a miracle. To bring a hero he would choose to save the city from a threat he couldn't see… but he nonetheless had known was there.

He had created my sisters and I by accident. An accident caused by a raging lab monkey.

But he had… nonetheless succeeded in that goal. He had created not one… but _three_ saviors for his city.

I had had no idea back in the starry eyed days of my youth what sort of creature I had been dealing with- the same creature Buttercup had so loved to mock and "play" as in our rainy day play: the same creature who had driven us near mad with worry over a "diner bill".

He had been toying with us. Everything had been a vicious, violent game. And we had simply kept winning round after round.

It had lost patience. We were taking too long to die.

We were no longer "fun" little toys. We were threats.

It had recruited our enemies left and right- from the "super" variety to the run of the mill mugger we had apprehended. Created an army- and the more who swore themselves to it- the more powerful it became.

It's victory was unquestionable. It was only a manner of making it smoothly as possible. Eliminate the Powerpuff Girls. Serve Him. And they would be richly awarded.

For the longest time only two of our former "enemies" had held out.

The Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo Jojo or… Old man Mojo as he had come to prefer to be called when I had become reacquainted with him… In much happier circumstances.

They had retired from villainy shortly after the boys had the public school system. Old man Mojo had become a dedicated parent- his sons became his priority- he had no longer cared about ruling the world.

He'd had a new one to focus on.

And he had fought tooth and nail to keep Him away from his boys. I had marveled over the sheer _security_ of that observatory the first time Brick had brought me to his home- three security doors-a voice code and an eye scan- and that had only been to get through the front door. And he'd always been improving it.

Brick still mourned him. They all did. I could still remember that night. Brick had presided over that that small gathering - comprised of only myself, my sisters and father… and the three boys. Standing at his grave- the three of them each holding a bunch of lilies- the flowers of death- and those same flowers had been dropped on the pine box Butch had shakily put in the ground himself- with Boomer and Brick finishing their father's burial themselves.

We'd placed a small cross over it- and then covered it with the bush that Buttercup had pulled out of the ground just hours before for that very purpose.

No one had known that within Townsville Common Old Man Mojo had been put to rest: His grave site for years had been a secret known only to us: The boys had been terrified of it being desecrated… or worse.

Butch had asked Brick once why they didn't give Old Man Mojo the monument he deserved now that well… they could.

He'd never gotten an answer.

But I knew.

Less than a year after their father's death… the boys had been confronted by the creature. They had held out as long as they could but… in the end.

They'd had no choice.

Butch and Boomer had made their requests- Brick had held out longer but… in the end…

Even he had succumbed. Done what… " _He'd had to."_

It had been the only way to save me. He'd demanded me as his "prize". His _reward._ He would serve the new Demon Lord. So long as I was never… _ever_ harmed.

And so I had been.

My sisters' screams haunted my dreams. He had held me as I'd wept. As I'd screamed. As I'd beaten his shoulders with my useless insignificant hands- he'd flinched at each hit: as if they'd still caused him pain somehow.

My hand trailed the icy stones as he moved in front of me again and knelt.

"Do you like it?" More low than ever. He was going to pass out at this point.

"It's… beautiful Brick. Thank you." I murmured, he tried to smile wider but it drooped. His entire head lolled slightly forward. But he jolted and quickly-shakily- stood up.

"Brick?" He wouldn't look at me. I stood up then- he'd already reached the mini bar and was fiddling with another bottle of hundred plus dollar liquor.

He paused however when my hand trailed his shoulder. The silence continued but his hand slapped over mind and clutched it hard- my other hand ran down his waist.

"You're exhausted." I murmured.

He still wouldn't look at me. "I'm fine." His hand lingered on the neck of the bottle- but he made no real effort to keep his grip when I slipped it out of it and set it on the bar.

"Come to bed." I whispered.

"Babe… I have work to do…" He said dully.

"Brick…. come." My arm wrapped around his waist and pulled slightly.

I was a needy bird. I was a finicky bird. I was quite capable of being… persistent when I needed to be.

"Blossom… trust me… you don't want me to touch you-."

"Please…" He stiffened but finally with a sigh he nodded.

He plopped himself on the bed- and just stared at the floor. He didn't look up when I unclasped his latest gift and placed it carefully among the other in my armoire- It shone so brightly I had to blink a few times.

He didn't even twitch when I released my hair from its bun, and let it stream around me.

His gaze simply stayed on the ground. Even as I pulled his jacket off- and started unbuttoning his shirt. Finally that seemed to get a reaction out of him- he grasped my hands and we removed the first one together. Two. Three. Four. Five. Slip off.

His chest was a medley of scars. Bullet scars. Burn scars. Chemical scars. I had memorized them all at this point. A new one was forming over his left side. It was uneven, jagged- an explosive. Likely from the source of those smoke pillars I'd seen in the distance over the last few days.

"Molotov Cocktail." He murmured. "They were getting desperate."

We fell into silence again. His hand traveled up my arm and a finger curled around the thin strap of my nightgown but he only pulled it back up.

"Brick…"

"Babe… I have work to do." He sighed and then collapsed on his back. "Our "Great Lord" wants a full report on this "incident" by eleven tomorrow morning."

"You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Doesn't matter Blossom- He expects me at court tomorrow…. He expects us _both_ there actually." He muttered.

I froze. "Me? Why me?"

"Because it's been " _faaaaaar tooooo loooong_." He mocked in a mumble. "He wants to see how my "pet" is faring." He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "Babe. I'll come up with an excuse. I'm not… I'm not doing this to you. I know why He wants you there. It's not going to happen. It's… not!"

"Brick if it's an order I can't not go."

"I don't _want_ you there Blossom!" He snapped. "I don't want you anywhere _near_ that viper's nest"! He shot up. "Just… Just-!" His voice had gone slightly higher pitched before his face crumbled and he fell back down this time a hand over his eyes. "I…I _can't_ do this to you… not again." He choked.

The "Imperial" court was where all of the "Great Lord's" imperial council had made their homes. Brick was technically supposed to be living there as well- his brothers resided there full time after all… but the eldest Rowdyruff Boy instead chose to spend his nights with his "pet" instead.

He hated it there. He made every excuse in the book to get out of spending the night there. I came in handy for that.

I was "needy", I'd squawk indignantly. I was a possessive bird. The idea of my "master" being around the "beautiful woman at court" was one not to be bourn! What could he say… I was a demanding little thing. But I made him "giving up those lovely nights in the castle so _very_ worth his while"

He hated it. He hated the names they gave me. He hated what they thought I was. What the whole _world_ thought I was.

"You're not my pet." He whispered.

"I know Brick." I climbed on the bed and despite his earlier protests he made none when I settled my head in the crook of his arm. If anything he gathered me closer and turned to face directly- our brows touched.

"You… You don't go anywhere by yourself. Butch and Boom know you're going to be there. One of them will always be right next to you. They already promised."

"Then I'll be fine."

He sat up but I pulled him back down.

"Babe. I have to write-!"

"Get up early then. Get up at six- seven- hell you could get up at eight and still have it done by nine thirty at the latest."

"Blossom…" He moaned.

"Don't argue with me. You know you'll lose." I flipped the covers up and patted his side meaningfully. "Brick. You can barely keep your eyes open." He grumbled but nevertheless floated upwards and slipped under the sheet- his bulk practically engulfed me as he threw his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"What do you want Blossom…" He whispered against my neck.

"I want you to sleep Brick… you need to be at your best tomorrow." His grip tightened and he pressed me on my back.

"You want the moon?" The kiss on my mouth was light. Chaste even. My eyelids fluttered shut.

"Brick… sleep." Down my neck.

"Just say the word babe… say the word and I'll throw a lasso over it..."Over my collarbone.

"Brick… sweetheart please just sleep." My breasts.

"Say the word Blossom Utonium… and I'll pull that moon right down…"

Our eyes met. The silk peeled off me like water.

"Because everything I do… everything I have done… and will ever do." Down my stomach. My legs. Up my torso- past my chest- and finally my lips.

 _Will always be for you…._

-o-o-o-

* * *

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies. This dark saga is only just beginning: Having been so long in the making- seriously this was one of my very first PPG plot bunnies I'd ever had. When I was first plotting out As Time Goes By- this little devil hopped out of its cage and refused to leave me be until I had a basic outline for it: So I'm excited to finally see this come to fruition._

 _Worry not however for anyone fretting over ATGB, Act 4 Part 2 IS a coming. Switching Gears did it's job and I beat the slump._

 _Until next time my lovelies,_

 _-Carrie_


	2. Two Little Lines

_A/N: Whoo Boy: The plot bunnies have run amuck and this time I don't think a net is going to cut it: This was... way longer than I thought it'd be... I don't know if I can call this a simple "side project" anymore so much as a "full" project. My goodness._

 _Well my lovelies, may as well face facts: The muse finally won the war and "Caged" is being written whether I like it or not XD_

 _Enjoy:_

 ** _Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls belongs to Cartoon Network._**

* * *

II

-o-o-o-

 ** _Brick_**

I still heard the screams. The screams. The cries. The bellowing roars. The begging. The Pleas.

But they had angered the Demon Lord. Their "audacity and sheer rudeness" of _daring_ to have staged their petty rebellion _now_ had meant having to postpone the second anniversary celebration of His victory. A grand celebration. One He had had a _special_ design all planned out. A new _fabulous_ wardrobe.

They had interrupted His fun. _How daaaaaare they_!

He had ordered them all destroyed.

" _Orders sir?"_

Cease fire. Immediately. The threat was over. One creature's bruised ego did _not_ condone the taking of hundreds of innocent lives! This wasn't war… this was a massacre!

Turn the guns on the fortress. Drag the tyrant off his throne. Hack him to pieces.

Let me come home to my love holding the golden key to her prison as I unlocked it at long last.

My younger brother would be able to sleep. My youngest would be able to smile again.

And we'd be _free._

" _Sir."_

I could have made the order. I could have done it.

I'd wanted to do it.

I'd wanted to more than anything

" _Sir your order?"_

"… _. To arms._ "

The screaming grew louder. More wretched. Horrid. I smelled the smoke. I felt the heat in the air.

I saw the blood. Seeping. Pouring. Down the street. A literal river. A river of… blood.

Blood… So much… blood.

Then the silence. That… God… Awful… silence that… that-.

" _Brick…? "_

Oh God… why was it so quiet!? Why was it so-!?

" _Brick? Sweetheart?"_

I couldn't take it. I couldn't. What had I done…?

What had I _done!_

" _BRICK!"_

The incessant shaking finally ceased and I opened my eyes to come face to face with a pair of wide pink ones.

…Dream. It… It had only been a-…

Dream. Another dream. Just another… fucking dream.

"Brick…" She whispered, her silky hand brushed my face. "Brick are you alright?"

I was back in bed. I wasn't surrounded by grim faced soldiers and sadistic killers preying on innocents. I was back in my bed, with her in my arms and… she was still caressing my cheek- those luminous eyes were furrowed with concern.

My angel. She was my angel. Who… despite everything… was still by my side. She frowned,

"Brick. Answer me." She murmured sternly.

"Y-yeah." Her eyes narrowed more. "I-…I'm fine babe. Just…" I sat up and she sat up with me before she leaned over and grabbed a glass off our bedside table- empty. She frowned more before with a sigh she slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Babe?" The place by my side felt achingly empty and I leaned over the side but she returned seconds later and pressed the glass in my hand- now filled with water.

"Drink." She gave another low order and when I wasn't quick enough to comply she took the glass herself and set it to my lips.

"Blossom-."

"Shh. Drink." I complied this time. I knew better than to make her ask twice. They may have called her among… other things my "pet" or my "bird" but X' or not my Blossom could still _bite._

Her hands slid on my shoulders. I shuddered.

"Babe you don't have-."

"Your back is a mess. When will you find a chiropractor like I told you to?" Her clever fingers gently but efficiently began rubbing the knots out.

"Why… would I do that when I have you?" I murmured.

"Because _I'm_ not a professional."

"Let's agree to disagree." I grunted at that particular knot. From the corner of my eye I could see her lips curl slightly.

"You were saying?" Shamelessly triumphant.

"I'll… see what I can do." I muttered. Another imperious sniff. My lip is the one that curled this time." Babe…." I turned to face her, "You should sleep it's not even-."

"I'll go back to sleep when you do." The reply was instant. I should have known. We fell into another silence, but… it was a strangely… comforting one. My back arched on its own and her hands slid from my shoulders to my chest- as she rested her face in my back.

My angel… my living… angel. The only pure fucking thing I had left in this goddamn world. But… what right had I to complain about that…

When this was all my fault in the first place.

I hadn't participated in the battle with Him. On either side. My brothers had held back from inflicting the death blows.

But it was my capitulation- my failure- my _cowardice_ that served as the final blow anyway.

I should have warned her. Warned them.

But I hadn't. I couldn't.

And I made her watch her entire world fall around her and then locked her in a fucking cage like some kind of…

I was worse than this city had ever been. She'd been looking to me for her freedom: I was going to take her out of this place- away from everything that trapped her- _enslaved_ her even.

I was going to be her hero.

Instead I'd become her jailer.

I had no right to her. None. I had stolen her. She would have wanted to be with her sisters- and instead I had taken even that comfort from her because I was too much of a coward, too _selfish_ \- I couldn't let her go.

I'd tried … I had _tried_ to do the right thing. After all back then, what could I have provided for her? _Nothing._ I was an Ivy League graduate with no fucking future- my past was used against me like a cudgel- a year and a half of being a punk ass kid with no discipline or direction had condemned me to twenty years of hatred, animosity and disdain. I had no chance here- but I was trapped. Trapped by monetary means and familial responsibilities. I wanted to leave… I wanted to leave this city behind me… but it was… futile.

She on the other hand was one of the angels of the city. A warrior guardian who fought to protect it and everyone in the world-they adored her. Loved her. Cherished her- guarded her.

They saw me as scum. A blight in their otherwise perfect little girl's life. I was a "phase"- every little girl went through one. Rebelling against those who ultimately "knew what was best for her". Just like her sisters- her sisters were the city's responsibility as well: the citizens of Townsville had known what the so called "Powerpuff Girls" had needed to be happy. Even if they didn't realize it themselves.

I wasn't good enough for her. They had loathed me as a unit- had done everything in their power to make my life a living misery even more so than usual. My brothers had been targeted. Her sisters had been mobbed by "concerned" citizens – despite however barbed and or hostile answers they'd received from two increasingly annoyed Puffs the backlash had continued.

And it had been all my fault.

She was miserable. My fault. She was being held back. Again my fault. Why didn't she just escape me! I was obviously hurting her, making her stay, I was probably blackmailing her, abusing her- etc. etc. Blah. Blah. Never ending. A constant storm of ridicule, demands, empty threats, death threats in the end-

But she had stayed. She hadn't ended it. I had tried pushing her away only to capitulate and draw her back in my arms- she had been the love of my life: I'd known it. I still knew it.

And she had loved me too. Once.

Her fingers were running through my hair now- twisting the deep auburn strands around her little fingers- just like I had been back then. Completely wrapped around the Pink Puff's finger- I would have done anything for her- but she had asked for nothing- demanded _nothing_.

" _That guy… he seemed pretty interested in you."_

" _Yes?"_

"… _Well I mean… a senator's son… you know-."_

" _Again, why is this relevant? He was also a total bore."_

"… _But a rich bore."_

" _And...?"_

He had asked her out. She'd told him no. The press had had a field day. I was again the evil villain keeping her from getting her Cinderella story. She should have gone with the wealthy boorish prince instead of staying with the poor as fuck beast.

"Brick…"

"Mmm."

"Come back to bed." She murmured into my skin. Goosebumps trailed up my skin. "It's not even dawn yet. You need your strength." She whispered. "We both do."

I shuddered.

Court. We had to go to court today. I had to subject her to…

I stood up. Not again. I couldn't do this to her again! I couldn't! Subjecting her to that vipers nest filled with poisonous snakes mocking her, deriding her… threatening her.

The King Cobra slinking on his throne. Waiting to strike. Waiting for the one moment the little bird was left alone. Waiting to swallow her whole.

I just had to blink. One blink- one turn of the head and she'd be gone. Forever.

My office was filled with paperwork- scattered everywhere. Death Counts. Damage reports. Property damage. Spying logs. Everything… I had to organize and dumb it down for the fucking Demon. He only did it to piss me off- to lord his power over me. He didn't give a shit about anything that wasn't his wardrobe or his building projects.

It was left to me to run the whole damn operation. I was behind in my work: this stupid useless rebellion had done nothing but make their lives miserable, ended hundreds of them and for what?

 _Nothing._

They stood _no_ chance against Him. None. All they were doing was pissing the demon off which meant more suffering and unnecessary bloodshed.

That I had to inflict. Had to run. Had to follow however fucking deranged the orders were.

The screams echoed through my head. The pleading. The cursing. The begging.

I had ordered Butch to lead the charge. To do it one blow. Quick… as… bloodless as possible. As… painless as possible.

It was the only mercy I'd been able to give.

And then I'd come back here. And found her staring out the window.

Despite my sins- I would still return to always find her waiting in her little chair- sometimes she would have been waiting all night.

I wanted to protect her. To keep her safe from the darkness that plagued the outside world now… a true living nightmare…that I had helped create.

She hadn't said anything. She hadn't needed to.

My present for her had laid heavy in my pocket- a bribe. A distraction.

An insult.

…It was funny. Years ago I would have given my right leg to be able to get her a single diamond worthy of her- to grace her finger- I'd saved up for months, no… almost a year and a half: And now with a single snap of my fingers and a curt order I'd be presented with all the gems in the world to take my pick from.

She still smiled at me. A veiled small smile but a smile all the same- she'd always been reserved: stately- forever diplomatic. She would have been the greatest ambassador the UN could have hoped for.

And that little smile would be on her face as I presented my latest bauble. She'd compliment them- hold her hand over the sparkling gems and then just as quickly as soon as she was able they'd find their way into her jewelry box and kept locked away until the next time they were needed for a "statement" of sorts.

Like at court. At the viper's nest. Where overdone envious eyes would linger on the gems lining her throat, her ears, her wrists- look at the expensive silk that graced her figure: And then they'd fix on the frailness of that body. That waif like creature- one false wind and she could be blown away- I'd tighten my grip on her- shield that tiny frame with my own- or one of my brothers would do it: They in their own ways would protect her when I couldn't.

Whether it be Butch's looming presence- or Boomer's sinister aura: no one tried anything when the Rowdyruff Boys were around.

… But what would happen if they weren't around?

It would only be a second. It would take a second. Just one.

One.

She had no choice but to stay in her cage. And I had no choice but to lock her in.

The footsteps were tiny. I heard a clink of a cup.

"Babe. Go back to bed."

"I made it quite clear I wouldn't be sleeping without you." That tone was no nonsense. I hated it. I loved it. For all her outward terror that was naked and clear for the world to see… and that the Demon delighted in. Within she was still fighting. Fighting to survive.

She was still a Powerpuff Girl. She was still my Blossom.

Caged or not.

The mug was steaming as she handed it to me, and then settled herself on the little chair by the side of my large office chair. She picked up random pieces of paper- my eyes widened and I snatched them. She blinked before her eyes narrowed. I shook my head firmly.

"Blossom. Babe trust me you don't-."

She snatched them back. I saw the color drain from her face. Fuck. Fuck. fuck. Fuck.

"Brick…" She whispered. Horror edged in her voice. Shaking.

"Now… will you just go to bed?" I didn't even want to look at the numbers myself. I just… I couldn't.

Her face was pallid. Her eyes were huge. And her hand was still shaking… but she grabbed another piece of paper and began examining it anyway.

"There… There's been a lot of… destruction done… on the south edge of the city." She whispered.

"It's… been decimated." She was silent.

"… There's going to be a lot of homeless." I stiffened but nodded. "And… And there will be… the bad weather's coming." She murmured. "It already looks like it's… going to pour." She looked out the window. I frowned,

"How can you tell…? All I see is the same dull red clouds…" Another showing of His "power"- and a stupid one at that.

"They're… slightly darker." She stood up and put a hand to the glass- sure enough the rain started as if on cue. She was always… an observant one. She continued to look out the window- I started gathering up the papers, highlighting key passages- "dumbing it down" in certain areas- highlighting "triumphs".

"Brick." I paused in mid pen stroke.

"Yeah Babe?" Her face was shadowed.

"If the… south side is…truly decimated… how then… will… His… Lordship get his latest monument done." She whispered.

"Babe?" I clicked the pen.

"Wouldn't it… make sense… that for normalcy... to ensue and business as usual… that the south… side and its people… should be… taken care of? The rebellion… didn't start there… it ended there after all."

I furrowed my gaze, "That… could be argued." I murmured but then my eyes widened. "It's risky Blossom."

"You always say yourself "His Lordship" doesn't read the full reports, He makes you sum them all up in a page or less and then he goes back to his "ruling"… you've done it before."

"And I've been lucky… this rebellion pissed Him off Babe- his "celebration" got cut off. He might be more interested in it than normal…"

"Then we distract Him. We make Him have a "new" drama to be engrossed with." She turned to me then, drawing her robe closer to her as she sailed over to me. Eyes glowing with a bitter triumph.

"Like…"

She sighed. "I'm late."

I froze and then slowly I began to stand. "You're… _late?"_

She nodded, "Yes."

The rain continued as I stared at her.

"… You're sure?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and raised an eyebrow- an imperious sniff in her wake. "I think _I_ would know Mr. Jojo."

I flinched on instinct. Her eyebrow rose more.

"Don't call me-."

"Why- that's your name." She murmured.

"Not anymore. You know He made-."

"You'll always be Brick _Jojo_ to me."

So matter of fact. Like it wasn't even… a question.

God I loved her. But… my eyes focused on her face, but then began to trail down her body. Resting on her stomach.

"You're… late." I breathed. She nodded once more.

"I am."

"Have you taken a-?"

"I…I was waiting for you…first." She whispered.

More rain fell. I sunk down back in my chair. She remained standing by the window.

"How…long?"

"… A month. Give or take."

"A month?" I breathed again. Another small nod.

A month. There was no question. A test would be redundant. My eyes widened and I jumped up then-

"I made you drink. Oh my God I made you drink- Oh God… Oh… God I am so sorry- I am so-!"

"Brick… calm down. I didn't swallow… I wet my lips- but look at me trying to open up the damn scotch bottle." She whispered. "I… didn't know how I was going to tell you…"

I paused at that. "You were afraid of me?" The lurch in my chest was like a slice. She bit her lip and averted her gaze.

"Not of you… sweetheart." She whispered. "Just… it's… overwhelming… I suppose." She whispered again. "And… in the circumstances I wasn't sure… if you'd want-."

My eyes closed, "Fuck." I hissed.

"…That's what I was afraid you'd say." She mumbled.

"I-I don't mean Fuck regarding _that!"_ I put my hands out to her. "I just… well…" Her lip had begun to tremble. _Shit._

"What should we do?" she whispered.

"It's hardly a question of…we… Ba- Blossom." She was still trembling even as I walked towards her. "It's… you. What do… _you_ want to do?"

She was silent.

But she'd begun clutching her stomach slightly… I'd noticed that lately. Or I would have if I'd been paying any attention to anything. Her hand had begun lingering over her stomach whenever she could find an excuse it seemed.

"I'd… like to be sure." She whispered. I nodded. Again… it seemed… an obvious conclusion. Despite my limited knowledge of women's health… a month… seemed excessive. Her little fingers grasped my own and began pulling me out of the office.

"You want to do this now?" She nodded silently and continued pulling me down the hall- through the living room and into the bathroom.

"Did you need… a test?" She began digging through our medicine cabinet. Would anything… be open this late? Well… worst come to worst one phone call and the store would be open but-.

It was a small… unassuming box. Pink and blue colored- how…fitting. She gave me a veiled look- and then looked at the door.

"I'll…be outside." I mumbled. She nodded. And the door's lock clicked.

My mind raced. Mostly obscenities. Every stray sound made me jump.

Now I'd done it. Oh I had _really_ done it now.

She'd hate me. She'd hate me forever. I had not only trapped her in a cage but now I'd gone and trapped her in her own goddamn body.

 _Click._

Was that my signal? I pressed my ear to the door… slight sniffles were coming from within. I swallowed hard and crept in.

She was staring at the floor. Staring at the little stick- she didn't even look up when I knelt by her and slipped it out of her hands.

Two little lines.

 _Positive._

Our eyes met.

This was supposed to be an incredible moment in every… couple's life. A prelude to long nights, and permanent raccoon eyes but pure joyful laughter echoing through a home: I'd wanted this. She'd wanted this. We'd wanted this.

But at this moment… what was I supposed to feel? We were finally…. Going to have a child.

And look at the world we'd bring them into.

"Brick…" Her voice was tiny, and raw. "I'm pregnant."

I nodded, "You are." Her hands were like ice even as I brought them to my lips.

"We're going to have a baby." She whispered. I nodded again.

"Y-Yeah… we are…" The tears started and my grip tightened.

"Brick… I'm scared."

 _I'm scared…_

The stick was heavy in my hand. She just kept staring at the floor. The tears were silent now.

 _We'll be scared... together._

"Babe." She looked up. "Don't cry… please."

"I'm not crying!" She choked and frowned as she dabbed at her eyes, "I… I don't mean to be… it must be…the- the h-h-hormones!"

I nodded. "Blossom." I set the stick on the ground and hoisted her up. She blinked back more tears. "You need your sleep more than ever now. Come on Babe."

"N-Not without _you_ I said!" She choked on another small sob. "And… And-." I didn't leave her any more room to protest- I swooped her up in a bridal hold and she gasped before clinging to my neck.

"Babe. You're going to need to take it easy- no more undue stress- Just rest and relaxation for you."

"I have to go to c-court tomorrow!"

"We'll be right there- and it will be a short visit- congratulations my love we've officially got an easy way out of court visits for the next… eight months give or take." She stiffened.

"W-Wait you _want_ me to-!?"

I paused and stood in front of the bed before I set her back down on it as gently as I could, "Of course I do." Her eyes widened as I cupped her cheeks, already wet with those wretched silent tears. "We're going to have a baby- a baby Ruff or Puff." I couldn't help the grin that was beginning to spread over my face but I forced myself to draw back slightly, "It's… obviously your choice Blossom… and I'll support you in any way that I can no matter what you decide but…" She sucked in a breath. "Don't make it based on you thinking I'm… unhappy about this- because that's not true…. Not in the slightest."

She laced her fingers with mine and with a small pull- timid, tentative even she drew me back onto bed.

"I… want to have this baby." She whispered and placed her hand over her still flat stomach. Mine closed over it.

"Then it's decided then." I murmured.

"But… I'm scared Brick." Her grip grew tighter and thus so did mine.

"Then we'll be scared together Blossom." I breathed in her ear- she shuddered and pressed her brow closer to mine.

"We'll… be scared together?" She murmured. I nodded. Her eyes closed. "Brick… stay here. Don't go back-." My arms looped around her waist and drew her further into my embrace- the long robe she'd been sporting was tossed away listlessly.

"I ain't going anywhere Babe… long as you want me… I'll still be here."

 _No matter what…_

-o-o-o-

 _ **January 7, 2013**_

 _ **4:23 PM**_

 _ **Townsville, California**_

 _Keep Walking. Keeeeep walking._

"Brick!"

 _Just keep walking. Just keep walking. You don't see her. You don't hear her._

"Brick Jojo!"

 _Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. She'll go away._

"BRICK!"

She was in front of me. Fuck. Right… flying… she could do that.

Wait… so could I!

Unfortunately for me, she was also in possession of a very strong set of hands and quick as a snake she hoisted onto my ankle and I went crashing back down to earth.

"Oh no you don't! No more escape acts for _you_ Mr. Jojo!" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't seem the least impressed by my menacing glare.

"The fuck Puff!? That hurt!"

"You left me no other option- what with you otherwise treating me like I have the bloody plague!"

"Reading too much Shakespeare again I see." I groaned and she seemed sheepish before she knelt down.

"Sorry." I stared at the extended hand… but then I saw the growing crowd of hostiles that seemed to be surrounding us. Glaring at us. Fuck. _Fuuuuuck._

"No problem. Don't let it happen again got it… err stupid… Puff!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? That was the lamest-. Hey! Where do you-!? Brick come back here!" I hit the sky.

A park? A _park!?_ She'd chosen to come after me in a _public_ park. God damn it! All I'd wanted to do was read! Read a book in some relative peace and quiet! Was _that_ so much to ask!?

Well… obviously. I was technically supposed to be lurking in my cave ready to eat innocent children who got too close to my evil lair after all but hey- even evil monsters needed a break.

I found a bench thankfully far away from most of the people who had gathered in the park today: And with my sunglasses and hoodie… who was going to notice me?

"Brick! Will you just-!"

Apparently Pink Powerpuff Girls… that's who. Damn it. I knew I should have just gone to sit on top of the damn observatory roof. No one would have found me _there!_

She zipped in front of me again and this time put her arms out- blocking any path I could have made.

"Got you!" She folded her arms. "Would you _please_ tell me now why you've been treating me as if I have some kind of _cootie plague?"_

I buzzed my lips. "I'm doing what we agreed on." I drawled and a hint of pink went over her cheeks.

"Y-Yes well!"

"Well _what?"_ I snapped my book closed.

"Since when do you listen to me!?" She finally had decided on a retort. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Since: a) I don't feel like dealing with angry mobs and b) you told me and we _agreed_ mind you that us… hanging out in Townsville was _not_ a good idea." I lowered my sunglasses. "In fact if I remember correctly a certain Puff was rather insistent on it."

Silence. Tch. Score one for Brick.

"But… I miss you." She mumbled. I froze. She wrung her hands. "I didn't think I would…"

"Gee thanks." I said dryly and returned to my book.

"N-No that came out wrong- oh… oh darn it Blossom… you always manage to muddle things up." She mumbled.

"Do you normally talk to yourself or is this a new thing?" I muttered. "Best get that checked out."

"See! See _that!"_ She pointed to me. " _That's_ what I'm talking about!"

"… Excuse me?"

"You… You don't talk to me like I'm some kind of-." She wrung her hands more. "You don't treat me like I'm some kind of… _idol_. You don't instantly agree with everything I say."

"Because half the time you're wrong." She bristled but then relaxed.

"And _that_ … is what I miss."

"… Me constantly insulting you?"

"No. _That_ I could do without but you… challenge me regardless." She invited herself to sit by my side- I scooted away. She frowned.

"Brick I don't have _cooties_." She snapped.

"Sure about that? My brothers would likely argue differently." I felt my lips curl despite myself. Her own curled and she scooted closer. Too close. I could feel her breath on my neck. "What are you doing?"

"I've never read _Dante_ \- he seems interesting."

"He… is." I was still weirded out. "Blossom… you told me… to stay away from you in Townsville."

"I know I did."

"You and I _both_ agreed it was a very _bad_ idea to try to…" I trailed. I… really didn't want to finish that sentence. That off the shoulder sweater deal she was sporting under that open jacket was not helping this situation. That and the very tight leggings. And the brushed knees. Our knees were touching. Our hips were touching. This was a very… very _bad_ thing! What. Was. She. _DOING!?_

"I'm aware of that." She said it so simply. Nonchalantly. Why was her foot trailing mine?

"So _what are you doing_?" If I had scooted any farther I'd fall off the bench. It almost seemed… the better option.

"Reading Dante." She murmured. That foot was now trailing up my ankle. That was a naughty foot. That was bad. What was she doing?!

"T-Townsville has a nice library- you can go get your own copy." And… that was my leg!

"Why, I have a nice one right here." She looked so… calm. Collected. Was she _aware_ her foot had apparently gained a mind of its own!?

"Blossom… _you_ _told me to stay away from you."_ My voice was tight. A Powerpuff Girl was playing footsies with me in a public park- in the middle of the day- Me being a _Rowdyruff Boy_ \- the scourge of Townsville! Bad. Evil. _BAD._

"I did didn't I…" She purred. God damn it hands stop shaking! "And you've done an infuriatingly good job at it." Her eyes flicked up to meet mine.

Infuriatingly?

The book was slipping from my hands and set down- Oye! My page! Oh… she'd dog eared it. That was… nice of her but- fuck. What was…?

The frog that had been creeping up my throat was nearly choked me as she grabbed both of my arms and made me face her.

"Have you… missed me at all?" She said quietly.

 _Every goddamn fucking day._

"Kind of." I said quickly. Too quickly. "Err… sort of. Uh… maybe… a little." She giggled and I felt my cheeks grow slightly warm.

"I'm… glad." She whispered.

"… You are?"

She nodded. "I'd… have felt rather foolish… going on my Brick hunt if you didn't and by the way… was knocking over that display case at Kinson's truly necessary?" She laughed again.

"Well… I mean you told me to stay away from you… and you know… your sister was right there so…"

"Ah. Yes, well worry not because Buttercup thought that was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. A Rowdyruff boy knocking over an entire make-up display and who ended up wearing half of it. Priceless."

"I didn't end up _wearing_ it- you're exaggerating."

"Not by much." As if to prove her point her gloved finger trailed my brow and held it up- the hint of pink staining the black wool was… unmistakably blush. My actual blush was likely just as vivid at that moment. "Why did you… run away so quickly? You could have pretended… I just wasn't there- like we… agreed…" She bit her lip.

"I… you caught me… by surprise." I mumbled.

Surprise. Yeah. You could call it that. I'd managed to avoid her for the last two weeks- cross the street if I saw the pink streak, take public transport versus flying if I needed to go somewhere… but then we'd run out of aspirin- Dad had been complaining of a headache and I went off to go get some.

And I'd practically run straight into her. Her sister had been with her- I'd recognized her but somehow I'd failed to notice the willowy redhead a few feet away from her- and then _crash._

Her eyes had been huge. Mine had been huge.

I could have kept my dignity and my cover by just scoffing, walking away- and doing exactly what I was supposed to do. Instead my chest had clenched, I'd felt my heart begin to race like some kind of cliché romance flick and I'd waved like a dope. She had waved back and we'd stared at each other- lost completely in the other's gaze.

And then her sister had popped up behind her asking about some… potato chips or something and I had panicked like a fucking idiot and knocked over some display case that had been blocking the most immediate escape route. I could have _flown_ over it of course but that would have involved my having a brain. Which I clearly didn't. Ivy League or not.

I'd run home, grabbed my book and I'd just wanted to clear my head.

And then she'd found me. She'd been… looking for me. And now we were… playing footsies on a public park bench.

So… now what did we do?

"Brick?" That voice was small. I didn't like it. She wasn't supposed to be… nervous. Especially around me.

"Look Blossom-."

"I'm sorry!" I jumped slightly, but she was practically in my face- one false move and now we'd _both_ be on the ground- she was practically crawling in my lap! "I'm… I'm so sorry Brick- I… I just… it was wrong… and mean and so… so _bitchy_ of me to… to…"

"Blossom- it was a mutual decision-."

"Well it was _stupid!_ You shouldn't have… and I shouldn't have." She bit her lip harder. "I… I know you'll probably… make fun of me… or… or you'll question my sanity. If you aren't already…" She mumbled the last part.

"That'd be hypocritical of me… I did just destroy a store because I forgot I possess the gift of flight."

"To avoid me."

"Well… yes… but…" I scratched the back of my neck. "I didn't… err… when I saw you-… n-never mind you were talking I interrupted-."

She shook her head, "It's… nothing. I mean… oooh… this is awful this is _not_ how I practiced." She clutched her cheeks which were a scalding red at this point.

"Practiced?" My eyebrow rose and she finally seemed to realize the position we were in and jumped back. "O-OH! I- - sorry, I uh- I didn't-! I mean I did- but not- I mean- wha… I can't think straight! Stop that!"

"Stop…what?"

"Doing _that!"_

"What am I doing!?" I snapped.

"Nothing! Just… never mind this is stupid-!"

"What's stupid?!"

"Nothing I said!"

"Then why'd you say it!"

"Must you question everything I do?!"

"I thought that's what you liked about me!"

"It is! I mean it isn't! It's what I- uggggh! I can't do this-! Oh for the love of-! Fuck it! I'm already half mad at this point what do I care anymore!"

"Wha-?"

She never gave me a chance to finish. If I'd had anything of any merit to offer to that conversation anyway- which had likely been not: She had grabbed my scarf, wrapped it around her wrist like some kind of leash and the next thing I knew…

There was a Powerpuff Girl… kissing a Rowdyruff Boy in the middle of a public park in downtown Townsville.

What I'd dreamed of… for weeks now… what I'd been told could never happen…ever again… that that moment in the snow… hadn't happened. It couldn't have happened… we just had to forget about it… it was better that way…

That short… painful conversation faded into the background- a memory best forgotten. Even where we were at this very moment… seemed to no longer matter. Boston. Townsville. Massachusetts. California. What difference did it really make?

Not at this moment. Not as long as her lips were pressed against mine, my arms were around her and she released me from the sort of choke hold I'd been in but she'd gotten me in another kind of hold. Another kind of leash, a ball and chain as so many were fond of calling it- one of which I was glad to hand to her.

A moment so many directors tried and failed to accurately show on screen. The moment a man knows… he's holding the woman he's going to hold for the rest of his life. The woman who for as long as she would have him… was going to become his world.

I'd felt the first tingles of it the first time I had kissed her outside that little theater when those snowflakes had swirled around us- After that special screening of _It's a Wonderful Life:_ No friend of mine… after all… was allowed to not… see the classics at least once… in their life.

" _So what? Was I right or was I right?"_

" _Mmm… I suppose- eek! Brick release me at once!"_

" _Nope! Not til I hear you say it- Brick Jojo was indeed right about something as says the great Blossom Utonium!"_

" _Brick you idiot! We're in public! Put me down!"_

" _Nooooope. Not til I hear you say it."_

" _Oh for the love of- fiiiine: Brick you were right, I was wrong: "It's a wonderful life" was a good movie… despite it being cheesy as hell you must admit that."_

" _Aww, but that's just the overarching charm Babe-."_

" _What did you just call me?"_

"… _Uh… um- I mean… well you are- um… you know… a babe… stop laughing!"_

" _Well that wasn't too smooth. Well done Mr. Jojo."_

" _Well… you are…"_

" _Mmm I'm aware I'm quite attractive I've had… many men tell me that in the past… though… do you really think I'm a "babe" Brick?"_

"… _Yeah… you're… beautiful you know that babe… Blossom...? What's up why are you looking at me like that?"_

"… _What did you just…?"_

"… _Uh… Babe?"_

" _No, no before that…?"_

"… _Beautiful…? Aw c'mon Blossom don't go telling me you've never been called that before- please I know that's a load of bull."_

" _No… I have been… called that before… of course I have… but…"_

" _But…?"_

"… _Why do I get the feeling… you actually meant it?"_

I had meant it. And I'd kissed her with everything I had that night- but that had ended in disaster. A painful chilly conversation the next day: It would never work. We'd been in a dream world. It was impossible in real life. It was best we avoid each other from then on. For both our sakes. Agreed?

But now here we were. That tingle I'd felt in my body this time was a full blown _fire_ \- not my normal comforting heat I could experience with the slightest touch but a burn. A burning so strong, growing hotter and hotter the longer our mouths touched, lingered over each other in one caress after another- she broken from me for a moment but only long enough to take another gasping breath and I'd pulled her right back in- finally the heat was too much even for me and I had no choice but pull away.

Even then though it was slow… reluctant. Part of me probably still thought the moment I opened my eyes again she'd be gone and I'd have just been lost in some wild aching fantasy of a dream.

But she was still there when I opened them. Still there, mirroring that veiled look that was likely in my eyes as if… she had been thinking the same about me. She fisted my jacket and leaned closer- our brows touched. Our breathing slowed in sync.

"I… I can't tell you how long I've wanted to… do that." She whispered. I nodded. I couldn't trust myself to speak. "I… you… I wanted to… but I was…"

"Scared." I finished for her and she nodded still against my brow.

"Yes…"

"Are you still-?"

"Yes…" I nodded this time.

"Good… good… because… I am too." Our grips tightened on each other.

"I'm not avoiding you any longer… that was a terrible idea" She said quickly.

"Yeah… no offense it was stupid." I said breathlessly.

"Agreed. I was very stupid."

"No. I didn't say _you_ were stupid- your idea was stupid. There's a difference babe."

"Call me that again."

"What? Babe?"

"Yes. Babe. Beautiful. Challenge me. Call me out on terrible ideas when I have them." She sniffed loudly and her eyes seemed to shine.

"Okay… Babe you're beautiful and usually very smart but I have to say that this idea of yours for us to avoid each other for our "own goods" was definitely _not_ one of your better ones."

Her laugh seemed watery. " Agreed." She rubbed her eyes and then grinned. And I knew my own was just as big. "So… what do we do now?"

"I'm good with more kissing." I shrugged nonchalantly and her arms looped around my neck.

"Mmm… not a bad idea."

Our bodies were almost melded- save those damn clothes between us… never mind. There'd… be time to discuss that later… in a less… public setting. She shivered. It was getting chilly. We stood, our hands were clasped together. Which is how they would be from now on. At least… I'd do everything in my power to keep it that way.

" Are you still scared?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Terrified actually." Our noses touched.

"I'm scared… of what this means…I'm normally… not like this."

"Yeah… same here."

"It'd be ludicrous to think I actually… so early on I mean… but-."

"I know the feeling Babe."

"So… what shall we do then?"

"Well… I take it we're officially dating now."

"Indeed. You're mine. I don't intend to share. I hope you understand that the Red Rowdyruff is now off off the market. He's mine."

"What a coincidence- you're officially off the market as well- the pink puff is no longer available because she's all mine."

"Mmm… I like the sound of that." Our lips touched again, briefly- chastely we were in public after all- but the fire still surged in me even from that tiny peck.

Holy shit… I was going to marry this girl. I was going to marry Blossom Utonium- and hell if anyone was going to stop me!

I was the one who shuddered this time, she smiled against my lips.

"I suppose… in a sense… we're… just going to have to be… scared together won't we Brick?"

I nodded and tilted her chin up.

"Yeah… we'll be… scared together."

"Don't you dare even think of leaving me."

"Babe… trust me as long as you want me around… I'll be here." She laughed that watery sounding laugh again and pulled me flush against her- her smile was so huge, wide and toothy it almost took my breath away.

She… She was…mine. I… I was hers'.

Mine. Hers'.

Our lips met. Who the hell cared about the public? I certainly didn't. Let them try their usual bull.

Because I knew I loved this girl. I knew even then.

And I'd never let her go.

 _No matter what._

-o-o-o-

 ** _Blossom_**

It's… a rather disconcerting feeling knowing your body is no longer just your own. I'd read in so many novels over the years, seen the glow in so many women as they rubbed their stomachs with ill-disguised pride- it's the most wonderful incredible feeling in the world.

… And it was. It absolutely was…

But it was a strange euphoria: As if I were in some kind of… daze: a cloud of emotions all at war at once.

Elation. Pride. Joy.

Awe. Uncertainty.

Fear.

Was this what those so called "mood swings" were going to come from: The war of emotion raging in my brain- what was going to win? Was I going to be forever ecstatic- dance around my rooms with a bright smile- was I going to be depressed- huddled in my bed lamenting over my own inability to be a good mother from lack of experience or was I was going to be angry… turn that pure fury on those around me and have them duck for cover.

My reflection gave me no answers. My body was still slim- even as my fingers traced my stomach- still flat but something _was_ growing within. It was… funny. Terrifying. But somewhat funny… as I ran my hands down my… not so curved hips… this… wasn't going to be easy. I grimaced- perhaps I should avoid reading historical fiction for the next eight months…

… And I would purge the movie library of any… far too historically accurate films. The last thing I needed was a panicked Brick concentrating too much on _me_ -… he would anyway but maybe I could curb the damage now before it got out of hand.

f he cared of course. There was always the… possibility like in those olden times…this would result in… straying.

No. I couldn't think like that- I'd put myself into a panic- and that wasn't good for the baby- or for mommy. I had to be on my game today. Especially if that gaggle was there- lying in wait to strike. Had I gained any weight? Was it too early? But I'd been craving sweets… sweets and curry… hot curry for weeks now.

 _Sugar and Spice._

Was it a girl then? Would I have a little girl?

Was it too soon to tell? … Of course it was. I was being foolish.

How long would it take for me to gain the weight? To be clumsy on swollen feet and no longer… Damn it Blossom! Get it together! I couldn't be afraid of the weight of all things! With everything that could go wrong was I really actually most _afraid_ of him leaving me…

That was the textbook definition of _pathetic._

There was a knock and he opened the door anyway, fiddling with his tie.

"Babe I can never get this fucking knot right could you-?" He paused and blinked. "You're… not ready?"

The heat grew in my cheeks almost instantly and I grabbed the skirt off the bed and hastily shoved it on.

"What is the point in knocking if you're going to come in anyway?" I muttered.

"Well I mean I gotta give you _some_ time to hide the guy now don't I?" I glowered and he cleared his throat. "Err… right bad joke."

"Very."

"Babe…" He cocked his head and threw his loose tie over his shoulder. "You're wearing that _?_ "

"What's wrong with it?" I continued buttoning the top, " Is it a "celebration?" – you never told me I had to wear a stupid gown or not so I assumed-."

He shook his head, "No, no you're fine… it's just." His finger trailed over the lacy collar and he grabbed the sleek tan jacket hanging off the chair. "You look… great just…"

"Just…?" He slid it over my shoulders before I turned to him to rescue that innocent tie from being mauled any further.

"You look… like a diplomat." He murmured. "Like you should be heading off… to the UN meeting… or the White House… _._ "

Up. Over. Loop. Repeat. "Well… in a way I am aren't I?"

"Blossom…"

There. Respectable. I patted his cheek. "You finished the report I take it?"

He nodded, "More or less." He looked behind him for a moment. "And relief will go to the south end: the monument needs finishing and a few need some restoration- the workers have to get back to work. Restoring the south end as soon as possible is necessary." He recited dryly and I couldn't help the small curve of my lips.

"Will He really buy that?"

"Not in the summary. It's a footnote. Something completely not worth looking at… but it should help a few hundred this time." Another small smile.

I nodded, "Good."

I had gone to school in my naiveté with a desire to change the world- make it a better place- enter the World Forum and represent the less fortunate. Oblivious to the way the world _really_ worked in my rose colored glasses- which I had finally torn off in disgust when I had realized I'd indeed been wearing them…

But…At least… I was somewhat able to do that now…

However deviously Brick and I had put together as many "reliefs" as possible: Disguised as anything from bull "restoration" projects to flowery language designed to hide the fact leftovers from so' and so's celebration were not to be thrown away: there was a "insert random food item" shortage thus it had to be preserved blah blah. Insert more flowery language- praise the Great Lord in all his quick thinking- blah blah- Sign it with the lofty " Brick" and the elaborate seal we had designed together- the looping line trailing from the K' two more loops and there was suddenly another B' next to his name- another few lines and it had all but vanished disguised by something that looked more like the wings of a bird. His sigil. His signature. Elaborate but simple. Unmistakable.

A symbol that court _hated_ and for all their hatred the people nonetheless must have welcomed: That "wing" was a subtle sign. A signal.

It was me. A hidden message to the people. They could hate him all they wanted… but my Brick nonetheless was doing everything in his power to keep this city from falling apart and I was by his side as he did it.

He'd always been brilliant in English. Clever. He was a gifted public speaker as well for all he despised what he had to use it for nowadays.

I'd always thought he'd be a brilliant statesman. He'd laughed in my face about that one.

" _Oh yeeeah- Babe and what's my campaign slogan gonna be- Once an evil villain now he's going to conquer the evils of congress?"_

" _Well… that's an interesting angle- it would certainly get the people's attention?"_

He'd told me he'd be my speechwriter instead. I'd do the talking and put my pretty face in the camera while he stayed in the shadows and watched with pride as I conquered the world. We'd joked he'd make a delightful First Man.

Oh the irony of life sometimes…

Two strong arms looped around my waist- and his hands lingered over my stomach before his hold tightened.

"I love you." He murmured. Our fingers laced against it. "I'm not letting anything happen to you both." I shuddered. He frowned, "what's wrong?"

"… Even when I'm fat…" I muttered. I hated myself for it- but it slipped out regardless.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll love me when I'm fat." I muttered. "Don't laugh, I think this is hormones… and there are a lot of very pretty… not pregnant women around."

He blinked. "…And?"

"Well…"

He chuckled- "Okay Babe, one. You're having my kid-and this glow you've had and I've been too blind to notice before last night is fucking amazing. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?" My cheeks warmed. He shook his head. "Clearly not- so two. Butch would flat out kill me. Don't deny it he would and Three. If Butch fails Boomer would then find a discreet way of punishment that would nevertheless still hurt like a bitch."

My lips curled. Even when I wanted to feel sorry for myself he figured out a way to make it impossible. He'd always done that. Brat. He averted his gaze from me however,

"They're heading here… err they sort of insisted on it… well Butch did- Boomer just kind of… you know stood there." He frowned.

I blinked and then looked down at my spotless _light_ ensemble.

"… I'll change."

He nodded. "Good idea babe." He backed from me but then dug through the closet. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing? You're not picking out my clothes- that was a disaster last time."

"Hey you looked fucking hot!"

"It was _cold!"_

"… Still looked hot." He mumbled. Ugh. He could be such a fool sometimes. "Here how about this one?" He tossed the black silk button down at me.

"Isn't it a little dark? Not very "celebratory." – He could get offended."

"Not if you wear red with it Babe." He cleared his throat and pulled at his scarlet tie, "We'll uh match."

I shook my head, "Very subtle dear. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

He cleared his throat again, "Well... I mean… I uh didn't want to offend you and-."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Brick. Mood swings aren't going to start until a few more months. You're safe."

The relief on his face was instant. "Oh." He then seemed to realize it. "I-I mean no Babe that's not why at all- just-."

"Brick. Shut up."

"Yes my love." He clammed up.

It was odd… in moments like these. Sometimes… it was possible to forget… even for a moment... just a moment we weren't… just a normal couple- getting ready to head off to work: His inability to tie his own tie straight was a normal occurrence- or maybe at this point he just used it as an excuse- I'd shown him. His brothers had shown him. But the "super genius" just couldn't get it right regardless.

It was better if I did it. It always came out right.

The crimson jacket made me cringe slightly however- he noticed it right away.

"Blossom you don't have to-."

"No. It makes sense. The "Great Lord" does like a good show. And you yourself say I look good in red."

"You look good in anything actually- but if you don't want to wear a red suit trust me I understand _completely_."

My eyes narrowed as I buttoned it up determinedly, "Petty as it sounds seeing as I rock it better than that old hag ever did- I deal with many specters Brick… but I think this one." The last button popped out of place. I frowned. He aided me in buttoning it back up. Our eyes met. " _She_ is one I would gladly see rot in hell." I hissed.

"Babe." He sighed.

"No I mean it." I could feel old anger surface back in me. Perhaps it was the hormones. Perhaps I didn't give a shit.

"I know babe… but still you gotta relax." He put his hands on my shoulders which were stiff as boards. "Don't get yourself all worked up because of a stupid piece of clothing." He knelt before me and rested his head against my stomach. "You have a lot more important things to worry about than that bitch… but yeah: You _do_ rock the red suit better than she ever did. No complaints here."

I rolled my eyes again. "Thank you Brick- now I'm only half dressed. You're going to have to move."

"Nope. I'm good thanks."

"Brick-"

A pounding at the door interrupted us. He buzzed his lips. "Fucking cock blocks." He muttered. The pounding continued. "Yeah- yeah I'm coming! Dumb ass! You have the shittiest timing you know that!"

The crash that issued mere seconds later confirmed the end of my chair. Well… it had lasted four months. A new record. I sighed- Didn't matter where they were- and how old they were. Butch and Brick were always at each other's throats about something and usually that resulted in furniture being broken. _My_ furniture.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up then. It suddenly seemed like the room had gotten… chillier. A hand touched my shoulder. My heart jumped into my throat and my hand clamped over my stomach before I whipped around with a breathy scream.

"Hello Blossom." He stood in the doorway. Almost like a shadow. His dull blue gaze looked on straight ahead. Almost as if right through me.

"B-Boomer! " I yelped. "D-Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He blinked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you heard us come in."

"I-I- we did just…-."

The Blue Rowdyruff continued to look around- lingering on the chaos of my clothes that littered the floor. "Did we interrupt?" So blunt. To the point. "It would explain my brother's irritation and the slight color to your face."

"B-Boomer… I'm… not-." His gaze remained impassive.

"Oh. You haven't finished dressing." He turned without another word but bent over and picked up a black skirt. "This would go nicely with it."

I snatched it. "Y-Yes. That's what I was thinking. How are you Boomer?" I quickly slipped it on. We ignored the loud argument still going on.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm… good." I tapped his shoulder and he turned back around, "It's good to see you Boomer." I held my arms out. He continued to look at me but then stiffly stepped into them. Awkwardly- he patted my back.

"It's good to see you as well Blossom."

I nodded and fought the urge to cringe at each clipped… dull word. His eyes were empty- a void. There was nothing to them.

To feel no pain. Ever Again. To be invulnerable.

That had been Boomer's reward.

Ha… _reward._

Another crash and I cringed. He blinked.

"I don't think your furniture can be salvaged."

I nodded, "No. Most likely not. But shall we see if there's any hope anyway?"

"As you wish."

As I expected the room was a disaster area- Brick was furiously tapping his feet and counting down to himself in a corner. Butch was sheepishly trying to fix my sofa. My chair was gone. In pieces.

"Bloss!" He gushed and the giant that was the Green Rowdyruff Boy whirled around with a broad smile. "Hey sis! Uh… sorry- I mean- I was just kind of wanting to sit down but my leg slipped and then Bro just kind of started yelling I didn't know this was your fav chair I swear I'll replace it- but holy shit I missed you big sis how are you- did you miss us- well me cause I dunno if Boom would care if you missed him or not but-." He was talking so quickly it was all I could do to understand him.

"BUTCH!" Brick finally snapped. He blinked.

"What? OH!" He held his arms out. "Right I was stupid- sorry sis how could I forget you wanna a bonafide Butchy boy hug right? From your fav little brother right- c'mere sis." Brick went stiff as a board and Boomer stepped in front of me.

"Gently. Butch. Gently. She is fragile. Don't break her."

He stiffened and glared at his blonde brother.

" I know how to hug my sister thank you." He shoved him aside but Brick still seemed tense. Boomer's gaze didn't change but I noticed he stepped to his other side- Brick had moved to the other. I stepped into the embrace and swallowed the slight grunt of pain- from the sheer _force_ of that grip.

"Butch…" Brick hissed.

"I missed ya sis! You never come around to hang out anymore! Seriously what do you do all day in here I mean I know when my Bro is here you're obviously busy but what about when he's not you should hang out with me! What do you not like me anymore?"

The grip was getting harder.

"B-Butch- I'm sorry- I've been… distracted-." Harder. Harder.

"Yeah I know I know but I still miss ya you know- we were buddies remember!" My breath was growing faint- I was pretty sure I'd heard what sounded like a crack near my ribs.

"Butch! STOP!" Brick bellowed and grabbed one massive arm- Boomer calmly grabbed the other. Butch swore and with a loud gasp of air I was freed- Brick ran to catch me before I hit the ground.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Butch backed away. " Shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I- I just missed you! Brick I'm so sorry! Shit I'm such an idiot – are you okay!? Blossom are you okay! Please tell me you're okay! Shit uh – uh! Water! I'll go get you some water!"

He was pacing as quickly as he was talking. His eyes were wide with horror and he was practically pulling at his short spiky hair. Brick's grip on me was gentle, I gave him a slight nod, he relaxed. His gaze was fixed on my stomach. Another nod. Another sigh of relief but he still persisted in lifting me up himself.

"Butch." I murmured. His panic was near uncontrollable. "Butch I'm fine please calm down."

He paused and whirled around. "You are? You're sure? You're sure now?"

I nodded, "Yes. And I've missed you too. This month has just been…"

He grimaced, "Yeah… you're right." His pacing slowed somewhat. "You always are. Sorry sis I didn't mean to squish ya."

"I know you didn't." I stepped over to him again though this time he seemed much more hesistant. "Butch. It's fine." I murmured as I patted his arm.

Unlimited strength. Never ending Energy.

An unstoppable force. A Living breathing human tank.

Butch's reward.

 _Reward._

"Yeah sorry Bro I didn't mean to yell but-." Brick mumbled.

"Nah I get it Brick- you gotta protect your girl." He gave another smile though this time it seemed… wary.

"With that said I think we should probably head to court now." Boomer broke the silence. " His lordship won't want us to be late- he's especially looking forward to seeing you sister."

I flinched at that. Brick sucked in a breath and Butch growled- but Boomer as always said nothing more. He merely turned towards the door- a deep indent the size of Butch's massive fist in the middle. He grimaced.

"I'll replace your door too." He mumbled and held it open for us. Brick put his arm around my waist- and I tucked my own hand into his elbow.

Butch took up the rear while Boomer remained waiting up front: the driver was silent: Likely terrified whether it be of Butch's massive presence or Boomer's silent menace. The drive was more or less silent- it was cowardly but I kept my gaze straight ahead I couldn't bear to look out that window- I saw Brick was doing the exact same thing only his face was buried in my hair - Butch crossed his arms and ducked lower into his seat- he could barely fit as it was but his eyes remained firmly on the ground.

Only Boomer looked… calm. Being devoid of emotion would do that I suppose.

I did however notice his gaze on me a few more times than normal. Brick was too distracted counting the individual strands that made up my bun to notice. Butch's twitch was getting worrisome- did this limo have a sun roof? His leg was bouncing up and down at a troublesome rate.

Unlimited energy…. Never ending… energy.

Subconsciously I'd found my hand had crept to my stomach again, and Brick's had clamped right atop it the closer we got to the fortress.- going past the huge iron gates: Always had to make an entrance- a spectacle. Brick's grip on my hand grew tighter.

I made myself look out the window- despite common belief the court of the "Great Lord" wasn't a dark and dreary place filled with nothing but darkness and torture devices in every corner.

No… it was a decadent wasteland. A modern day Versailles- His "court" wandered spectacular grounds- flowers of every color and variety- gilded fountains, statues and other pieces of art littered the grounds: Most in His image. The few times I'd been in Brick's assigned "rooms" I had almost been sick by the sheer… opulence of them. My cage… was a fancy cage… a golden cage… but this… this place was…

Ugly.

People starved in the streets. Lay huddled in terrified clusters seeking warmth. Scrounging by any way they could… by any means… and I was standing in the middle of a fairy tale palace- the remains of Townsville City Hall now turned into this massive fortress of luxury and pomp… while its people died around it.

I saw a few curious stares in the car's direction. And then it started.

 _Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

Brick stiffened. Butch began snarling. Boomer looked up.

 _Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

So it was beginning already. I folded my hands in my lap serenely as the hissed "chirps" continued around us- the gaggle had paid off the court well it seemed.

 _Look who's out of her cage- its Master's little birdy._

A low growl by my ear made me look up- I clamped my hand around his.

"Brick." I whispered. "Sticks and Stones…"

"If you give them a reaction Brick it will only encourage them more. You know it's a result of money being exchanged. They could care less in real life." Boomer said calmly.

"Easy for you to say." He hissed.

"Indeed it is. You're doing _exactly_ what they want you to do."

He was silent but his grip tightened around my waist as the low taunts seemed to follow us all the way up the drive.

Boomer's gaze had once again drifted to me. Butch was mumbling obscenities to himself in a whiplash.

"Butch. Will you take the front or the rear this time?" He picked idly at a fingernail.

"Depends what makes sis more comfortable." Butch hissed. "Fucking assholes I'll show them no one messes with my fucking sister you pieces of jealous trash- I oughta!"

"I would prefer you in front Butch." I murmured. _Where Brick can keep an eye on you…_ Boomer nodded.

"Then I'll take rear guard then. Is this good with you Brick?"

A short nod. The car stopped. My heart began to pound- I swallowed hard.

We were here.

Of course the hissed taunting ceased as soon as we exited the car. Butch practically snapped his teeth at the one person who dared snicker at my appearance. They'd never _dare_ do it openly- to my face. Not with my "Rowdy" Guards on either side of me. A few murmurs followed us in- as Brick's grip hardened more and more as we got closer and closer to the throne room.

"Master Brick." A man I didn't recognize walked in front of us and gave a bow-. " His Lordship welcomes you home and is eager to hear of your report from the latest skirmish in his private study." Brick went still. Another bow. "My Lady?" Another bow, I stiffened… this was new. "His lordship is utterly delighted to welcome you back to his court- He wishes to grant you an audience in the throne room- if I may?" He held out his arm to me.

What!? Brick's sucked in breath was harsh and even Boomer seemed slightly… surprised. In his… Boomer way.

I always would wait in Brick's quarters. Always. No one in the court wanted to see me. I certainly didn't want to see them. Either Boomer or Butch would be with me and then when the time came I'd either hurry back to my cage or be glued to Brick's side at some celebration or party while he frantically looked for an excuse _any_ excuse for us to leave.

I'd only been in the throne room once.

I'd never wanted to go back.

But now it seem my time had run out. We'd run out of excuses. The man looked expectantly at us- at me. My arm was taken rather gently but quickly. Boomer nodded to the man.

"It'll be my privilege to escort Lady Blossom. You may go alert His Lordship my father his sons have arrived." The man looked disappointed and I could see his eyes flicked up and down over me. Brick glared and grabbed my free hand.

"Dismissed." He snapped. The man went near white before he scampered away.

Boomer kept his grip on me and turned to his brother.

"I'll be by her side the entire time. Butch- you know more of the details of the rebellion against our Great Lord than I do- you go with Brick."

Brick looked sick. A few curious glances went our way. But he still didn't move. Butch took his arm. " Bro… Bro c'mon we can't keep Him waiting- he'll get pissed."

"Brick." I murmured. He flinched. "I'll be fine. Go."

The murmurs were getting louder. And no doubt were going to grow into a full frenzy as soon as we left because before I could even blink Brick had grabbed me and slammed his mouth down on mine- in public. "I'll be quick." He whispered. "I promise. Stay with my brother." I nodded.

"I know. Go." I pushed him back gently swallowing the insane urge to grab him back and not let him go. I even made myself smile. He gave me a wan one back but our fingers were still linked. I pulled away first- his hand remained stagnant.

"Bro c'mon we gotta go." Butch was practically rocking on his heels- "Brick."

He finally took a step back from me, though his fingers grazed my stomach- he gave Boomer a hard look.

"She doesn't leave your sight once Boomer." He hissed.

"Of course." A nod and Brick finally let himself be pulled by Butch down the hall. The huge doors loomed above Boomer and I. My grip increased and even Boomer tightened his grip on me. His face remained devoid of any emotion but nonetheless that tightened grip helped me swallow the panic that threatened to consume me.

I'd only… I'd only been in this hellish room… once.

And once was enough.

The guard blinked in seeming surprise but then hastily bowed.

"Master Boomer… my…lady?" He was human. A surprise. Perhaps I'd even gone to school with him. He looked to be about our age.

"We've been asked for an audience. Lady Blossom is expected." Boomer said quietly. The guard was still looking at me dumbly. "There's no need for us to be announced either- open the door. My sister is not for your viewing pleasure. My brother will not be pleased to hear of our delay due to that." He straightened immediately and gave another hasty bow.

"M-My apologies sir. Lord Boomer and the Lady Blossom!" He called as the door slid open.

"I said no announcement was necessary." Boomer said. The guard turned white. All the heads in the room had turned to us. I recognized almost all of them. Former arch nemesis of mine. Him's most… intimate circle.

In the corner I saw sipping what was likely hard whiskey the pink form of the former creature I had known as Fuzzy Lumpkins. A former "beat-all" he was given… especial privileges- he pretended not to see me or he was just completely intoxicated. The Green skinned Ace of the Gang Green Gang and who had especially… tormented my sister was openly leering at me like I was a piece of meat. I felt Boomer's grip tighten more.

The pale form of Lady Sedusa looked up at me slightly from her own glass of wine- then just as quickly turned away- I saw her eyebrow raise however but then her eyes narrowed- she was fixed on my hair. Ah… I suppose my simple bun would infuriate her. A waste of glorious hair as she'd lament before pinning me to a chair and having her way with it. I caught her inked eyes and they raised in almost a warning- before they flicked to the right and she seemed to discreetly be making her way towards us.

Loud obnoxious laughter rang out- a slim hand covered in jewels snapped her fingers and emerged from a curtained off alcove to accept the glass of champagne handed to her- another snap and the curtain was removed. Sedusa froze. Fuzzy seemed to look up from his drunken stupor even and rolled his eyes.

The gaggle surrounded her: Laughing at her every word- The last member of the "Beat-Alls" and the woman who more or less ran court society.

Princess Morebucks.

One of her gaggle leaned over to whisper something in her ear. The laughter immediately died and she turned around. Looking straight at me.

The personal vendetta she had against me alone was toxic but the look of pure hatred she sent me put a chill down my spine. She had taken more pleasure than anyone… anyone in this room even Ace… in the merciless slaughter of my sisters…

Her laughter had echoed louder than anyone- her laughter invaded my dreams to this day.

She had been denied her revenge and what she called her proper _place_ by my being allowed to live.

An unfortunate mistake she was sure and would be more than happy to _ensure_ was corrected.

If she had feelings for Brick… I could almost understand her fury. Her irritation. Her _jealousy_.

… But it wasn't that. This wasn't a case of unrequited love.

Oh Princess Morebucks loved something alright… but it wasn't my Rowdyruff Boy. It wasn't my Brick.

She wanted power. Her wish had been for power. She was going to be _queen_ someday.

Brick refused to cooperate. His refusal to give me up infuriated her. He was the eldest. He was the heir. She had no choice in the manner. It was Brick or no one.

She had tried to seduce him. Many times: None of them had worked.

She was clearly growing impatient. She was clearly insulted.

She had likely wished for my death almost as soon as that "wish" had left my Brick's mouth.

She sat amongst her gaggle of loyal followers, my deriders- the "chirpers": but they immediately fell back giving the former heiress now in her mind rightful "queen" room to begin walking towards me.

The glistening tiara she still had shoved in her hair made her so called "future Queenship" a clear message to anyone. The "super suit" she still wore had had a long robe of sorts added to it: Not as flashy as the Great Lord's of course- even she wasn't that foolish- but it was clear what her so called "role" at court was… as soon as Brick saw reason and cooperated.

"Well, Well- look who's flown off her little perch and decided to come join us!" She smiled an oily smile with far too red lips, "Master Brick's little pet."

I clenched my fist- Boomer tightened his hold on me.

"A reaction is what she wishes for Blossom. Don't give her that." He murmured.

I nodded.

"I was summoned." She stiffened.

" _You?_ Why? Do you have a pretty little song to sing to the court little birdy? Go on- sing for us- chirp chrpr." The laughter was loud. "After all you must be able to do _something_ to keep up Master Brick's… _interest."_ She cooed and my cheeks burned- the laughter grew louder.

"My father wished for her presence. Lady Blossom comes when she is summoned as must we all."

She grit her teeth but Boomer's placid words seemed to subdue a handful of her followers. She sneered.

"Of course, of course- the Great Lord must always be obeyed. I was merely inquiring as to whether there was a special reason Master Boomer- after all we at court here are simply _dying_ for news as to our ever absent heir to the throne. It really _is_ quite scandalous he forever is remiss in his duties here to entertain a little… pet is all."

My fist grew tighter. Once I would have been able to break every tooth in this little bitch's mouth with a single _flick_ and now…

"Brick is hardly remiss in _any_ duties- he works harder than any of _you_." It escaped my mouth before I could swallow it back. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh does he now? Works you to the _bone_ I bet- Puff."

My cheeks burned. Her eyes lingered on the diamond necklace I wore around my neck.

"But I bet you work just as _hard_ in your _duties_ don't you Birdy? Hmm? You have to do something to earn those I bet- Bet you had to do something especially _special_." Her laughter was cutting.

"It was a gift." I whispered.

"Mmm. Oh I'm sure it was. A little treat for a job well done." She snapped her fingers and another glass was handed to her instantly, "Why the Great Lord is sullying his court with common whores I don't know-." Her gaggle nodded in agreement. I saw Sedusa flinch slightly but she nodded quickly when Princess's eyes flicked in her direction. But I wasn't giving them the satisfaction of a reaction. Boomer's grip was like steel.

"I agree- common whores have no place in his Lordship's court- I will see to the removal of any "whores" that have invaded this castle- thank you for the tip. Blossom you mentioned you wished to see the newest artwork of his Lordship- I believe we have some time before his Lordship's return- come with me. As always its been a pleasure Lady Morebucks but if you'll excuse me I did promise my sister." Without another word he took my arm and swept us both out of the room proper.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "She provoked me and-."

"I know. You did well under the circumstance."

I heard a hurried clicking of heels behind us.

"You must be the dumbest ivy league graduate I've ever met." Sedusa hissed and grabbed my arm before dragging me away, Boomer followed impassively behind.

"Won't she be looking for you?"

"She won't even realize I'm gone- she's too busy having started another asinine chirping session. How unoriginal." Her eyes narrowed. "And _you-_ you have the audacity to walk out the door looking like _that!"_ She tapped her heel and then shoved me into a window seat. "You- guard the door. Don't argue with me young man."

"I was not about to." He said quietly. "I know better."

"Damn straight you do." My hair was pulled free and gathered in her arm. "Miss Utonium- I hope you're aware I will be cutting this at some point- you need to take better care of your hair…" Her eyes narrowed. "What shampoo did you use?" She hissed.

"… Um-."

"Better not have been that cheap shit I know Brick uses."

"… I use whatever's in the bathroom-."

Her scream was near breathy. "Me and that boy are having a talk. He wants his pretty little bird to look pretty than he needs to ensure she's taken care of properly!" My cheeks burned. She rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being so oversensitive. Honestly- getting all weepy with me after you stood up to that spoiled brat- what is wrong with you!"

I wiped my eyes, "N-Nothing I'm just-."

Her eyes narrowed more and she took a hunk of hair in her hands. "Your hair seems thicker than usual. Hmm… very much thicker… yet you're using a piece of shit shampoo…" She let it fall and then walked in front of me- grabbed my chin and jerked my head left to right.

"Sedusa please don't break her." Boomer said over his shoulder.

"Oh hush boy! She's a normal girl not a china doll! Hmm… your eyelashes too… and don't our cheeks look rosy today."

"I…"

She pursed her lips. "Oh for the love of…" She slapped her brow, slid her hand down her face and grabbed my hair and began twisting it in her fingers. "Any nausea?" Her voice had grown serious. "Any swelling of the breasts or ankles?" More hair was twisted up, she took a bobby pin from her bodice and began applying them left and right- "Surely you've had cravings by now if your hair is being affected. I hope he's not indulging you too much- you have to be smart about this: You need proper nutrition."

"I- I'm aware of this Sedusa- ow." She pulled a snarl free.

"Deal. You have a lot of gall not calling me before this." Her brow furrowed. " As does he-… Does he know?"

"… I told him last night- ow."

"Quit your whining- no one's fault but your own- How far along are you?"

"I… a month maybe ow-." She continued pulling my hair mercilessly and the pins were sticking into my skull- I'd lost count of how many she'd stuck and was still sticking in my hair.

Boomer turned around then. Despite his emotionless gaze it was still the most equivalent to "surprised" he was capable of. He folded his arms.

"Blossom? You're pregnant?"

Well… this wasn't the way I would have wanted his family to find out. I nodded.

He blinked. "Oh. Congratulations."

Again… the best I was going to get. I nodded.

" I thought so. You keep touching your stomach and Brick was too."

I blushed more, "Do I really?"

He nodded. "Quite a bit."

"That's just an impulse get used to it. Well… I'm no miracle worker but at least it doesn't offend the eyes anymore." Sedusa patted my shoulder.

"Thank you…"

"You couldn't have possibly thought to get away with that for long. You're smarter than that."

"I know…." She rolled her eyes and I was swept in a perfumed embrace briefly. She pulled away before I could reciprocate.

"That boy and I are still having a long talk- he's not leaving this court until I speak to him." Her tone was stern. "Drink plenty of water, fruits and vegetables- don't give me the face- balanced diet as much as possible and try your best to be smart about the cravings." She folded her arms. "I take it this is why you're here. To inform his Lordship He'll have a grandchild."

I flinched. She snorted. "If you think you're going to be able to keep this a secret you're deluded. If Brick thinks he can somehow keep this a secret he's simply an idiot." She said baldly.

I flinched again. "We haven't… discussed how…"

"How what? You're going to tell people? Blossom- it's obvious. Every woman in there is going to notice- the only reason Madame Morebucks didn't is because she was too busy looking at her reflection in those diamonds of yours."

"It's not a secret it's just… we-."

A gong sounded. She sighed. "Ah. We'll continue this later- his Lordship has returned." Boomer took my arm, and Sedusa sailed ahead.

"I'll go first- stand near me- and don't you _dare_ drink!" She wagged her finger in my face. "And I'm purging that bathroom of yours." She shook her head. "That poor hair… that glorious hair being so abused."

I smiled slightly.

Sedusa…

Of all the former villains in my long… history of them she had been the one I had known least about. Her general consensus being… evil and slightly promiscuous.

But I had come to find out… as I had so many other things. I had been wrong.

That instead this was a woman… who was brilliant. Brilliant and to be admired- who had fallen into… evil ways out of… desperation almost. She had longed for a career in science- she'd been wronged by her superiors… and she had vowed revenge.

Old man Mojo had taken the young woman under his wing shortly after his full time guardianship of the boys had begun: She was the closest thing the boys had… to a mother apparently. He'd recognized her brilliant mind: Understood her frustration with the world and she had mourned him as much as his boys…

Thus… for all the vipers as Brick called this court… there was one garden snake. She could still bite- she had participated in the final… showdown of sorts: Though she hadn't… touched my sisters… herself… she hadn't tried to help them either…

But… she'd made a promise to Mojo: She'd look out for his boys: And so she did.

In looking out for the boys… she'd also begun looking out for me. Slightly. There was a distrust there that I doubted would ever go away… but we had nonetheless… grown used to each other in a way.

Plus her love of hair and the science behind beauty products had not diminished and my long hair was her favorite toy.

Thus… strangely enough… there was… _one_ in this court I could… call an ally… of sorts.

The room was awash with activity, Princess had sat herself grandly on her "throne" of sorts- the chair at the imperial council table below the large grandiose actual throne that loomed above the whole room on its high dais. Three more chairs were below the throne itself- one level after another- the one directly below the large throne was currently occupied. Brick looked distinctly uncomfortable- tapping his finger on the arm rest irritably, Butch below him looked up from his own throne twitching and twiddling his thumbs. Boomer's was empty. A few heads whirled in my direction- Sedusa raised an eyebrow…

This was… strange.

They were all _staring_ at me. Even Butch for all his twitching was- staring… at me.

Brick's eyes finally met mine. His tapping stopped and he sat straight up: Boomer pushed me slightly forward. Gently I noticed- even his grip had loosened slightly on me. Princess sent me another murderous look. More vengeful than normal even.

Another gong sounded and as one the entire room fell into bows and curtsies levels varying- Boomer remained standing mostly save for a bowed head- I fell into the deepest curtsy possible- my knees were practically on the ground as the creature I had only known as Him sauntered into the room- Dressed immaculately of course, the feather boa I had always seen was now meters long trailing the steps as He sauntered up them towards his throne.

He paused.

"And _where_ is my youngest son?" The voice was high pitched – it made my blood chill. I bit my lip.

"My Lord." Boomer stepped forward.

"ahhh There you are!" He opened his arms and Boomer stiffly walked into them. "You weren't in the meeting dear boy where on earth did you go sneaking off to?" Another high pitched laugh. "Well what does it matter come along my boy." His claw gripped Boomer's shoulder before he waved the blue Ruff along to his "throne"- he had no choice, he sunk down into it slowly- his gaze fixed on me.

I sunk down lower and lower as a manicured hand touched my back- in the midst of her mid-level curtsy Sedusa nonetheless moved slightly in front of me until finally my knees touched the floor.

Butch's however reinforced arm rests were bending like putty.

As for Brick…

 _Don't look at me. Don't. Brick Don't!_

 _ **Snap**_

The armrest of his "throne" had completely been crushed. His face was a pallid white. The Demon looked up idly- "Hmm? What ails you my son?" It paused. "Ooh. Yes of _course_."

It turned back around and seemed to be looking for something. I kept my gaze on the ground even as the _click_ of its heels came closer and closer.

"Blossom _darling_ \- what on _earth_ are you doing down theeeeeere?" Two large claws sunk into my shoulders grazing the flesh even through the silk of my jacket as Him pulled me up. I kept my head down.

"My… My Lord." I whispered. I was a coward. A disgrace. I hated myself even as I sunk into another curtsy. It seemed to enjoy this-its giggling became higher pitched.

"Oh very well done darling- very pretty. We'll turn you into a member of our court yet won't we pretty birdy?" He turned to face Brick whose grip on his throne was savage for all his controlled expression. " We really _do_ expect to see more of you in our court."

"W-What…Whatever my Lord commands."

 _I'm so sorry girls…. I'm so sorry. Forgive me… Forgive me Girls…_

"We just finished telling our sons in fact-" He captured my hand in the crook of his elbow and began walking up the stairs, me in tow- Princess's grip on her glass was shaking- the murmurs around the room were near instantaneous. "We have so much to be thankful for these days and yet such rabble dared to spoil our most deserved celebration." It shook his head. Boomer caught my gaze and gave a small nod as I walked past him.

"It was surely a grand celebration my Lord." I murmured.

"Oh indeed it was- it was. Spectacular. Truly spectacular. The second anniversary of the beginning our glorious reign- it was to be magnificent."

Butch brushed my side with his shoulder as I passed him.

"Truly… a tragedy." I made myself speak.

"Indeed darling- indeed- your words make us feel better however- we were so fearful we would miss our chance to see you again as that ungrateful son of ours seemed utterly _determined_ to keep you to himself. And we have to more or less _order_ him to bring you to us." It paused and then turned directly to face me- cupping my chin- its eyes were black and beady- but filled with a malicious glee that it took all of my self-control not to start shaking the longer I was forced to look at it.

"You _are_ a pretty little bird aren't you- no wonder our son couldn't _wait_ to have you." My cheeks burned. "Oho- shy? How delightful. And so obedient to a fault- following our son's every command without question we're sure." The laughter raged. I could see Brick at the corner of my eye go crimson. Though whether it was with mortification or rage I couldn't tell.

I kept my gaze down. It was expecting an answer.

 _Forgive me… Bubbles… Buttercup… Father… forgive me._

"I happily serve my master in all things my Lord." I forced myself to say it- the tears burning the back of my eyes were near painful as it threw its head back and laughed.

"Oh we're _suuuuuure_ you do." We were in front of Brick now- his face was white and I recognized the burning _fury_ in those crimson irises. Him seemed nothing but amused to see the murderous fire in his "son's" eyes. Its smirk was growing more and more. Brick couldn't move. He was as trapped as I was- but suddenly…

He stood.

The gasps echoed around the room. I heard Butch whirl around and Boomer even seemed to quickly turn.

"Yes my son?" The voice was oozing and its grip on me was growing painful. Brick's gaze flicked to the claw trapping my arm but then went straight back to Him.

"Father… you mustn't… overexcite her right now… it's not… good for one in her condition."

"Her _condition?_ My son?"

His gaze met mine. I could see the apology amidst other emotions running through his eyes. I was trapped in the demon's hold- "Y-Yes… my lord.' I murmured before I was suddenly released. Brick dove to catch me and clutched me close.

The demon threw its hands in the air- "Ladies and Gentlemen of our court! Our son is to be a father! At long last is our dynasty to be secure!" The applause was instant. The cheering however fake was boisterous. Princes especially looked like she was sucking on a particularly sour lemon and took another swig of her drink.

Brick's grip was warm even through the chill I felt surge through me.

" A shame the first child of your new Dynasty is to be but a bastard however my lord." Princess's voice rang out and I felt Brick stiffen. A few sucked in breaths and murmurs followed her bold- more than likely intoxicated- declaration.

Brick stiffened more as the Demon's head swerved towards us again.

"Indeeeeed. A shame."

"This merits more or less in my opinion at least- as one of your… head councilors- I do believe the heir should marry at once." Another sip of her drink. Brick's face darkened. My chest clenched.

But Brick's grip seemed to tighten more even as I tried to pull away. Him's gaze was fixed on us.

"I couldn't agree more Lady Morebucks." What…? My Rowdyruff Boy pressed his brow to mine. _Trust me._ His lips silently moved and I found myself nodding. "I think… in the circumstances… cliché as this is- may as well do it now." He began digging in his pocket. "I would have _much_ preferred to do this in the privacy of my _own_ quarters but- you bring up a good point." His voice was sickly sweet. I saw the color leave her face when he raised my hand.

"Brick?" _What are you doing? Oh dear God… what are you doing?!_

 _Trust me._ Another silent lip movement I kept my mouth shut- bit my tongue even as he knelt before me- Princess looked green. A good color on her. She ought to wear it more often.

"So… Blossom… I think… we've waited long enough…. Six years… you know…. Well…okay so I guess three of those don't count because we were in school but…" My finger went on his lips stopping him in mid babble. A few deep snickers erupted under the dais. Brick narrowed his eyes and flipped Butch off. "Jackass." He muttered. "Well this ain't how I planned it." He said louder. Him was staring at us. Eating up this little "drama" we had created what with Princess looking like she wanted to cry, scream, and pitch a hissy fit the likes the world had never seen. Whatever she had thought to accomplish with this petty little drunken scheme- a last ditch desperate effort to force Brick to… marry her? To get rid of me? All of the above?

Well it had failed miserably- and this little soap opera she had created was finally coming to its series finale. All His "Lordship" needed was a huge bowl of popcorn. After all… wasn't that what we all were? Entertainment. We were all Him's toys- his living soap opera- And there was nothing she could do: Him was eating this up: The so called "happy ending" – Brick and I's long "saga" finally coming to an appropriate conclusion.

His brothers had their roles. They were playing them. Brick was playing the abashed lover- I was supposed to be the weepy bride- Him the benevolent "father" allowing his son to have the happiness long denied him.

The "hero" of this story ultimately.

"Brick… you- we can't-!" I made sure to look uneasily behind us at Him.

He shook his head. "I made it clear- it's you or no one. My father knows that. – I'll abdicate."

No he wouldn't. Him would never allow it but it added to the drama anyway.

"Brick you can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. And I _will._ " He looked at Him straight on. "I made it clear Father. Its Blossom or no one."

The drama was only increasing. Whatever decision would His "Lordship" make?

Him was silent. But then the creature threw the boa robe over its shoulder "grandly" and stroked its beard.

"That you did Brick… that you did… aaaaaannnndddd in the scheme of things… we do believe you have suffered and waited long enough- quite a drama you two have endured- hmmmmmmmmm."

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

"Well we don't know what you're waiting for- who after all are _we_ to stand in the way of true love? Ah mortals such dramatic lives you lead… go on my Boy- Have your happy ending at last." It waved a claw dismissively, "You have our blessing."

The applause was instantaneous. The court was a fast learner. It simply basked in the applause- after all in its benevolence His Lordship was allowing his eldest son to wed the woman he loved- no matter how… unsuitable.

And thus in one stroke was Princess Morebucks' little schemes ended in a single wave of a claw.

Though… instead of the crazily gaudy ring I was expecting Brick to pop out of his pocket... came a rather… modest… gem. Made of yellow gold and the diamond within was tiny… much tinier than what I had wearily grown used to wearing and it was…

Old. Somewhat tarnished even in some places. He looked at it with hint of apprehension- as if I didn't know my lines already in this little drama the Great Lord so loved.

"Blossom… I've wanted to do this… for a while now… years… actually." He mumbled that last part and I saw a real hint of fear in his eyes. _Years?_ "I would have preferred… doing this somewhere else like I said… and at a much more... appropriate time…" Again he was mumbling. But his grip on my hand remained steady.

It… was really tiny. It wasn't… what I was expecting at all.

"I'll… get you a new one. But… I wasn't expecting this." His gaze went to the ground. "You…deserve better obviously."

My eyes widened.

I knew what this was.

For all the theater… and him aping this up as much as he was.

This was… _real._

And thus so were the tears that began streaming down my cheeks- hormones or not.

His smile was real. Wan… but real. And so was the tremble in his hands- the rawness of his voice.

"Blossom… Will you marry me?"

There was a silence. Before I nodded.

"Yes… Yes I will." I heard the sigh of pure _relief_ that seemed to escape him. And of course His Lordship led the applause that followed the chaste brief kiss I was given as he slipped that tiny ring on my hand: Butch whooped and hollered as he jumped up and flew up the stairs- hoisting both of us up.

"YES! FINALLY! FINALLY! IT'S ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY SIS!"

He for one had no problem dramatizing things.

More slight applause. "Congratulations you two." Boomer walked calmly up the steps. "Brick has been carrying that around in his pocket for three years now after all."

I blinked. Brick went crimson.

"Shut up Boomer." He mumbled.

"Aw man that's right! Ha! He's been so freaked about asking you sis I never thought he'd man up and do it!"

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!" More raucous laughter. Before a delicate clearing of a throat and Butch immediately set us down.

"Well while we do love to see a happy family in our court- duty calls- Preparations must be made- a wedding and a birth in the same year- We have soooo muuuuuuch to do." A claw went on both mine and Brick's shoulders. "Our most _hearty_ congratulations to you both: Blossom _daaaarling_ we must insist we see you more often here at court- our most beloved daughter-in-law to be. And Brick my son you can't _possibly_ think we'll let you keep your lovely bride all to yourself- she must be an ornament of our court. We'll arrange for bigger living quarters immediately."

Brick froze. I felt dizzy.

"That's… most generous of you… Father." He whispered.

"But of _coooouuuurrrrssseee._ Now…Oh _dear._ Blossom- Darling come now." There was a snap of fingers. A servant came rushing forward.

"My Lord?"

"Bring Lady Blossom a chair- we mustn't have her exhaust herself any further. Brick my son- your future bride looks simply _exhausted_ why she's so pale- Come now- come now." The chair was delivered and Brick helped me into it. The boys stood by on both our sides.

"Blossom… Blossom Babe….." Brick cupped my cheeks as Butch snapped a finger in my face. I could barely hear it. The rushing in my ears was growing louder.

"Sis. Sis you okay?"

Boomer knelt by my right side and waved a hand over my eyes. "She's going to faint." He said simply. "Her eyes are unfocused."

"What!? BABE! BLOSSOM! How many fingers am I holding up!?" His mouth was open wide but… it sounded like a whisper even as he shook me.

"Shit! He's right! Bloss! Bloss can you hear me!? C'mon sis don't die on me!" Butch joined in the shaking.

"You there. Get my sister some water. Father I think it's best if Lady Blossom goes to rest now- it's been a trying day. She needs to keep her strength." Boomer intoned. Again… why were they all whispering?

The Demon Lord gave another dismissive wave- Brick scooped me up in his arms. I barely felt it.

"Ah yes yes- one in her condition is prone to these little fainting spells isn't she." More high pitched laughter. "Very well we grant you leave of our court- but do remember we expect you here _muuuuuch_ more often Brick."

"Yes Father- I understand- Now if you'll excuse me." He seemed rather panicked… how… odd. "Excuse me- scuse' me- Thank you- Damn it out of my way!"

"Oye you heard Master Brick! Pregnant swooning chick alert! Outta our way!"

"Butch!"

"What it's true!"

Their arguing was loud… or was it? I couldn't hear anything… and… the roaring in my ears… was… beginning to… fade…

Brick's grip tightened on me as the heavy doors slammed behind them.

"Call- car- now!"

Clipped. Every other word seemed to cut off- Butch sped off in a flash of green light…

Green…. Red…

Black.

-o-o-o-

 _ **February 12, 2012**_

 _ **9:19 AM**_

 _ **Cambridge, Massachusetts.**_

That sound was annoying. The buzzing I meant. My head felt like it had been hit by an eighteen wheeler… or a large plane. Had it? I couldn't remember much.

Only somehow I knew I was never drinking again. Nope. _Never._

And….

This wasn't my dorm room. Wait… what!? Where- Where was I!? Oh.. Oh no! How much had had to drink! Oh God where was I!? These weren't my clothes! … Well the jeans were but… this shirt- this wasn't mine! Where was-!... Oh wait there it was… I was still wearing it- but this sweatshirt was most definitely not mine and… oh God… never mind I was keeping it on. That smell was vile.

Old beer with a hint of yesterday's taco bar. Uggggh…. Never… never again was I drinking…

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

My eyes popped open and I nearly jumped out of my skin- He was perched on his desk chair- feet on the desk- leaning back and skimming a book listlessly.

"YOU!" Wait! I recognized this room! The huge Einstein Poster on one wall and the collection of movie posters on the other! Why was I _here!? "_ What did you do!?" I demanded and sat up… far too quickly.

"Calm down Puff- fuck you're loud." He buzzed his lips. "No common courtesy whatsoever- the entire floor is still basically sleeping you know. Hang overs and shit- speaking of-." He tossed a bottle over his shoulder. Aspirin. Cute.

"Why am I here?! I demand an explanation at once!"

He rolled his eyes and cupped his chin, "Ah… drunk blackout I see. Great this'll be fun." He muttered. "Okay Puff- what's the last thing you remember?"

I narrowed my eyes. The memories were fuzzy, I remembered loud… awful music- truly that DJ had been… deplorable. Lisa had been complaining the whole time before she'd found some guy willing to distract her with more…pleasurable sounds. I'd danced somewhat- taken a few shots- It'd been a typical "Valentines" Day party- All the singles in one corner- the couples in another. I hadn't wanted to go- Lisa had made me: And Olga had promised to come- but…

Then I'd met that nice boy by the bar and we'd danced… he'd gone off to get me a drink and then… I'd drunk it…

"I had a drink… I was with Vince and…." My head really did hurt. Was this how hangovers felt? How vile. People did this weekly?

He sighed, and stood up- cracked his back somewhat, "Yeeeeah… that drink your little boy toy got ya- had a little something special in it." He folded his arms.

"W-What!? What do you mean I was-!?"

"Yep." He popped the p' and shook his head. "You were rufied Puff. You're Lucky Dex saw you."

I blinked. I hadn't seen Dexter there… but then why else would Olga have gone to the party in the first place… but… where was Olga anyway? I recognized the bed I'd been lying on… it was Dexter's. But…? Huh? My head hurt.

"O-Oh…" I murmured. Another crimson eye roll before he spun the chair around to face me.

" _So_ \- care to explain what a Puff was doin' with a skeevy guy like that? He doesn't even go here you know- he snuck in."

I blinked. "O-Oh? He… told me he was a commuter." Another eye roll.

"No offense- but you're naïve as hell."

I bristled. "I am hardly _naïve."_

"Okay you're dumb- that better?"

How… dare-!

"I am _hardly_ dumb Brick Jojo!"

He snorted, " Look Puff that's your choice- you're either naïve as fuck or you're dumb as fuck. Pick your poison."

Ugh… I felt ill. He bristled and grabbed a trash can before shoving it in my face.

"Never mind… someone already did that for you." He muttered and turned away as I gave up the remains of that delightful taco platter I'd helped myself to the night before.

"I can't believe this…." I moaned. He snorted again.

"Here's a tip next time-don't mix drinks. Ever. You'll regret it in the morning."

"Oh _fuck. you._ "

"Oho- Little miss Perfect _swore_ – what will the press have to say about that I wonder?" He snickered.

"Oh shut _uuuuupppppp."_ I heaved again. And again. He grimaced as I wiped my mouth and he plucked it from my hand. "So… Dexter saw me get…" I shivered. "Drugged?"

He hesitated. "Yeah. He flipped a shit- Olga flipped her shit too and the two of them basically beat the shit out of the guy and then brought you here." He took a swig of water. "I've been on Puff patrol today lucky me." He mumbled. I bristled.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry." He scowled.

"You should be- I had plans today- but I'm such a nice guy that when my idiot roommate calls me up beggin' to come watch over his dumb ass of an ex who was too fucking stupid to know _never_ to a) put her fucking drink down at a fucking party and b) never go off with a random guy she meets at a party because he _claims_ to be a classmate of her's and wants _help_ with an assignment. Seriously Puff? Seriously? - I just decide I'm gonna help a guy out despite said Ex's being a fucking _dumb ass_."

My cheeks burned.

"He seemed… sincere." I mumbled.

"They always seem sincere. God damn it Puff- you're lucky… Dex was there." He grunted and took another swig of his water. "And you seriously need better taste in men." He muttered the last part.

"I'm sure Dexter would appreciate you saying that."

Another swig. "I call em' like I see em' besides you and Dex only lasted what… a week?"

"Nine days…" I retorted. Another snort. I was beginning to hate that sound.

"Aww she knows to the day-." He cooed. "What's the matter Puff? Miss your egghead? Pining for your ex?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Again… something tells me Dexter would _not_ appreciate you insulting him like that and hardly- there's such a thing as being _too_ alike." I muttered.

Another snort. I clenched my fist. "Jesus ain't that the truth- I'm shocked you two lasted that long. A bunch of uptight Brainiacs- Ha!"

"Again! Does he _know_ you insult him like this!?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He calls me on a near daily basis a foolish cretin, immature Neanderthal, a complete and total moron and persists in claiming I fear technology." He rested his hands behind his neck. " And yet I still answer his calls to come get him out of jams- guess I'm just an asshole huh?"

"… You two have a bizarre relationship."

"Opposites attract Puff." He shrugged. "Look at you and Olga."

I bristled. "That's different."

"Is it now? Huh- we got an overachieving miss perfect little goodie two shoes on one side- and a somewhat morbid and very much of a bad ass bitch who takes shit from no one and will likely knock a man's teeth out just by him looking at her funny on the other. Yeah… real different."

… Jack ass. Speaking of Olga however… my eyes widened and I started digging through my jeans.

"Top shelf right behind you." He picked his book back up listlessly,

I paused in my search, "Thank you."

"No prob- you and Dex have the same kind of phone so I took the liberty of chargin' it for you."

I blinked and grabbed it off the shelf. I looked at the text from Lisa first.

 _ **Lisa:**_

 _Hey giiiirl I saw u wit tat cutie so I knows u aint comin home tonight- haha get it girl!_

She was obviously intoxicated.

"Yeah that friend of yours' – she came by lookin' for you- Olga however told me to not let her in and I fear that tiny girl's wrath more than some dumb ass sorority bitch's."

"That's not nice." I snapped.

"Neither is abandoning a so called friend in the middle of a party." He snapped back.

I bristled. "Where is Olga anyway?"

He shrugged, "Her and Dex went off to the store to get your some ginger ale or something- they'll be back soon. Some pretty hard shit the asshole put in your drink- you've been in and out for a few hours now."

That… was frightening. I looked back at the text in my hand. Had Lisa really just… abandoned me…?

"Like I said- _bitch._ " He muttered as if he could read my mind before he stood up again and opened the window- it was freezing. Dear God it was _cold!_ I gathered the sweatshirt to me closer. Another blanket was tossed my way. "Sorry but this shit reeks- gotta air out the room somehow."

"No… I understand." Lisa… how could she have…? "… That… was very heroic of Dexter." I murmured, "I'll have to figure out a way to thank him."

He shrugged, "Well be careful- Olga's the possessive type I've noticed." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha, I don't mean like that- cretin." He raised an eyebrow. "It seems to suit you what can I say?"

"Again… the two of you were so frighteningly alike it was _disturbing_ – seriously how did it feel kissing yourself? Weird I bet."

The pillow hit him in the face. "One that's _none_ of your business-!" No matter how true. And creepily on point it was. "And _two_ \- you know Lisa's not a bitch she's just-."

"She got fucking wasted, abandoned you for some fucking Frat Bro who I can guarantee won't call her back and when she was confronted with the fact she hadn't seen you in oh _three_ hours all she could remember was- _oh she went off with some hottie out back- hee hee_ -." He mocked my… very wild friend almost perfectly. It was creepy. Brick Jojo did not do high pitched sorority girl.

"Never do that again." I said quickly. "That was disturbing."

He snorted. Better. I much preferred that. "But it was true to life and you know it."

Yes… but still. "She's… wild I know but she's… fun."

"Fun? _Fun?_ No Blossom she's _stupid_ \- she might be book smart enough to get into Harvard but she's a fucking idiot off her parents' leash for the first time- there's a distinct difference. And like I said you are _so_ lucky that I was…! Able to get Olga off her this morning or else we'd be witnesses to a murder!" He finished in a whiplash. "Seriously… that chick is fucking nuts when she's mad."

"Yes… she is." I muttered. "She's… quite protective of her friends." He nodded.

"I noticed."

The silence soon dragged. Well… this was awkward.

"I'm… sorry I ruined your day's plans." He stiffened, "Were they with a girl or something?"

He folded his arms and sunk back into his chair, "Yeah- some chick from my Shakespeare course wanted to study together or some lame excuse like that- she's been trying to get in my pants for weeks."

I cringed, "Well don't let _me_ stop you." _Not_ an image I ever wanted in my head thank you.

He rolled his eyes again, "I know a walking STD when I see one- I was only going to finally tell her to leave me the fuck alone- I figured doing it in a public setting would make her actually listen seeing as the numerous sexts and sneaky butt squeezes she tried to pull were continuing no matter how many times I would tell her to fuck off privately."

"Oh."

"Yeah…. Sucks to be hot don't it?" He took another swig of his water.

"Your arrogance is astounding sometimes." I muttered.

"Is it truly arrogance if I'm merely speaking the truth?"

"The truth is relative to the speaker- and to the listener- I myself am more than aware what you are saying is in fact wrong- even if in your deluded brain you believe yourself to be right."

He steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair.

"Aren't we a philosopher this fine hung over morning? – however allow me to rebut your answer with one of my own- if in my deluded brain as you call it- I am right- but in my mind I see _you_ as the deluded one for not seeing the truth as I see it… what then is really the truth? Is there a truth? Or is it only relative to whoever is hearing it."

"There are inarguable facts that cannot be denied- they _are_ the truth."

"Such as?"

… I was hung over. I'd been drugged. And here I was debating philosophy with my arch nemesis who had seen me puking my brains out and such remains were still against his dorm room window.

I was never partying with Lisa again…

"One can't argue the validity of the world being round- the sun being the center of the universe- the-." He put a finger up.

"Uh uh uh- but there are those that _do_."

"So they're wrong."

"Are they? With what proof?"

I snorted, "Scientific evidence- everything around them-!"

"And what if they don't believe in science? What if to them… that's a falsehood? Is it really the absolute truth?"

"…That makes no sense. There are plenty of reasons to-."

"I'm not saying I don't disagree with them Puff- science is science- it sets out and does in a good fashion prove these ideas are "correct"- but just because something's correct… doesn't mean it's the "truth"."

"… You've lost me. My head hurts too much. Stop talking." I mumbled. He shook his head.

"And just like you… you're the good little Powerpuff Girl who had to be carried out of a college party drunk and drugged and underage- though in Townsville even with undeniable proof it'd still be nothing but a lie." He murmured.

"What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged, "Nothing Puff-. Listen just do me a favor and… stay away from that chick will ya- or at least… don't go out with her by yourself." He folded his arms. "She's bad news no offense. And that's coming from _me._ "

I frowned but he had turned back to his book.

"… You're a philosophy fan I take it?"

He shrugged and turned the page listlessly, "Fan is the wrong term- I enjoy reading it, I enjoy debating it- but I'd never join a club or anything of that sort."

"Oh… why?"

He flipped another page. "No one can keep up. No one bothers to think outside their individual boxes. The bias is evident especially when one claims to not be biased. Those who do are just deluding themselves. They're the most bias of them all."

I blinked. "That's…"

"I don't expect you to understand- don't bother pretending to."

That stung. That actually irritated me. "And _why_ do you think that?"

He chuckled, "Because you're angry. You're offended I've called you bias- if you weren't… you wouldn't be offended."

"W-Well! Look at you! You're obviously biased! You're not even allowing me to say anything in rebuttal! A-And you're judging me for making a mistake! I'm human! I'm not-!"

"I'm more than aware of that. I openly admit to my bias Puff. Especially concerning you. Seeing you in that position I'll admit shocked me a bit- but I've grown up in a city where even so much as blinking at you or your sisters in the wrong way could result in a lynch mob."

I blinked. "E-Excuse me?"

The door crashed open just then.

"BLOSSOM!"

"Blossom are you all right!"

I was tackled first by the dark haired blur and then the redhead joined in.

"Okay that is it! Bloss this is a friendly intervention you are _not_ hanging out with that chick _anymore!_ Nope! Nuh uh! I'll lock you in the room if I have to!" Olga snapped and shook my shoulders. Dexter fiddled with his glasses.

"I must agree with Olga, Blossom- Lisa is completely out of control- she has been cited for her third alcohol strike- one more and she's out. She is very bad news- as your friend I must admit my reluctance to you being in her company anymore.'

"Uh yeah! She literally left you high and dry- what if-!"

The door closed. They blinked and whirled around.

"Um… okay bye Brick?" Olga cocked her head.

"What on-? Well that's unlike him." Dexter frowned and then his face twisted. " Is that my trash barrel?! Oh for the love of- _whhhhy?"_ He moaned. "Blossom I'm not upset with you really but- Dear God… this is vile- excuse me I'll be taking care of this- Olga why don't you-." She waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah I got it- best friend instincts are in overdrive- go and… clean that up… or just toss it- you might wanna just toss it." He grimaced- grabbed a pair of yellow latex gloves from his desk drawer and picked up the barrel gingerly.

"Y-Yes… excellent idea. I'll be right back girls." The door closed. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact my… admittedly scrawny ex-boyfriend now rather good friend had… attacked Vince… or was that even his name? I couldn't remember to be honest… but he had been rather… big.

I suppose adrenaline could make you do many things thought to be impossible… or… was it really impossible or did one just think that because others considered it so and… God damn it! My head hurt too much to get into more philosophy debate… however… interesting it could be… begrudgingly I'd admit.

For ever answer… he'd had a retort. For every retort… he'd had a counterargument. It had been… even in my dizzy mind… it had been… interesting. Yes… interesting.

Somewhat… enjoyable.

 _Lynch Mob…_ what on earth did that mean. The People of Townsville were a carefree… rather laid back group of individuals. What an odd thing to say.

Olga lunged at me and I held her close.

"Oh my God Bloss I am so… I am so sorry! I can't believe this! This is all my fault! I never should have-!"

"Olga its fine… its fine don't worry-."

"But what if-!" She continued.

"Olga… thankfully Dexter was there." She stiffened. "I'll admit I am curious as to how he overpowered that boy but-." She was looking at me oddly and then put her hand on my brow.

"No fever…" She muttered. "Must be the booze."

"Olga?" She opened up a bottle of ginger ale from the bag she'd been holding and handed it to me.

"Here drink this- slowly. You need some sugar or something your stomach probably feels like crap I bet."

"Yes…?" I sipped it cautiously. "And I don't see how this is your fault."

She frowned, her lip trembled in fact, "I _left_ you- I left you alone with that stupid… _bitch!_ " Her face crumbled. "I… I should have known something was up when you didn't answer me- I thought you were pissed I wasn't coming-!"

I blinked. "What…?"

She nodded slowly, " Bloss… I wasn't there… I was with Dexter… we were at the library." She murmured.

"… But Dexter is the one who-."

She shook her head, "No… Dex at a frat party? Are you still hung over? C'mon girl he won't even drink a glass of wine at Thanksgiving."

"Then… why am I- how did I end up?" I looked around the dorm.

She was still looking at me strangely.

"Brick brought you here? Brick was there at the party. He called us sure- but only after he'd gotten you out of there… did you _not_ notice the sweatshirt you're wearing?"

I blinked and looked down. My eyes widened. The red material… with the thick black stripe down the middle.

"Bloss… you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

I shook my head.

"Well... from what I could get out of Slutsy Slutson our friend Mr. Jojo confronted her at the party and demanded to know where the hell you were- when she didn't know he went looking for you- and thank God he did." She grabbed me in another hug. " I mean it. You and that chick are so done. This is a best friend intervention! And Dex agrees with me and hell Brick does too! He let that slut have it this morning when she _ever_ came looking for you."

I was… dumb founded.

"But… he told me that Dexter…" I murmured.

"Well… _I'm_ telling you Dex and I… were at the library… and then we got a phone call from Brick saying he was bringing you back and you were in bad shape and yeah- we've been taking shifts all night… well me and Dex have…Brick kind of wouldn't leave."

"He…wouldn't?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Dex tried to make him at least go to bed but he refused until he finally agreed to move you to _his_ bed- yeah… hope you don't mind but Dex crashed in your bed last night…"

I raised an eyebrow. " _My_ bed?"

Her cheeks went pink. "Yeah… your bed. What you looking at me like that for?"

"Ok La La whatever you say."

Her cheeks went pinker and she cleared her throat. "Very funny." She mumbled but then sighed, "Seriously Bloss… you have to be more careful. If Brick hadn't been there I don't even want to think-."

Brick… Brick Jojo… my… enemy… my arch nemesis… who I had ended up sharing a dinner table with in the mess hall recently due to our…shared friendships… but… he had… helped me…?

No…

 _Saved me?_

But… why had he then said it was… Dexter? Olga? A dynamic angry due of somewhat short individuals ganging up on some hapless fool…

When in reality it had been one… X' fueled Rowdyruff Punch… that had taken him down.

" _Hey maaaaan I saw her firrrrrsttt- HEY! The FUCK!? What the fuck's your problem?! LEGGO!"_

" _My problem? THIS IS MY PROBLEM SHIT HEAD!"_

The punch had been loud. He'd almost gone through the window.

My eyes widened.

"Memory coming back now?" She sat criss-crossed on the bed in front of me and began redoing my braid which was completely tangled at this point.

" _Bwick? Is that's you's… whys you so's angwy's?"_

" _You're kidding… oh my fucking- Okay- let's go. You're going home."_

" _Aww whys? I'ms havings funs!"_

" _I can see that… still let's go- c'mon."_

" _But… I wants to stays!"_

" _Yeah well I want a million dollars to end up in my bank account- and that ain't gonna happen you're done partying for tonight… if not for the rest of your life… if I have anything to say about it."_

" _Awwwwwww- you'res meansish."_

" _And you're wasted. And high. Let's. Go."_

" _Okays… I gotta's tells Lissssaaaaaaaaa-."_

" _No you don't. I took the liberty of telling her for you- she's busy. She won't care. If she even remembers you're here- and… now you're falling… and… oh fuck- Blossom? Blossom look at me! What did you drink!? Did that fucker-!? … Fucker rufied your fucking- Okay. Now we really need to go before I commit murder. Lets go Puff. Up and at em."_

" _wheeeeeeeeeee wows you really strongsa!"_

"… _This is going to be an interesting hang over…"_

" _Fasters Bricksy! You have really thick armsa! Where'd yous get them?"_

" _Robbing all those banks of course- loot bags are heavy."_

" _Ha ha! Sillysss you hasn't robbed a banks in ywears! Yous retiredsa from being EVIIIIIILLLLLL!"_

" _Oh how nice of you to notice."_

" _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk its coooooolllllldddddd!"_

" _Your fault for not wearing a jacket."_

" _But I loooook hooooooooootttttt Lisaaaaaaaaaaa made me leaves it in the caaaaarrrr!:_

" _Yeah you look hot and now you're cold- was it worth it?"_

" _Nooooo I'mmmmm coooooold!"_

" _And what have we learned? Are we going to trust fair weather bitch friends like that ever again?"_

" _Noooooo I'ms colllllddddd! Bricksy holds me you're waaaaaaaarmmmmm!"_

"… _. My brothers are never going to believe this…Okay Puff I think it's time for you to go sleepy bye. See you in the morning."_

" _Heeeheheheheheeeeee kay… will you keep me waaaaarrrrrmmmm hot stuuuuuufffff. Cause yous knows you'reeee reeeeeaaaallllyyyy hoooooooooooottttttt- I never noticeds it beforesa!"_

" _Blossom. Go to sleep."_

" _Kaaaaaaaaaayyyyy will you's kisssssss mee goooooood nightsa!"_

"… _No. Go to sleep."_

" _Awwwwwwwwww But youre sooooo hoooooooottttttt! I'ma gonna kiss yous anywayssss!"_

" _Scuse' me… hey wha- Puff the fuck you doing- MMPTH!?"_

I slumped down against the pillow.

"Bloss?... You…okay?"

"Oh dear God my life is over."

"… Um… no it isn't?"

"Yes… Yes it is Olga…"

"… why?"

"Because I kissed a Rowdyruff Boy…." I moaned.

"… A what?"

"My evil counterpart! My arch nemesis- my-!"

"… Evil? Scuse' me- we talking about the same Brick Jojo here? You know… the film nerd…the English major and the whole…he totally swept in and saved your drunk ass back there… I don't really see _evil_ here Blossom…?"

"Y-Yes I know but- he's-!" I paused.

Her eyebrow rose higher. "He's…?"

 _Evil…_

… But… no he wasn't… he… he was bad though!... For all his…never having…

But… I… he could have left me… but he… didn't?

He… helped me?

But… he was evil?

W-Wasn't he? I _had_ known him more or less our entire lives and I knew Brick Jojo was-!

… Or…did I?

" _No one bothers to think outside their individual boxes. The bias is evident especially when one claims to not be biased. Those who do are just deluding themselves. They're the most bias of them all."_

Bias…I… was biased. I… was still in that individual box… of close minded thinking… however… unmerited it was… Had I really let…one… _one_ incident… one year give or take…

Define Brick's entire… _life?_

-o-o-o-

 _ **Brick**_

It hadn't been how I'd expected. I'd been wanting to slip that ring on her finger for years… had I wanted to do it in front of the entire fucking court…

No… not really… though seeing that slut's face had been worth more than it weight in gold: I was finally free of _her_ at least. Her last little pathetic attempt had failed miserably- and watching that whore's dreams sick as they were come crashing down around her- a just retribution for all the hell she'd put my Blossom through…

Part of me almost wished I could have stayed a bit longer if just to shove her complete and total defeat in her wretched face.

Blossom was free from her at last: Hell if she didn't start behaving herself… then my wife…. Would have the power to banish the bitch. A wedding request even- surely "His Lordship" would love another grandiose overdramatic gesture: And what better than the total removal of the witch who had caused the bride so much hell.

She lay still on the bed- I hated this room: Its sheer…opulence was… cringe inducing- but it had a bed and while we waited for the car to be called- I'd have much preferred her to recover in peace… versus being hounded by the vultures. Now that her status had more or less in five minutes been "changed"- my "pet" no more now she was my fiancée… their future _queen._

They'd be practically falling over her now. Tch. Fake bastards.

At least the culprit was easy enough to find- no wonder she'd swooned. This whole outfit… as much as I enjoyed looking at her in it… I was human… and my fiancée… was drop dead gorgeous…. Breathtaking… but… in her… state this over tight ensemble which was designed to cinch and pinch in all the right angles had been… a very bad idea.

Score one for Brick… this is why I needed to stay away from fashion. My choices were always terrible. The offending jacket lay across a chair- I'd released her hair from the mess of pins so it flowed around us. Butch and Boomer had at left us alone- for now at least so I'd also freed her from that choking collar too- so many buttons… what was with women and _buttons._

Her chest rose up and down- she had more or less swooned… whether it be from the unintentional corset she'd been wearing, the shock of court or… my really… shitty proposal…but now the danger was past us- she'd awoken from her fainting spell but then after a few moment of coherence had fallen into another deep sleep I couldn't bear to wake her from.

She looked… peaceful. A little smile graced her petal lips- and I'd begun playing idly with her fingers- the ring that was gracing her finger was so… ugh. It had been a spur of the moment… decision. I'd had no choice- Id had to act before the fucking fickle as shit "Great Lord" was convinced to start yet _another_ drama for its sick entertainment.

I hadn't wanted to use this wretched thing… the thing that despite how unworthy of her it was… I'd never been able to make myself just… get rid of it.

Maybe part of me remembered the long hours…. The sixteen and a half months it had taken to finally save enough money to buy this… cheap looking piece of shit- the ring that had been nestled in my pocket for three fucking years: No matter what I did or thought to do… I'd never been able to give this to her. But I'd just grown so used to it's… tiny weight in the bottom of my pocket that not having it there… was bizarre.

Not that I was complaining over where it had…. Ended up. But… it had still been a spur of the moment decision that could have backfired horribly… another reason I hated this place. It made no coherent sense- forever dictated by the whims of an insane creature who saw humans as nothing but _play things_ : Toys: The theatrics of rulership were what interested it- the grand parties, fine clothes, jewels, furs:

I was the one left doing the actual _boring_ part of leadership: I was still the so called "leader" and the "heir"- ugh that title made me sick- but my brothers more or less ruled with me.

And so did she- her natural grace, calm air and well trained diplomatic veneer made her an ideal leader: the perfect… second in command. Not that anyone had known before this- but… maybe now…

Our fingers laced and a tiny sigh escaped her before those dazzling eyes I so adored fluttered open. She was confused- She likely didn't remember anything from when she'd woken up before from her fainting spell- it had only been at most for a few minutes before she'd fallen right back asleep.

"Brick?" Her voice was thick with sleep still but she tried to sit up.

"Easy Babe- you've had a long day." Her eyes narrowed, as she rubbed them irritably.

"Where are we… are we still-?" Her eyes widened, "Oh Dear God I fainted at court." She moaned and buried her face in her hands. "Well I'm sure that was the entertainment of the evening…" She grumbled.

"Actually… according to Butch apparently the slut's little temper tantrum is what's buzzing around court." I could help the grin that curled on my face at that- she blinked again- and continued rubbing her eyes- and then paused. She slowly lifted her hand to her eye level. I stiffened.

She was terrifyingly silent as she gazed at the ring.

"Babe… Blossom… I know it was… sudden but… I… I didn't want to let that witch put any ideas in-." She put her other hand up and I closed my mouth.

"… It's beautiful." She whispered. It was a cheap piece of shit that had no right to be gracing her finger. I had fucking panicked and it was the only thing I'd had on me.

"You don't have to wear it." I blurted. She gave me an odd look. "I know you don't like… yellow gold… but… it was-." I cleared my throat. " It was all I could… afford back then but I'll get you a new-."

Her hand closed over it. "You will do no such thing." She murmured.

"You don't want a new one?"

"No."

Of course she didn't… I'd more or less taken _another_ choice from her. She likely didn't want any reminder that once again she was being forced to perform in yet another fucking drama to entertain the sadistic Demon's fancies.

"I'm… sorry Blossom." She was the one to stiffen this time. "I…panicked."

 _Because I'm a coward._

The silence dragged on.

"You… don't want to marry me then?" Her voice was small. My eyes widened.

"W-What!? Of course I do!"

"Then why are you apologizing… making excuses?" She was still clutching the ring.

"Because… I sprung it on you! I gave you no warning- just…you… didn't have a choice…again." I mumbled.

She snorted, "When do I _ever_ have a choice Brick. We're both performing puppets- your brothers, the city- even the court as a whole- we live to be our Great Lord's toys… living dolls- just like in my youth… we're nothing but games to Him. It doesn't understand humanity as a species… that we have free will… it seeks to take that from us. This was a masquerade… another act in His drama… and He is the grand puppet master." She whispered.

"Blossom-."

"But…" She wrung the ring. "I… I refuse to give up control over my own strings… not yet… and I won't let you either." Her hands cupped my cheeks, "I won't marry you in just another part of the theatre… I'll only…. I'll only marry you… if it's what… you want… of your own volition… not part of a performance." She moved away from me and removed the ring to hold it up, "And… am I wrong in… my assumption… that you… do… based on this?"

I shook my head, "No. Of course not… you know I love you Blossom…" Our brows touched "I just didn't… want to do it like… _that."_

"You did what had to be done." She set my hand on her stomach- still flat but… I felt a new warmth there all the same… maybe it was just in my head. Probably was just in my head. But… I felt it regardless.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Only if you persist in these constant apologies. Then we'll have a problem Brick Jojo." I flinched. She frowned. "Brick…"

"Don't Babe… I… I actually called that "thing"… _Father…_ I think I'm going to be sick-." Her frowned deepened and she looked around the room warily.

"We all have our scripts sweetheart." She brushed my hair from my eyes. "Your father understands that…"

"Hardly-He must be so fucking disappointed in me it's not even-."

"You protect your brothers… you protect… me… and… you'll do whatever you can to protect our baby." Her arms folded around her stomach completely. She did have a glow to her… I'd always scoffed at shit like that- that pregnant women "glowed" but… she was… and she'd never been more beautiful. " I don't see how Mojo could possibly be disappointed in you…"

"The mass murder for one." I mumbled. She flinched.

"… And how many of those… have you yourself committed?"

There was a silence. "Just because I don't pull the trigger doesn't mean I'm not responsible for it Blossom."

"You're fighting a war Brick." she whispered and scooted over to me. "You don't take pleasure in it do you? Is every soldier you command then a murderer? The men and women who fight for the "Great Lord" because they have no choice- they fight to feed their families and protect their homes." I flinched. "And aren't you doing the same thing?" Once again she put my hand against her stomach. "Him forces you to fight its battles… like tin soldiers… the resistance… is playing right into His playbook- just giving Him more and more sick entertainment."

"Blossom… you saw the numbers…"

"And it could have been worse if you hadn't ordered Butch to be the one to do that final strike… they fight with the same desperation as you Brick… for the exact same reasons… they won't give up just like you can never stop… you're just as trapped as them… only… your chains are made of gold…" She whispered into my neck, "You'd do anything to escape and fight with them…to pull the curtain on this… show once and for all. And Mojo knows that. Just like Butch knows that. Boomer knows that…" Our eyes met. "And _I_ know that…"

Her lips were soft-but her grip on me was like steel: no matter how hard I tried to pull away she kept me there- just like she wouldn't let me… go in everything else: She was my anchor... Her little figure would waft through my brain every time a battle raged… I had to survive… I had to get home to her… get home to her to find her in her little chair at the window... when I looked at the sorry states of my brothers… one an emotionless shell of a man…who was more than aware of it… and the other a living weapon who was terrified of losing his humanity in general…

She had no fear of Butch… despite one false move and he'd snap her like a twig. And she nonetheless for all his resignation- if he could still feel that in general- she would do everything to make Boomer still feel welcome- that he was part of a family.

 _Our_ family.

It still survived because of her.

 _We_ survived… because of her.

Did she still… love me… as she had before…?

I didn't know. Part of me raged at my stupidity- of course she didn't- how could she? But another part… that desperate... pathetic little part still hoped… no… _yearned_ for it.

She broke away and nuzzled into my neck with a little sight that gave that fool a smidge of hope. More fuel for his delusions. The part of me that made me clutch her to my chest and sink back down till we were both lying on our sides facing each other- her brushing my cheek and my own hand making little circles in her stomach.

Would it be a boy or girl I wondered.

"I hope it's a boy." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want a girl?" She scooted closer to me.

"It's not a matter of wanting Brick… it's just a little wish on my end. There's a difference." She yawned. "You want a girl?"

"I'm… not sure- I don't know how I'd… be with a little girl to be honest… I think I'd scare her."

"Nonsense… she'd know her daddy…" I froze. _Daddy…_ "What?"

"…. I'm… going to be a Dad." I murmured. She nodded.

"Yes. And I'm going to be a-." She froze then too.

"Mommy." I finished for her and her eyes grew round.

"Oh…Oh my God…I…I am aren't I?" She whispered. I was the one who nodded this time. Her head hit my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "We're going to be…."

"Yeah…" My heart was pounding. Surely she could hear it. "Yeah Babe… we are…." She looked up at me- and her eyes were… shining.

"Brick… oh Brick… I-.

The door suddenly pounded and she jumped away from me- old habits die hard. I wiped my face and cleared my throat, as she hastily buttoned up her top buttons again. Yep… old habits died _really_ hard.

"Enter." I controlled my voice as best as I could- I was quite good at that as I'd learned over the years. Boomer was there this time- My brother's cold… quiet gaze centered on both of us. I felt an instinctive shudder run though me and God did I hate it- but that… empty look… just… there was something… unsettling about it that no matter how hard we both tried I knew Blossom also had the same initial reaction. Everyone reacted that way to him now… and I hated it.

He didn't mind of course. He didn't even notice likely.

He felt nothing.

" _I never want to be hurt again. I never want to feel pain again. Make me invincible!"_

Boomer… Boomer you fool…

"It's good to see you're awake Blossom. You had everyone concerned." My blonde brother strode in, "We called a car a few hours ago but we decided it was best to just let you sleep- but the car is waiting all the same- we're just waiting for you."

Friendly. But empty. Like a robot. But nonetheless he sat by the chair near the bed.

"Did you want anything before we all go? Some water or something to eat?" She shook her head and put her arm around my neck.

"Brick would you-." She murmured and I aided her off the bed. She was still dizzy obviously, or still waking up. Boomer stood up immediately and her other arm was put over his shoulder. "There's no need Boomer I promise. Let's just go home…" She looked at me and I nodded. "The girls are likely going to be angry with me as it is." I chuckled somewhat. Boomer blinked.

"Your birds are going to be angry? How so? They're animals." He held the door open.

"Birds like routine Boom. The girls have a set schedule… and we're late with basically everything." I explained quietly- the eyes were glued to the three of us- the murmurs began and we even heard a few vocal _congratulations_ follow us. She tensed and seemed to draw herself further into me. They could sound "sincere" all they wanted or even try to act it- but we knew an act. She managed to make herself nod her thanks and even flashed a tiny smile- but she still nonetheless stuck to me like glue.

But… at least there was no _chirping_ following us…

"I took the liberty of examining most of Princess Morebucks' inner circle- many of them have now been imprisoned for treason." She froze. Boomer had stepped by her side.

"What?" She whispered and stopped. I gave my brother a wary look.

"What do you mean "'treason'?" I said quietly.

"Their behavior towards you is now treasonous sister. You're engaged to the heir. My brother's fiancée cannot be derided in such a public setting. Any public insult towards you is more or less treason."

"W-Who says?" She whispered.

Boomer looked at her straight on, "You've always been known as my brother's intended bride- it was just never official until now which was an effective loophole. Now however, that loophole has been closed and thus Butch and I can act in greater force if needed to protect your interests. Much as we protect Brick's. in his absence."

So simple. So… nonchalant. As if the fact he had more or less just thrown a good _majority_ most likely of the so called "court" into prison… was no big deal.

"And... does… "Father…" know about this." Ugh… that nauseous feeling crept up my stomach again. He continued walking.

"Father has left us in charge of the running of the court and leaves it to our judgement. There are plenty who can be brought in to replace those who have vanished. We can also make sure they're aware who to thank for their elevation and will gather round you versus Morebucks. Father did say you two will be coming here more often." She flinched again and I tightened my grip but Boomer simply led the way. "You'll be first lady of the court Blossom- you need your own entourage."

Boomer… needed to stop talking. She was looking positively green. He paused.

"Have I upset you sister?"

She bit her lip and shook her head slowly, "… no… No Boomer you're…right of course… thank you…" She gripped my hand tighter but again… Boomer was unable to notice.

We finally made it back outside- and already the air just seemed… crisper. Less… dirty. Despite the red haze that still encompassed most of the sky it was nonetheless… breathable again. She took as deep a breath.

God I hated this place. How could we actually…?

"Hey! Sis you're back with us!" And there was my other brother. Running up to us- green eyes wide as he stared at her. "When were ya gonna tell me you were preggers!? Seriously I'm hurt, Boom didn't look surprised at all! You told him before me!"

"It was rather obvious- if you pay attention at all which obviously you don't- our sister is always shielding her stomach, and our brother is always on that side now- where it's easiest to pull her to him if necessary stomach first- also they both touch it any chance they can- such as now."

Hmm? Sure enough… my hand was indeed on her belly. Strange I hadn't mean to put it there… She looked up at me somewhat amused. Butch buzzed his lips.

"Yeah well… unlike you I ain't some kind of creepy spy." He muttered.

"It's my job to spy- I run the espionage sector remember." Dry. Clipped.

"… Yeah well cut it out of with us! We're family man! It's creepy!"

"It's only what you call creepy because you're incredibly easy to read and this disconcerts you."

A little giggle and they both looked up. Her hand was over her mouth.

"Boomer that wasn't very nice." She giggled again.

"I was merely speaking the truth- where is the humor?"

"It ain't the truth! I'm not easy to-! God damn it Big Bro! Make him cut it out!"

"I'm only doing my duty Brick- you should be scolding him for being remiss in his responsibilities actually- he's been abusing his privileges to get extra food sent to him at all hours of the night- we're on a meat shortage as it is right now- and yet he persists in ordering three or more hamburgers in a single night."

"W-What! I do- I'm a man damn it! Look at me! One ain't going to cut it!"

"Then you should ingest more vegetables."

"WHAT ARE YOU MY MOTHER!"

"I'm your brother- we have no biological mother. That doesn't change the fact you should eat more vegetables."

He was crimson. "W-Why youuuuu- that's it! BIG SIS!" Blossom was startled. He pointed to our blonde brother. "Make him cut it out!"

The driver opened the door for us and we all slipped in. The "argument" as it could… I suppose called continued. Despite the lack of drive on Boomer's part- and Butch's frustration. He was also irritably ducking down more and more into the seat- this car had a lower roof than the last one…

It was oddly… familiar. In a strange way.

I closed my eyes somewhat- at least this car ride- for the angry tantrum that threatened to emerge was less… nerve wracking, it was almost peaceful even- we were going home… I was… engaged… and in some ways… my Blossom… was safe at last.

Were we still… at war… yes. Was this… still a nightmare incarnate… yes.

But… at least at this moment… I could somewhat… relax…

The car stopped abruptly- jolted me out of my dazed euphoria- and Butch and Boomer's… disagreement of sorts ended abruptly.

"What the-!?" Butch snapped and tapped the driver's window. "Oye! Watch it dumb ass the lady's preggers- don't jolt her around like some kind of-!" His eyes snapped open and before we knew it he was out the door. Boomer and I exchanged a look- Blossom began rolling down a window. Boomer however put a hand up.

"Wait." He climbed over and exited as well.

"Brick- what?"

The door swung back open and Butch returned- Boomer behind him. He was white as a ghost- Boomer however slid back in.

"Brick… Brick man… you… you need to come see this. Boom'll stay with Bloss."

"What's going-?" She began but once again Butch interrupted her.

"Brick. C'mon. _Now."_

I bristled from the unfamiliar feeling of my little brother _ordering_ me to do anything but… I nonetheless climbed out.

A crowd of policemen had gathered and were holding people back from approaching one of the exterior walls at the sight of the old Townsville Museum- what the?

"Butch the hell is going on?"

He grabbed my shoulders and kept pushing me forward. He didn't answer me- the hell.

My chest clenched and I sucked in a breath so harshly I almost saw stars.

 _"One is a prisoner. One is a fighter. One is a survivor."_

Butch went still next to me. His green eyes wide before they furrowed with confusion as we both stared at the graffiti plastered all over the wall. The three distinct colors of the words made my stomach churn. Lime Green... Baby Blue... and... Light pink.

"The hell does that mean?" Butch snapped and then whirled around- I followed his gaze at the two sets of footsteps behind us. She was clinging to Boomer's arm: His impassive gaze was fixed straight ahead but he seemed to catch my gaze and with a gentle push- barely discernible really Blossom broke from him and I met her half way where she threw her arms around me.

"What is that?!" She whispered.

"Blossom- Babe don't-."

"Brick- what are they- what are they talking about- they couldn't possibly-!" Her breathing was getting harsher and harsher, faster and faster. I tightened my grip.

"Again. The HELL is this?!" Butch snapped and began pacing irritably. "Prisoner? Fighter? Survivor? The hell they talking about!?"

"You know who they're talking about Butch..." I hissed and her face crumbled. He froze and whipped back around to face the graffiti. His face had taken almost an ash grey hue to it.

"It's the rebellion." Boomer said as he traced the writing. "The pink is clearly talking about you Blossom. Blue and Green respectively your sisters." She flinched and Butch began pacing faster. That twitching in his eyebrow growing worse and worse. Boomer turned then- his eyes emotionless... as usual.

"Blossom. They're attempting to garner support in you and your sisters' names clearly." She staggered.

"My sisters are dead..." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter- they're still a symbol. No bodies were ever found. People will cling to false hope." There were times I genuinely wanted to punch my own brother sometimes.

"I…I know that- but- but." Her eyes filled with tears and Butch openly flinched. Boomer even turned his gaze from her.

"They... They can't possibly be-! They couldn't be-! N-No! I-I would know- _I WOULD KNOW_!" Those last words were a shrill breathy scream and I felt her legs buckle. I scooped her up immediately. She was hysterical.

I whipped around to face them- they straightened immediately.

"Butch. Boomer. I don't care _how_ you do it but I want whoever wrote this found and _dealt_ with understand!"

"Sir!" They both saluted me.

"And… And clean this up! You hear! I don't want a trace of it anywhere! I'm taking Blossom home."

Another salute. Butch started barking orders to the police and Boomer resumed examining the writing.

That cruel… fucking heartless writing.

"They can't be..." She whispered. "Brick... they... they can't be-." She choked again. "I would know…" She whispered again.

"I know babe…" I kissed her hair as she buried her head in my shirt again. The driver was full of apologies- a road block had been set up he hadn't been aware of- was Blossom alright? Etc. Etc. She was silent, she only crawled back in the car and then buried her head in her knees. But I heard the whimpers escaping her in a tiny lament.

 _Bubbles… Buttercup… forgive me… forgive me… I love you… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_

I sat across from her. She wouldn't want me touching her. I didn't blame her in the slightest.

"Sir?" The driver cast us a mystified look: focusing on my fiancée- I saw a flash of familiar… disdain and anger go through his eyes. Despite myself… I felt a chill run through my veins and I hastily pulled the privacy screen down.

"Take us home. Blossom needs to rest." I said quickly. Too quickly but at least the car began to move regardless.

The little whimpers continued- cutting into me one after another until I just wanted to curl up in a ball myself- and throw myself out the damn window… preferably into the ocean…with weights attached to my ankles.

I settled for burying my face in my hands instead.

Though there was a shift in the air next to me- and something soft burrowed under my arm.

"Blossom?" I murmured. She sniffed loudly and wrapped her arms around my waist and slowly I wrapped my arms around her. She curled into a ball again but I continued to hold her.

"Don't let go…." Her voice was tiny.

"Never…" I tightened my hold.

-o-o-o-

 **April 11, 2015**

 **7:45 PM**

" _ **Hey, you've reached Brick but I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll do my best to get back to you."**_

" _ **Go away- he's buuuuuussssyyyyy."**_

" _ **Babe seriously this is my voicemail"**_

" _ **Exactly- you'll get back to them when we're not buuuuussssyyyy."**_

" _ **Are you kidding me!? - Now see look I'm gonna have to record a new one and it's all your fault- are you proud of yourself Blossom? What if my father hears this!?"**_

" _ **Yes. Yes I am. And Old man Mojo loves me."**_

" _ **Everything nice my butt. Okay- trying to do this again- err is it this button?"**_

" _ **Hee hee you really are afraid of technology-."**_

" _**I am nooot! Okay I think I press this to erase it –**_ **BEEEEEP** _ **\- Okay starting over now- Hey, you've reached Brick but I'm-."**_

 **CLICK**

" _Brick!. Answer your goddamn phone now!"_

" _Brick please! I totally understand why… why you thought you were doing the right thing- ! But... But you can't do this! It's not fair! It's not right! This… This is awful! This is- Brick please!"_

" _She's fucking hysterical Jojo! You can't do this!"_

" _Brick please just pick up the phone we're begging here!"_

" _Brick… she's a fucking wreck- she won't eat- she's barely sleeping- we know your brothers are out looking for you right now but… Brick please I am BEGGING you... just come home. Yeah that's right- the toughest fighter is "begging" you to come home, collect my sister and Get her out of this hell forsaken ungrateful fucking city!"_

" _Daddy even told us to tell you that you have his blessing just… get her out of here Brick! Get her out of here!"_

" _So… stop waiting, stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself- bring my sister a bouquet of roses and give her the damn ring and just GO! Go before it's too late man. "_

" _Just… do us a favor… okay Brick?"_

" _Take care of our sister…"_

-o-o-o-

 **?**

i watched the car whiz by. It was sure in a hurry: Wonder what the big deal was.

The spray can in my hands was empty after all...

Not like it can do anymore damage.

I curled a finger around my short blonde hair as it had begun to stick out from underneath this god awful wig. There were _plenty_ of blonde haired, blue eyed people in this world.

Not like I'd stick out anymore than usual.

I saw one of them in fact- standing there while the dark haired guy raged at him and the other cronies gathered around my brilliant masterpiece- pointing at the wall in disgust before zipping off in a flash of green light.

There was one.

The blonde on his end simply repeated the orders to make them more coherent before he calmly floated in the air and a dark blue streak later he too was gone.

And there's two.

The cronies were crowded around my masterpiece still- attempting to wash it off. Well how _rude._

Seriously, how rude could a person get- didn't they understand art took _time._ Effort? Well _fine_ \- I could see where I wasn't _wanted._

La dee di dee- let's see... who's going to be blown up by me... eenie...meeney... miney...

 _BOOOOOM_

Mo.

Unfortunate. Oh well. I really liked that one. Hmm.

I pocketed the detonator back in my pocket and ignored the chaos around me- of course I put on my usual horrified mask and screamed all the way to my checkpoint.

"This is Sugar and Sweet- checking in."

The crackling in my headset was instant.

 _ **"Reading you loud and clear Sugar and Sweet- status on your mission?"**_

I beamed.

"Mission is a success- we got them spooked."

 _ **"Good job Bubbles. Come on in."**_

"Roger that."

I giggled- they were in a total panic over there- honestly it wasn't _that_ big of an explosion. It just took off the west wall and a few nearby. Not that big a deal.

Honestly... these people were just a bunch of Drama Queens.

With _no_ appreciation for a good piece of art.

Pity.

II

-o-o-o-

* * *

 _So confused yet? haha- It'll all be made clear eventually- thanks for reading my lovelies. And thanks for the encouragement: Writing First Person was scary after so many years but it's nice to hear it wasn't a complete and total failure XD_

 _Stay tuned_


	3. Three perfect lies

_Whelp- its official: I've become obsessed- I couldn't stop: I usually HATE writing in first person because I know it's just so repetitive when I write it but oh dear God I could not stop. – So welcome my lovelies to the Apocalypse. Carrie is writing first person again… be afraid… be very afraid XD_

 _Enjoy my lovelies:_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory does not belong to me. All rights belong to Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

" _Having perfected our disguise, we spend our lives searching for someone we don't fool."_

 _-_ _ **Robert Brault**_

-o-o-o-

Part III:

" _Three Perfect Lies"_

-o-o-o-

 **Bubbles**

The applause was instant- almost as soon as I walked back through the heavy iron doors of that big underground base of ours- _Yeah! You go Bubbles! Joy and The Laughter strikes again!_ _Show those bastards what for eh!_

I couldn't help the giggle and I beamed as all my companions swarmed me- touched my shoulder- gave their congratulations- the plan had been flawless- literally _perfect_ \- nothing had gone wrong- no one had suspected a _thing!_

And now… they were spooked. Hehehe. Oh to see the look on their _faces_ \- Ooh… I would have loved to have seen that!

I still didn't understand why I'd written what I'd written- I mean yeah I was a fighter… and one could argue Blossy was _kind of_ a prisoner… along with Brickie… in a way… like I'd known the guy for a little bit- like actually _known_ him- for only… three…. Four years maybe but…

Weird as it sounded I'd always gotten the weirdest feeling Brick was kind of… a pacifist. Don't get me wrong! He's totally a monster and he's holding my… however… willing sister prisoner! I totally get that I do (!)… But…

It's still kind of weird to me... I mean next to a few good natured scuffles… I'd never even really heard Brick raise his voice- let alone… hurt people. He was totally capable of it- I mean okay- so that's kind of a lie- that one guy that tried copping a feel on Blossy like a creep at their school he totally knocked his teeth out like some kind of… awesome knight in shining armor - wait… bad Bubbles- . And Buttery and him once tag teamed to throw an even bigger creep out of the club we were all in!

Hee hee. That was kind of fun I'll admit- watching Buttery be like

" _I am officially in the Twilight zone or somethin' because I am fighting WITH a Rowdyruff and not "with" a Rowdyruff"_

" _Well, when our personal space is being invaded and my girlfriend was being accosted by some green lecher all bets are off!"_

" _Good point- you take left I'll take right- Meet you in the middle!_

" _Sounds like a plan!"_

" _I still don't trust you yet!"_

" _Likewise. On your left!"_

" _Good glad we're in agreement- Thanks by the way- OYE 12' O clock!"_

 _BAM. BANG. CLONK._

But that was totally untrue- Buttery and Brickie became like besties almost overnight- we all did really. There were so many times where we'd all just be sitting on the patio watching the fire pit and talking the night away- listening to the radio and sometimes Daddy would help set up some old projector and we'd all just watch a movie under the stars- well… _some_ of us would- Boomy always ended up falling asleep- he always looked so _cute_ \- even though he was so shy: always pushing me away when I wanted to sit by him- I mean those two red headed lovebirds would always be curled together on their blanket and depending on the flick the Red Ruff would be more or less reciting it word for word in my sister's ear- only the lady in question's name would always be turned into "Blossom" - I'd never known my big sister to be a "giggler" but our yard would echo with that magical sound for hours.

The two "Greens" as I called them- would always "gag" and cat call the two of course- our mischief makers…but I knew Buttery was as happy as me to see just how… _happy_ our Blossy was. I'd never seen a broader… more blissful smile than the ones I saw those long summer nights…sometimes… I couldn't help but wonder if she could have… if Blossom would have just stayed in that man's arms forever- and if Brick would have just… let her. No one existed in those moments but the other after all… the rest of all just faded away.

And when he would kiss her goodbye- when they thought no one was looking- or when his brothers, eyes rolling and good natured chuckles following would give them "space" along with my sister and me…

He'd kiss her… and despite the fact it would be… maybe a few hours… a day or two at most where they wouldn't see each other…

He'd still kissed her like… crazy as it totally sounds as much as it did back then… sometimes it honestly seemed like every time they would kiss…

They'd just… fall in love all over again.

My sister wasn't… Brick's...prisoner. The only "prison" she was in… was the one her own heart had given her.

She wouldn't let him go. I knew that. My friends and fellow fighters were _convinced_ she was in some kind of "Stockholm syndrome" esque situation…

But then again they'd been convinced of that three even four years ago too…

I didn't like… deep down to think of what my friends had turned into. Not my friends now of course- my fellow fighters were always there for me but…

My former… friends I guess. Like I said… I'd always seen Brick as a pacifist… a pacifist only willing to fight if necessary to protect the people he cared about… but… so had Buttery… so…

Seeing Brickie… as some kind of sadistic war mongering general ruthlessly slaughtering innocent people all day long just for the fun of it… just… I dunno… it had never… sat well with me.

Obviously our _own_ General knew best. She'd been right after all… right all along… and Blossom… Blossom was just too blind… too blinded by…

Brick was a monster. Butch was a monster. Boomer was a monster.

The Rowdyruff Boys… lived up to their name. They were _monsters._

...Monsters.

"Hey Bubs!" The voice was scratchy and my nose scrunched- ugh-

"Mitch… do you _have_ to do that here?" The dark brunette with a slight overbite rolled his eyes and took another drag of his cigarette- "Seriously- it's kind of gross."

"Gotta keep the stress levels down sugar plum." I grimaced and he grinned.

"Stop it with the stupid pet names no one's ever gonna take me seriously if you keep on doing that!" I stamped my foot. "Seriously- I cut off the pigtails didn't I-!?" My glorious golden hair was hacked- my hair had obviously never been as long and stunning as Blossom's- but I'd taken pride in its sunlit shine regardless.

Besides… _no one_ could hope to compare to Blossom in _anything_ looks wise- Buttercup and I hadn't even _tried._

The press had called my sister a classic beauty the likes the world had never seen- and it was true. Blossom had always been the most beautiful of us- men had swarmed her like flies to honey and everyone in the resistance knew obviously _why_ the Red Rowdyruff had claimed the Pink Powerpuff as his own as soon as he goddamn could.

"So… did you hear?" He'd fallen into step with me, I fingered a tuft of hacked off golden curls.

"Hear what? I was undercover moron." He snorted at my hiss but then paused- there was an entire crowd of grunts walking near us. His face immediately changed.

"The Red bastard finally did it." Mitch said with a sneer, "He fucking went and knocked your poor sister up." _Brick and Blossom are getting married. And she's pregnant._

I froze.

"What?" I whispered. Mitch sneered more and put his arm on my shoulders,

"I wanted to be the one to tell you Bubs, it's kind of a shock I know but… yeah the bastard's gone and knocked the poor girl up AND now he's making her marry him too. Fuck man I wish he'd been next to that wall when you blew it up!" He snapped. A few of our fellow soldiers nodded- a few cheered even. I swallowed the flinch as we began to walk faster.

"Blossy… and Brickie-... Brick I mean." His eyebrow had gone up. Oops. Old habits die hard. Can't blame me. "They're… getting married?"

He looked utterly disgusted, "Tch, yeah in some big shit show the asshole went and proposed to her in front of the _entire_ court." He air quoted the last words. "Guess it's not enough to make the Pink Puff his mistress now he wants to shove a cheap ass ring on her too - why not just give her a goddamn collar and be done with it- fucking bastard."

 _Something must have made him act. It came out of nowhere. He used the old ring. Something's going on at court. Don't react._

Blossom… getting married? Brick and Blossom… are getting married?

Blossy's… pregnant…

Pregnant… married…

"Bubs you okay?"

Pregnant… married…

A finger was snapped in my face. "Bubs!"

I blinked, "H-Huh?" His eyes were narrowed slightly in concern and he even put out his cigarette- a few of our fighters had stopped and were staring at us. He swore quietly and started marching us faster.

 _Stay with me Bubbles. Just a few more minutes._

"Hey… Hey I'm sorry Bubs… I just didn't want ya to find out on the grapevine you know? I mean… traitor or not… she's still your sister." I flinched. He sighed, "Bubs- she may not be _intentionally_ betraying well basically Townsville seeing as the Red Bastard has her in some kind of sick little hold- and God knows what his brothers-." I flinched again. His grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Brick… isn't the type to share." I felt the words thicken in my throat. My friend only "rolled" his eyes, but they fixed on my shaking fist. He quickened our pace.

"What he don't know ain't gonna hurt him-you can't tell me with a straight face given the chance that those two other bastards wouldn't go for it- no offense Bubs but your sister is _hot_ no… _gorgeous_ \- there's no man in Townsville who wouldn't jump at a chance- _any_ chance at her." A few men in the crowd seemed to agree with him- non super senses aside… I still squeezed my fist tighter and tighter as the murmurs around me became more and more lewd concerning sick… scenarios concerning my sister being naked.

Mitch's grip was becoming more and more like steel. We were walking faster and faster.

The "whore." The "traitor". The "Jezebel."

Gorgeous… but immoral. Completely corrupted by carnal desires and who had sold her soul in exchange for diamonds.

My sister had once been the most… beloved girl in Townsville.

And now there was a line to be the first to hack her to pieces.

It not… worse.

Brick guarded her with everything he had- the few times I _had_ seen my sister out in public she had been surrounded… literally _surrounded_ on all sides- and he was _never_ away from her side for long- his brothers for their part guarded the two of them like two silent shadows- Butch on one side…

Boomer on another.

The two of them… were both extraordinarily protective of Blossy…they'd begun regarding her as their sister as early as… almost… as soon as she had been accepted by Old Man… no… _bad Bubbles_ as soon as she had been… "Sucked into the web of that evil spider monkey… _Mojo Jojo"_ it was like… the two of them had just… kind of… weird as it sounds… "Adopted her"... no… _stolen_ her from Buttery and Me…

" _She's my sister!"_

 _His eyes were cold. Cold and lifeless- a chill went through my spine._

" _No … she's "my" sister. She doesn't need you anymore… she has me. She has Butch. We're going to be her brothers now. Stay out of our way little girl and run and hide if you know what's good for you. I'm only warning you for my sister's sake._

" _B-Boomer… B-Boomer what happened to you-!?"_

 _His expression was like ice. "I grew up perhaps you should do the same."_

The fingers kept being snapped in my face. I glared up at him. He sighed again.

" _C'mon_ Bubs- you can't judge me- your sister is hot, a lot of guys want her… the Jojo brothers are kind of always with her…-." He trailed but he finally flinched back. "Okay, okay- jeez… _touchy._ Yeah I get it… they're… kind of in some kind of creepy as fuck mentality in my opinion that the chick… _is_ their sister but… just cause you and _I_ know that… doesn't mean…" He trailed awkwardly again and I rolled my eyes. "Other… people don't… ya know...talk?" He finished lamely. He knew it too because his shoulders slumped.

"And you're one of them?" I snapped. He was the one to flinch this time before he folded his arms,

"Okay… Okay I get it- Bad Mitch." He slapped his own wrist.

"You're jealous as hell." I muttered. He bristled but then sighed,

"I'm a straight male Bubs- no one can deny your sister is a _beauty_ \- but… I dunno… maybe its cause I'd known you… all for so long… but Bloss… no offense your sister was… well _is_ kind of... "He looked genuinely uncomfortable- despite me no longer having my powers Mitch had grown up with a healthy fear of a Powerpuff right hook regardless- courtesy… of my other… sister.

… Best not think of that.

"Go on Mitch. My sister is… a traitor after all." I murmured quietly, he openly flinched this time before he sighed heavily,

"Not for nothing Bubs… but your big sister was a bitch. A cold… kind of snobby… bitch. She looked down on all the guys at school like we were scum remember."

I raised an eyebrow, "Tell that to Pablo and Harry." I hissed. He flinched again.

" Okay… okay you got me there- but Pablo was class vice president- Harry was captain of the football team- only the _best_ for the Powerpuff Girl commander and leader… yet she actually _dated_ Brick… fucking Jojo." He buzzed his lips. "I've heard of rebelling against "Daddy" but seriously there were plenty of less… "Devil spawn" bad boys out there to torture the PowerProf with." He rubbed his brow.

Brick and the Professor had clicked right away- All my daddy had cared about… was that my sister was finally happy but the fact she was dating a boy with an especial interest in film noir and daddy finally had someone to watch his favorite (boring) movies with… certainly helped matters.

And this guy right here had been part of our "outdoor movie nights" many a time. He'd openly admired the Red Ruff's film collection. He'd helped set up too- him being a theatre tech and all- he'd been the backstage techie for most… if not all of Buttercup's… shows.

...Best not think of that either.

We finally reached his quarters and he more or less pushed me inside before he slammed the door which he leaned against and closed his eyes, oh good he knew. Good boy.

 _ **WHAP.**_

I glared and he didn't even try to argue- he put his hand on his cheek irritably.

"Fuck… Okay- okay I went too far this time I get it."

"You called my sister a traitor and a _bitch_!" I hissed.

"Because there were _ears_ everywhere." He hissed back before another slap. "Fuck… ow! Jeez Bubsy- you been workin' out or something?!"

"A threesome- _really!?_ Is that what they're saying now!?"

"Foursome… and… yeah." I grit my teeth and he put his hands up. "Like I said Bubsy… I did _not_ want you to hear on the grapevine."

"You know-!"

His eyes flashed darkly, "I _know_ Bubbles." He snapped before he fished out his cigarettes again. "I know Bubsy- but you have to think of my position here…"

"Would you be so willing to spread that _shit_ if it was about-!" He outwardly flinched and I immediately swallowed.

 _One is a prisoner. One is a fighter. One is a survivor._

Propaganda. Key to winning the war the General said.

"I… I know your sister… isn't... "He flicked his lighter. "I know she's not… they're not… I know the guy actually loves her… I know she loves him… still don't know why-." I flashed him a withering look. "Aw c'mon Sugar plum- you can't look me in the face and tell me Brick Jojo was _not_ the most _arrogant_ son of a bitch you ever met. You can't- don't even try."

Despite myself and my _well_ justified irritation, I sighed, "Brickie was… special."

"He was a _prick._ Loved the guy- but he was a prick." He shrugged.

"You hardly "loved" him- you were jealous as all hell." I snorted.

He finally managed to spark a light, "I'm human. Blossom was the hottest piece of arm candy in Townsville- hey now! Enough with the hitting- I'm aware she _wasn't_ arm candy to him just… fuck I'm human- I'm a guy- I'm scum I'm aware put the heavy boot down. Sorry, sorry- I'd like to keep what remains of my face!"

I lowered my makeshift weapon with a warning look. "Yeah you better be sorry." I mumbled. He sighed,

"Listen Bubs… You and I both know… what drove… this whole shit show to happen in the first place and how fucked up it was but-!" He leaned against the wall and took a long drag- "No one else does… no one else fucking cares to be blunt- you know that. I know that. And… I hate to say it but your sister… no offense I don't even recognize her anymore… she looks...completely…"

"Broken." I whispered. "...So does he you know."

He was silent and just took another long drag before exhaling deeply, "Yeah… well… he's not doing much to fix it."

"What is he supposed to do moron!? If… Blossy's really-."

"She is. One of our spies at court confirmed it."

"Then you expect the guy to put his own child in danger!" I snapped I couldn't help it. Mitch flinched and then looked behind him warily before his eyes widened and he tensed immediately.

The walls had ears. I hugged my arms.

"If I didn't know any better Bubs I'd say you were defending the asshole!" He said loudly but his eyes said a different story. _I'm not stupid. I know. Shut. Up._

I stiffened but nonetheless sunk back into my chair- he looked at the door again.

"Bubbles- Blossom Utonium is nothing but a slut and a traitor who's choosing to marry a monster for her own sick desires!" His voice was harsh and raspy- his eyes were pained. _Play Along. Oh God I'm sorry._ The shuffling by the door seemed to quiet somewhat- I bit my lip and stood.

"I'm aware of that… Sir But she's still my sister-!" I "yelled" back.

"Not anymore!" He snarled. "You have to forget about her! She's a traitor and a _WHORE!_ Got it Soldier!" He cast another dark glance behind him then another at me. _Play. Along. Play along. Please Play along. I'm sorry._

I sucked in a breath and I made sure the "sob" in my voice was evident. "Y-Yes sir."

He tensed and the tears fell down my cheeks- and grew increasingly louder. Finally- through them I heard heavy boots moving further away from the door. He continued clenching his arms tightly for a few more minutes until the last echoed _steps_ disappeared.

And then they were replaced by more frantic ones- and I was crushed into an embrace.

"Jesus Christ I'm sorry. I'm sorry- fuck Bubsy… I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Please."

I swallowed hard, I choked back another sob- real this time and my arms wrapped around his waist.

"You… You did what you h-had t-to…"

"This place is like a prison." He whispered, "Fuck… Bubbles you know I didn't mean-."

"I know… but." I wiped my eyes angrily, "I'm okay. Don't baby me. I'm okay…" He frowned and brushed a piece of my remaining hair out of my eyes.

"No you ain't. Mitch just opened his fat mouth again." He chuckled somewhat, though I saw the flash of pure _pain_ flash through his eyes. "BC would have my head if she knew I made her baby sister cry…" He whispered and I bit my lip harder.

"She'd kick your sorry ass all the way to the moon." He chuckled.

"Ain't that Brick's line." He murmured. "So… it's finally happenin'." I nodded.

"Guess so."

"Took the loser long enough." Another mutter but he was smiling somewhat regardless. "Shocked she didn't kill him doing it publicly like that."

"Circumstances really didn't merit any other choice I'd imagine."

He sighed, "Nope… the crazy bitch tried one last time to…you know." He shook his head. "Fucking traitor."

"I still can't believe you _ever_ -." He gave me a nasty look.

"Don't. Even. Start. I was a foolish… _foolish_ little boy. Now I'm all grown up." He muttered again. I rolled my eyes,

"Well in your defense I _guess_ one could argue she was hot and you _do_ seem to have a thing for redheads." I sat on the bed and cupped my chin. He flashed me another dirty look before he clicked the lock and strolled over to me.

"Ha ha. Very funny- I'm not proud of myself." He muttered. "And I didn't have a _thing_ for redheads… I just... Liked looking at one. Look I ain't proud of myself okay- quit judging me for foolish mistakes of my youth!" He whined.

I smirked, "Oh you mean Christmas Junior year when you spent a good _hour_ trying to get Morebucks under the mistletoe-." He growled and lunged.

"I don't judge you. You don't judge me. Got it _soldier._ " He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You might outrank me _Colonel_ but I'm _still_ a Powerpuff Girl- don't forget that."

His eyebrow rose and a grin curled up his face. "Yeah… yeah… the "joy and the laughter"- the "sugar" the… _innocent_ one." Our noses touched. "Bull. _Shit."_

His breath tasted ashy- I _really_ wish he'd quit that nasty habit but he called it a stress relief- he broke away and popped a mint in his mouth quickly before diving back in- good boy- I had him trained well.

Yeah… Mitch and I… were I guess one could call it "involved" - it had just… kind of happened one night. We'd had another raid… we'd lost another raid… we'd been chewed out because of another failed raid- he'd screamed and I'd pulled him back from lunging at the General when she had "scolded" me especially - he'd cried. I'd cried.

Which had turned into hugging… which had turned into kissing… which had turned into harder kissing… harder… harder and the next thing I knew my clothes were off and we were breaking so many "taboos" so called that we both just… didn't care anymore.

Life was too damn short. He'd hesitated at what he called, "fucking his best friend's little sister" and "BC was going to kill him again the second he went into the light." - I for one was more preoccupied with abetting the... Wrath of a foiled… General… third time was _not_ the charm.

Mitch had been through enough after all… as I traced the scars that littered his face- top to bottom- his right side was one giant burn- the hit had been terrible- it had wiped out his entire battalion-... including his…. Best friends… the Barrachi brothers… Ken… Joey… those ever there twin brothers who had been by Mitch's side since kindergarten.

He was the only survivor. His "bravery" so called had earned him a promotion. A bribe. He'd been my "superior" now for almost a year…

He still flinched when I touched the scars. It had taken weeks of patient coaxing on my end to get him to come out of his room for anything short of a meal-which he'd still only eat in his room- even now. He never got close to his "grunts" as he called them, he refused to allow himself.

He grimaced when I ran one of my fingers down one of those scars.

"Bubsy… don't touch it." He muttered.

"Hurts today?" He grimaced more.

"No… but it's nasty regardless." I frowned and my finger traced the scarred tissue he grabbed my hand. "Bubsy… _don't._ "

I paused, "Okay." My head went on his chest and we fell backwards.

Mitch Michelson- Theatre Geek and school trouble maker.

Bubbles Utonium- Head Cheerleader and school "sweetheart"

He and I had never been close in high school… or even in the old days- he was always glued to Buttercup's side, the twins on their other and… a third had… joined them -... don't think of that.

But… here we were. Clinging to each other- We had been friends of sorts- but now there were times I didn't know what I'd do without him.

After all…

Mitch and I were… the only ones in the old gang left.

The twins had stayed by Mitch's side til the bitter end… like they always had. Though instead of running from flashing lights and ditching empty spray cans devious laughter in their wakes... they'd fallen in a barrage of bullets... my friend… here I still was pretty sure hadn't recovered from. God knows he woke up screaming enough- screaming their names… screaming obscenities… just… screaming.

Mitch had been promoted the very night we'd lost the twins. It was the least the cause could do for such a "hero".

He'd almost puked. And he'd cried. Their names had escaped his lips over and over, followed by a slew of _other_ names Robin and I had recognized and with Mike had more or less _thrown_ the vultures out of the room.

Mary had died. Kim had died. The first "hit" and boom… there went the west side of town.

Elmer had run- he hadn't had a choice, his mom was already sick… if he died who was going to take care of her?

Pablo had died in the first wave we'd all heard- hadn't even made it out of his house- he'd made the mistake of firing a gun to try to protect his grandparents.

Harry hadn't stood a chance- for all his "football" stardom he was still an idiot who'd run off without thinking right into a trap...my sister had seriously dated a jock… with less of a brain than I had in a single curl of my hair… nice enough guy… but… dumb regardless.

Well then again that one… guy had been hounding her and Harry had been single so she'd… kind of jumped on it. Couldn't blame her… she was barely eighteen… the guy had been what... Twenty… seven? Legal technically but still… kind of gross… but… he was "connected" apparently. Rich too.

She'd gone on a single date with the guy to shut… certain people up and had come home not… _crying_ per se… but Buttercup had nonetheless been the one to answer the door the next time while I had held Daddy back… and Blossom had not been… cowering so much as been very engrossed in reorganizing her closet and locked her door so she wouldn't be disturbed.

Needless to say Harry hadn't complained much when the class president had asked him out the next week. They'd lasted until graduation- parted as friends. Sometimes… I'd wondered if it had been an actual relationship… and not just a front… a good friend had given her.

The guy had come out… weeks later after all.

Robin... had disappeared almost six months ago. She'd been with Mike on a reconnaissance mission… and he'd returned alone- utterly shell shocked… we still had no idea if Robin was even… alive. No matter how hard we had tried we couldn't get Mike to talk and then barely a week later…

He'd turned. Declared it a fight we couldn't win and… just left.

No explanation… he'd just… left.

And he had turned. He had gone and joined _their_ army instead. So he was more or less dead to us. Our orders after all were to shoot all deserters on sight. So… he could never come back.

...I still couldn't believe… I still _can't_ believe that gentle soul had turned against us. He hadn't even wanted to _shoot_ a goddamn gun and had only joined to protect his family but now he was fighting on the _other_ side!?

What… what had made him turn… what had made _any_ of us… turn into… into... _this._ What… What had we become? What has this world _become!?_

After all… the… last… members… well… we all knew… what had become of… well them.

And ...so it was only Mitch and I.

Left to cling to each other- hold each other- protect each other- when we'd… barely spoken through our "friendship" in the old days.

Life was funny sometimes.

"I'm proud of you by the way." He murmured.

"Don't pander to me."

"I ain't. It wasn't easy…" He stroked my hair. "I think it suits you if it makes you feel better."

"No... " I sighed, "But it was for the "cause"." I air quoted. "Had to be done. Have to do what you have to do you know."

He rolled his eyes, "Aren't we a good "poster girl" this fine evening."

"Shut up."

There was a knock at the door. He stiffened and I sat up. One quick movement and my hair was completely immaculate. So… there were some advantages to having chopped off my glorious golden curls.

He threw me a wan smile and I grabbed a random "report" to look at- no one would suspect a thing.

Another grunt was standing there. He threw a salute at Mitch who grimaced.

"Sir!" Another salute.

"Shut the hell up and what do you want?" He muttered, the two fell into quiet conversation. Once a long time ago I would have been able to pick up what they were saying with hyper powerful hearing…

Once… once a long time ago…

"Dismissed." His voice was low and authoritative. Having a degree in stage management apparently made him a good leader. A Captain or Colonel or whatever he was now-not like it mattered it just meant the one _in_ charge got to shove Mitch off in front and he was allowed to order a few of them around now.

The grunt gave another salute but Mitch slammed the door in his face. He looked ill.

"Mitchy?" I murmured. He took a deep breath.

"General wants to see you." He murmured. I froze.

"Already?"

"Yeah. Full briefing. One hour."

I couldn't help the shiver but I clenched my fists.

"Alright then. Why keep her waiting then."

He raised an eyebrow, "Because she said an hour. We have to wait an hour."

"But we're both ready now. Why wait?"

"Doesn't matter Bubsy. General makes the rules- we wait an hour when she says… we jump through all the hoops. We live on her terms. We die on her terms..." He grimaced again. "You know that…"

"...I know."

I'd always known… deep down. We all did. My sisters… had always known it too. Unlike them though…

I'm just a coward through and through. I do as I'm told and I make sure to smile while I do it.

The commander and Leader is gone- the toughest fighter is...gone.

Only the "Joy and the Laughter"... is left.

It was up to… me ultimately to destroy the menace plaguing Townsville and the world- I was the last hope. The only "fighter" left.

Blossom… the "commander and leader" had been dragged away as soon as we'd gone down- she'd fought, she'd screamed- she'd tried to reach us but one of those terrible men… had finally brought her down. Smacked her into unconsciousness and dragged her off - it had been… seconds. But it had felt like hours.

And then she'd returned. My sister… had betrayed us all- choosing an evil snake for her own selfish desires-. Parading in diamonds while the people starved. Partaking in disgusting orgies- night after night- she'd obviously taken all three of the Ruffs as her lovers after all. She probably laughed her gorgeous little head at all our suffering. She'd always thought she was so...much better than us obviously.

Filthy slut… loose bitch… selfish whore.

When she was finally "apprehended"... her punishment was going to be terrible. She'd get to watch her lovers and her fiancé/ husband executed like the wretched beasts they were and after her own… "Trial" well…

Ever hear of Marie Antoinette?

Buttercup… the toughest fighter… had never been… found. I'd been lucky enough to have been spotted by what many had called a miracle. I'd been in a coma for about a week…my memories were fuzzy… I remembered screaming… and pain…. Terrible pain. But… I'd been dragged in one direction… Buttercup another…

I remember… that putrid… pea colored skin… that green hand that clamped on my sister's arm- and that sick twisted grin- and the _terror_ that had entered those lime colored eyes as she thrashed and pulled with all her might still haunted me.

And that… laughter had just gotten louder.

She had screamed my name. She had screamed our sister's name. Our father's…

And… then… she'd started screaming… another one. Over and Over.

She had yelled…. That name the loudest- the shrillest- in a high pitched _scream_ before that… _monster_ had dragged her off. Still screaming… that scream which haunted my nightmares.

I was lucky. I'd gotten struck in the head and I'd gone down so I didn't… I didn't see or hear anything else. I'd only seen the merciful black.

My sisters' screams… both of them… were only brief… remnants of memory.

The so called… "Toughest fighter"... was dead. Or… I hoped to God she was… I had seen the sick look in those eyes… twisted... But _hungry_ \- she's always been his favorite. Terrorizing her for years- Blossom was the beauty… but Buttercup was the "firecracker"... he'd always said she'd be more fun to…

Break.

The so called "Toughest Fighter"... was gone. Dead. Just...gone.

The so called… "Commander and Leader"... now nothing more than a "traitor" and ear marked for execution right alongside her wretched future husband.

It was too good a fate for her. But the city had a soft spot for their former heroine… their former "Pink Puff" and God only knows how many… wanted a taste of her first. War was hell… all bets were off. Humanity… no longer applied in times like this.

The victor made the rules.

Just like the General made the story. Told the story. Spread the story.

It didn't matter what was true. No matter how much "relief" was desperately sent out to the people bearing that crimson signature and scarlet bird's wing that Mitch and I had been utterly shocked to discover…it didn't matter… it all was ultimately destroyed or "confiscated" by our forces… by the General's order. We had rooms filled with food- clothes, water and first aid- never touched- unopened-

The city needed to hate them. To despite them. To _loathe_ them.

War was war. War was death. If some innocents had to die… to rid the world of a tyrant so be it. As long as the world thought the tyrant was the one responsible… it didn't matter how it was done. So the General ordered. So we had to obey.

God… no wonder Mike had left.

General after all always had a soft bed. Plenty of food. She continued to smile her ruby smile as

She sent Mitch and others like him out there to watch more of their friends die. She beamed as she turned my sister into the equivalent of a modern day Jezebel, or even a Marie Antoinette- despised loathed- the perfect "scapegoat"… and it was all to stroke her own bruised _ego_.

My sister had after all defied her. My sister had fought her. Rebelled against her with everything she had. Tried regrowing her wings before they were clipped once and for all and Brick had tried breaking those chains with everything he had- he'd been a man in love. Desperately in love after all.

He'd refused to lose her. She'd refused to give him up.

. My other sister had joined in that rebellion- tried to rip her own restraints off- she'd gotten help in the end- by a man as equally desperate and who had refused to give up without a fight.

One wish.

One wish is all it had taken to end the world.

But I knew the real cause of this whole mess… what had caused that wish to be made.

And it had one name.

 _Bellum._

 _ **January 25, 2013**_

 _ **7:37 PM**_

 _ **Townsville, California**_

"It's official." Buttercup muttered next to me and took another swig of that sparkly drink they kept handing to us despite it being… _technically_ illegal, throwing her head back like a pro. I smoothed my party dress down and took one from the adorable waiter who kept coming around. He flushed when I made eye contact- hee hee- what a cutie. Well at least cuties patooties like that made these… fund raiser things the city insisted we attend… well bearable.

"What's official?" Hee hee, it was kind of bubbly- like me- and it made me feel kind of funny.

My sister flashed me an irritated look and took my bubbly drink away- hey (!)- "I officially hate my life that's what's official." she rolled her eyes and sniffed my glass with disdain- before she threw her head back again and downed it.

I caught a few disapproving looks our way- uh oh.

"Miss Utonium."

Double uh oh. Buttercup didn't look unnerved in the slightest, even as Miss Bellum came gliding over calmly, her ruby red dress clinging to her in a way that was totally unfair to a woman her age- seriously I was like half her age and I didn't have curves like that!

So not fair.

"Sup' Bellum." Buttercup sneered and looking straight at the statuesque redhead took _another_ glass of the fizzy drink from some random waiter and downed it in one gulp. "Isn't it a _lovely_ evening?"

Miss Bellum didn't look fazed but I knew that look regardless. Gulp.

"Miss Utonium. Where is your sister?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "Right here." She pointed with her thumb towards me.

"I meant your other sister."

Another eye roll. "Shock beyond shockers- how am _I_ supposed to know- do I look like Blossom's keeper to you?" Another drink. Buttercup… was kind of drinking them fast. "Bubbles I told you to keep a hold on that leash you know- I only had to go take a piss."

The mayor's aide's face went slightly red- and it wasn't from embarrassment- double gulp. Buttercup continued to look serenely at the woman however- she was so brave… I'd never be as brave as her.

"Miss Utonium-."

"I have a _name_ or did you forget it already!" She snapped. "I have no idea where _Blossom_ is- she was here then she wasn't, not my problem- But if I see her I'll be sure to let her know you were looking for her. _Ms._ Bellum."

They stared each other down but nonetheless she sailed away.

"Bitch." Buttercup muttered as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Buttery!"

"It's _true._ " Another swig. Okay… maybe I needed to intervene here. "Seriously all that woman fucking cares about is herself- herself and her stupid… "Politics"." She air quoted.

"Oh that's not true Buttery! Miss Bellum's always looking out for us!"

"She doesn't even remember our _names_ half the time Bubs!" She hissed. "All she cares about is Blossom this- and Blossom that- Blossom going to Harvard, Blossom is going to follow in her footsteps- Blossom, Blossom, Blossom!" Another swig.

"It's not Blossy's fault Buttercup…"

My sister sighed, "I know… Bubs- Bloss gets sick of it too- seriously I feel bad for her half the time… she never gets time to herself on these things... "

"Well everyone wants to meet her and congratulate her you know."

"Bubs… the only people Bellum "introduces" to Blossom lately… haven't you noticed it's only been _men?"_

I frowned, "Well she always says we're like her daughters, maybe she's kind of… you know looking out for Blossy to… I dunno… find a guy-."

"Half of them." _Swig._ "Are older than Dad." She hissed and flashed another piercing lime stare in Miss Bellum's direction. "I. don't. Like. It. Bubbles."

I frowned, "You're being paranoid."

"And you're being naive as fuck- shocker." Her hand swallowed another glass but I saw it was thankfully filled with water this time.

"Hey! I am not-!"

Another lime eye roll, "Are too. Bloss is beginning to sense something's up too you know… why you think we're covering for her. She's creeped out."

I blinked, "She was taking a phone call I thought?"

This time the stare was withering, like I was some kind of idiot. "For _half_ an hour? Seriously Bubsy… no offense I love you… but you can be such an idiot sometimes." She shook her head.

"Hey! I so am not! I know something's up!" I felt my lips tremble and she flinched somewhat. "I'm not _dumb_ I was just saying this time she's taking a phone call!" I hissed.

"Mmm from who I wonder…" She muttered. Hmm? My sister's mischievous gaze flicked towards me, "Our dear sister's been acting rather strange these last couple of weeks is all… kind of being a little _secretive_ don't you think?"

"Secretive? What do you mean?" Buttercup chuckled somewhat.

"Just… a feeling is all." She murmured. "In fact…" Her smile curled into that evil little smirk that never boded well for our "perfect little girl" reputation.

"Buttery…what are you doing?" I hissed as the Green Powerpuff Girl now apparently was about to sneak off- oh… oh darn it!

"Buttery- we're going to get in trouble- remember what Miss Bellum said! "If you girls skip out on _one_ more event-!"

"Oh live a little Bubsy! The ole' hag may have control over our paychecks but she doesn't control me- aren't you the _least_ bit curious as to what sister dear has been up to?" She snickered.

"Um no because it's like completely her business."

"Again… _live a little."_ She tossed her hair, "Seriously….you can't tell me with a straight face you're not the _tiniest_ bit curious as to why our sister has turned into a giggling little school girl… in the course of what… two… three weeks now?" She put a hand on her hip.

Well okay so she _did_ have a point there.

Blossy _was_ … kind of acting funny. Really giggly and stuff- and doing weird things… like humming… and singing to herself and not just in the shower- no she was a really good singer and all but I never thought I'd hear the day where _Blossom Utonium_ would ever be dancing around the house singing how "love makes the world go round" and twirling in the air… _literally_ at random intervals of the day.

Okay… I'd admit. Daddy was getting kind of concerned and so was I- but Buttery… was just kind of laughing. She hadn't stopped really… since we'd all been in near tears laughing about the… Kinson's incident… seriously what was that about?

I mean it didn't _look_ like Brick had stolen anything- but why else had he _run_ not _flown_ out of the store like someone was hot on his heels- and Blossy had just had the weirdest look on her face.

… Wait. That...look.

It hadn't been angry. Or disgusted.

It had been… sad. For a brief like… really brief second I'd seen her look just so… sad. And she'd just kept staring after him where he was _still_ running… had he like forgotten he could fly?

And then… weirder beyond weird- we'd gotten home- Buttercup had _still_ been laughing and I'd asked if we should call the police or something because Brick was obviously running for you know a _"reason"_ and then… Blossom had just… bolted.

Had she caught him? I hadn't heard if he'd been arrested… for… whatever he had stolen but… she'd come home… kind of late and… she'd looked err… rough. Pun not withstanding- but she didn't look hurt she'd just looked…

Kind of disheveled. Like she'd been smoothing out her hair- it was all lopsided on one side… weird. It'd been perfect when she left. And she'd been... evasive. Daddy had asked what had happened but it was like she hadn't even been there… so weird. Walking around almost like in a daze… with this weird smile on her face…

And then she started humming of all things…humming which as she drifted up the stairs and into her room slowly turned into… _singing._

And she hadn't stopped since.

So… maybe Buttercup was right. Maybe something… _was_ up?

But what…?

Buttercup led the way of course- her eyes bright with mischief and excitement- oh I hope one of Miss Bellum's little spies… err I mean _assistants_ didn't see us - Though why the mayor's aide had more assistants than Mr. Mayor himself had never really made sense to me personally.

"Now let's see… if I were a pink Puff doing something naughty where would I go so I wouldn't get caught…" She snickered. I glowered. We were so going to get into trouble. And it was going to be all her fault. And then Blossy would get in trouble too- which would mean Buttercup and me would be in for it as soon as we got home…

Ugh. So. Not. Fair.

Sure enough that scary look got even scarier and more and more devious. I couldn't help but gulp as Buttercup grinned like an insane person and beamed.

"Well as the old saying goes-.." She began and I flinched.

Oh God not again…

"Let's split up gang!" She snickered. "Bubs you take left, I'll take right."

I sighed, "And I'll give the signal if I find her first right…?" Ugh. Why me.

She patted my head- and now my hair was messed up- ugh!

"Good girl. Now get going."

"Woof." I muttered and she decided to punish me by further mussing up my immaculate hair thank you very much- I may not have been the _beauty_ of the family but I at least knew how to do my _hair_. All that gorgeous hair and what did she do with it- she shoved it in a ponytail or a bun- stuck that stupid ribbon on it and went her merry way.

Must have been nice to be absolutely gorgeous and stunning as soon as you opened your eyes in the morning… Blossy didn't even wear make up half the time. She _didn't have to._

Her eyes were always sparkling. Her lips were always plump and her skin was more like a porcelain doll- perfect and so creamy white one could almost think she _was_ a doll- all painted and just…

It wasn't like I cared or anything- cause yeah I knew Blossy was the prettiest of us but…I also knew… she didn't like it. She wasn't the type to revel in being a beauty- her complaints over the years concerning men had always… _always_ been the same.

They wanted her for her reflection in the mirror. How they'd look to other men showing her off like a trophy. They hadn't cared a midge about her as a person- agreeing with everything she had to say if only to make her like them or as she'd put it rather crudely- "get me to agree to take my top off."

Sometimes… despite Blossom being the prettiest girl in Townsville…

Sometimes… part of me wondered… if Blossom was also the _loneliest_ girl in Townsville.

But… lately she'd been… different. A weird… but good different. She wasn't aloof… or business like anymore- she was this… totally transformed girl- she'd wafted around the house with the aura of someone-.

Oh… em… Gee.

I knew. Suddenly I knew what had happened…

My sister…

Was on _Drugs!_

Oh God I should have like totally known! She'd gone from being… all sad and quiet to suddenly being hyper and always happy- oh God it must have been drugs! I'd heard about that! I'd read that one article in the paper about how at colleges it was _soo_ easy to get your "fix!" They targeted young college kids! The article had said so!

Oh God…

Oh God that's why she had been gone for so long! She was totally getting high! Oh God! I had to find her before Miss Bellum or her little spies did! We'd totally get her help! Being in an Ivy League must have been pretty stressful! Oh I knew - I _knew_ she shouldn't have left home!

Okay I had a new mission now! I had to help her! I had to save my sister! From herself!

I heard shuffling when I reached the courtyard- and then I saw a flash of pink- Oh thank goodness I'd found her! I immediately gave my "squirrel" call- I knew one of my good forest friends would alert Buttery and well… a sister's intervention was necessary! If she knew we were here for her than… than… she'd stop!

She was just… lonely. I knew she'd had a break up in college- even though it was kind of for her own good and I thought they had ended up friends but she and Dexter… were kind of… _too_ alike- you know?

She hadn't seemed that choked up about it to be honest- I'd only met the guy once and he was cute enough, super smart… but not really… all that interesting. He'd talked with this really exaggerated accent too- like he was constantly trying to mimic Einstein or something- kind of annoying- Blossom's roommate had yelled at him for it when we'd all ended up sitting together when Buttery and I had visited on family weekend in the fall but then…

Oh.

OH!

THAT WAS IT!

Because _who_ had come sauntering up to the table - reluctantly- gee I wonder why (!) - But _Brick. Jojo._ Who'd apparently been locked out of his room- him and Dexter were _roommates (!?) -_ And he and my poor addicted sister had just avoided the other's gaze like… ugh… _he_ must have been involved somehow. _He_ was the type of guy the article had said to avoid after all- he'd probably gotten her addicted!

Yeah! Brick was totally her dealer! Ooh… I'd show that no good Rowdyruff!

No wonder he had bolted! Stupid… Doo doo head!

More shuffling. And another flash of pink...and red? Huh?

What?

Then I heard… the smacking. And… the moaning and… Oh _God._ I recognized that sound- oh dear God! Um false alarm. Wrong kind of sneaking about! Um… C-Carry… carry on… my cheeks burned oh God I hope I didn't know them oh my God I'd die.

I heard stealthy footsteps behind me and I whipped around- Buttercup raised an inky eyebrow.

"Found her?" She whispered, I shook my head frantically.

"F-False alarm." I managed to crack out.

Her eyebrow rose higher. The shuffling grew louder- and… so did the loud smacking sounds… Oh God… she snorted.

"Good one Bubsy." She snickered.

"Oh… Oh shut up let's go before they hear us-!" I hissed back.

" _Don't. You…. Don't you…_ _Have… a party to get back to?"_ She stiffened, I did too.

...I felt like I'd heard that voice from somewhere… (?)

" _Five… Five more minutes…"_

But I definitely recognized _that_ one!

"Bloss-!?" Buttercup's hand slapped over my mouth and she pulled me into the alcove- her eyes were huge and I knew mine were just as big- wordlessly she removed her hand only to put a finger to her lips. She peeked behind the door frame and I peeked behind her.

"Babe… Babe you really need to go I thought?" The guy… was laughing somewhat. I still couldn't see his face drat!

"Five more minutes I said!" My sister however I could see clear as day- her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a _mess-_ even her dress was slightly askew- like someone had been… my cheeks burned. Oh dear.

Okay…. So maybe Blossom wasn't… running off to get high after all...well... not _that_ kind of high… at least.

"You said that... "Another loud round of lip smacks. Wow… they were uh… really going at it and Oh My God this wasn't happening. I was _not_ standing here watching my sister _making out_ with some random guy. "Ten… minutes ago Babe."

"No… No I didn't… stop exaggerating." For all his protests he seemed to have no problem with this situation. And she needed to move so I could see his face darn it! That voice just sounded _sooo_ familiar! And I couldn't place it! I could tell Buttercup thought the same- because she had gone stiff as a board- and her jaw was slowly dropping.

"Oh I think you did." Okay… moving did _not_ mean jumping _on_ him! Now I couldn't even see his profile! "Blossom... they're going to start wondering where you are honey-." _D'Aww!_ Mystery stranger guy called her "honey" (!)

Wait…

They were on _pet name_ status! Excuse you! When had this happened!? Why was I not told! I'm her sister darn it! At least Buttercup looked just as mystified. I'd be angrier if she knew and I didn't.

"They won't miss me! Buttercup and Bubbles are covering for me… just five more minutes."

"They won't miss the pink beauty? Yeah... I have a hard time believing that babe."

My sister seemed to shrink then and her face just wilted from the angle I could see of it.

"Oh...shut up." She whispered before her arms latched around his waist. "I don't wanna go. She's going to make me talk to those… men again." His sigh was deep as he gathered her closer to him and tilted her chin up.

"I know Blossom…." It was bugging me. I'd heard that voice from somewhere. I couldn't place it. They needed to get in the light- he was hidden in the shadows. I could tell Buttercup was getting antsy too- she kept looking behind us.

Over and Over again.

And Blossom still didn't move. And her Mystery man didn't let her go either.

"It's not fair to make my sisters cover for me any longer." Sad… dejected.

"No… it's not." Equally sad. I felt like I was watching a romance movie.

"Just a few more days…" She whispered.

"January 28th."

...That was the day my sister was leaving to go back to Boston.

"American Airlines… flight 8741." She whispered. He nodded.

"American Airlines… flight 8741." He repeated. "I'll remember."

"You'd better. I'll hunt your sorry Rowdyruff ass down again." He barked a laugh and she threw her arms around him and she kissed him like-.

Wait….

Whoa… Whoa… whoawhoawhoawhoa- Back up! Rewind!

Rowdyruff!?

 _ROWDYRUFF!?_

Buttercup's jaw completely dropped then before she quickly pinched her own wrist- I didn't blame her, I did the same thing.

Because…

The light had shifted. The moon was out in full force tonight and I finally saw him….tall, shoulder length red hair, dressed in what looked like a utilities or construction uniform…

I saw… my big sister standing there wrapped in his arms and kissing this man with everything she had. Kissing him like she adored him. Like she couldn't get enough of him.

...Kissing…

Brick… Jojo.

A Rowdyruff Boy.

And he was kissing her the same way. Instead of pawing at her butt or her chest- his hands trailed over her arms, her back- trailed tiny kisses down over her lips to her chin and neck and back up again- he kissed her… like she was something precious to him. Held her like she was some kind of… treasure even.

I'd… never seen anything like it. I felt my own jaw dropping and I took a hasty, shaky step back- Buttercup followed before we bolted down the path.

"H-Holy shit!" She gasped and clutched her chest, heaving from the sheer speed we had run, "Oh my God… Holy… _shit._ I knew it." She shook her head and leaned against the wall- "I fucking _knew it."_

"What do you mean you _knew!?_ When were you going to share _this_ with me hmmm!?"

"Did you _not_ see the way those two looked at each other in Kinson's!?"

"They just looked kind of… shocked to see each other though!? Like…like-!?" Huh!?

"Bubsy… they looked at each other like they wanted to _eat_ the other. Bloss especially… and clearly he's delicious judging from those happy sounds back there."

I shuddered. "Ewwww I didn't need that image in my head." She snorted.

"Oh please- I knew she was full of it- nothing exciting- school as usual- _Bull."_ She shook her head again. "Fucking hell Bloss why didn't you tell us?" She murmured.

"...So what do we do?" I murmured. She looked at me oddly. "Buttery… what do we _do?"_

"What do you mean?"

"It's…Brick… Buttercup."

"Yeah and?"

"But… he's… _bad."_

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not turning this into a "Romeo and Juliet" situation. If she likes him, she likes him for a reason and judging from… _that_ over there." She tossed her head to the side, "the feeling is most _definitely_ mutual- our sister is not stupid- I don't know the guy enough _yet_ to make a judgement call _but_ we _will_ be keeping this to ourselves Bubbles that clear?" Her eyes were hard.

"What do you mean?"

She folded her arms, "Because I don't give a fuck who it is… I don't want that bitch knowing Blossom has a boyfriend." She scowled.

"Why though?"

Her gaze was dark, "Because... I don't see it ending well no matter the guy..." She murmured. "I've been getting… a bad feeling lately… I can't explain it. And Daddy is too…. Something's… up Bubsy." She murmured.

"Miss Bellum… would just be looking out for her though? She'd be happy… Blossy found someone… finally." And… shock aside… like total shock aside there had to be one heck of a story here- my sister… was in _love._ The way she'd been acting… the way she'd been dancing like no one was watching… the way she'd been singing… the way she'd been…

 _Smiling._

It was incredible. Awesome. Amazing even! She was finally… _finally_ with someone who made her… happy.

The expression on Buttercup's face though…dark... Haunted… _angry_ even was one I would never forget… even years later.

"Would she?" She whispered.

"Buttercup...what's...up? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer me.

"Girls?" We both whirled around and Blossom came dashing up, her hair was a total mess- even as she'd hastily shoved it back up in a bun… again… that gorgeous hair. So not fair. So abused. She hastily tucked a piece of it behind her ear- her face was still that bright rosy pink but since Buttercup didn't comment on it neither would I.

For now.

Her butt was _mine_ as soon as we got home though. Bar none. I sensed an epic love story here. I would not be denied!

"Sorry sis, we tried to hold the harridan off but-."

She sighed and readjusted her hair, "Of course. No, I understand- thank you Buttercup- I suppose it's time to return to the masses."

Buttercup's arm looped through her own and Blossy's other arm looped through my own.

"Sure is O' Leader- Well I take it your business is complete then?" Buttercup's smile was sly. Blossom's eyes widened somewhat but then…

She giggled.

I should have seen this sooner. Wow… I am such an idiot. Blossom _giggling_ … of course she was in love. What else was going to make that girl _giggle?_

"Girls!" We froze. Oh… great.

Her face was like thunder despite the broad smile on her ruby lips. I shuddered… and I didn't know why- Buttercup's grip on our sister had gotten tighter for some reason. Blossom however made no visible reaction.

She always had been the best actress out of the three of us.

"Blossom, there you are- I've been looking all over for you, there are some ladies and gentlemen that have been wanting to congratulate you on your success at Harvard- they're alma mater don't you know. We shouldn't keep them waiting its rather rude."

I wanted to hold her back. I could tell Buttercup did too…

But her grip was firm as she locked my big sister's arm in her own and we were just left following behind her.

I snuck a peek behind us… and I saw what looked like a red streak zipping out into the sky.

Buttercup stiffened next to me and she pinched my arm slightly-Bellum had turned to both of us.

"What were you looking at Bubbles sweetheart?"

That shiver went through me again… despite the broad smile on her face.

I grinned, "I was just saying goodnight to one of my squirrel friends Miss Bellum."

She chuckled and Buttercup rolled her eyes, Blossom laughed next to Miss Bellum… though it sounded brittle.

And that longing in her eyes…

Buttercup squeezed my hand.

"Ah Bubbles, you never will change will you, well come along girls, many people have to meet the world famous "Powerpuff Girls" after all…"

Blossom flinched somewhat though she masterfully disguised it as an itch before her little smile, cool yet indifferent once again graced her perfect face.. Buttercup swallowed her scowl and shoved on her gargoyle grin.

As for me my own giant grin spread on my face.

We were after all perfect in every way.

Three perfect girls.

Three… perfect lies.

-o-o-o-

 **Blossom**

Its amazing how one moment can completely change someone's life in the course of… a few days… give or take.

I would get tired faster now- and more times than not I'd curl into my bed and sleep most of the day away. I'd always hated cats… and now I had turned into one.

Meow. Ugh. This pillow was far too comfortable and silky and… ugh fine bring on the catnip. Just let me sleep.

The door opened and I heard those wretched boots… I was going to burn them- or I was going to ask Butch to crush them or Boomer to find somewhere so hidden and inaccessible Brick would never be able to find his beloved combat boots _again._

I had dealt… with those nasty things… for _five_ years now! No more! Pregnant mama bird was done with the goddamn boots! I buried my face in the pillow when I felt his hand on my head.

"What'd I do?" He sat by my side. I pointed downwards. He knows what he did.

"Babe… they're broken in." He whined.

I remained silent and I strengthened my grip on the pillow when he tried to move it. He buzzed his lips.

"They're _comfortable!"_

"You want a pleasant marriage- you get rid of the boots. If you want hell for a marriage you keep them." It was a simple matter.

"Well _that's_ not very fair. What if I get them cleaned- huh? Will that make my future bride happy?" He nuzzled the top of my head in an attempt to be cute. As if I'd fall for it.

"Boots or wife."

I heard another low growl but I heard them being removed regardless. I smirked amongst the silk but then he got up from the bed- _HEY-_ and went wandering off somewhere- who knows where. I frowned and sat up-

"Brick?" Oh dear… well the shoes were filthy there was no saving them and even his brother had told him it was impractical to keep them and-!

"Incoming babe." I looked up and before I could blink an entire _waterfall_ of papers went tumbling over my head (!) and my so called "loving fiancé" was standing there snickering like a hyena.

"Brick!" More laughter. I was in love with an idiot. "What on-!?"

"Mail's here." Another snicker before he plopped himself by my side and grabbed a few random ones while peeled the many papers… apparent cards and letters of "congratulations" and "welcome" off my head- my face twisted.

"Well aren't they prompt." I muttered. "Oh look at this-." I pointed. "They even made sure to put my "symbol" all over them- look at the pretty birdy." He frowned and snatched it.

"Cute." He crumbled it and tossed it behind him.

"Is there a reason the entire world is suddenly my best friend?" He shrugged listlessly, lifted my hand and gave my ring a little twist. Ah.

"Get to the "heir" by getting to his bride- kissing up 101." He said dryly before he brought that same hand to his lips. "Sucks to be them- mine's too smart to fall for false flattery." He murmured. "Fucking vipers." He muttered while he continued sucking on my fingers as if they were some kind of decadent treat.

"Mmm you mean our future neighbors?" He paused and looked up- now he looked like he was sucking on a lemon. A particularly sour one before once again apparently the allure of my skin was too much for him to fight.

"Brick…" He couldn't avoid this topic forever.

"Mm." He'd moved onto my arm.

"Brick." I tried again.

Up my collarbone- still not listening. Stubborn fool. I pulled away and put a pillow up to quell his somewhat put off protest.

"Brick. We can't just pretend this isn't happening-."

"Yes I can." He mumbled

"Brick!"

He scowled before he fell backwards -taking me with him of course- and head smacked into the pillow. "I know that Babe I just…" He smacked his head back. "What the fuck... "He moaned. "What _more_ does that thing want from me!?" He demanded and looked at me, "What more could Him possibly fucking want from me- what can I do at that… snake den I can't here!? My office is here- you're here-... Its control. It's just another fucking- _control_ game for Him. That's all this fucking is! What is it hoping for some kind of stupid asinine cat fight or some shit to break out or something!?"

I couldn't help the snort. He glowered.

"It's not funny Babe. Boom… may have "cleared out" the place." I flinched and he rubbed my shoulder. "But it's still… court." He murmured.

"And you think I can't handle it?" I whispered back. His smile was wan.

"No… I know you can Madam "Commander and Leader"- I giggled slightly and his smile grew somewhat before he kissed my temple "I just wish you didn't have to." My head went on his shoulder, and he gathered me close. "You're… my world… Blossom… you and….-." His hand trailed my stomach and I set my own over his- "And fucked up circumstances aside… you're going to be my wife. And you're carrying my child… and I have… a lot of enemies…" He trailed. "A...lot... of enemies whose numbers only grew in the last...forty-eight hours give or take?"

"The chirpers you mean?" His expression darkened.

"Yeah. _Them._ God knows what that crazy twat promised them." He shuddered. "Why me… ugh… just-." Another shudder before he lunged and he was atop me. "Whatever. Fuck it. I don't care. For a few minutes I'm not gonna care- nope- I'm just going to kiss my fiancée and I'm not going to be scared out of my fucking mind and I'm just going to…"

I pulled him to me then and his arms curled around my waist as we sunk down into one of those breathless kisses that still made my however… soon to be fat swollen toes curl.

"Do that?" I murmured as we broke apart.

He smiled more and our brows touched, "Yeah that. See… fucked up circumstances aside… for once in my fucking life I _won._ My bride. My wife. My Blossom. Mine." His face nuzzled into my collarbone. "All fucking mine… _finally._ " He murmured and his grip on me tightened. "And I know it's selfish as shit. I know I've got a shit ton more I need to worry about but… god damn it babe I'm only-!"

"Human." I murmured. "I know sweetheart." I felt his smile broaden against my skin, "Brick… I don't mean to be… selfish… I just…." He looked up at me and my face crumbled. "I just _really_ hate those boots- they get my floor all dirty and they _smell_ please get rid of them!"

He blinked, and then seemed to choke somewhat- smothering a laugh- I knew I looked pathetic and this was all his fault by the way. Stupid… _hormones._

"I wasn't aware my feet smell."

"Oh good God Brick _you_ don't smell it's those… those hell forsaken shoes they're like a miasma of sweat, mud and God knows what else- and I swear I can smell everything now and just… please honey I'm begging you at least get rid of them until the baby comes…"

More snorting. Ugh. Brat. Reducing me to this sniveling hormonal mess.

"She can have anything she wants in the world with a single word… and the only thing she asks of me is I get rid of a pair of measly boots. - people wonder why I love this girl." He shook his head- strolled over to the hateful things- took a deep breath even cheekily gave a little wave and then- out the window they went.

"There- all gone." He said simply.

I fell against the pillows and inhaled the sweet smelling air. "Thank youuuu." I sang. "Now… get over here."

He rolled his eyes and returned to my side,

"Yes dear? What else does mistress need hmm?" He gave a bow. "I live to serve you my beautiful pregnant Powerpuff Princess,"

I scowled. "Oh don't even start." He snickered again.

"Well babe I mean _technically_ you _are_ my Pri-." He avoided the pillow deftly- cheater.

"Do not call me _Princess_ anything!" I snapped.

"But in the scheme of things you _are_ one." He sighed, "You're "marrying" the heir remember?" His face twisted.

"Yes but can't I be a _duchess_ or something- just… Princess… _ugh._ " I shuddered he laughed again. I pouted and folded my arms- turning away from him.

"Blossom, you know I'm only joking." I felt the mattress shift and a warm hand trail up and down over my back. I flinched somewhat.

"Back ache?"

"Yes... "Another sigh before the mattress shifted again and he walked over to our dresser and began digging in my top drawer- my eyes widened slightly. " Brick you don't have to-."

His eyebrow rose and he wordlessly walked over anyway, "turn around Babe." I shivered and they only grew when he removed my shirt and I suddenly felt that cool lotion spreading between his fingers- all across my aching joints- one knot after another was removed.

"Isn't this my job?" I murmured as my head lolled to the side.

He chuckled somewhat, "Just relax Blossom."

"Mmm….kay." I mumbled, my eyes were already beginning to close. Bring on the catnip… I was officially a cat.

His hands continued their magic, every knot I had had melted at his touch-

Of course it didn't stay a "massage" for long nor did I remain on my stomach- my fingers curled this time- those toes curled more and more- and I felt my whole body heat up- his shirt was still on- this was a problem- he snorted somewhat at my irritated grunt.

"Problem honey?" He snickered.

"Don't get cute with me. I'm hormonal. I'm pregnant. My fiancé is not yet shirtless. These three things do not bode well for your other possessions I have a dislike for such as-." His eyes "widened" and he shook his head,

"No not that." He murmured in my ear. "Not the hat!"

"Yes the _hat_ \- shirt or hat- your choice." I purred. "You after all confiscated my ribbon long ago- it's only fair-." Shirt went flying. Ah. So predictable.

"Excuse me. _You_ gave _me_ the ribbon- remember?"

"I don't recall." I murmured primly. His eyebrow went up.

"How convenient." He murmured. "Maybe this will jostle your memory a bit-." And… down went the teeth on my collar bone and away went I into my usual euphoria.

I felt almost as if I were floating… floating once again… lost in the air currents as they let me drift anywhere- the same air currents I had dreamed… of following to wherever they may take me- to let my hair down and drift away- to be free to follow them… follow wherever the wind… would ultimately guide me.

Free…

I had taken his hand… his hand which had led me into that temptation… that ultimate sin...

I had discovered… freedom…

...And what it meant… to be… free.

Even caged as I was… in his arms… I was…

Free.

I could… go anywhere… be who I wished to be… be…

As long as… I was with him.

Cliché… as that sounded…

"Brick…" my voice was a whisper- his lips engulfed mine- the shirt wasn't the only thing that needed to be removed- and thankfully he read my mind and obliged me…

 **KNOCK. POUND. BOOM.**

" _Oops…"_

" _I told you not to knock so hard."_

I stiffened and he looked up.

"I'm gonna kill them." He growled.

"One of these days… you need to set up a doorbell." I muttered and tapped my fingers irritably. I loved my brother-in-law's to be… I really did. But I hated them more at the moment.

"No one of these days I need to set up a booby trap." He muttered right back before he sat up, got up, pulled his robe on and stormed out- bellowing. "GOD DAMN IT YOU TWO! ONE OF THESE DAYS I SWEAR-! NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF COCK BLOCKS YOU MOTHER FUCKING-!" The slamming of my door cut off the rest of that statement rather quickly.

I rested my head in my hands… three… two… one…

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"

" _O-Oh… Hi Brick… uh… I can explain-."_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!?"

" _... HIS IDEA! NOT MINE! KILL HIM NOT ME!"_

" _I hardly think that's fair. I simply said to knock. Not to pound."_

" _I DID KNOCK!"_

I shook my head and slipped my robe on. The yelling was growing worse and I picked up traces of indignant chirping of another sort- ah... It was that time.

Well… Brick could handle… our err… ordering of a new door most likely…

Right now however… was time for another in this cage to regain their freedom.

If only… briefly.

-o-o-o-

 **February 18, 2012**

 **8:18 PM**

 **Cambridge, Massachusetts**

The bastard was avoiding me.

He hadn't been at the library that morning, I'd found the girl he'd rejected and amongst screeching obscenities and him being called a litany of lovely names I'd ascertained he'd done his "business" and gone off somewhere. No, she hadn't known where. And I shouldn't even bother because he was a - insert more curses- I'd left her alone. She had begun glaring at me now. I'd had no idea she and I shared our speech class. What did I do?

He'd had the audacity to move seats in our literature class so he was as far back and _away_ from me as possible. Like _I_ had done something wrong! I'd made a _mistake!_ I was _human!_ How dare… how dare he judge me!

Even more immaturely he had barred his door- I couldn't even hang out with Dexter in his room anymore! I'd apparently been _banned._

Dexter had absolutely no idea what was going on- Olga was along similar lines and now the stubborn fool wouldn't even sit at the mess hall.

It had been a _week._

Normally I wouldn't care about his asinine behavior- I was far above it…

But… his behavior was galling regardless. He was acting like a child and… and…

"Bloss… can I be blunt with you for a sec?" Olga was perched on her bed.

"Hm? Sure nothing's ever stopped you before." I clicked the first earring into place- hoops. A loan from Lisa who was trying to get back into my good graces- I'd never worn such… large earrings in my life. I could wear these as bracelets…

"Okay. This is a horrible idea." She said simply.

"How so- we're two single young ladies ready to mingle and its _party_ time." Olga blinked.

"But that's not why you're going." She shook her head. "Bloss… listen Dex is _trying_ okay but the guy is just being-."

I snorted, "As if I _care_ about that fool and his… immature behavior! I simply want to dance."

She gave me a withering look and stood up, the ludicrous height difference between us was evident but this girl's violet eyed stare still managed to make me seem… shorter.

"I do! I'm… a normal college girl who… who wants to party! Responsibly this time."

She snorted, "Uh huh. And you picked _this_ party because…?"

"Best music." I said simply.

"And you happened to hear that chick in the mess hall talking about a certain… what'd you call him… a Roughy-."

"Rowdy. Rowdyruff. It's from when we were… children." I muttered and finished clipping that last… bracelet earring in my ear. "And if he's there or not I don't care. I'm just going to dance."

She folded her arms, "You are _so_ lucky I love you- I hate this shit." She pulled at her skirt irritably. "You _so_ owe me for this."

"What not looking forward to dancing with Dexter?" I retorted smoothly and her cheeks went slightly pink.

"You know… don't most girls not _like_ when their friends… are kind of into their exes?" She mumbled. "I mean kind of sort of, microscopically- not even really a little just… sort of…of course." I snorted again.

"Dexter and I… were never going to work out Olga… he drove me mad within a few days." I shook my head. "Lovely person really… but... well good luck." She blushed more. "Seriously if it makes you feel better… I suppose I give my blessing? Will that smooth things? Now can you dance with the so called "boy genius" all night?" I snickered. She went crimson this time. Bingo.

"Well...um...Yeah... That… helps matters kind of yeah." She mumbled.

I flashed her a smile, "Get it girl." She blinked. "What?"

"You sounded like Lisa- never speak like that again. I order you." She flipped her hair back, "So… what do you uh… think?" An expert twirl- the only thing that kept this woman off the stage of the Metropolitan ballet was her unfortunate lack of height- utterly asinine in my opinion.

I gave her a short nod, "You look great, Dexter's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you." Her blush grew more and more.

"You think…? What with all those… other girls-."

"He'll see no one but you Olga. Guaranteed."

She gulped but grabbed her purse and braced her shoulders with a deep breath "Well… what are we waiting for then! Onwards! Hup two three four- hup two!" I chuckled somewhat.

It was a short maybe five minute walk and the streets were well lit- but then again I was a Powerpuff Girl- no one could get the upper hand on me so Olga and I were quite safe. The girl we'd bumped into at the mess hall stopped dead when we rang the bell- Amanda? Ashley? Err… it was an A' name and well… apparently she was a "Powerpuff Fan" and well…

Sometimes… name dropping could come in handy.

"Oh my God it's you! You actually came!?" She gushed. Olga rolled her eyes as I elbowed her discreetly,

"Yes, it sounded like a great time." And it was- I wasn't _lying_ per se- the music was hopping and the crowd within the house was large- clearly the party was already. In full swing. "I hope we're not intruding-."

"Oh no! No, no! Not at all- I'm just so glad you could make it Blossom you and-..." she trailed and Olga rolled her eyes.

"La La."

"La...La?"

"La La Vava- I'd like to dance now if you don't mind. Bloss c'mon." She pulled me inside. "You owe me so many Carmie's Chewies your head is going to spin." She muttered. "Okay- I see a lot of guys here but not one of them has red hair." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Not _one."_

"The house is huge Olga maybe they-… _he's_ somewhere else." I folded my arms. Her eyebrow rose.

"Just wants to dance she says… uh huh sure she does." She shook her head.

"It was a slip of the tongue." I muttered.

"Sure it was."

"Shut it Shorty."

"Make me Talley."

"That was horrible."

"In your opinion. Now…" She continued assessing the room like a predator looking for its prey. "I'm in… a mother fucking dress- my hair is up and styled and I have _makeup_ on where is your lame ass genius self Dorkster." She muttered.

"I wouldn't recommend insulting him to be your first move Olga." I murmured.

"You hush- I'm going on a dumb ass genius hunt- you stay here and stay the hell away from any alcohol missy- _got it!"_ She put a finger in my face and I nodded.

"Yes, yes I know, I know. I learned my lesson. Go on- find your Einstein."

She bristled but then took a deep breath, "I hate you but that's scarily accurate also I mean it I will give you a breathalyzer if necessary." She turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd.

I buzzed my lips and leaned against a wall, the makeshift bar was crowded- the dance floor was packed- this was one big party. My feet tapped to the music and my head bobbed too- at least this music was relatively...listenable. The theme of the party was after all- "retro" - grunge… classic rock or whatever- I just saw a lot of plaid and ripped jeans- and crop tops, teased hair and well… the strangest mix of eighties and nineties I'd ever seen.

Teasing my hair would have been… disastrous on so many levels- it being to my knees and all- stupid... Trademarks. Oh what I wouldn't _give_ to cut it. But the last time I'd tried… ugh that hadn't ended well- the lectures had been never ending and… just… _ugh!_

Trademarked… who in the hell trademarked _hair?!_

So I'd just shoved my hair in its usual bun- tied my ever there ribbon around it- worn the huge earrings and other clunky jewelry and had put on this… odd combination of a crop top I'd made myself and torn apart my oldest pair of jeans.

The only thing I was missing was the in your face make up… but I owned no make up to speak of and I had no desire to stick out more than necessary. This was pure business.

He wanted to be an immature little brat - fine.

But first I was going to lay down the law. I had after all _escaped_ Townsville however briefly for a few glorious months… I wasn't on constant show here, my every move wasn't assessed, examined, and judged- I could do whatever I wanted here…

And I was _not_ letting some… some _biased_ asshole's idea of me and who I was(he had a lot of nerve accusing _me_ of it when he was _worse_!) - I wasn't letting Brick Jojo _ruin_ my one bloody chance at freedom! I wasn't! Four years… was a rather… short period of time... It would be over before I knew it…

And then…

I saw a few eyes linger on me and I couldn't help but stiffen- I could feel those predatory stupid gazes- skimming over me like I was some kind of decadent sweet- a tasty morsel that none of them could reach having been put on such a high shelf that no one could possibly hope to rescue- err… reach it.

No… I… the _sweet_ I meanwould always be kept out of reach... guarded - left to sit on the shelf until the _right…_ customer came along… to be bestowed only on the _very_ best… the Baker's… choice.

Beautifully decorated, a delicious morsel… utterly…

Perfect.

Until the pastry went bad of course… until it's perfection started to fade... Left alone high on its shelf… forgotten…. Left to wallow…

And then what use would it be to anyone…

I had four years. Four years before the cage door shut and I'd be like those pet birds I had begged my...however allergic father for. They could be hypoallergenic! Never leave my room! I would buy their food, train them myself… keep the cage clean…

I...needed practice… after all.

Though I'd admit… part of me wondered if his… hostility towards me having pet birds… was the irony… of the image.

Perhaps he didn't like being reminded his own daughters were slowly being herded into their own cage. Buttercup had begun openly rebelling… violently so- even with Mitch and the twins watching out for her… I'd begun to worry.

She'd been seen in _his_ company again. That didn't bode well. Mitch was frantic. Bubbles was frightened.

I…was concerned.

" _Buttercup… I'm worried about you-."_

 _"Don't be. Who's gonna notice me doing crazy shit… when all eyes are gonna be on you."_

" _Sis… please I don't-."_

" _I know. You don't Blossom. You don't want ANY of this. Do I look like some petty bitch who's gonna be all jealous and shit because everyone fawns over the so called "beauty" of the family?"_

" _Buttercup… I'm not-!"_

" _Yes you are. Don't be stupid. And you can have it. No offense Bloss… but I wouldn't trade places with you in a million years."_

" _...Thanks?"_

" _I call it like I see it. This shit's messed up sis. Messed. Up. Just because she has some kind of stranglehold on the family finances… doesn't mean she owns us. And I'm going to make that pretty damn clear."_

" _Buttercup…."_

" _She. Doesn't. - No one "owns" me. Let her try putting me in a goddamn cage. Let. Her. Try."_

" _... Just be careful sis. Please."_

" _I'm the toughest fighter. I can take care of myself…but do me a favor…"_

" _What?"_

" _... Let the hair down once in a while. Be crazy. Be wild. Just… spread the wings pretty birdy you're away from Townsville - you're away from Bellum and her stupid "rules"- just… let go... I mean… four years… is gonna fly sis. And then…"_

" _My wings will be clipped once and for all."_

" _... Then you make the best of your wings now- If I hear even a "hint" you're just hiding away and sitting on some stupid perch- I will fly to Boston myself and beat your sorry ass- hear me! Live! Play! Do! See! You know… for the rest of us… just… promise me you won't let anyone take these years away from you- no matter who it is."_

" _...I promise."_

Powerpuff Girls did not break promises. And just because my sisters were still trapped…. Err I mean… _living_ in Townsville hundreds of miles away didn't mean I would break my word.

And I was _going_ to keep that promise. I was _going_ to live. The short amount of time I had left… I was going to live to the fullest.

The place was packed. It really was a "blowout" as the… A' girl had described it in gushing terms- Olga had gone flouncing off to find her Einstein but who knows when she'd be back… and this music was pretty good… hmm…

 _Spread the wings pretty birdy… spread em' before they're clipped._

I closed my eyes- I… was an acceptable dancer- nowhere near Buttercup's talent of course but well- half the room was likely too drunk to notice anyway. My hips moved- rotated- I felt the crowd merge-I was hitting random bodies left and right- and no one bothered to apologize- we were just one mass of bodies- moving to the music- a long hard week of academia was behind us- it was party time.

The faces were friendly but passive- I was just another one of them in the crowd- at least the theme of the night had made "sunglasses" indoors… less comment worthy- indeed I saw a few had taken my idea as well- so long as no one jostled me or made a comment on the Rapunzel hair… I was safe.

I was _invisible._

 _Live. Play. Do. See._

No stupid rules. No "expectations" no nothing.

I could just… dance.

The laughter escaped my lips- sober laughter much less… cringe inducing than drunken- ugh I was never going _that_ far again. Buttercup would beat me with a cudgel if she ever found out about that- I'd practically bought out the entire city of Carmie's Chewies to keep Olga's mouth shut. Lisa was so freaked out- what Brick had said to her… I had no idea… and part of me didn't want to know either… but she had "sobered" as the saying went real quick.

Would _he_ keep his mouth shut…?

After all… the "city" may not believe anything ill of me… but… my sisters if they got wind of it _would_ know and… ugh.

Ugh! Of all the-!

No! I had made a promise. A _promise._ I was not going to break it because of some… some idiot Rowdyruff Boy! No! No I was not!

I was going to stay here. I was going to party. And I was going to _dance!_

So. There!

"Hey." I stiffened and looked up- ugh…. Wonderful. A puppy. Goody. He was trying to slink his way next to me- join me in my fun- Those eyes were hungry- his expression was loathsome- and all too familiar. I was not in the mood for this. I was here to dance.

"Good evening." I muttered and turned from the boy. He followed me. Of course he did. A leer. A "suave" running of the hands through gelled hair. Ugh… it was _eighties_ night moron- not _fifties._ He was dressed like a Greaser. Thirty years later buddy boy.

"So… what's a pretty pink lady like you doing all by yourself?"

Ugh. The fact that men _actually_ thought this sort of talk worked was nothing short of sickening.

"I'm dancing. Wrong decade by the way."

He chuckled. Clearly he thought he was some sort of funny man.

"Well what can I say- I like to _rebel_." He flashed what he thought was a charming smile I'm sure and a wink. I'd seen it all. Nothing new. The script of course ran like clockwork.

You're a beauty.

Thank you.

What's your name?

Blossom.

Nice. I'm [insert name]

Pleasure.

More asinine comments about my appearance.

"So… wanna dance?"

"I'm waiting for someone." I said simply. Not too big a lie. Wait-! There - a flash of red… oh… wait… no that was someone's bad dye job… that… was unfortunate, the dye job I meant.

"Well here I am baby." He grinned. Ugh. Thought he was a charmer. Wonderful. An arrogant puppy.

"I'm waiting for someone." I repeated. "Someone as in _not_ you."

"Ooh… feisty huh? I like that." He sidled over to me anyway- I rolled my eyes- his so called "dancing" was in by no means in tune or time with the song. He was merely using the music playing as an excuse to grind himself against me.

Lovely.

And… tick…. Tock…. Right on the clock- here came the touching… always with the touching- soon he'd be attempting to discreetly put his hand on my ass or if he was really bold he'd try to pin me to a wall and grind more against me like I was some kind of-.

"So baby- how about you and I get out of here so we can get to _know_ each other a little better eh?"

"I told you I'm _waiting_ for someone."

"I'll just wait with you then- I bet she's a beauty like you sweet cheeks-."

….Ugh. Men. Just… ugh.

"Actually-!" I began but a shadow loomed over both of us then.

"This is where you back off and walk away. Far- far away. Preferably into the next town." The voice was dark and my erstwhile… admirer stiffened before he whirled around.

"Hey I saw her first! Back Off-..." He trailed. Brick's eyebrow rose challengingly. "Uh right walking- whatever you say- leaving now." He finished quickly.

"I'm aware. Au Revoir." He waved the guy off. "Sayonara, auf wiedersehen, get the fuck out of my face." The poor soul promptly did so.

And then my annoying little "knight" pest simply _glared_ at me. Before _once again_ \- I was pulled off my dance floor and dragged over to a less clustered spot.

"That was hardly necessary!" I snapped- he continued glaring at me.

" _What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here Puff?"_ He hissed and he squeezed his nose, "Did you _not_ learn your lesson already- Jesus Christ."

My eyes narrowed and I grit my teeth, "I'm here to party. Listen to music. Dance. Talk. Flirt- be a _normal_ college student."

He sneered, " _You?_ Please- don't make me laugh- we're both after all well aware what happens when the perfect little girl leaves her comfort zone."

"I made a mistake."

"I wasn't aware "perfect" little girls made those."

My fists clenched. He snorted at the sight and grabbed a beer bottle from a nearby cooler and popped the cap off with his teeth.

"Go home Puff. This ain't your world. It's dirty and _imperfect._ " He spat the cap out and it hit the nearby wall with a _clink_ \- "And I don't feel like wasting my valuable time saving your sorry ass again." He snorted. I clenched my fists harder.

Wretched… meddling… _ASSHOLE!_

Spread the wings… Live. Play. Do. See.

" _Promise me."_

He had already turned to go back to the dance floor but I grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. He raised an eyebrow. I wanted to smack it off- arrogant prick.

"Let's make something clear here _Brick."_ His eyebrow rose higher. "We're not in Townsville anymore therefore all bets are off- if I want to be wild." I ripped my hair free from its bun- his eyebrow kept rising... "I'm going to be _wild!"_ I hissed. "If I want to be _crazy._ " The jacket I was wearing hit the floor. "I'm going to be crazy!" That goddamned eyebrow kept rising… I was going to rip it off. I was!

"The fuck you doing?" Higher. Higher. He was going to wake up one day eyebrowless. I'd burn it off!

We were nose to nose. It was time for his first lesson.

"Here's the thing _Rowdyruff_ \- you had the _gall_ to accuse _me_ of being biased- well I'll admit I am… I _was_ \- clearly Townsville has tainted us both and that's fucking sad. - Ooh look at that eyebrow- that's right Brick- raise it! The perfect little girl _swore_ \- in fact- _Fuck_. - Ooh I did it again!" I "gasped" - "ooh are you going to _tell_ on me?" I snorted. "Ha- like anyone would believe you- after all like you said… even with undeniable proof it'd still be a "lie"." I smirked- he looked absolutely gob smacked. It was _delicious._ "I can do _whatever_ I want here and no one can say a fucking thing to stop me. I'm going to be wild, I'm going to be crazy and I'm going to be _free._ "

He continued to stare at me as if I had developed another head. Mouth hanging dumbly like a buffoon. Time for lesson number two of the evening then Mr. Jojo!

"I have four years to be a normal _imperfect_ girl… So here's the deal. You stay away from me- I stay away from you- I have no patience or _time_ for this asinine "Good vs. evil" bullshit to follow me all the way here! I have _four_ years Brick Jojo- _FOUR."_ I held up a hand. "Count with me - one. Two. Three. _Four."_

"Four...what?" What an idiot. I snorted.

"My entire life has been planned out for me- start to finish- what I do, who I speak to, where I go, how I dress, how I comport himself- the whole shebang but now I'm here- I'm here away from that God forsaken city and that _woman_ and so for the next four years- eight out of twelve fucking months I'm going to do what _I_ want- I'm going to make mistakes! I'm going to do stupid shit that every college student does and then with my degree in hand I'll go back to being that _bitch's_ perfect little puppet- but until then!"

His beer bottle was aloft in his hands listlessly and I swiped it. That seemed to wake him up.

"H-hey what in the-!?"

I took a long swig. … It tasted like cat pee. Um… Ew. This was gross. Oh well I'd get used to it!

"I'm going to go dance. Excuse me- no actually hold this I won't be needing it at the moment anyway!"

He looked dumbly at the red ribbon I'd stuffed in his hands then back at me where I was still holding what had once been his beer bottle- I smirked and took another swig - second time wasn't so bad. I'd be downing these like a pro in no time.

Let's see… hmm- this was a good song- an oldie but still had an awesome beat- perfect to dance too- Ha! Look at him he was still staring at my ribbon like a total idiot. Ha!

I saw a guy who was doing a passing job at dancing- hmm… he'd do.

"Hey you!" He turned around I saw Brick stiffen but the random guy certainly hurried over quick enough when I sent him a little wave.

"Holy… hi?" He breathed. I smirked and tossed my hair listlessly,

"You seem like an adequate dancer- wanna dance?" I held my hand out and I saw Brick stiffen more and more- _Delicious._

"Holy… absa fucking lutely- lead the way gorgeous!"

Ugh… another puppy but whatever- he was cute enough- and I only had four years… four to be crazy… to be wild… to be… imperfect.

I took a third swig. Like water. Despite the odd… urine like after taste… it wasn't… so bad. One just had to ignore... Said after taste… and maybe this was just a terrible brand. Probably. Whatever- my partner was trying to get my attention.

"So uh…. What's your name gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes, I just needed to make cue cards- start passing them out- whatever the guy was decent looking and I wanted to dance so… live a little I guess. I smiled. "Blossom- and yours?"

"Uh… J...Jeff- Jeffrey Kingston- holy shit are you aware you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" I let him twirl me- not… the most graceful move but what did it matter? I was having fun. I was…. _free._

I wasn't there. I wasn't in Townsville. I no longer had to be… _that_ girl.

Normal girls laughed, played, danced with cute boys and flirted with smiles- and… as generic and rather annoying as the common script was… it was the normal thing to do so…

 _Live. Play. See. Do._

 _Spread the wings… and fly._

I broadened my smile. "Well aren't we a charmer?"

"No… seriously Babe-." Ugh. I hated that term. So insincere…. So… _generic._ I kept my smile on though he didn't know me so it wasn't fair to judge based on… five seconds.

"Again… charmer." Another clumsy twirl and his hand clamped on my ass. Shocker…

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Babe. God knows I can't wait to _know_ you better _."_

Ah… here we go.

Now that the endless wave of compliments regarding my appearance had ended-it would soon come the hopes of charming me into removing an item of clothing or all of them. Same old… same old…

Old. Young. All men were the same.

They saw my reflection. They saw themselves standing next to said reflection.

They really only asked for my name for politeness sake… they couldn't give two shits otherwise about anything but the "sparkle" of my eyes, the "cream" of my skin, the "blush" of my cheeks, the "shine" of my hair… insert random positive adjective concerning some random body part- I'd had one… male praise the "perfection" of my ears… how was one… in possession of perfect ears… they were ears…

Whatever this… J' person was an adequate dancer, he was cute… and I was in college. I was away from "rules of conduct" and "decorum" lectures.

I twirled away from him- he could barely keep up- I may not have been the dancer my sister was but she'd shown me a few moves- hmm I scanned the dance floor- my next partner would have to be a bit more skilled I think- but I'd wait out the end of this song for politeness sake-.

A hand grabbed mine in mid twirl and I was roughly spun around…. And I wasn't looking at J' anymore.

I narrowed my eyes, "Unhand me." I hissed. "You are _not_ ruining my fun do you hear me! Go. Away-."

Another move and I was spun out and again in a near blink of an eye- I hadn't even felt my feet move. A new song began.

"You stole my beer." His voice was low. I blinked.

"What?" I was too gob smacked to come up with a more coherent answer than that and I was abruptly twirled again- _in, out_. Face to face with a pair of crimson eyes boring into me like a flame.

"I said."

 _Twirl. Left, right_.

"You. Stole. My. Beer." My gaze flicked to my contraband beverage- illegal, underage… but by the fourth swig… utterly _delicious._

"I did didn't I?" I purred over the bottle's neck. "Got a problem with that? _"_ His eyebrow twitched before he seized the bottle tossed it away into a nearby barrel and caught my hand in an iron grip.

"Go _home_ Powerpuff." He hissed. I sneered and spun away from him.

"Make me _Rowdyruff."_ I hissed over my shoulder.

Another abrupt twirl, "Don't. Tempt. Me." His teeth were grit.

"Why do you _care?"_ I snarled.

Left. Right. Circling each other now.

"Let's get something straight _,_ I couldn't give two shits about a stuck up goody fucking two shoes _Powerpuff Girl_." He hissed.

I bristled and I felt my own teeth grit.

"Well for that matterI care nothing for a wretched ill-mannered arrogant asshole of a _Rowdyruff Boy."_ I hissed right back.

 _Left, right, twirl_.

"Then it seems the Ruff and Puff have nothing to say to each other." He snarled. _Left._

"More or less." I hissed back. _Right._

"Fine then." _Twirl._

"Fine." _Dip._

Our faces were suddenly dangerously close- and we glared at each other but suddenly….

His look changed.

He hoisted me back up, "My name's Brick - Brick Jojo what's yours?"

...What?

He snorted, "Shy type eh? Huh- the way you were dancing I didn't think so but whatever- guess it's not fair to judge a book by its cover- so… judging from that accent of yours I'm going to assume you're from California too. Huh small world."

He dipped me again. He'd lost his mind.

"Brick… what are you-?" I began as he rose me back up slower this time.

"So… can I get your name or are you going to keep me hanging all night?"

I felt a jolt in my chest. And I had no idea why- his eyebrow rose again… and that crooked smirk curled on his face and I felt another jolt in me.

"... Blossom." I finally murmured. "Blossom… Utonium."

I'd known this boy my entire life practically… he'd known me for just as long… we'd… grown up together…. Yet...here he was asking for my name..?

As...As if we'd only just...met?

"Blossom huh? Not bad- lemme guess for the eyes?"

This was… asinine. Foolish. What was he- had I drunk too much already?

"No… I was… very open to my father… I was the first… to speak to him… opened up like a flower blossom he's always said." I whispered. His eyebrow rose.

"No kidding." I was twirled gentler this time- "Sounds like an interesting story."

"...I suppose… it could be…Brick… what are you-?"

Another twirl, the song was heating up- as he dipped me for a third time, but this time he went down with me- our noses practically touched, "So what part of California?"

I...was so confused. What was he… getting at?

"... I come from… the city of Townsville…" I really needed to stop whispering. Stop being… breathless from such a simple… dance.

His eyes "widened", "No kidding- you too eh? Huh how the hell did I miss you- the city ain't _that_ big- I mean… I knew a Blossom who lived there but…." He "shuddered" -"She'd never be caught _dead_ at a place like this- Nah the Blossom I knew will be sitting in her dorm just studying and being a good little girl like she's supposed to looking down on all of us from her little pillar."

I frowned at that wretched image, his eyebrow rose… and suddenly I didn't feel like smacking it off anymore,

"She sounds perfectly horrid." I murmured. I was risen up again but this time it was slower and our chests brushed. I felt another jolt- he looked completely unfazed… damn him.

"You know… It's funny… but I knew a Brick… too. But…" For some reason I made no protest when his hand trailed down and rested on the small of my back. "He was... the complete… opposite of you…."

"That right?" He murmured- another twirl. "How so?"

My head was spinning, "He… was... "I gave a small gulp. "Rude." I mumbled. That eyebrow rose higher. "Unintelligent…." Higher with a bit of a twitch at that one. "Well he… _acted_ unintelligent." Eyebrow lowered- twitch disappeared. - "And… he was… bad."

His silence was ominous but he finally gave a short nod, "... Ah."

"And he was also… arrogant." I mumbled. His lip twitched.

"Is that always a bad thing when it's merited?" _Left._

"Can we not get into another philosophy debate in the middle of a dance floor?" I murmured. _Right._

" _Another_? That's implying we've spoken before and well-." _Twirl._ This time my back landed against his chest- and his hands rested on my hips. "I would have remembered _you._ " His breath was scalding against my ear.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

That… base was pretty strong in this song… funny I... didn't remember it having such a strong base before.

"So… tell me more about this… doppelganger of mine." I closed my eyes- it was getting hot in here. The crush of people was almost suffocating.

"Perhaps… you're not so different after all- I was wrong- you both seem to be arrogant." This time he chuckled.

"Again… is it _arrogance_ if it's merited?"

"Are you a philosophy major or something?" Another deep laugh.

"I'm going to be in debt for the rest of my life, do you _really_ think I would be stupid enough to base my entire college education on the words of dead men who like to confuse people?" He snickered. "As amusing as that would be… I'm mostly an accounting major. Finance. Money. You know- boring."

"Mostly?"

He shrugged. "I'm an overachiever- I'm a double major." Now _my_ eyebrow rose. _This_ was news to me.

"O-Oh? Err… since when?"

Another snicker, "It's unofficial but it's in the works- my advisor tried to get me to declare it my minor instead but nah- where's the fun in that: You're looking at likely the very first future Harvard Graduate with a degree in finances and… film studies- with a handy minor in English."

I paused and stared at him, "And… do you intend on sleeping at any point or-?"

He laughed again, and this time… it wasn't... Sardonic. "Yeah… but let's just say I'm not completely… _human._ " He smirked.

"Well… I guessed that from your apparent non need of sleep… are you a vampire? Have you locked me in some kind of… spell?" That… was lame. Bad Blossom.

His eyebrow rose before he grinned- actually _grinned_ -

 _. Badum._

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends Mina. You gonna call Mr. Helsing on me?" I dimly realized the song was ending- so... I should… go. Yes. I should go.

"You know… something tells me...Mr. Helsing wouldn't have a chance against you." I murmured. His smile was crooked before quick as a flash I was once again facing him- our noses touched.

 _Badumbadumbadum_

"You're correct."

 _Live… Play...See...Do…_

 _Spread those wings… and fly._

His breath grazed my lips- and I sucked in a harsh gasp of air. My knees were near like jelly- how… how in the-!? His smirk was lazy… but amused.

"Best be careful _Blossom_ …" It was a near growl… and my chest heaved.

"Careful… about what _Brick_?" Damn this whisper! Making me sound so… so _weak!_ His smirk grew.

"We wouldn't want to get _bit_ now would we?"

The song ended.

He abruptly released me. Thank God, my heart was pounding far too quickly. I clutched my shirt while he wordlessly turned from the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd. It took all of my inner strength to not simply slump to the floor- gasping for air… in this far too crowded room.

What… What was _that!?_

I looked around and finally caught that wide eyed violet stare in a corner next to the redhead who was repeatedly wiping his glasses off. I stumbled over- I thought I heard someone call my name but I hadn't a clue who that boy was so... John… Jesse? Something with a J… I couldn't remember… had I danced with him…? Had I? I couldn't remember anything clearly from before…

My hand was tingling.

P-Psychological… Psychological warfare… p-prove a point that's what he… what he was trying to do!

Ludicrous…

What was I talking about again?

"Bloss?" I blinked.

"Oh… hello Olga. Lovely party isn't it?"

She continued to stare at me as if I had two heads. Her and Dexter exchanged a quick look before the redheaded "boy genius" put a hand on my shoulder- the short ballerina prodigy had my other arm.

"Yes, easy now Blossom you are alright." Dexter seemed insistent on leading me to a chair. Olga began fanning me frantically.

Of course I was alright- I was… having fun…

Fun… lots of… fun.

"Bloss… Bloss how many fingers am I holding up?" She put up four fingers.

"Four… I'm fine really you two should- dance. Yes. Go on. Chop… Chop. I just need to catch my breath… go...dance." They didn't move.

"Is she alright?" Dexter murmured.

"I'm… not sure. Okay… Blossom… new game- can you tell me what this lovely man's name is here?" She pointed to Dexter whose face had gone slightly pink. He was so smitten it was rather adorable.

"Dexter McPhearson."

She nodded, "Okay… and my name."

"Olga Astronomov- prefers most to call her LaLaVava."

"Okay… so she's coherent. This is good." Dexter murmured. "Blossom… you are acting rather peculiar plus it's far too hot in here perhaps you should step outside-?"

Olga however seemed to get a strange look on her face, as she looked behind her shoulder, "Good idea Dorkster... "She murmured. He bristled but she pushed him aside.

"O-Olga what do you think you're doing- why are you pushing me- Oh." He cleared his throat. "Right… Um… well it's good to see you're being social again Brick but your previous behavior we are still discussing at some-." He ceased speaking. "Never mind. Carry on. Err... "

"We were never here." Olga said quickly. "Nope. Hey I love this song- c'mon Dorkster time to jam-I put on a skirt and makeup- dance with me fool!"

"You… put on makeup!? My… you do look lovely… not that you didn't before- I mean but- well but my dear Olga I can't dance-!" She pulled him into the crowd.

"Don't care. Did you _not_ hear _makeup?"_

"They're so stuck on each other it's almost sad." His voice was low and slightly… graveled… I felt as the lump in my throat began to form. My head was still spinning.

"Yep." I popped the p' in emphasis and he laughed quietly.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

I counted my heartbeats… racing- so loud they were probably echoing through this crowded room who wouldn't be able to hear them. For sure a pair of super enhanced ears would certainly pick up on it.

Dexter…. Dexter was right I needed air. Now. Right now. I got up as quickly as I was able- and God I must have looked like a drunkard- stumbling out the door and into the cool New England air- the slicing frost hit me like a ton of… oh wrong metaphor.

 _Wrong. Metaphor._

I had to breathe. Breathe and… breathe and…

It was freezing. Dear God it was freezing- where was my jacket? Oh what had I gone and done with my jacket!?

Oh… there was my jacket. Or… a jacket at least.

"Crop top in the winter. A New England winter. Not the brightest decision there."

I shuddered- that breath was unnaturally warm. I could feel its warmth seeping all the way down my spine as well as invading my ear.

"Its Eighties night."

"Yeah… yet you seem to be sporting the most natural looking hair in this entire shindig."

"Do you have _any_ idea how much of a pain in the ass teasing three feet of hair would be."

"No, do tell."

"You're making fun of me."

"Course not."

I gathered the jacket… that wasn't mine closer to my shoulders- I refused to look at him. He was doing a decent job of avoiding my direct gaze anyway.

He was obviously attempting some form of psychological warfare on me… and it wasn't going to work… it wasn't.

The backyard of this place was already packed- mostly with… couples. I averted my gaze from a few of the more heated ones- I just needed some air… some air and then I could go back in there and-.

"I'm sorry for being an ass." I froze. "I mean… you're right… I got in your face… about being biased… and here I am the worst culprit."

He had best be sorry. Honestly judging _me_ for making a mistake! I was _human_ damn it!

There was no such thing as perfection.

"No… you were right… I am… I was biased. I… based an entire… life on… a year or so of… mischief." My gaze fell. "It was… unfair. So… I'm sorry." He was the one to tense this time.

"I'd say apology accepted but we both know that won't simply erase years of biased bigotry on both our ends- I wronged you. You wronged me. It seems we simply cancel each other out." His voice was low.

I nodded, "Then it seems we have nothing further to say to each other."

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Guess so."

"Well… that's...that then..."But… for what it's worth... Not much I know coming from well me but….He finally turned to me slightly- eyebrow of course raised. I wrung my hands. "Thank you…." Higher. "For… last week I mean… I'm sorry I ruined your party… with my own foolishness…."

He was silent.

I bit my lip, "If Olga is looking for me tell her I went home- I'm... partied out I think-." I slipped the jacket off.

But it was pressed back on.

"You know… the Ruff and Puff might not have anything to say to each other but…" I turned slowly. " _Brick_ and _Blossom_ might." He murmured. My eyes widened.

"...What?"

Brick had averted his gaze from me again, "I don't like...making judgement calls out of ignorance. I've lived with it my whole life- I'd prefer not to be part of the very same problem."

Ignorance?

"I've been making decisions and judgements based off of… what I now... Realize is… false information." He mumbled. "I was under the impression I utterly despised you as a stuck up, overbearing prissy-."

"I get the point." I drawled. He seemed to flush before he cleared his throat.

"Err yes. Of course you do. Um…" He seemed genuinely… abashed. "But." He put a finger up. "It appears… I was… err… wrong. I'm mature enough to admit when I'm wrong. And... now I should take steps to… rectify this situation so I will no longer be making a judgement based on information I now know to be false because I'm mature enough to admit that I was wrong and-."

"...You sound like Mojo…"

He blinked and then the finger went down, "Shut up I know I do- it's a nervous habit." He began fiddling with his cap paused and then sighed, "And… so's that. Fuck." He murmured. "Listen… point is… I'd… like to you know… get to know… _you_ better versus the Puff."

I sighed, "You'd… like to get to know me?" I murmured. Ah… well it was nice while it lasted. I'd forgotten I was technically… dealing with another boy here.

He rubbed his brow, "Yes- why was that so hard to say- the fuck- that should not have been that difficult." I sighed again, he bristled, "What's up?"

"Nothing… Brick. Nothing. It's… nothing." I bit my lip.

"...You're not interested." He murmured and I flinched. "No… I get it Blossom- I mean… like I said… we both… have hurt each other… pretty badly in the past… and one night… or dance I guess isn't going to change that- I guess I just got my hopes up-."

"Of course you did." I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He snapped.

"You don't give a damn about me."

"Err no offense I don't know you enough to care… yet."

I rolled my eyes, "Yet you want to "get to know me"." I air quoted and then whirled around. Ugh… I should have… why'd I even bother listening-!

"What the… wait- no! Not like that! The fuck!?" He ran after me. The ass actually had the _audacity_ to run after me. He grabbed my arm and "Okay-okay- that came out wrong- again seriously this should _not_ be that difficult- but the fuck- okay… starting over- Hi I'm Brick- nice to meet you- your name's Blossom right?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I know apparently _nothing_ about _you_ Blossom and I was under the impression regardless I _hated_ you- that shit doesn't sit well with me okay? In fact, it's more or less turned me into a hypocrite- I. don't. Like. Hypocrites. - Get it? It may very well come to pass that the both of us are going to fucking hate each other regardless but it merits more justification in my book- thus- I want to… "Understand you more" is that better?"

I blinked and then I couldn't help the small giggle. He scowled.

"You know what- forget it- it was a stupid-!"

"Was… this your long winded way of asking to be friends?" I giggled again and his face fell before he slapped it entirely.

"Yeah. Yeah… that' the wording I was looking for." He mumbled scrubbing his hand over his face. "You're never going to let me forget this are you?"

"Nope."

"Can't say I blame you. So… now what do we do?"

I frowned, "I don't… really know."

"Talk maybe?" He leaned against a large rock- and patted the other side. I hesitated, he rolled his eyes, and I walked over slowly. "Shit… you really are kind of…nervous aren't you?" He folded his arms.

"I'm not nervous. I could kick your sorry ass from here all the way to Cape Cod."

He snorted, "Very true. Literally too."

"Nice rhyme."

"Shut the hell up and sit." He was smiling however. And I felt my own lips curl slightly.

We sat on the rock in silence at first. My mind was spinning… what do I ask? How are your brothers? Your… father? Was he liking Harvard? What was his favorite food? (...wait don't ask him that that's strange) - What was his favorite color…? (Red. Duh. He wore it all the time) - Err… favorite-...

"The moon's pretty big tonight huh?"" I blinked but he was looking up at the sky.

"...Yes… I suppose...it is?"

"You know… strange as it sounds… it looks… different here." I blinked again.

"What do you mean?" I murmured.

"Just… kind of… seems different… I dunno… maybe it's the Atlantic air versus the Pacific." He murmured. "But it just seems… brighter here or… maybe it's just me who knows."

I looked up. "But it's the same." I murmured.

"Still looks different… I'd know… used to look up at the moon with my Dad… when I was younger I mean- we had that big ole' telescope… the boys and I would take turns looking through it… Butch would always be looking at Mars or Jupiter… Boom was more interested in Saturn… and he was hell bent he could see Pluto but." He snorted and my lips curled. "I think it was a speck of dust on the lens personally."

I shook my head. "Poor Pluto. Reduced to be but a speck of dust on a lens."

He snickered, "Well in the scheme of things… wasn't it _always_ a speck of dust?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care what NASA says- I grew up with Pluto as a planet… it's a planet."

"Agreed." He chuckled and I giggled slightly but then we both seemed to realize what we were doing and stopped. He cleared his throat and I looked up quickly into the sky.

It was… brighter. Clearer. More of a milkier white here… it was _brilliant._

"You're right…. The moon does look different. How...strange." What sort of phenomena could explain this?

" _Do not swear by the moon for she changes constantly_ …" He murmured. I blinked.

"Was that Shakespeare?"

His cheeks seemed to flush, "Err… no of course not- please like I'd… know that shit… Puff." He finished lamely. My eyes narrowed,

"We're not in Townsville- that _shit_ doesn't apply here _Ruff_." Once again his eyebrow rose- likely by my foul language.

"You really think you can escape who you are?" He finally murmured.

"How do you know that's who I am?" I hissed.

. "Touché."

Silence once more.

He finally turned to me. "Look… Blossom..."I get… what you're trying to do- a lot of people do it... Being away from home for the first time… rebelling and shit… But… the way you're… it ain't smart. It's… dangerous to be brutally honest."

"What- partying- dancing- underage drinking… I'm aware it's a felony-."

"I meant the being out of control."

"... I'm perfectly in control. I'm no Lisa-."

"A little underage drinking, dancing with random guys, showing up at college parties at all hours of the night… fine… illegal in a few cases but fine… but...this… you're trying too hard. And its _obvious_ Blossom- There's this… air of desperation to you. And… it's beginning to… concern me." He mumbled. I was silent. "At first… I thought it was… funny…like… "oh how the mighty have fallen" and shit but..." His frown deepened and he seemed hesitant. "What did you mean… by…you only have... four years?"

I froze. Oh my God I had said that out loud. Oh my God.

"N… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I… I was buzzed is all-!"

"You stole one beer. And you owe me one by the way. And you didn't even come close to finishing it - your little rebellious "chugs" you were so proud of… were nothing but little sips- you looked like you wanted to puke."

"...It tasted like cat piss." I muttered. His eyes went wide. "I _do_ know how to swear you know! Stop looking so… shocked. It's annoying." I muttered.

"Yeah well… gimme a break here it's… weird. Hard to get used to."

I scowled, "Fuck. Bitch. Shit. Piss. " I said dryly. "Fuck. Bitch. Shit. _Piss._ Shall I sing you a song- would you like to record it for future generations?"

He gave me an odd look and then… he laughed.

"Okay… Okay. I get it. I'll stop." He shook his head still chuckling slightly but then he seemed to sober, "I mean it though… what did you mean by that?"

"... Nothing." He looked unconvinced. "I mean it- it's just... You know I'm away from Townsville… and… responsibilities and… stuff." I finished lamely.

"Uh...huh."

"I just want to have fun Brick. I want to…. Live… play… see...do." His eyebrow rose. "Spread my wings… and fly." He continued to look at me oddly. I looked to the ground. "You… wouldn't understand." I whispered.

I felt him get up, and then he was in front of me.

And then he held out his hand.

"Try me."

I stared at it. I stared up at him. And at that large hand extended towards me.

Something… a feeling washed over me then… something… something was telling me that if I… if I took that hand…

My life was never going to be the same.

Live…

Play…

See…

Do…

 _Spread those wings…_

 _And fly._

"Blossom?"

I took it.

-o-o-o-

 **Boomer**

My sister had immaculate taste. She and my brother had furnished their home masterfully- elegantly- no doubt the court would be copying Blossom's simple but refined tastes- a welcome change from the gaudy desperation of a madwoman who had plagued us all.

Not that… I cared so much. I was above such things- such trivial matters really. Putting so much effort… and time into a cause that had been destined for nothing but failure.

Did no one think logically anymore? Did no one see the inarguable fact that my brother had already been in love upon the Great Lord's takeover? That one did not simply "fall out" of love- especially when it was long lasting, well established and a generally known fact.

That delusions of grandeur aside- my brother and Princess Morebucks, the so called "future" queen as she had dubbed herself had nothing in common. No common interests, likes, dislikes- and the very variables that made up a happy relationship let alone a marriage were nowhere to be found?

If one was to rule by my brother's side- that young woman had to be intelligent, refined, elegant and charming- a true "queen" in the making. My brother would settle and both Butch and I would settle for nothing less.

Blossom fit all those aspects anyway- she would have been the ideal if not the _only_ choice regardless of circumstances- it was a mere happy coincidence that we now had the added bonus of my brother being deeply in love with her as she was with him.

Their marriage would be happy, long and successful. The pieces all fit. The puzzle was complete.

The throne was secure. A new heir was forthcoming. Giving the heir present what he wanted at court would in turn get him _into_ the court.

It was such a logical conclusion- and yet it had taken this long for those fools to realize what Butch - albeit in much less refined and more angry tirades- and I had been trying to tell them all along.

Give the heir what he wanted- and the heir would thus give you what _you_ wanted.

Simple. Factual. Where was the problem?

I had argued for Blossom's introduction to court for months- if not these entire two years: It was only that deluded woman's pathetic counterarguments and obnoxious "chirping" supporters who had barred my way to bringing about an otherwise logical conclusion.

The Great Lord after all didn't care. So long as His Lordship had his furs, jewels, art and other physical playthings He as a whole didn't care about us mortals or our court- we were to provide entertainment on a semi regular basis this is all.

The soap opera- really that is what this entire debacle start to finish had been- had been getting boring. Brick was a stubborn man. He had given too much to simply give up Blossom without a fight- a tiresome fight- I had seen the Great Lord almost nod off at the last council meeting- where Brick – who had come under much protest - and Princess Morebucks had of course exchanged the same round of snarled words- over and over again- he would never give her up- leave her alone- he would never marry her- one could exchange cue cards at this point.

It was bored of the game. It had been time for a new one.

I had seen Blossom growing weary quicker upon my last visit to her- and she had had a distinct craving for it seemed unusual items. Demanding and peckish- almost harsh when she was usually so kind to her and Brick's staff- they lived a simple life compared to court staff after all- Blossom on principle refused most servants aid- and Brick was far too private a person to even countenance it.

Thus therefore the only mouths I had had to go on had been the suddenly overwhelmed and flustered kitchen staff- Blossom was a terrible cook- it was the only "serving" she couldn't justify not needing. One little incident had reached my ears- concerning the young woman's "unhinged" desire for of all things chocolate chip pancakes at close to two in the morning- and then covering said pancakes with hot sauce…

My sister was no doubt with child. Brick simply being both too blind and too distracted to notice her odd behavior.

It had been a logical conclusion- getting a sample of her blood even easier- her little birds had been helpful for that. Nipping her little finger and I had given her the tissue to wipe it up- a slip in the pocket and within hours of returning home I'd had the answer.

It was a "delightful" new twist to the drama. Sure to peak the Great Lord's interest versus a "forbidden" love angle it had been debating. Delighted and elated it had ordered them to court- as I had known- Brick's impulsive nature combined with a deep love he had for Blossom had made the entire dramatic series "finale" as memorable and interesting as possible- a spur of the moment proposal, weeping and my sister had even been smart enough to physically swoon and add the final drop of drama needed for the Great Lord to declare it a perfect "ending".

And now came preparations for the next drama.

My brother was to move to court- where he belonged really- it would be much easier to look out for his interests when we were in the same vicinity- Blossom was also to take her rightful role as head lady of the court- bringing some much needed… sophistication into an otherwise… decadent immoral place.

The cruelties and the overall… savagery I had discovered after all- upon finally having the logical means to dispose, clean and rid the court of any and all enemies of my brother and his future bride-had been numerous and rather off putting. Both Butch and I had after all agreed our sister would not be stepping foot in such a place until it was completely "spotless" per se. I had left him to the physical clean up- rounding them up and such as my sister rested from her ordeal- first of course had been the "chirpers"- Butch had delighted himself in as he had said "evicting" them- sometimes physically- I had merely given the names- a mere exchange of papers- and thus as Blossom had slept with Brick watching over her as always Butch and I had begun at long last the final clean up.

It was a new court my Brick and Blossom were going to rule over. Both Butch and I had guaranteed it.

But now…Butch's over excitable nature had once again put a damper on what was otherwise to have been a smooth operation.

"Butch we'll call a repairman… just… sit… down. " Brick's foot was tapping ominously on the wood but our brother seemed unable to accept this logical conclusion and continued to try to fix the door he had more or less splintered into pieces with a single ill placed fist.

"N-No see- look Bro! There all better!" The pieces were barely sticking together- and then the fool knocked it with his knuckles and they came apart anyway. "Oh- uh I can fix that!"

"Butch. Put. My. Door. Down."

"But I can fix it!"

" _NOW!"_

It fell to the ground, completely off its hinges now. I gave a quick bow in Brick's direction but my brother was too busy raging at Butch to notice. I brushed past him. Well whether or not Butch wanted to be the one to tell our sister the good news was irrelevant now- it would be up to me then.

It was easy enough to find her- the low singing was still perceptible to my enhanced hearing- and sure enough she was in her aviary- singing softly to her tiny birds. She stiffened and then turned-

"Oh, hello Boomer- what a pleasant surprise." I nodded to her albeit deeper than I normally did- we were family there was no need for bowing yet though soon enough she would have to grow used to it. She seemed to notice- she was always perceptive. "I'd prefer if you didn't do that Boomer." She murmured and then clicked her tongue at the tiny bird in her hands.

"You have to get used to it sister. You'll be at court soon enough."

She stiffened more, "Y-Yes… I know Boomer but-."

I frowned, "Isn't that the bird who injured you?" She blinked and then looked down.

"Oh… well yes- I was taking too long to get her favorite treat is all. Isn't that right darling."

 _Cheep. Cheep. Cheep._

A bright flash of green and my sister now had a new hat.

She loved those birds more than anything. It was… odd. I had never understood her feeling for such… miniscule creatures. Even my own brother seemed enchanted with them- the little green one currently perched upon my sister's head had many times attempted to make a second home in my brother's hair- they had free reign of this entire household- every room when it came time for their "free flights" as Brick had explained to me…

The little blue one cooed obediently in her mistress's hand- pecking on seeds like a good little pet.

"Would you like to feed one of them Boomer?" She smiled. I shook my head.

"No thank you. Blossom we have business to discuss in the living room." She frowned but nodded,

"All right- lead the way then."

A crash made her cringe.

"If there is anything that remains of your living room that is."

Butch had of course also decided to ignore my advice concerning our engagement/ pregnancy gift towards her and had attempted to set it up himself. Predictable results had followed. The green eyed man whirled around upon our entrance and beamed a big toothy grin.

"Hey sis! Look at you- you're practically glowin'!"

"She would be if you two would learn to use a damn phone…" Brick grumbled. Ah. We had clearly interrupted another tryst between them. Which would explain both my brother's robe and save for a pair of his boxer shorts Brick being naked and the disheveled state of Blossom's own attire and a matching robe.

"Aw c'mon Bro- just following tradition is all. Eh- Eh." He elbowed our brother who gave him a withering crimson stare.

Ah yes, our first "discovery" of our brother and his then girlfriend during our "surprise" visit to Harvard- a memorable day for sure and just one example of the many bad ideas my second oldest brother was capable of coming up with.

" _SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER ROWDYRUFF BOYS IN THE HOUSE-! Uh...wait… um- what?"_

" _AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

" _Oh… uh… shit- sorry- didn't mean to interrupt- Wait- WHAT THE!? W-What the!? Is that you Puff?! What are you doing in my brother's dorm… wait are you naked? … Why are you naked!? What the fuck!? Huh!? Wait! Brick!? Why you naked what's going on!? But- Puff! She's a- Are you fucking a Puff!? But- But-!?"_

" _OUT! OUUUUUUT!"_

It hadn't ended well.

And nor would this one.

Blossom strolled over and instantly immersed herself in Brick's hold- "Be nice."

Despite his justified annoyance Brick huffed and wrapped his arms around her. "Fine."

She smiled gently, "Butch- what exactly are you doing?"

He beamed- I merely grabbed the bag from the floor he'd dropped like a fool and handed Brick the many different papers and reports from the court "purge" as Brick had demanded the reasoning for. He was under some impression that making "enemies" as he called them was inadvisable and had demanded proof as to the necessity of many of the dismissals…

And there was also… this other problem which merited Brick's immediate attention.

Though… for the sake of the child… it was best to get him alone. This could come to be quite a shock and a pregnant woman's constitution was rather delicate.

Butch at least was useful as a distraction- Blossom not only was pretending a feigned interest in the new chair that we had picked for her- plush, large and well suitably regal for her being a future queen- but he also had developed a foolish interest in the birds. The two of them sure enough politely excused themselves as once again Butch had also come in with a bag of new "treats" and toys for the "girls" - they were birds. They were animals.

The little green one had already left our sister's head and perched in Butch's thick black hair instead- settled down and looked like it was taking a nap.

He would no doubt be washing bird droppings out of his hair- but he seemed happy enough. He would serve as a useful distraction.

Brick was skimming the papers with a careless nonchalance. He was also giving me a rather irritated look.

"You've dismissed more or less Morebucks' entire entourage…"

"Yes."

"You are aware I hope that you've just given more or less a good…" He inhaled sharply. " _Twenty-five_ people very good reason to hate my fiancée and I." He muttered.

"And we'll be giving fifty people very good reason to feel grateful towards Blossom and yourself." His eyebrow rose.

" _Fifty!?"_ He was looking at me utterly agog. "What are we supposed to do with- are you insane!? Blossom will never agree to-!"

"Blossom's will naturally be bigger." Was this such a foreign concept to him? It was only proper procedure. "Princess Morebucks was living on her false delusions- the truth is now known therefore the _true_ rulers are coming home- and she will soon be irrelevant."

He scowled and set the papers down. "She's a member of the so called "Great Lord's" imperial council-."

"Which we run. With you there his Lordship will no longer need to be there- you will head the meetings as is your _proper_ place- and if she has anything further to say on the matter she will simply be dismissed."

"You can't dismiss one of the "Great Lord's" favorites Boomer-!"

"Obviously not from court- she will just no longer be at _every_ council meeting- I'm having a hard time seeing why you are being so hostile towards this brother- don't you wish to see Princess Morebucks ousted from her stolen role and see Blossom treated as a queen as is her proper place?" I saw him stiffen at that and his eyes darted behind us briefly.

However his face remained firm, he was still apparently unconvinced. "Boomer. Him is going to notice such an abrupt change in court- we can't-!"

"You are correct that at the moment Lady Morebucks has the distinct advantage due to her long standing presence at court- but she can count the months she has left- as soon as a baby is in the cradle and the true high lady of the court is in established… she will become but a nonentity- the Great Lord will never choose her over a most beloved daughter."

He flinched at that. Openly.

"You can't seriously be expecting Blossom to-."

"She can charm anyone. And she'll be the mother of what will more or less amount to the Great Lord's first "grandchild." – He will be mad for her. Surely you can see the logic behind this?"

He looked almost ill. "You… You'd be asking…" He shook his and once again looked behind him. "You'd be asking her… to play nice with the creature who is responsible for killing her entire family…" He whispered. "I can't do that Boomer- I _won't_ do that-!"

"We're her family." He blinked. "You are her husband. She's carrying your child. Butch and I will protect her, yourself and this and any other children you two may have in every possible way as is our brotherly duty. This is what entails a family- therefore her family is quite alive."

"Her sisters-!" He hissed.

"Are non-entities. They are no longer relevant to what is now. Blossom is a smart woman, surely she understands this and she will do everything in her power to keep her child safe Brick. I have no doubt you will do the same. Therefore- any worries you seem to be having over this are soundly illogical."

"You can't bring logic into this Boomer!" He snarled and started looking through the papers again, "You can't be fucking… you can't seriously expect Blossom to go along with this… this _theatre!"_ He continued flipping. "This is… Jesus Christ I've already done enough- I can't ask her to-."

"You're letting your emotions rule you again Brick." He was reaching the end of the pile. Good. "You two are needed at court."

"And why is that!? More entertainment!? I don't fucking-!"

He tensed and his loud obscenity died. He stood quickly, "The hell is this?" He whispered.

"One of the more extreme cases discovered- the court needs a proper direction- a proper… less materialistic oriented head if you will. It _needs_ a proper mistress and master for the court to gather round else factions will form and… thus things can slip between the cracks - I must therefore strongly advise you to speak to Blossom and get her to-."

His fists were shaking, "How many?" He snapped.

"How many what sir?"

The paper was shoved in my face and a shaky finger was applied to it, "How many were _found_ Boomer!"

I blinked, ah. He was focusing on the details- Brick was always one to focus on the small things. "Four have been found."

"Out of-!?" He demanded harshly.

"Unknown."

The crash was ominous- and it sent Blossom and Butch running.

"What the-!? Bro what's wrong!?"

"Brick- what's-!?"

The table went flying- and crashed against the wall- two loud squawks screeched and the silly birds went flying into the air and up towards the ceiling. Blossom gasped and Butch pulled her behind him though she struggled to get out of his hold- Brick was on a rampage- surely she didn't believe she would be of any assistance with her mortal strength and weaknesses?

His fist almost went crashing straight through the wall. He was breathing hard.

"Arrest him." He hissed. "Arrest him and string him up."

"You know I can't do that at the moment Brick."

Another heavy object- it seemed to be a dining room chair went flying past me,

"I. Don't. _Care._ Who the fuck he is Boomer- I gave you an _order_ \- in fact- I'm _really_ going to give the order!" He whirled around, "Blossom, go in my office and get my seal please." She stiffened but nonetheless she hurried away down the hall. His face twisted before he whirled back around to face me.

"Brick. I must strongly advise against this current action- Mr. Copular is a personal favorite of-."

He grabbed my shirt and hoisted me to eye level- Butch zipped over but our brother put a hand up immediately.

"Did you know about this Butch?" He hissed.

"Know about what?" The paper was shoved in his face and he grabbed it irritably. The color seemed to drain from his face in an instant. "The…The _fuck!?"_ He whispered and soon _both_ of my brothers were glaring at me before Butch crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. "The _fuck_ is this shit Boomer! Why the fuck didn't you tell me!"

"What good would it have done- as I have been trying to explain to Brick a group of non-entity courtiers is one thing- one of the Great Lord's favorites is quite another-."

"I'll kill him!" He raged. "That… that shit is more fucked up- how many!? Where the fuck did he even-!?" He bent over and grabbed the paper again. "Who _does_ that shit!?" He snapped.

"Sadists tend to be-."

"It wasn't a real question! Stop taking shit so literally!" He stomped his foot. The crack on the floor was ominous.

"If you don't wish for an answer then you shouldn't word it as a question." He grit his teeth.

"Oh I'll show _you_ a question-!"

Brick released me but only to put himself between Butch and I. My middle brother continued to glare at me. Brick on his end snatched the paper from Butch. His eyes shut and he took a deep breath,

"Where are they now?" He murmured.

"They are being tended to."

"And Ace!?" Butch stiffened more and more- his hatred of Mr. Copular was well known at court. He was practically shaking at the moment.

"Under guard in his apartment at court. His home outside has been put under investigation and quarantine."

"Good." Small footsteps interrupted us, she was holding a stationary set. My brother stiffened more as she walked towards the three of us and pressed the small box into his hands.

And pulled the paper out of his limp grasp. Both Butch and Brick sucked in a breath.

"Sis! Sis _don't!"_ Butch said in a strangled whisper- her hand went up against Brick's chest keeping him from grabbing it and her. Slowly however that hand rose until it covered her mouth. Her face drained of almost all color and she began to sway- of course Brick acted immediately- shoving both Butch and I aside and catching her before she tumbled down- one harsh look and Butch more or less slammed the chair down in front of them as she was carefully placed in it.

I walked over and removed the paper from her violently shaking hands- once again no one listened to me. I had warned Butch to keep her occupied at all times until this meeting was over but of course he had refused to listen. Brick had had many of these foolish outbursts- they were nothing new or worthy enough to come running too every single time.

One would think Blossom would have known that- she after all must see Brick's ever changing moods every day. One would think she would simply have learned to ignore them by now.

"Bloss… Bloss you okay?" Butch had knelt in front of her while Brick frantically began rubbing at her shoulders- murmuring softly in an obvious attempt at soothing her.

"He… He… to… all those… how old… how many- how many- Brick how could this-!?"

"Our investigation has discovered most of them were acquired by monetary means- many were sold. It was quite businesslike." It was all in the report had they even bothered to read it or simply been too distracted by the photographs.

" _S-Sold?!"_ She near screamed and Brick's massage abruptly ended and he threw his arms over her shoulders completely.

"Human trafficking is prevalent in some corners of the city sister."

"H-Human… Human… you mean… you mean _slavery!?"_

I nodded, "One can argue this I suppose."

The tears began and I became aware the meeting was now over as Brick's sole attention was now on soothing her and now so was Butch's though he stood and backed away slightly as Brick scooped her up and carried her over to their couch- where she curled into a ball in his arms and her weeping grew louder and harsher.

"Slavery's a big fuck no around here! Brick said so! - who the fuck is running this- how _dare_ they go against _our_ laws!" Butch snarled.

I flipped through the papers, "It is all like I said quite business like- the transaction is done in mere minutes- Mr. Copular would see a young woman he liked and he would pay for her- she became his property to do as he saw fit."

"From _where!"_ He hissed.

"Anywhere he so wished- many were acquired in brothels, strip clubs, some were found on the street- they've become quite numerous over the last two years after all-."

His face drained of color completely and he shot up, "Club!? What club!? Where! Where's his hunting grounds at!?"

"It's in the report."

"I don't have time to skim through a fucking-!" He clenched his fist and looked behind him at the weeping form of our sister. His face seemed to crumble and he hurried over to her, she looked up, "Hey, Hey sis… shh… shh it's okay- don't you worry- your favorite bro Butch is gonna fix this okay? He's gonna make this sick bastard pay."

"Butch. The situation is far too complicated to be fixed using brute force." No one reads my reports. No one ever listens to me. How tiresome.

"Oh yeah? That right? Just cause we can't arrest the ass or banish him doesn't mean I can't rough him up a bit!" he snapped.

Yes it did.

He was in no mood to listen however- he pressed a kiss on our sister's cheek and saluted our brother quickly before he bolted out the remains of the door. He seemed to be in quite the hurry. Odd.

Brick with a face like stone grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.

"Boomer. When I give an order… you follow that order. I'll have this done first thing tomorrow morning- and you're going to come collect it- and deliver it first thing in the morning- and this… _psychopath_ will be strung up, shot or maybe we'll just give him a taste of his own medicine- I don't know I haven't decided yet- but it will be done by the end of this week are we clear? Don't you ever question an order from me again- Is that _clear!"_ He roared.

The bellow echoed through the room. I nodded.

"Yes sir."

He slammed the pen down. "Get out."

"Yes sir." I bowed to them both and backed away- my sister's weeping was still evident, and Brick had already turned from me back to her- she was still hysterical. I suppose plans to discuss her new place at court would have to be postponed for now.

Perhaps tomorrow.

An arrest of the Great Lord's favorite courtier would be… tiresome- it would merit comment and likely give my brother more enemies- but an order was indeed an order.

I would follow it of course. I would simply have to find a new distraction for the Great Lord- perhaps a new drama. The so called "Romeo and Juliet" had reached its proper conclusion. The child wasn't expected for another seven months and Lady Morebucks would not dare openly mock Blossom now- hmm…

A new drama. A new theatre.

These four young ladies found in Mr. Copular's home in a variety of physical conditions- the worst had been struck mute in her trauma- she refused to speak therefor I nor any of my associates could get anything out of her. It was the same more or less with the other three. No homes, no names, no nothing- what was to be done with them I hadn't a clue- Brick was supposed to have aided in that decision among others- his insistence upon punishment- another emotion driven choice- had steered the meeting from its primary objective.

Prepare Blossom (and Brick) for life at court. Aid them in understanding the inner workings.

Find a solution for these four young women. Somewhere for them to go.

But… Brick's orders were clear and judging from Blossom's reaction his vengeance would be swift and terrible- I would have to arrange for a new drama much sooner than I thought.

Best get started.

-o-o-o-

?

The place sure was packed tonight. A full house for sure.

Would I see him tonight I wondered? I kind of hoped so- he was always so kind and he was filled with so many stories and oh I just wanted to hear them all- everyone was abuzz about the high prince's engagement after all!

Such a romance story. It was like a real fairy tale even! My friend was always willing to indulge me and tell me all about the magic of court- all the really elaborate parties and stuff- dancing sounded like so much fun…

I wish I could dance.

But who would wanna dance with me anyway- I mean I was no looker- not like the new Princess. Err future Princess? Was she already an unofficial princess and now she was a real one- my friend had always called her his sister after all.

What was it like I wondered… to have a sister? To have a family?

I guess I'd been alone for so long that I was used to it now… but there were times I still wondered.

Sometimes… if I closed my eyes and thought hard enough… I'd see some weird things. I'd smell something like tobacco smoke but it was… sweeter than the stale cigarette smell I was used to- and other times I'd close my eyes and I'd hear this really high pitched laughter- almost giggling- not the giggling like I'd hear from the girls here sometimes- no most of that was fake and kind of sad.

This though… it was just… really happy sounding.

Other times I'd hear deeper laughs, police sirens and sometimes even this weird…kind of annoying buzzing sound. I'd get sad after "hearing" that one especially.

And then there were the times that I just... saw weird things. Fuzzed out and kind of blurry- colors mostly strange as it sounds. I'd see blue mixed with pink and then I'd see flashes of brown, yellow, green and brown- I'd see a lot of white too- and the muffled voices would get louder. And more insistent.

I could never understand them- I could never see them… really I mean.

And well… maybe it was better like that. I was alone for a reason after all.

Well… almost alone. My friend had found me this place- and as long as I helped the girls out and served an occasional table or two and even manned the bar I had a roof over my head, clothes and food. The owner of the place was actually really nice- and she took real good care of all of us- even me even though I couldn't make her money.

No one would want _me_ after all. And well I guess I was kind of off limits too for some reason. Madam Sedusa was a really nice lady- kind of stern and she could be super, super mean to a lot of the girls but… she kind of tended to ignore me unless I messed up and somehow lost her money.

So obviously I didn't. She was doing my friend a real solid by letting me stay here and mostly out of sight. I owed the both of them. The girls as always didn't really look at me or even acknowledge me as I went past them- I heard a few snickers and cutting remarks from some of the newer ones but the veterans quickly shushed them.

They'd learn I guess?

A commotion was happening outside- a few of the girls raised their eyebrows and silently bid me forward- letting me look out the door.

Oh… there he was. He looked kind of freaked and oh… that wasn't very nice- there was no need for him to terrorize Louie like that.

" _WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!? LET ME SEE HER RIGHT NOW!"_

A few curious glances- mixed with some of the newer girls' angry, irritated and plain jealous looks were all cast in my direction. Loud stomping echoed.

A few girls preened and threw their hair over their shoulders casting flirtatious looks as they did so, most of them however simply backed out of the way. Meg was nice enough to shift me forward directly in his path.

He paused, and then his anger seemed to melt away, I put my hand up awkwardly- gave him a little wave.

"B'!" He rushed over and before I knew it he'd leaned down and grabbed my shoulders, "Thank fucking God- shit I know it's been a while and I'm fucking sorry- I'm so fucking sorry but shit was going on at court and-!" He paused. "Jesus Christ thank God." He repeated.

"Is everything okay Master Jojo? I know how busy you are I don't mind-."

He frowned, "B' c'mon how many times do I have to tell you- it's _Butch._ Call me Butch sweetie." I frowned.

"That wouldn't be very proper." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes,

"Since when do _you_ care about being-!" He paused and then he seemed to sadden, "… Never mind. Just… call me Butch… c'mon B… for me?"

I didn't like it. I'd probably get in so much trouble- for sure some of the girls were looking at me utterly scandalized- thankfully he seemed to notice it too, he turned angry emerald eyes at them,

"Oye! Ever hear of privacy- get the fuck out!" He snapped. They all fled. His eyes however narrowed still, "B… you're okay right- none of the girls… they're uh all here right?"

I blinked, "Why wouldn't they be?" What an odd thing to say.

"Good." He moved my braid over my shoulder, "Good. Keep it that way."

"Master Jojo?"

His eyes narrowed more, "Aw c'mon B… what's with this Master shit- Sis doesn't call Brick "Master Brick" or me or Boom like that or nothin' why you gotta call me that- it sounds so… fucking formal."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course the Princess doesn't call Master Brick that- she's marrying him silly."

"Well… yeah but B… I don't… like you calling me… that." He muttered. "Can't you… I dunno not call me that when we're alone?" He frowned. He looked so sad… I hated seeing him look so sad.

"…Oh alright." He immediately perked up. "But I won't do it in front of the girls or Madam- I don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't! No one messes with you- you know you're safe." He beamed. "You're safe as can be here B. Nothin' will ever hurt you here."

I smiled wanly, "I know… Butch." It sounded foreign on my tongue but he seemed utterly delighted to hear me say it. Oh... wait speaking of "saying!"

"Oh- Oh I came up with a new one today! Would you like to hear?" His eyebrow rose and he chuckled before he started pacing the room somewhat.

"Sure honey- let's hear it." A quickened pace- I followed after him.

"Okay- prepare yourself because I think this is my best one yet." I took a deep breath. "Bella." He paused somewhat.

"Bella?"

I nodded, "Bella Donna- isn't that great? What do you think?"

Silence.

"It's… nice." He finally said.

And just like that… my spirits dwindled.

"Oh…" I murmured. "So that's not-?"

He shook his head, "No B… sorry." He murmured.

"Ooh… I was so sure of that one!" I sighed, "It just… felt right you know!"

"Well… it's pretty though?" He shrugged.

"So... you think I should keep it then?"

"Well I mean for now- it's a lot better than Betty or Bertha."

"Well there's only so many B' names out there you know. Don't blame me."

"I'm not." He was by my side, I looked up at him. "You'll get it eventually B' I know it." He looked behind me to the door. I followed his gaze,

"We should probably go further back- before some of the customers see you- I know you don't like people knowing you're here Ma-… _Butch._ "

His smile was warm and his hand went on my shoulder. "Lead the way then sweetie."

I nodded and like the gentleman he was he took hold of the handle and began wheeling me farther back as I rested my hands in my lap.

He was a good friend. Always had been… for as long as I could remember.

He always kept me away from the other customers… again I didn't really understand why about the fuss.

After all…

Save for my… dear friend…

What man… or anyone in general would give a second glance to me?

Who would ever want to bother with a cripple?

 _III_

 _-o-o-o-_

* * *

 _This went much faster than I expected. I'm still getting used to first person but I'm beginning to as I said thoroughly enjoy it once more._

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies, until next time._

 _-Carrie_


	4. Four silver stars

_A/N: Well hi! So long time no see in the "Caged" Universe so a few minor announcements._

 _One: As I'm sure y'all have just noticed: "Caged" now is rated M for mature: This was done as a necessity: I will warn you now things are about to get DARK (er)_

 _Two: Caged has fanart! XD Check out "KokoroWorlds" on Dev Art ( I'd LOVE to give the direct link but...I don't know if it will work because linking rules so: try this- maybe remove the spaces?_ _kokoroworlds . /art /Caged -Butch -s-Apartment- 639575689_ _) - This lovely individual has also done some "As Time Goes By" fanart as well: so be sure to check out her page anyway :D_

 _Three: I have not forgotten the poll upon my Profile: It is more becoming a question of making a separate tumblr page for my fanfiction or whether I should post the Concept art / Character profiles ( the clear winner of the poll) on my Dev Art and linking through my tumblr. The OST for As Time Goes By ( so far) is also being made to look nicer and I'd love to see if I can figure out how to make a literal Youtube playlist to link to from my profile. "Caged"'s OST and concept art is also in development. : )_

 _Okay announcements over: Enjoy my lovelies! :D_

* * *

" _Better three hours too soon than a minute too late."_

 **-William Shakespeare**

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Part IV: Four Silver Stars_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Bella (Donna)**

"Auntie Bella! Tell us a story!"

"Yeah! Story!"

"Tell! Tell!"

The children swarmed me. Their bright faces pleading- even the so called "eldest" Tommy was hopping up and down somewhat impatiently- for all his being "too big" for baby stuff… he _did_ like my stories.

I rolled my eyes and began to wheel myself back to my room. There was a tug on my arm.

"Miss Bella- is my Mommy going to come get me soon?" I hesitated, Mary was the youngest here at four- the other kids… were relatively old enough to understand what their… mommies were doing here. Many ladies worked here in Madam's… club… entertainment… thing- not all dormed here like my normal companions- most were too old to serve as entertainment in the "conventional" sense but nonetheless… Madam still provided employment and her status as being close to the Jojo brothers ensured relative safety for the women involved.

But… I wasn't about to explain to a four year old what "Mommy" was doing out there. Or "Auntie" or "Big sister, cousin – sometimes even just a family friend. Whoever these poor kids had left.

The war was taking its toll on everyone- men and women fought and then they died. It didn't matter if they were wearing the imperial crest of the Great Lord or the ragged remains of that resistance symbol or whatever.

It angered me. That disgusting symbol. Look what it had caused? Suffering. Pure _suffering_ \- and for _what_?

It made my skin crawl- how selfish those idiots were! Why I oughta-!

But then again… what could _I_ do? Nothin'.

Would he be back again? He always came to visit me- but I knew the royal wedding was probably more important for him to be worrying about than a little crippled girl like me but… I missed him all the same.

He made me feel… safe

I could get angry- super angry- but what could it do? What was I gonna do if some nasty resistance fighter came and stormed my club? Throw a book at him!? Spray her with my beer tap!? Hide one of the kids under my chair?!

No… we were reliant on Madam Sedusa's goodwill with the Jojo brothers and my good friend the middle brother- Master Butch was especially our champion.

He had come in so frantic the other night- demanding that everyone was here and accounted for… I knew why- I still do- the girls all whisper about it in our dorm- about those… other girls from other clubs… the ones who have gone missing- but they never speak directly to me- For all their kindness…I still see the looks given to me. Jealousy? Envy? For what I don't know- I'm no prize or catch in any way shape or form.

Not like her Highness. No… she's unbelievably beautiful. With porcelain white skin, long luxurious hair that's the color of fire and eyes the color of a radiant sunset- Lady Blossom is _easily_ the most beautiful woman in the Great Lord's empire- and her wedding to his Highness, the Great Lord's eldest son and heir- Master Brick was sure to be the event of the century if not the millennia.

Their happiness is evident for the entire world to see and now she was carrying the next heir to the throne- her future husband adores her and only her- many women had according to my dear friend at least: tried to "seduce" his brother away from his beloved but to no avail.

It was like a fairy tale. She was a true "Princess Bride" – the other girls laughed at me for my childish obsession with the royals: and true the walls of my little room are plastered with pictures from the newspapers and magazines- the court was the pinnacle of the world's elite after all- and sometimes… I'll admit my stories become interspersed with theirs. My endless notebooks my good friend provides for me are filled with fantastic tales – my body may be broken… but my mind isn't.

Not… yet anyway.

What was her Highness up to now I wondered? Judging from the hour she was likely preparing for a grand event- slipping on a priceless gown that trailed the floor and arranging her hair- though nonsense- of course her highness wasn't doing her _own_ hair- pff- she was likely surrounded by an entire crew dedicated to nothing but ensuring she would be the most beautiful woman in the room- though she was anyway.

She always had been.

… At least I would assume she was- or was she?

Wait… had she? She'd been a lovely child after all- right? Had I read that somewhere? I must have.

I blinked back the headache. Where was I? Ah- yes her Highness's beauty routine- or perhaps it was unnecessary anyway. No doubt she'd be picking out the priceless jewels she would wear- and rumor had it when it came to the actual time his Highness _himself_ would be the one who did the clasps and set those precious stones in their rightful place- followed by a kiss. One for each jewel. Before he would give his beloved lady his arm and she would be whisked off to a grand ball or performance- His Lordship's court was after all the epitome of style and sophistication.

What a charmed life she led- and she deserved it too- they had gone through quite a bit to be with each other- My friend had told me so – followed by stories of the court he had begun telling certain details of his brother's fairy tale romance to me- though he loved to tease me- he'd always pretend to be super reluctant and try to change the subject so many times. He'd finally give in though- though sometimes I'd have to pretend I was about to cry.

Cheap I know… but hey… it's all I got.

The kids wanted a new story- I could tell but… I was stuck on this one- I had a beginning… and an ending… but not a middle. It was weird. My stories usually just kinda came to me- I'd be lying in bed or I'd be manning the bar- wheeling myself around the empty club while everyone else was asleep cleaning the place… and sometimes- _boom_ \- there it'd be and I'd have to drop everything and write it all down.

It was… strange. I know but… like I said… I don't have much.

There was a new pile of magazines on my desk that seemed to have a lingering floral scent to them. I smiled. She could be… kind in a subtle way- Madam was an enigma.

The front cover featured the two smiling redheads and a magnificent diamond ring gracing the woman's finger while Master Brick only held her closer and smiled adoringly at her. It was sure to be a grand event. Though… hmm?

That was strange…

I flipped the magazine open- I would read the article I supposed later but… yes. There _did_ seem to be… something off about the way the two were smiling- the picture of them exiting a limo and her clutching her stomach as he clutched her hand… something… seemed… strange?

It seemed… staged?

…Odd.

… I had mentioned it once to Linda- one of the girls who I could almost consider a friend but she had laughed at me- of _course_ they were staged- Master Brick and Lady Blossom were absolutely _notorious_ for wanting to keep their privacy- any pictures gotten of them were either completely by accident or obviously staged.

She'd called me a naïve fool and stolen my dinner roll. It didn't matter if I was too skinny- she needed the strength to perform. At least that's what they all said when they helped themselves to my food if I didn't eat it quickly enough and Madam wasn't in the room. The girls were nice enough- and yeah… they made the money so Madam would be more prone to take their side…

At least… one would think that but a few times Madam had scolded them and that earned me the enmity of well everybody for like a day.

Most of them got over it…some didn't. Especially the "Queen Bee" of the dancers.

Jacqueline. Jackie as she preferred to be called- except by me- I was _always_ to address her as her "full" name. She hated me. She hated me practically on sight and was furious by the "special" treatment the "cripple got".

Jackie was the ring leader (Tch it's sad but I get such joy in "disrespecting her" even if it's only to myself.)The newbies all flocked to her- clucking away- the veterans knew she was trouble- Penny another one of my "friends" - though at least she didn't steal my dinner- nonetheless would be the one to give me a tongue lashing- " _Don't fuck with Jackie- just keep your mouth shut- that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble!"_

See… Jackie made the most money. If it came between me and her… Madam would choose Jackie and I'd be homeless and… crippled skinny girls… were not going to last long in these streets.

Jackie _was_ gorgeous- and mean as fuck. She had no problem exposing as much skin as possible to get ahead and oh did she want to get ahead. She was one of the lucky few who now had her own room- and while she slept all day to get ready I would cautiously creep in sometimes to pick up her laundry- or dust and her walls were _covered_ in who else-

The Jojo Brothers.

Her favorite was Master Brick. She liked "the smart guys" - probably because she thought they could get her the most money. Her favorite saying was- _" One of these days Master Butch was gonna bring his brother here when he got sick of the little woman- one look at her and bazam- buh bye little birdy!"_

She was fucking deluded. Also- calling Lady Blossom "little birdy" was so disrespectful and she was _so_ lucky my friend never heard her. He was really protective of his future "sister" as he called her- grinning ear to ear as he told me how the two had at long last become engaged.

Ah yes… another reason Jackie hated me. My friend completely ignored her- she was offended by it and thus she blamed me.

Not my fault Butch knew a slut when he saw one.

My eyes widened- OH! Had I just- well even in my own head that was way too disrespectful- I know he insisted I call him… that but- if Madam ever heard me- if it were to ever slip!

The consequences would be… horrible.

I'd heard the stories… and I knew some of the girls who had… vanished. I didn't like lying to my dear friend… but he was clearly worried… and well he had a lot of things on his mind.

I certainly didn't want to add to them.

"Bella?"

I turned- the gaggle of children at my door- varying ages with the same desolate look on their faces- part of me was still… mystified by the fact they seemed to flock to me. Though it might have been because… of all the people here in this club.

I was the least likely to hurt them.

Not that Madam didn't "like" children… but seeing them could hurt business- so I had more or less added unofficial "nanny" to my long list of duties.

Tom came behind me and grasped the handle of my chair,

"Miss Bella- can I wheel ya back in?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you want to do that Tom?"

"Cause it's like I'm driving a car- vroom vroom!" Another eye roll but hey…

It's sad… but this… this is all I got.

"Alright- be gentle remember what happened last time." Of course the crazy kid didn't listen and I ended up whizzing past a crowd of startled newbies who didn't know the deal yet- the hisses and derisions began under the breath immediately and I clenched my fists on my arm rests.

Now you can say what you want about me.

But you leave my "babies" alone. Cause if they're under _my_ care no matter how long- you can bet your butt these tykes are _my babies._

Little Mary clung to me and hid her face in my stomach- the glares would always scare her- and then the wash of cheap perfume filled the air as her "highness" made her grand entrance- dressed in more or less nothing- and sporting new "red" hair and extensions- like she was _trying_ to look like Lady Blossom- failing miserably by the way - and overall she looked _ridiculous._

Jackie glared at the path littered with children with pure disgust.

"Um- so like can you move the little shits out of my way- some of us _important_ people have places to be!" She tossed her fake hair over her shoulder. Too bad it wasn't as long as her Highness's - I could run over it with my wheel _accidentally_ then and rip it out- oopsie daisy- oh well - she still looked fucking ridiculous. Even the other girls - bolder newbies included- gave each other weirded out looks. Briefly a few even looked at me- titters in their wake and for once it wasn't at my expense.

I knew better than to openly start with Jackie- much as I hated it- the bitch had power here.

I gathered my flock closer- "C'mon kids- Auntie Bella will tell you all a story- how's about I tell you one of my new ones eh?"

Jackie snorted, "Tch- a crippled nanny- real good for business." She rolled her overdone eyes garishly caked with so much glitter it was falling off her and trailing behind her like a shiny smoke.

Everyone ignored her. They all knew better. Mary beamed, delighted, "Yay! Tell us Auntie!"

"Yeah what's this one called?"

"Well kids, I call it - "The Prince and the Nightingale."

"Tch- how pathetic." She flipped that fake hair back and began striding towards the front. "One of these days Madam will realize a cripple is just _so_ bad for business. And a bitchy one at that is even worse." Her cronies of course cooed their agreements- the other girls flinched and gave each wary looks.

"At least I still have my self-respect and my natural hair color." I muttered I thought too low to be heard but she stiffened and shot me a blazing look over her shoulder.

"Watch yourself B'B." She cooed. "You know a lot of girls are goin' missin- you wouldn't want to be one of them." She smirked. "Not that an ugly cripple has _anything_ to worry about in normal circumstances- but who knows: the streets are pretty dangerous places at night."

I clenched the arm rest of my chair harder.

"That's not true! Auntie Bella is too pwitty! Pwittier than you- least her hair is real!"

"Mary shush!" I hissed. Jackie's face went almost purple with rage,

"Listen you little shit- I run this place! So unless you want your sad excuse for a mother to be out on the streets than you'd better-!" She took a step forward hand raised- I grit my teeth. Oh no! Uh uh! Not one of _my_ babies! Bring it on Bitch! I rolled forward.

"Ahem - _you_ run this place Miss Bourgeois?"

We all froze - the floral scent was near overpowering but it was less…garish than the cheap shit Jackie sprayed all over herself. Madam "Sedusa" strolled over- eyes narrowed and scarlet lips pursed.

"M-Madam! I was just- this little brat was talking shit about you so I was-."

"Uh huh- and what does this sorry state of your hair have to do with _me_ ; which by the way seeing as you're set to go on in five minutes I have no choice but to allow it- but I expect that **disaster** _gone_ by tomorrow morning is that understood!

She sputtered but couldn't answer.

"I didn't think so- Jacqueline you make me money- therefor I keep you around- don't make me regret that decision. Get on stage. All of you- now. Bella- put the kids to bed - you're on tap duty tonight." I nodded as the other girls scurried off.

"Yes Madam." I murmured. The kids all "awwed" in sync. Madam rubbed her brow.

"The whore had better make me good money tonight or I'm throwing her sorry ass on the street." She mumbled. "Bella- the children."

"Yes Madam."

"But Auntie Bella was gonna tell us a story!"

Another long suffering sigh, "Alright... tell the kids a story _then_ you're on tap duty." She rolled her dark eyes, "I'm getting too old for this shit…"

"Yes Madam." Another nod and she glided off.

"Do we _really_ have to go to bed?" Tom whined.

"The little ones yes- older ones I want those eyes closed by nine thirty at the latest- don't think I won't come check- cause I _will_."

"Yes Auntie B'." The chorus was instant. My little flock. Tom took my handles again and wheeled us back towards the back room- the loud obnoxious music began and I rolled my eyes- God I hoped no one would notice my ear plugs tonight…

"Auntie… so what's the Pwince and the Nightingale about?" Mary lisped.

"Yeah I never heard of it." Tom leaned over the top and the other kids nodded. I shrugged.

"Well you wouldn't- I just made it up."

"Weely?"

"Seriously Auntie? That's cool!"

"Tell, tell!"

"Thought you guys didn't _want_ a sappy love story-."

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

… oye ve _I_ was getting too old for this.

"Alright alright- it doesn't matter- seriously- here." I flipped through a notebook. Get your PJ's on and get into bed- I'll read it to ya after okay?"

They all cheered their affirmatives at least.

My flock… my writing… my job… Madam's little kindnesses… and my… friend.

In retrospect… I guess… that's all I really needed.

 _-o-o-o-_

 **The Prince and the Nightingale**

 _Long ago in a tiny kingdom there was a bird who supposedly had the most beautiful singing voice in the world._

 _By day she would perform for her masters' pleasure and enjoyment._

 _By night she would always be put back into her cage and the door locked tight._

 _She would still sing- but it would be a sad song: But her masters did not care- so long as she sang they didn't care what it was she sang._

" _I did not ask to have this beautiful singing voice- would that I would be struck dumb- perhaps then they would wish to be rid of me- I just want to fly- fly and fly."_

 _But she could not- for her wings had been cut. And so she sang. She sang until her throat ran dry only to be soothed by the coolness of her tears- she continued to sing- to sing of her longed for freedom- while her companions wept by her cage- for none of them possessed the golden key needed to open those gilded bars._

 _On day however, a visiting prince from a rival kingdom heard the mournful song as he walked through the gardens late one night._

 _He was struck by it- how could something so beautiful… be so infinitely… sad?_

" _I must find this song." He vowed. "Who is this that is singing?"_

 _He asked the townsfolk. They claimed no knowledge of such an event. He asked his companions- they vowed they had heard nothing of the sort. Only an old man was willing to speak to him._

 _A man who had found the nightingale long ago- raised her as his own but upon the discovery of her gift the nightingale had been stolen away by the kingdom's queen- something so beautiful rightfully belonged to her._

 _The Prince was struck by the old man's mournful tale._

" _I will free her then. I shall free your poor nightingale from such a prison."_

 _Many had tried- all had failed he was warned but the prince was determined._

" _I will free her."_

 _His companions tried to plead with him. He would not listen._

" _I will free her."_

 _Her companions upon hearing his resolve warned him of the dangers._

" _I will free her."_

 _She was guarded day and night._

" _I will free her."_

 _It would be war._

"… _.So be it"_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Brick**

 _From the Desk of Master Brick_

 _This is an imperial order for the arrest and incarceration of Mr. Arnesto (Ace) Copular for crimes against the state and court._

 _We call for the immediate seizure of Mr. Copular's person and goods as he waits for his due punishment-_

I stared at this horrific set of papers my brother had so casually handed to me before I added another to the pile of rejected drafts of this one fucking arrest warrant.

I grabbed another piece of the pristine white paper and shook out my pen-

 _From the Desk of Master Brick_

 _This is an imperial order for the_ _ **immediate**_ _arrest and incarceration of Mr. Arnesto (Ace) Copular for crimes against the state and court as well as_ _ **humanity**_ _and_ _ **common decency.**_

 _His crimes are so horrific in scale we can barely put this pen to paper and thus—_

Another balled up paper.

The pictures looked up at me… huge wide eyes… terrified… hopeless…

Is this what… this world had turned to? The pictures made me almost want to vomit- the curt footnotes made me want to grab that blonde man and strangle some feeling back into him… but I knew it was useless.

… And that was my fault too.

This was all _my_ fault.

My head fell into my hands.

What the hell was I supposed to do!? It'd… it'd been days since this… this _thing_ had been dropped into my hands and… shit… shit how was I supposed to-!

…My wife… Blossom being in the same… the same _vicinity_ as that… that _bastard!_ No… fuck no! Never! Him wanted us at court- the "Great Lord" wanted the "heir apparent and his bride" at court- then Fucking Ace had to go. He had to get the fuck out of that hellhole, the fuck out of Townsville- Fuck I didn't even want him in the same _country_ as my wife and child!

Boomer's curt… lifeless footnotes however mocked me.

 _Lord Copular is one of the Great Lord's most prized favorites. Simply removing him from court is not an option as a long term solution._

…One of Him's… favorites.

The reason being… known to everyone.

I couldn't even look at the pictures without the urge to vomit- I'd known the atrocity unlimited power could turn a human to- I'd seen enough films in my life that played with that idea- "power corrupts" and they were right.

… They were fucking right.

I'd hated the fucker for years- seen him leering at my fiancée like she was a piece of meat- ignored the disgusting innuendoes the wretch had let loose- the comments concerning my "pet" – in my ignorance I'd dismissed the "leash" comment as more fucking filth and degrading remarks towards my Blossom. He'd finally learned when I had had enough of it one night at the fucking "year gala" or whatever- His Lordship's equivalent of fucking "Christmas" – fucking irony abounded lemme tell you – and I'd had too much to drink- the only way I could get through those things- thankfully Blossom had been swept away by Boomer into a dance as I'd ordered him to.

Champagne was a powerful liquor but not as powerful as pure whiskey- Fuzzy in his "kindness" had gotten me plastered- and fucking Master Copular had made one too many "chirps" and lecherous motions towards my fiancée for me to handle anymore.

" _Boomers-."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Go dances with Blossom's or gets her outs of heres- I neeeeeeeds to teach that shiiiiit head a lessons!"_

"… _Are you intoxicated Brick?"_

" _Yep! And now I'm gonna go punches somebodys!"_

"… _Ah. Very well I will distract Blossom- may I recommend however you also inform Butch of your intentions towards Master Copular? He will be put out if he misses a chance to strike Ace as well in some fashion."_

" _Hey! Yeeeeah! Mores the merriers! Let's beats this pieccces of shhhhhhittttt to kingdom coooooomeeeees! You wannnna join!"_

" _No thank you. I'll keep Blossom out of the line of fire- on that note Will you be returning to Blossom's home this evening by the way Brick or will you two be spending the night here? I only ask because if you are leaving allow me to arrange for a bottle of water and aspirin to be already waiting for you."_

" _Aw man little bros! You're the bestest you know that! I love you man! Thanks a bunch- okay- HEY BUTCH! Come over heres! Time to kick some pickle skinned asssssss!"_

…Not one of my finer moments. His Lordship had gotten a kick out of it obviously- and I'd permanently dislocated the guy's jaw… he couldn't really open his mouth straight anymore- Blossom… had _not_ been happy with me… descending to a common "brawl" even if it was for her sake… she hadn't been happy- my bed had been cold for three days almost.

 _But_ the fucker _never_ so much as walked in the same _vicinity_ as Blossom again. He'd gotten the warning- and he was lucky… I may have bene displeased with him… and fucking drunk as a mule… but Butch had been stone cold sober.

My brother was an easy going man-not the brightest bulb but he had a heart of- if not "gold" per say that would be pushing it- his heart was definitely the biggest out of all three of us.

Except when it came to Ace Copular.

He hated that man more than _any_ person on this earth. And… I knew why. We all did.

There was a reason… after all… a mere fucking _punk_ had become one of the Great Lord's favorites…

Being the one to kill one of the Powerpuff Girls… the so called toughest fighter… gave you… prestige in the court of the Demon Lord.

To this day… I didn't know how far Butch's relationship with the… the Green Puff had gone. I knew when he had begun spending time with her- I knew their first encounters had been… interesting… while not as …"welcoming" as the… blue Puff- the Green one had been more wary… pleasant to me… but it had still taken some time to get her to "warm up" to me per se- but…they had nonetheless continued.

Had… had my little brother… been…in love?

He'd never… talk about Buttercup. And she… well she had always been an enigma of sorts: There'd always been a sort of mystery to the girl- like one never knew what the green puff was thinking- she'd just have the same plastic smile shoved on her face as her sisters on television or in events… but it had never… seemed… right to me.

A mystery I had finally gotten an answer to when my long campaign to unlock the secrets of the so called "Powerpuff Girls" had finally had a breakthrough. I should have backed out then… gathered my brothers and collected my father and left this hell forsaken city never to return,

But by then… it had been too late.

I'd been caught by the sadness in those cerise eyes- a sadness masked by a brittle content resignation to her fate.

I'd wanted to be a hero for the first time in my life. I was going to be… _Her_ hero. I'd be the one to do the "saving" for once. And she'd allowed me to believe it. For us _both_ to believe it.

We were so fucking naïve. Both of us. Despite our fucking brilliance and superior knowledge of the world… we'd let our brains be overcome with the scourge of humanity and all common sense in the world.

Love.

" _We should just run away."_

" _They'd never stop looking for us…"_

" _They could never outsmart us. C'mon babe… think of it… you. Me. A nice little bungalow on a beach somewhere."_

" _You hate the beach."_

" _Exactly- they'd never think to look there now would they?"_

The footsteps were small and… I stiffened and hugged the papers closer to me- she wasn't going to see this- no- she had seen enough.

"Brick…" She murmured as her hands rested on my shoulders and began to kneading the knots out.

"You should be in bed." I turned to her she paused in mid stroke and those large pink eyes narrowed.

"Not without you." She said simply. "Come to bed."

"Babe… you're pregnant-!" My protests went ignored of course.

"You're exhausted!" She continued. "Exhausted and…" She finally wormed her arm around my shoulder and grabbed the paper. I tried to snatch it back but she glared and pushed me back on my chair. Her eyes widened and the shake in her hands was discernible.

"Blossom… Blossom the baby." It sounded pathetic. She stiffened,

"And it seems like some of these… poor things _were_ just babies." She whispered.

"He's a sick son of a bitch… we're bringing him down for this- this… this is beyond-!" I took a deep breath. "Blossom, honey… just... "The words escaped me- nothing could… adequately describe this horror… innocent women… reduced to nothing but… _toys._ Toys for a psychopath.

Treated like stupid animals. Subjected to… unspeakable atrocities… traumatized beyond question. And only four had been found…alive. But the evidence pointed… to more. Boomer had… of course ordered the grounds of Ace's mansion…searched.

I didn't want them to find anything. For the sheer fact… I didn't want to face it. I didn't want… to know just what kind of world my baby… was going to be brought into.

There was a pull- so light and airy I almost missed it but then came another- more insistent. I finally managed to slip the paper from her hands… there was no more argument. She slumped- her eyes wide… with an unmistakable _horror_ \- she was clutching me… so tightly though her other hand was clamped over her stomach- slowly mine joined.

Silence.

I wasn't sure… how long we stood there. Side by side…until her head began to loll- she grew more tired more frequently these days… and she'd been on her feet too long today- she made no protest when I scooped her into my arms and carried her back to bed- but her grip on me was like steel when I tried to pull away again.

"Stay." A whisper. So quiet that save my super hearing… I don't think I would have heard her. "I… don't want to be alone." She hugged her arms and pulled at her nightgown… so thin… so… fragile- her eyes were huge and doe like… she was so pale… at that moment…

How could I have left?

My Blossom… my last semblance of… anything pure in this world. She was…my world.

"We'll be moving soon…" She broke the silence. I tensed but her gaze was far away. "Do you think… he'll let me bring my birds…I don't want to leave them…behind they'll get lonely."

The lurch in my stomach was almost painful and I pulled her closer.

"You'll have everything you fucking want Blossom." She rested her head on my chest. "Anything you want honey… everything… of course the girls are coming with us… and so is everything else… your books, clothes… hell if you want to pack up the china… that'll come too." I sighed. Her expression was unreadable.

"Boomer says our new rooms are beautiful… magnificent even. Worthy of… a queen." Her voice trailed- her grip on me tightened and I only held her closer.

"They are Babe…" I murmured and she sat up- I followed.

Her gaze was only on our satin covers.

"Boomer also mentioned… a nursery… His… lordship is taking great personal… _i-interest_ in it apparently. "Her voice shook and there seemed to be a chill in the room- "So many… are waiting… w-waiting to greet us." The smile was bright. Toothy. _Fake._ "There's… no end of the invitations I've been receiving… s-see?" She pointed to a pile of papers building on her vanity. "I… I don't even know how I'll ever… m-make them all." More of that toothy smile.

I frowned, "Babe-?"

She wrung her hands, "I've… even received…g-greetings from Lord…Lord V-Verde."

My face twisted and the snarl that escaped me then… I wasn't proud of- she flinched from it… that was for sure.

"He's sorely mistaken. His days at court are at an end. You and I will not be stepping _foot_ in that cursed place until he is _out_ of there!"

"You can't just banish one of the Great Lord's favorites Brick…" She whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut, "The hell I can't… I'm… I'm _Master Brick_ ain't I!?" I even heard the catch in my throat. "I'm the second in command- - I sign the papers, I make the decisions, I lead the army-!" Her grip on me tightened, "I'm going to be a husband, I'm going to be a _father_ Blossom- what if we have a little girl!?" I rested my hand on stomach, "What if my baby girl is in there? How am I supposed to look her in the face and tell her someday that Daddy couldn't get "this bad man" off the streets so he could hurt someone else's little girl again and again!"

"Brick… you had no idea. No one did- !" She bit her lip. Butch had looked like something had flat out stabbed him in the gut- his horror had been… absolute. Even Boomer, Blossom had insisted had looked the closest she had seen him to "unnerved" in years.

"Doesn't matter! The fact it happened at all-!" I ripped the covers off. She scrambled after me- calling my name but how the fuck was I supposed to face her! Look at what my fucking incompetence had caused! I should have had him watched! I should have had that fucker watched from the first fucking moment he had ever stepped foot in that fucking room! Never should have been a moment without eyes on him!

He's already shown what he was capable of…after all. If I had acted back then…. And hadn't stopped Butch from landing the final blow…

How many lives… could I have saved?

One wish… one simple. One simple…fucking wish.

 _Brick…_

 _Brick… protect our sister … please…_

 _Get going Rowdyruff… we'll get you… ten? Do you think ten minutes is enough?_

 _If we make enough of a commotion we might be able to get you guys fifteen… maybe even like twenty minutes._

 _Just keep going. Keep going. Don't look back Blossom._

 _Brick… don't let her look back._

 _Just… run._

 _Run and be happy._

 **I will serve you…serve you in all things…as long as Blossom Utonium… is never harmed.**

 **Never harmed you say?**

 **Not even a hair out of place. Ensure me that. Ensure me her absolute safety and I… I will serve you.**

 **To have all the power in the world- anything you so wish granted and yet you only choose one single woman… how… curious.**

 **I love her. I will always fucking love her. I don't give a fuck about anyone else or what they have to say about it – I love her. She loves me. And if this is the only fucking way we can be together then…then so be it!**

 **Such passion… such angst… drama…oh it's as good as one of my shows… hmmmmmmm**

 **Now do we have a deal or what Him!**

 **Hmmmmmmmm**

 **I SAID DO WE HAVE A DEAL!**

… **. Temper temper Brick… of course we have a deal… your precious little songbird will be quite safe… quite safe indeed…**

 _Brick… you love my sister…don't you?_

 _Have you told her yet?_

 _Why not?_

 _Rowdyruff… trust me… there's some things… that are worth all the shit in the world._

 _Because I want my sister happy… And you make her happy…_

 _Just… promise me this Brick Jojo…_

 **The world has gone to hell. And we're the cause of it.**

 **No… they're the cause of it. This is everything they deserve and more.**

 **How can you say that?**

 **How can you not Brick?**

 _Brick…_

 _Take care of our sister…_

 _Take care of her…_

 _For me._

 _For us…_

 _Brick…_

"Brick…Brick speak to me... please darling."

I blinked and she was rubbing my face down with a cold cloth- h-huh? When had I-? My head rested on her lap as she dipped the cloth in another bowl of ice water that had ended up on our coffee table. But… when-?

"Blossom what-?" Her gaze went down and she continued to pat me with that ice cold water but I grabbed her wrist. "Babe… what happened?" She bit her lip.

"I…lost you for a moment there. You… you got upset and I know… you always tell me not to… when you're like that but I thought the stress must have gotten to you again and it's so late sweetheart – you need to sleep Brick." She whispered. "You work too hard… it's going to kill you." There was a slight shake to her hand as she tried to wipe at my brow again but I caught that one too as I sat up despite her slight protests.

"I'm sorry." She bristled.

"Don't apologize you can't help it." She whispered.

"That's not an excuse. You know its not- Babe-." Her finger went to my lips and her brow brushed against mine. We fell into silence- slowly her hand trailed down my face- rubbing against the newest scar right near my collarbone this time- the jagged edge stuck out like a sore thumb… it had been an ugly attack and the souvenir was suitably hideous. I flinched back before she could touch it further.

"It still hurts?" She whispered.

"No…but… Babe no- honey don't. It's nasty- you don't want-." I may have protested but my traitorous body reacted in a different way when her lips pressed down on it regardless. My hands had a mind of their own- they always did- despite my head screaming how wrong it was- how sick it was- how this whole fucking situation was just… _sick!_ I still clung to her like a burr.

I had no… right to her. I knew that. Damn it I knew that. She may have been wearing my ring on her finger- a new garish piece Him had insisted on- and well… who am I to fucking say no? It's not like I have any goddamn _choice_. At least this diamond was worthy of her at least. Not that… pathetic little speck of a something that glinted and was supposedly a diamond but who knows- it'd been so fucking tiny. But like a fool… I'd been so fucking _proud_ of it. I must have opened and closed that box with that lunatic smile on my face more times than I could count.

It had been an insult. Completely unworthy of her…

But Blossom…persisted in wearing this…speck of dust regardless. On a fine golden chain hidden beneath her clothes or wrapped around her wrist as a bracelet if necessary. Hidden within her locket… right next to… those two strands of hair that… she had so…carefully tied together. One strand of midnight black… the other of sunlit gold.

The only… fucking thing she had left of her sisters.

Two…single fucking strands of hair.

And that was my goddamn fault too.

All… My… fucking… _FAULT!_

"Brick…"

I couldn't look at her.

"Brick… darling- please… p-please look at me."

 _Take care of our sister Brick…_

 _Take care of her…_

 _Please._

Her hand clamped on mine. She wouldn't let go- and I could never… just push her away. I'd never had the strength. I'd tried… and she'd just clung tighter. Refusing to let me go… the man she called the love of her life.

Just like she was mine.

But I was still… the man here. And in this twisted fairytale gone wrong… the prince… the _hero_ of the story was supposed to save his princess- his fair damsel.

… Not be the one… who locked her in the damn tower in the first place.

She crawled over to me and my arms opened- bringing her in closer. My stolen bride… the woman I had no right to.

… The girl I would sooner rip my own heart out...than lose …again.

"I'm sorry Blossom…I didn't mean to scare you…" She nodded with a sniff and hugged my waist.

"Stop apologizing… for things you can't help." She whispered.

"I have to learn Babe… I can't do that… this… at…" Her grip tightened.

"No one will say a word to you." Her eyes narrowed. "And if they do… they'll have _me_ to deal with do you understand!" My cheeks were cupped and she forced me to look directly at her. "I won't let _anyone_ deride you or talk ill of you… not on my watch. Not if I have _any_ power- and no "Lord Verde" or "Lady" Morebucks or any of their wretched supporters…" Her grip tightened. "Will keep me from keeping you safe… I love you Brick…"

My grip tightened. It… it couldn't be. After everything… everything…

"You…you love me?" Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Of…Of course I do… you didn't actually think-!?" She sounded… horrified. "B-Brick…" She rested our brows together. "I'm frightened… I won't lie… I'm terrified what… the world will bring… to us- His…court…. Scares me." I flinched but she looked up at me then with a determined gaze… a gaze reminiscent of days… long past.

The gaze… of… a commander… a _leader_. Something I'd always known… had been hiding deep within her still.

"But that aside… at least I can take comfort in this… no matter what." She whispered. "We'll be together…and together… we can do anything…who cares about…some court." She sniffed but this time it was… imperious. Carefree even and she crossed her arms and gave me a pert little nod.

"Blossom?"

"It…It can't be that hard… being…" She cleared her throat. "Being at court- I mean… I used to fight bloodthirsty monsters on a daily basis… and… all before my bedtime too." She smiled wanly I couldn't help but return it. Albeit weakly.

"Yeah…I guess you did." Her smile widened and her kiss…when it came was like the sweetest of honey… with a tang to it- something I could never quite put my finger on… it had always been an unusual sensation… something sweet… with that spicy kick to it but it was never a bothersome one… it was just…nice.

"Brick…" her touch was like silk. "Come to bed… we have a long day tomorrow don't we?"

I found myself nodding, following after her- our fingers lacing as we sunk back into bed- Her silky touch willed me to her side- willed the shedding of my clothes and then her own…She looked like… Like some kind of ethereal being… Lying there… the smallest… tiniest of smiles on her face… looking up at me as I gazed upon her… drank her in…

An angel… a living angel…

My…fallen angel.

My sin was blasphemous… my touch was the ultimate corruption as her lips opened under mine- as I engulfed her… as we became one.

A demon… A fallen angel… that's who we were… who the world had looked on as the ultimate abominations.

We hadn't cared… we still didn't…

I breathed her name… she whispered mine…

Taunting. Egging the world on. Go on… stop us. Try to ruin us. We dare you.

Heaven. Hell. What did it matter anymore?

"Brick…" Louder.

"Blossom…" Louder.

Let the whole world hear us… let the air echo with our so called "sin.

The world had already fallen.

A quickening of breath. Hands gliding over slick skin. A kiss. Another one. Longer… deeper… lingering…

Everything was gone.

Quicker. Faster. Arms around me. Mine around her.

It was just left to us…

To pick up the pieces…

"Brick… Oh…Oh… _Briiiiiccckkkkk…."_

No matter… how long it took to put it back together again…

At least… we had each other.

 **April 16, 2015**

 **Townsville, CA**

 **6:33 PM**

It had only been… two days. Forty… nine hours if one wanted to be precise… since the world had gone to…hell. The carnage was terrible- worse than anything I could have fucking imagined or… had ever wanted to. Even in my angriest… most vengeful moments… those dark thoughts… had never dwelled…

To _this._

The changing of regimes… after all in the history of the world… was never easy… one only had to look at a run of the mill history book to understand that.

The destruction outside was terrible… people screaming… running for their lives from the… hell that had been suddenly unleashed upon them. Townsville… was being utterly destroyed.

The three of us only watched from afar for now… Him had… more or less ordered us to stay out of it for now…it wanted to have its… fun. But there was plenty… for his "sons"… to do to prepare for what was ahead.

 _Son_ … it left a dirty taste in my mouth at the very…idea of calling that… _creature…_ my…

I couldn't even think it. The taste was too loathsome. I looked out the window- the smoke was rising higher and higher… being a being always with a flair for theatrics and showing off the sky had yet to turn from this murky… muted red color it had taken- it almost resembled…

Blood.

How much longer… was Him… going to have his "fun"...? It apparently wanted all the "dirty work" done before it was done- whatever that entailed… did I want to know? Boomer had taken the reins with that- just shoving random papers at me and telling me to sign them- I didn't even read them anymore. It made me sick to my stomach.

And… I had… other things on my mind…

"It's obvious Butch- if you'd simply look at the facts."

"Facts shmacts! Ugh! Where the fuck is our food?! We ordered an hour ago!"

"Time would probably pass faster if you attempted to do some work while you waited- it was also be much more efficient."

"Not when I'm _hungry_ Boomer! I can't think when I'm hungry!" He got up and started pacing the room- a repeat of the pattern that had been becoming more apparent in the last hour or so… if not these last… forty-eight hours. He couldn't sit still for long- like some kind of… over caffeinated… squirrel even. Pacing to the point soon there'd be a goddamn hole burned in the floor.

Boomer continued looking through the paper- I saw another pile waiting for my "signature"- why just…. mine? – We were a team here… when did I become-?

"And you know Sis must be gettin' hungry by _now_ -!" Butch threw his hands in the air. I stiffened.

"Butch. Stop talking." Boomer droned.

The door was still shut. I saw both my brothers' eyes flick to that tightly closed door- then to me. I averted my gaze from them both.

Nonetheless we all jumped of sorts at the knock finally- well two of us jumped Boomer looked up abruptly.

"FINALLY!" Butch stomped his foot… and it promptly got stuck… well there went that marble. Shame I'd rather liked this kitchen floor. He swore like a sailor and did his best to yank his foot free…taking more of the slabs as he did so. Boomer finally silently got up and went to our brother's aid.

"Master Brick." I blinked as the strange… shadowy creature seemed to bow… wait… Master… oh… right. I was uh... "Master" here wasn't I? These strange "servants" as they were, were according to Him… err the "Great Lord" as he called himself now- but these beings were "temporary" until proper order and such was restored.

The shadowy specters came in with large platters of food- in a seemingly endless line: Boomer was impassive as always but Butch finally wrenched his foot free and practically knocked over one of them over in his haste to get to the large pizza steaming in their hands. Boomer only examined all the other dishes- opening them-giving a quick sniff of them all. His dull blue eyes centered on the being who had spoken.

"They are acceptable. My sister will be hungry. I take it you followed Master Brick's orders to the exact specifications."

I flinched again. I couldn't help it. The shadowy man bowed.

"Of course sir- Master Brick we have made sure your orders were followed exactly as to your specifications-."

I waved it off, "Yeah- um sure whatever uh here." I dug into my pocket and picked out my wallet, "Uh... here. It looked at the ten dollar bill rather confused it seemed.

"Master your gift is not necessary-." It began and Boomer plucked it out of his hand before he handed it back to me- but? Huh? Why didn't-?

"Your diligence is noted. Well done. You may leave now we will call for you should any further assistance be required."

Another bow- I stiffened more but my youngest brother only walked to the counter and started putting a plate together. Butch was already halfway done with the pizza and had moved on to a heaping pile of onion rings.

I was still staring at the cash wearily, then I remembered… we were… Masters here weren't we… we didn't… "Tip" as it were… we didn't have to. Everything… was different now.

It only took looking at this… huge luxury… penthouse… that may have been empty now but…

Boomer was eating his sandwich silently- Butch had begun work on a hamburger. Their eyes both focused on me,

"Brick bro- you should eat something." Butch said in between large bites.

"It won't do if your strength fails you in these times Brick." Another silent bite.

I didn't answer them I only took the cover off of one platter in particular- the chowder was creamy and thick. Just like we'd always liked it and I made sure the bread bowl was warm and soft before I scooped a hearty helping of it carefully within. And if that didn't suit her fancy then maybe the hot steaming plate of fettucine Alfredo- her favorite. And if even that wasn't enough- there was always the staple- the old stand by- the first thing she had rushed for as soon as our plane would touch down practically- shoved her stuff in her dorm room before she had collected me, Dex and Olga and made a beeline for the North End.

Cannolis. An entire platter of them.

..This had to work. It'd been two days… just…

Boomer's staid blue eyes followed me as I crossed the room –Butch paused in mid feast.

The knocking almost seemed… more like a booming gong than anything else- I took a deep breath. No answer. I tried again.

"Blossom… Blossom honey it's me."

"GO AWAY!" Raw. Hoarse.

I tightened my grip on the tray. Butch openly flinched back. Boomer continued eating in silence.

"Blossom… please you have to eat something-."

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

"That is simply an impossibility- it's been over forty eight hours since you had any sort of nourishment sister." Boomer intoned and Butch clenched his fist next to him.

"Sis! Please! You're startin' to scare me- you can't not eat! You'll get sick!"

"GOOD!"

"B-But Sis! It's a whole feast here! Everythin' you like and everything! C'mon sis it's all really good-!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Butch your words aren't helpful to this. Blossom if you don't eat you will grow ill and we can't have that-."

"And now you're making it sound like we'll force feed her or somethin'!"

"The thought did cross my mind…yes."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

I flashed them both murderous looks- _neither_ of them were helping this situation. Butch flinched and slumped over somewhat. Boomer blinked and then placidly went back to his meal.

"Blossom… Blossom babe… please… _please_ honey you need to eat something- just… look I have chowder- it's your favorite! And Alfredo and-." I swiped a Cannoli from the platter. "And Cannoli's- lots of cannoli's as many as you want baby! Please just… _eat something_ … Blossom I am begging you!"

"WHY DO I GET TO EAT ANYWAY? MY SISTERS DIDN'T GET TO ENJOY THEIR LAST MEALS NOW DID THEY! OH NO OUR DINNER IS LIKELY STILL ON THE TABLE WHERE WE LEFT IT!"

"Your home has been cleaned sister- when your belongings were brought here we also made sure the house was tidied and set to rights." Oh…Dear… _GOD!_ Boomer didn't look fazed by the murderous looks coming from both me _and_ Butch. He returned to his meal. The crying no… _sobbing_ that abruptly started was almost physically painful- was fratricide still discouraged in these times or was it a whole new world now!

"You… You took my things!?"

"Naturally we-." The monstrous hand slammed over the blonde's mouth and Butch shook his head quickly even as Boomer shoved him off.

"Just to make you feel better sis! You'd… want that nice teddy bear Big Bro won you at that fair right? The one with all the farm animals and stuff! Well it's here! See!" He grabbed that overly large stuffed animal that had taken up more room in Olga's car than had been societally acceptable and she had bitched at me the whole ride home… and then subtly at Dexter for both allowing it… and not winning her something nearly as big.

It was no use- she wasn't listening. She had no desire to listen. Hell she had every _right_ to not listen.

The uneaten food I just left on the counter- let Butch or Boomer eat it. It wasn't like I could stomach anything as long as those _screams_ continued to echo through that closed door. They started to protest… but they knew better than to keep it up.

My new desk… as it was- was already covered in papers. Schematics, lists, petitions for rewards… positions, requests… and of course there were…the inventories.

My eyes had almost popped out of their damn sockets when I had first seen these… a complete… record of more or less everything… I now possessed. Everything the "crown" of sorts had now taken. Free to do with as we saw fit…

As _I_ saw fit.

The list never seemed to end- priceless art, museum quality even. It was being packed up and shipped here as fast as possible. Jewels without number- the clothes alone could have been upwards of tens of thousands of dollars- I saw names such as _Dior, Gucci, Prada_ … big names… and they all would be here within… hours.

This place was… empty right now. The only real furnishings were in here- my office- this giant oak desk and this large plush chair but still it seemed… bare. The living room was stark- the kitchen bare. The bedrooms… both of them… all they had were beds at the moment.

But… that would change. Of course it would change. Everything… everything we had ever wanted… would be… here.

I grabbed a piece of paper- her collection of books was vast. She'd always lamented running out of room- having to alternate her collection- she'd never liked the idea of an E-reader preferring to curl up with a physical book and a cup of tea as she lost herself within her latest novel.

This wouldn't happen again. They would reach the ceiling if needed- shelves after shelves of books: her own library she wouldn't even know what to do with them all! And… and she did love taking bubble baths- the tub was nice… but it wasn't nice enough-a Jacuzzi bath… yes she would enjoy that.

It was too white in here. She hated the sparse _modern_ look- always had. We needed some color here… and some drapes… she liked her privacy… even all the way up here but…

It'd be… great… everything… we'd ever wanted even. I mean… how… how many hours had we… laid in bed together with a magazine between us- laughing… dreaming. What was the big deal with the stainless look… it looked stark and lifeless you know? We'd have to find a compromise between dark and light woods- no… there would be no pink walls in my house- what was wrong with beige? How was I boring?

Yeah… two bedrooms would be nice… yellow would make a nice nursery color… nice and…sunny.

Pink gel pen in hand… circling everything she liked- crossing out what she didn't… and then… that jar on my counter… just kept getting added to. Sometimes it was five dollars- other times a few cents- come payday wads of cash would be shoved in- hell… Boomer and Butch had always put cash in the jar… and so had-.

My grip on the pen tightened. That same jar… cracked and emptied- I'd found just thrown to the floor… in the trash even. Those echoing heel clicks more ominous… more booming than… thunder cracks. I'd dug in the trash… trying to recover every fucking cent that had just been… tossed aside… chump change… but my hands had still been bloody from the glass shards sticking in them- X…or not.

" _Your little charade has gone on long enough… it's time to enter the real world Mr. Jojo. And in the real world… you and Miss Utonium will no longer have anything to do with each other or the consequences to you both… will be dire."_

" _You… You can't-!"_

" _Is that clear Mr. Jojo?"_

" _You'll have to-!"_

" _What? Kill you? Oh I assure you Mr. Jojo…. That can easily be arranged for either of you."_

" _You… You better not put a fucking HAND on her or so help me I'll-!"_

" _Then don't force my hand Mr. Jojo."_

When she had left twenty… agonizing minutes later… she'd left a package on the table- my name had been scripted in her ever elegant manner.

The gun within… had been a clear enough message.

 _A farewell gift. Use it well._

There was… one… one fucking… good thing that came out of this… no matter what else had happened-… I couldn't forget that.

That… that _bitch_ was out of our lives. Forever. She'd probably thought she'd been seeing a ghost- a vengeful fucking… _evil_ spirit.

I _was_ "dead" after all- she'd gotten rid of me. Well actually I'd "saved her the trouble" hadn't I? Using that handy little "present" she'd left me. Tch- I could have had a lot of fun with it too- painted myself nice and dead looking- stuck seaweed and shit all over me- soaked myself to the bone- hell maybe I would have even talked all "evil spirit" like before I "condemned her to hell!"

My fist balled.

Tch. Never mind. That would have been redundant really.

Because Sarah Bellum had been condemned to the deepest fucking _farthest_ reaches of her own personal _hell_ imaginable.

Oh I was going to hell alright… but I'd still be waving from my level just above her. I'd read Dante plenty of times. She would be slowly frozen- the coldest level imaginable. Too frozen to even move her lips to scream. An eternity of pure _silenced_ torment. I'd be burning… but at least I'd still be _laughing_ as the flames licked my skin. No… I wouldn't be screaming… I'd be _laughing_.

Ha… Ha…Haha… HAHAHAHA!

My shoulders shook as my head hit the desk- look at all these fucking papers- look at what the boy who was going to amount to _nothing_ had gotten for himself eh Bellum!? Look what I could give her now! Look what I was _going_ to give Blossom now!

Anything she wanted. Anything. It didn't matter what it was- no matter how rare or impossible. It was at my grasp-.I would have it. She would want for nothing. I'd cover her in every single imperial crown jewel from every single royal family- she'd be swimming in them- every single diamond in the world was going to end up around my Blossom's neck. Every delicacy, every delight… everything… she ever deserved and more.

" _Don't force my hand."_

Well… unfortunately for you… _bitch…_ You'd forced _mine._

So… So… screw you! Fuck you Bellum!

Fuck. YOU!

I WIN!

ME!

And look… what I'd won… (?)

… The world was destroyed. My brothers were husks of themselves. My friends…were dead.

… And Blossom… wouldn't even look at me.

Yeah… I'd won alright.

Whoo… bring out… the champagne…

My head hit the desk. I must have fallen asleep because by the time I lifted it back up… it was pitch black everywhere except the red hue that still pervaded the sky. I fumbled for the damn lamp but it wasn't plugged in yet was it- fuck where was the plug- that's right fumble around in the dark looking for a damn outlet- because fucking multimillion dollar penthouses apparently _still_ hadn't solved the age old class reaching problem of _never_ having a damn outlet close by.

…Fuck this. At least my cellphone battery wasn't drained yet- even though the little light barely did anything to break through this constant… sea of black. The electricity wasn't a hundred percent set up yet… or it had just been knocked out by… the chaos outside and-.

I froze.

She was still wearing that long silk nightgown that I'd… discovered her wearing- the whole concept of "subtly" being lost on the ever theatric Demonic lobster of course… she must have been freezing. There was nothing to it. Fragile… thin… she looked like… a ghost taking vigil by the uncovered windows. Gazing upon the ruin of her home… the utter destruction of everything… she had ever known.

We'd…wanted to leave Townsville behind… with maybe a curse or two in our wakes… but… not like this.

Never… like this.

If she noticed I was there… she made no sign of it. Probably better. She wanted nothing to do with me. How could I blame her?

Maybe if I… was quiet I could return to my office without her noticing-.

"Hello…Brick." A small whisper. I made no move. Where was I even supposed to start? I avoided her gaze as best I could even if it didn't move from the window- the carnage within but I did notice a plate of food on the table- the bowl was half empty… thank God.

"Do you remember the first reaction you had to me eating that?" I blurted like an idiot- because of all the shit I could have said that's what Brick's brain came up with first. She sniffed somewhat and shook her head.

"if I recall correctly…I was appalled and calling it eating…."rubber" and I near dumped the whole bowl on you when you ever tried to _feed me_ … Olga wouldn't stop laughing for almost ten straight minutes."

"Yeah… and then she almost puked because she'd had that bad… lobster roll or some shit."

"I believe we _all_ were rather ill that next morning- except Dexter… he was the only one _smart_ enough in an entire car filled with Harvard students to only get a soda from that shack."

"Aw c'mon… _where's your sense of adventure_ …?"

Another sniff. " _Back in my dorm…along with all the Pepto you lot are ever going to need and I'm not going to share_." Another sniff- it sounded suspiciously like… a watery… chuckle. "He did though."

"Only cause I threatened to puke in his bed." I chuckled…somewhat. "I got you to try it though… in the end." I murmured. "And then you started yelling at me because I'd let you… miss out on it this whole time…"

"You should have… kept trying." She whispered. "How dare you… let me miss out on such…a treat. Some…friend you are."

Another strange… watery sound.

"You would… try to tempt me with… a bowl of chowder."

"Don't you mean "chowda"?"

Silence. Right… jokes… not the most appropriate here.

"Blossom-."

"There's… more in there." She effectively cut me off. "It's a shame to waste it… it…was good."

I shook my head, "I'd prefer if you finished it."

"When did you eat last?" She said sharply. I flinched.

"I… well-." The _groan_ that erupted from my traitorous gut echoed.

"Eat it."

"You need to eat!"

"So do _you_!" She finally turned around at that and my stomach jolted- the nausea was almost instant… she looked… oh… oh God. Who the _fuck-!?_

I zipped over to her- she flinched but instinct was acting before common sense- and I grabbed her by the arms.

"Who… did this to you?" She flinched again, the snarl only grew- her entire… her entire fucking forehead was one giant _bruise_ in mottled shades of that gruesome dark mottled purple red with hints of green and yellowing on the sides- she was silent. I cupped her face and tilted her head upwards. "B-Babe… what… what-!?"

The room had been dark before and she'd thrown me out… before I'd gotten a good look at her but…

Unharmed… she was supposed to be _unharmed!_

"I fought back." She said curtly. I froze. "I was being difficult. So one of them hit me with something- a pipe? Bat? Who knows for all I knew it could have been a fist." She mumbled. "It doesn't hurt anymore-."

I had already released her and run to the fridge- empty save the leftovers I doubted were ever going to be eaten but… what the fuck what were there no fucking icepacks in here!? Not even a fucking ice tray!? Who the fuck-… oh right.

…Well this would have to do. She stiffened when she saw me coming back. Her eyebrow rose- "We don't have regular ice." She frowned and moved her head.

"It's unnecessary."

"Like hell it isn't."

"Brick… that's a carton of ice cream."

"It's still cold ain't it!?"

Her frown deepened but at least… she finally let me go about my impromptu…more than a little pathetic attempt at nursing. Her hand trailed over mine briefly before she pulled the carton closer to her brow.

"..Thank you." Stiff. Forced. Her eyes flitted to mine briefly. "…You should still eat."

"I'll eat if you promise to keep that on your head for a few minutes." She frowned more.

"It's sticky."

"It's ice."

"Just because there's "ice" in the name… doesn't mean it's a legitimate way of… you don't have any frozen meat or anything." I frowned and shook my head. Her face fell.

"..Not a well-stocked prison I see." She whispered- my stomach lurched.

"You're not in-!"

Her gaze was sober. "Of course I am…" She whispered. The coiling of my insides was only growing worse. I wanted to hurl-she looked… she just looked-.

I could have handled anger- the well-deserved screams and bellows as she beat me savagely reminiscent of our scuffles from youth.

I could have handled… tears…. Not as well… but again I'd know… what to do with them… I'd know what to make of that- but _this?_

Her gaze was dull. Lifeless… _dead._ Not the vivacious sparkling eyes I was used to- brimming with confidence, laughter… _life._

"Blossom…" I reached for her, she flinched away from me as if I had some kind of… odor. A foul stench. My hand went down. "..I'm sorry." She stiffened. "It's worth shit…I know. And it can never… never fucking begin to sufficiently… -." I trailed. Her eyes were still on the floor. "I'm sorry. I… I don't know what else I can possibly say… I just…" She bit her lip. "…I'm sorry."

Silence.

I nodded and stood.

"Forty eight hours ago… I woke up with your picture by my side… and I had to face another day… in coming to terms with the fact I would never see you again."

I stiffened. Her hands had started to shake somewhat.

"I'd made great progress… instead of crying the entire morning… I'd managed to confine it to… an hour… maybe forty-five minutes…" She choked somewhat. I couldn't move. "Baby steps… one day at a time… soon there'd be a day… where I'd just be able to get up… and just go about my business… and I dreaded it…I didn't _want_ it- I would have done… done _anything_ for that day not to come… I just…wanted to see your face again…" Her voice choked. "And well… look…" She raised her hands up. "Looks like I got my wish." She whispered.

Her face went in her hands, the carton fell to the floor spilling everywhere.

"Blossom-." She flinched away from me again.

"G-Go… Go away!" Her hands went up weakly, "J-Just… Just… just…" Heaving. Hoarse. The shaking was growing worse… worse… and worse as she sunk onto the floor- I…couldn't do as she wished. I wanted to- I wanted to respect… her fucking wishes and just leave her be… but… the way she was crying...

She went stiff as a board in my arms at first- I held on. I didn't know why- what I was doing… was obviously not what she wanted but… the idea of leaving her here… letting her just sit and…c-cry?

I couldn't.

The blows came. I squeezed my eyes shut- one punch after another- she was growing more and more frustrated because… I barely felt them. Her hands… I'd never really realized before how… tiny they were. But despite the fact I knew she was punching me as hard as she damn could… I barely felt the slap.

And that was making it worse- her sobs were growing harsher- labored- she kept punching- punching with all her fucking strength and I just willed… I just willed myself to feel it. Flinch. Do _something!_

This was a girl… who had picked me and thrown _me_ over her shoulders when I didn't want to get out of bed before noon.

Who had so _nonchalantly_ lifted some skeezeball's precious _ride_ by the bumper when he'd tried to pull a fast one on Olga and her despite Dex and I being right there…

This is someone… who once threw a fucking _plane_ at me!

They were slowing down. Listless. Before they became more like pats and then finally stopped altogether- her head was heavy on my chest. I wanted to comfort her… say something… _anything…_ but I knew nothing I could have said… would do anything right then.

Or ever.

"Why…. Why did this happen B-Brick… _whyyyy?"_ My grip tightened and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I… I don't know Blossom…" I felt my own voice tighten. "I _don't k-know."_

"B-Bubbles… B-Butterc-c-up…" Another choke. "My sisters… my poor sisters… Brick… Brick w-why! WHY!" Another futile punch on my shoulders. "W-Why… Brick. Why… why am I the only one who-… w-why… why _me?"_

My mouth trembled, "I…I…" Her nails dug into my shirt.

" _Why…_ Brick?" She hiccupped. "Why… why did you… Brick why did you-!"

The shirt was tearing.

"I _couldn't_ … Blossom. I couldn't…. I couldn't lose you… not… not a-again. So…So I-…I-."

She finally looked up at me then- those huge pink eyes wide and luminous with tears- I felt my own burn- and fuck… just… _fuck!_

Her grip… suddenly seemed to tighten- no words were said… nothing more- she just held me… like…I held her.

There were no words spoken… what were we supposed to say… either of us? She made no protest when I finally scooped her up and carried her back to her room.

I should have left her to her privacy… but as soon as she had curled in those covers I'd been yanked in right along with her… well… not a yank… I'd barely felt it… it was more a… little pull. All the same she had pulled my arms around her- clutched them in place like a literal blanket…

And she'd just… cried.

And cried… and cried.

And all I could… was fucking cry with her. Hold her…and cry like a fool.

Even later that night… when we lay in bed … I just…held her. She held me. The bed was sparse and bare… and every time another _boom_ erupted outside she'd bury her face back within the covers… or my shirt… sometimes both.

"Don't… don't leave me Brick…" I shook my head.

"Never." The sniffing continued.

"Don't you… don't you leave me… _ever_ again. Not now… not ever!"

"I won't Blossom-."

"Promise…"

Silence. My gaze drifted to that red hazy sky visible through the window. The carnage continued below us… around us… it was… a whole new world out there… and we were just…two little figures within it…

My lips grazed her hair, "I promise…Blossom." I whispered.

And like hell if I wouldn't keep that promise.

We…may have just been two little figures within…this new world…

But nonetheless…

We'd… survive it…together.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Butch**

This place reeked.

It always reeked.

People smoke.

It's annoying as fuck.

My drink was bad. Definitely not a good night.

Whatever. Bad day. Bad fucking day.

Boomer was an ass. He always was an ass nowadays. Not that he was trying. He just didn't care anymore. Guess you can't blame him. He didn't care about nothing anymore.

The acts sucked. Especially that one slut. The one who looked like a walking glitter disaster.

And seriously- the fuck were those bad extensions about?

Most of the guys were hooting and hollering at the stage- they were morons. Yeah it didn't take much dough to get the clothes off the slut but…

She sucked. Bad. Her dancing was stiff- rehearsed. It was just…

 _Shit._

True to form she was focusing on the "high rollers" as they were- I preferred to stay incognito here- much as I could anyway- or else people would swarm me. I hated being swarmed. I had chicks hang off me like I was a jungle gym. I had men doing everything in their damn power to get me to notice them.

Fuck I just wanted to drink.

Drink, drink and hey- drink some more. Not like it affected me for long or nothin' – just- yeah what was Brick's word for it- oh yeah: "High alcohol tolerance on steroids"- That was me. Brick was wasted like nothing in no time- him and Sis were notorious back in the day for getting it _ON_ – on the dancefloor.

Wasn't like nobody recognized us or nothin'- they always had their shades on back then- Brick didn't care who was watchin' back then- all he cared was that he had his girl in his arms and they were gonna dance the night away. And we did. All of us. Even Boomer back then- I mean he _sucked_ but- yeah. He used to dance.

Seriously. No one. You know that viral video a few years back with that stupid dancer or whatever- Boomer's worse. Or was worse. Never seen him dance anymore. Even at the Gala's or whatever shit- I just sit and drink anyway- Whorebucks used to always try to get Brick on the dancefloor- was convinced she'd make a great Cinderella or somethin'- never worked. Least this year she'd stop.

Yeah. Good. Maybe she'd stop lookin' at my bro like some kind of creepy bitch and stop looking at _me_ too- seriously- for all her wantin' to marry Big Bro and become I dunno- "Queen" or whatever- she never left _me_ alone neither!

She stayed the fuck away from Boom of course. Cause he was Boomer. No one went near Boom if they could help it.

But fuck if that fucking brat and her stupid ass cronies or whatever didn't stop _followin'_ me I swear!

She used to look at me like that in high school too! Creepy ass bitch! Hell she'd look at all three of us like we were food or whatever but _still!_

Fuck that shit. Whatever. This booze sucked.

Ugh. Really sucked. Weak as shit.

So bad entertainment. Bad drinks. Bad music.

Bad night.

I caught a flash of black hair and I stood- aw hell yeah! Good night! Very good-… Oh.

"Butch…. Oh gee. Thanks lovely to see you too sweetheart." Sedusa folded her arms and raised an inked eyebrow. "Butch. Would it kill you to be more subtle?"

"Where's B?"

Another rolling of eyes. A shake of the head. A rubbing of the brow.

"She's in the back- No. Stay. She'll be out. Here-." She began mixing a drink. "That new girl was awful- I've had to comp a good five drinks already." She answered my unspoken question with another eye roll.

"You hired her though."

Another swig of her own drink as she slammed mine down.

"She has potential- I only need Jackie over there to trip on her bad extensions and not be able to perform any more so I can get her replacement set up."

I snorted.

"What's with the bad hair?" The girl was a bitch. She acted like Princess. Only dumber. Even Brick for how much he hated the bitch would admit she was pretty clever. It made Brick nervous. He didn't want sis at court yet. I missed her though. It'd be nice to see her at court. Boomer thought it was a good idea too least I think he did- he was ordering me around enough! Like I was some kind of dummy or whatever- Butch get your apartment in livable conditions! Butch I want the rest of this list removed by Friday- and these people need to be installed by blahblahblah. Butch- Butch-Butch-.

Ya know _I_ was technically older! Shouldn't that make _me_ boss when Brick wasn't around!?

Sedusa only gave me another eye roll.

"Trying to attract customers with a _new_ act- or _one_ customer in particular." I grit my teeth.

"When you gonna throw her out anyway!"

A shrug. "When she stops making me four figures a week."

Those extensions were pissing me off.

"She don't even look like Sis!" Another sigh.

"Men are a fickle species Butch." Another sip. "They see the hair which you know little Blossy is known for and always has been and their sick little fantasies are coming to life in front of them." She sighed again. "Butch- I already told her the hair needs to be gone by tomorrow- if it's not she's out. Happy?"

 _No._

"Better hope Brick don't find out." _Or Boomer._

"Well he _won't_ if you don't tell him."

"I dunno Sedusa- you still coming tomorrow to help sis with getting her stuff ready and shit for court?" She paused and flashed me a nasty look.

"Butch." The eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it. Let me handle it. Yes I'm going. God knows we have a lot of work to do-"Her hand went out. "Don't argue with me you know the court of those vipers- they're going to eat the pretty birdy _alive_ if she doesn't learn how to _bite._ " I flinched and she sighed heavily. "Butch…Just go have a good time." A dismissive wave before she rubbed her brow. "Or at least _pretend_ you're having a good time- she'll be out in a few minutes! For the love of-."

The sorry excuse for dancing- which was really prancing and not even good sashaying across the stage continued. Even Sedusa grimaced. I scowled.

"I want her _off._ " I pointed to the stage. The slut noticed and of course flashed me what she thought was an "alluring" smile and wave. Tch. _Bitch._

Her hands finally went up, "Okay… Okay. After this number she's out for the rest of the night. Happy?"

No.

I folded my arms, "Whatever."

She stroked my cheek, "Sweetie- it's good for business."

"It's insultin' to sis!" _And dancing in general._

I knew someone that had been able to out dance all these… _amateurs_. Any day of the week. And made it look like she barely was trying at all. Her clothes had stayed on all night and yet every single guy in the room still watched her- they couldn't help it ya know.

She'd been… fucking incredible.

She conquered that stage- she'd kept her family afloat when bitches had tried to ruin them out of spite. They'd tried to wrestle her down and put the damn leash on her- she'd laughed in their faces and ripped it in two.

I hadn't… been able to get enough of her. I couldn't help it. I'd been a face in a crowd. Nothin' special.

And yet that one night. She'd pulled me on that dance floor and I'd been hooked…

Well ever since.

"Madam?"

It was a soft quiet voice. Sedusa smiled wanly and gave me a look and the little _creak_ of those wheels got closer.

"Ah Bella just in time."

"I'm sorry Madam, the kids were restless."

She'd…always kinda had a soft spot for the kiddies. Came with them bein' the only ones who liked em' all without havin' no strings attached or whatever.

"Well, Tammy was horrid at the bar- keep her as a backup but make back my money we lost as a result and you'll be fine." I flinched from the veiled tone but she only beamed- the flash of those sparkling confident eyes almost made me gulp. Familiar… but not. It was… it sucked. It sucked bad.

She took a random tumbler and expertly flipped it as well as another glass, "You got it Boss!" she grinned and then her eyes widened, "Master Butch!" I bit back the flinch- her grin was wide but it was… it wasn't right man.

" _What- fraid' you can't keep up? Let's see what you "Ruffs" are really capable of eh? Less' you're scaaared."_

 _Waist to waist. Chest to back._

" _I think it's "you" who's gonna be "scared- "Puff."_

 _Eyebrow raised._

 _A smirk._

" _We'll see bout that Butchy' Boy."_

"Master Butch?"

I blinked and she looked up at me with those huge wide green eyes that… I took a deep swig of my drink.

 _Keep your shit together man. Keep it together._

"Sup… B."

The bar had gotten its master back and the night began to fly- her legs… may not work no more but that grace… was still there. I was obsessed with her hands. Always had been. Even back when I was the dumb ass gapin' at her like a creep she'd told the story with her hands- her legs had done the work… but her hands had kept your attention- they were quick- agile- and just… wow…

Was I a fucking fool still…?

Yeah. Yeah I was.

And she kept looking at me weird. So- what else was new? I ordered a drink to make me sittin'' there and starin' at the bartender and not joinin' the party on the dance floor with all the other girls- cept that bitch with the bad hair- Sedusa went and threw her _right_ off stage! Heh! Serves the bitch right!

B had been laughing and smilin' a whole lot tonight- it was… nice to see. And for all the weird stares she'd get sometimes- the regulars always acted like nothin' was up.

It was…. Nice.

Maybe it was the reason I kept comin' here.

Maybe. Maybe not.

Maybe sometimes I liked to down my shot and see myself on the dance floor again. See those other forms around me. Hear my brothers laughin' again. Hear sis laughin' hell our entire posse just _laughin'_ together as we conquered that dance floor. Led by the best of the best up there- she'd join us- she'd keep the party goin' and we'd just laugh.

Laugh. Laugh. And _laugh._

Brick and Bloss would stay in each other's arms the whole time- didn't matter how many stupid idiots tried to weasel their way between em' – guy, girl- didn't matter- those two redheads only had eyes for each other.

Always did. Always had.

The blonde had always been cheering- gushing- eternally happy- clapping her hands at her sister up there. She'd always tried to drag Boom into dancin' with her- heh. It'd been _cute_ \- a widdle _cwush_ even- and man had Boom _hated_ it!

Heh- he'd grabbed any random chick he could find to avoid dancin' with the hyper active blonde. It'd been _hilarious_ when she'd finally managed to grab im' and drag him- sometimes I coulda sworn you'd have seen the skid marks from where he was being _dragged_ and diggin' his heels in the floor- yellin' as he went- those protests being cheerfully ignored.

And…

…What was I doin'?

Don't think of that shit. Just… it ain't worth-.

"Master Butch?" I turned and she was leaning over the bar- her head cocked somewhat and starin' right at me like… wait… hey when had the bar emptied and shit? I saw her eyes flick to the dancefloor- a mosh pit of bodies and sex and sweat and just… _life._

Longing. Pure _longing_ was in those eyes. I wanted to scream. I wanted to pick her up from that damn chair- clear the place and let her show this dump what _real_ dancin' looked like! Let them see…

And then…I remembered that fucking chair.

"Don't you wanna dance?" She whispered. Her hands fiddled with the tumbler nervously I looked behind us then back to her.

"Nah." A shrug. She blinked. "Shitty day. Just wanna drink."

Her eyes narrowed. They always narrowed back then too. She moved the glass away from me. She'd used to do that too.

"Don't ya think you've had enough?" It went in the sink and she began wiping the glass. "I know you've got that X… stuff or whatever but you're still a human ain't ya?"

 _I was once._

Her brows furrowed and she slid the glass towards me again- this time filled it with water. "I want you to drink at least two of these fore' I give you another one." My eyebrow rose but she still was looking at me sternly. "I mean it."

My lip curled somewhat. "Yeah… I know you do B…ya always do."

She gave me another weird look- yeah guess I was being kinda weird tonight. Maybe it was cause Sis was coming… to live at court and she was preggers and Brick was comin' home too and everything… was gonna change.

Again.

She continued wipin' the counter- her movements as graceful as always while the shitty dancers got back on stage- all of em' sucked… bad.

These idiots here… none of em' knew what _real_ dancin' looked like…

…And they never would…

"You wanna talk about it?" I froze- those eyes looked so big and… innocent. "I mean if ya can if its secret court stuff I understand-."

I took a sip of my water, "My bro's just drivin' me crazy is all." Her eyebrow rose- I laughed somewhat. "He's always up my ass about some stupid shit or whatever- you know… gettin' court ready for Sis to come and shit."

Her eyes brightened, "Are her rooms pretty?"

I nodded, "Sure are- His Lordship is takin' a "personal" interest in em' and the baby's room too."

I shuddered. I couldn't help it.

He was too… fuckin' excited. Seein' Sis and Brick comin' to live at court…. And Blossom's baby and shit…

I didn't like it. Not that anyone listened to _me._

But I got a bad fuckin' feeling from all of it.

It… It was up to somethin' man.

Boomer was calm – no shock- but part of me almost thought the guy even seemed… _smug_ \- about somethin'.

Weird as shit because the expression never changed or nothn' but… still call it brother instincts you know.

Something was… off with Boom.

More than usual I mean.

If I didn't know any better… part of me could even think he was _enjoyin'_ throwin' all the "chirpers" outta court and… "punishin' everyone who… fucked with Sis and Big Bro.

His look never changed. His eyes were always dull. His mouth was always a thin line.

But nevertheless…

Shit… was it _normal_ for a guy to be… kinda _scared_ of his own kid brother?

Cause sometimes… it kinda felt like I was. Like today… like how the guy was just standin' there when the guards were forcin' those people out – just tickin' their names off on that "list" he carried around. Anyone who was even remotely suspected as havin' been a "chirper"…, at any point.

Sure there were some left… massin' around Whorebucks and her little cronies with that stupid… cat whatever she had- seriously who the fuck needed some kind of fuckin' _leopard_ as a pet!?

Who _does_ that!?

"Master Butch?"

I flinched, "B… thought I already told ya… you don't have to call-."

Her gaze was firm, "It'd be improper and what if Madam heard me?" She hissed. "I don't make her any money you know she could throw me out anytime she wanted-!"

 _No she can't. She wouldn't._

"You make her plenty of money-." I waved at the bar. "You're the best mixer in town!" _Always have been._

She frowned and I saw a hint of pink trail over her cheeks, "I wouldn't go that far…"

"Nuh uh- nope. Don't even think about it B'- ya know you're the best at what ya do- don't try denyin' it." That pink stain only grew deeper. I smirked- couldn't help it really… she looked _real_ cute when she was all flustered and shit.

Always had kinda' but she'd punch me if I said that.

…If she remembered she was allowed to punch me.

She cocked her head again and her eyebrow rose.

"Okay seriously- why the long face- you're all sighin' and slouchin' at my bar like any of these average bums. Why don't ya go dance?" She took a quick swig of water.

"Don't feel like it."

"Yeah well- it'll make ya feel better."

 _No it won't._

"No one can keep up with me." She snorted.

"No offense sir-." I flinched. She rolled her eyes, "Okay." She leaned over the bar. I leaned forward, " _Butch_ \- with all due respect I've seen ya on the floor before- you're nothin' special." She threw me a wink. "Not that anyone'll dare tell the great Master Butch that of course." She shrugged. "But hey I'm just the lil' B behind the bar. Who cares what I say ya know. There's power in being a "nobody" you know?"

 _But you're not a nobody. You're a somebody. You're the best somebody this world's ever seen._

I couldn't help the smile- it was moments like this- brief and way too short for anyone's liking… that I could almost feel like I had my B' back… my-.

"Oh Master Butch!" My nose scrunched and ugh… slut alert. The bitch was still sporting that insulting hair that it was takin' all my self-control not to just rip clean off- hopefully take the real hair with it ya know! She batted her over done eyelashes at me and… were those fuckin' contacts.

Was this bitch seriously wearin' PINK contacts!?

B' only rolled her eyes and continued washing the glasses but the stupid bitch only huffed and stormed behind the bar.

"Move bitch!" I jumped up and B' near toppled over from the force of that _kick_. The sound of cracking wood echoed as I gripped that fuckin' counter with all the fuckin' self-control I had fuckin left! The wannabe sister clone smirked. "I'm _sooo_ sorry Master Butch- please allow _me_ to serve you- sorry you picked amateur night to come to our nice lil' establishment." She mock "pouted" those fake red lips.

 _Squeeze. Crack._

B' managed to pull herself upright. The slut began clumsily taking up the glasses and the bottles were ominously balanced in her arms. Fuckin' hell.

"Sooo before I was so unfairly pulled off the stage what'd ya think sir? You know you and your brothers seem to work sooo hard- you ought to bring em' here… bet they could find something…" She began twirling her fake hair in her hands. "That'll catch their _interest_."

Oh…was this chick on drugs… pretty sure she was on somethin'- B' swiped the bottle the moron had almost let drop.

"Miss Jacqueline- you know Madam doesn't like the dancers behind the bar." She murmured. I grit my teeth. The fact my B'…had to call this _thing_ here a _Miss_ was more fuckin' infuriatin' than any of the fuckin' lectures I'd been gettin' all day from Mr. Robot!

"Yes well when it's _VIP_ and all they should be getting the _best_ service not having to deal with some fuckin' cripple.-."

 _CRAAAAACK_

She jumped back. B' seemed to pale.

"What'd you call her _slut!"_

The music stopped. I saw the other dancers whip around and Sedusa turned around quickly- I saw her lips move before her hand hit her brow before she began pointin' wildly in our direction. This Jacqueline or whatever backed away slowly- good. She looked scared. Even fuckin' better.

"M-Master Butch-?"

"Quiet! The only words I wanna hear from your fuckin' whore mouth are a fuckin' apology to B! I mean it! Right fuckin' now or you'll fuckin' regret it!"

"Why the fuck should I apologize to the little bitch! Why the fuck would you prefer a fuckin' cripple over _me_ or any of the other girls! I for one am gettin' sick of it! What's so special about the little shit!"

"M-Miss Jacqueline- just… just go okay- he's… he's my-." B stuttered.

"What she your little fuck toy- that why Madam keeps her around- She _your_ little birdy?"

Her face went crimson. Mine did too. For an entirely different reason.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT FUCKIN' WHORE! _EITHER_ OF THEM!"

There was a sudden grip on my arm.

"Butch! Enough! PLEASE!"

I heard another quick clicking of heels. Sedusa.

"M-Madam she-!" The bitch pointed at B' and were it not for her grip I was gonna-!

"I'm aware. She was doing her job minding her own business when you _once again_ decided to be belligerent and not follow orders- I told you, you were benched for the night due to your obscene little display here and what do you do- you come slinking back in here anyway when I _specifically_ sent you to your room. Hmm." She stepped over before taking a deep sniff. "Ah. That explains it. Had some of your little _stash_ when we got there did we? You know the rules idiot!" A snap of her fingers. "Three strikes you're out."

"W-WHAT! You can't throw me-! I'm the best dancer here! Who else is gonna make you the cash- get rid of _her_! She's the troublemaker not me!" B flinched. Sedusa's eyes narrowed. B' seemed to shrink further away before she fled to the back. I stiffened. The bitch smirked. "See she even knows-!"

 _SLAP_

"Are you questioning _my_ authority girl!?" Sedusa grit her teeth. "Yes you make me _some_ money- but your dancing is shit and your attitude is worse and I don't feel like having the imperial guard raid this club because word gets out the future Queen is being openly _mocked_ by an IDIOT!"

The bitch was clutching her likely throbbin' cheek and almost looked near tears. Good.

"B-But… But M-Madam." Another snap of Sedusa's fingers- the music started again. Louder this time. Two of the club's bouncers- men I'd handpicked to boot came over. One of em' threw a salute towards me

"Sir your orders?"

"This ain't my club- do what Sedusa tells ya not me." I said quickly. The slut burst out cryin' serves her right- talkin bout my sister and B' like that… who'd she think she was!

The curtain parted and I was in the back but I didn't hear any of the usual squeaks from her chair- where'd she?

Her room was tiny- damn it- it was fuckin' tiny and I hated seein' her in such a little closet basically but…wait? What was she?

"B- What-?" She paused in her abrupt gatherin' of books and shit.

"You just got me fired you know that!" She snapped. "I'm gonna end up on the streets now! Madam'll never-."

"You ain't gonna end up on the streets B!" She flinched. "You're not okay- I promise."

"Ya can't protect me forever Master-."

" _Butch!"_ I bellowed I didn't mean to and she immediately squirmed back- her chair hit the wall. Fuck… fuck. Again… why'd I always have to go and lose my temper and some shit. It was so… not okay to do that with her around.

She'd… she'd be scared of me… hell sometimes I wondered… if B _was_ scared of me.

"B…" I murmured. Her notebooks shook in her hand and I knelt before her. She bit her lip… I recognized that gesture…

Her… her sister did it too… when she was nervous it was just a nervous…

Powerpuff tick.

"B…" My hand was monstrous as it engulfed her tiny little hand- one false move… and I'd f fuckin' crush it but… she didn't flinch away. Course she wouldn't… my… My B wasn't scared of nothin'…

 _Nothin'!_

"B… listen to me sweetie… you ain't gonna end up in the street. You're safe here."

"But Miss Jacqueline-!?"

"Is _out_ B- you know Sedusa's got a problem with drugs and booze in her girls. Bad for business and shit."

She was silent and her head went down- she didn't protest when I took her notebook.

"You uh… you write anythin' new?"

Her lime green eyes seemed to brighten but her cheeks flushed,

"Yeah… it's kinda a weird one." She laughed somewhat. "It's about some enchanted bird in a cage or something and the prince who saved her." I stiffened. She shook her head. "Yeah I know- weird but this weird stuff just kinda pops in my head you know…"

 _Course I do… it always does….it always did._

"Yeah." I flipped the pages. "So what kinda bird?"

"Nightingale."

My grip on the book increased.

"…Nightin'-gale?"

She nodded. "Weird right- just kinda popped in my head a few days ago."

 _The nightingale is getting ready for her nightly exercise and the flock is ready to take flight when ready._

 **This code shit is weird Big Bro.**

" _ **There's about an eighty-five percent chance their phones are being monitored."**_

 **Jesus… Bro this is crazy you gotta get sis out of here- we gotta get em' all outta here!**

" _ **We have to wait this out Butch- we can't just get up and go- we have to find the right moment: did you talk to her yet?"**_

 **I did… she's in. But she said you guys gotta go first.**

"… _**She won't leave without-."**_

 **The Professor gave his blessing Bro. You're out of time. You and Bloss… you guys gotta go. It's now or never man.**

" _ **Butch-."**_

 **Don't argue. Listen B' and I- we got this plan to buy you guys… twenty extra minutes maybe. Enough time to get the fuck outta the city.**

" _ **What are you gonna do? Start World War III in front of city hall?"**_

… **Maybe?**

" _ **Butch-!"**_

"Butch?" I blinked. She frowned. "Are… you okay?"

I flipped through the pages quickly. "You're… writin' about a nightin-gale?" She nodded.

"Yeah like I said… kinda just popped in my head- weird right?"

"..Yeah…" I stood up and paced the room somewhat, "Yeah… weird."

My pacing got faster. Was she… was she _rememberin'!?_

She must have been- look at all the pictures plastered on the walls! Had Sedusa's plan finally begun to work!? Constant reminders and shit would make any memory- no matter how…re…pressed? Was that the word? Whatever- Sedusa had told me she'd blocked out all her memories as a response to…trauma (?)- So… so all we had to do was keep remindin' her of things!

Cause once she remembered! Then… then!

My grin grew.

"B! How's the story end? You got an endin' yet!? Tell me! Tell me!"

She blinked. "Wow… you've never been this excited about one of my stories before- sorry Master Butch." Her face fell. "I… I started it but…" She bit her lip. "It kinda went away. The kids were kinda disappointed. I feel bad but you know I never feel right just… making up an ending you know?"

It was like somethin' flat out punched me in the gut- I'd gone so up… and then I'd fallen flat down. It was like… fuck man…

Why couldn't I just _tell_ her!?

… Cause that would put her in so much fucking danger it wasn't even funny. She was _dead._ Buttercup… My… My B' was _dead_. The whole world knew it- her and her sister both: only sis was allowed to live and that was cause my bro had more or less _demanded_ her as his… reward or some shit…

Fuck I hated when people went and called sis Big Bro's _pet_. She wasn't a damn pet! And now for sure she wasn't! She was… gonna be queen!

Big Bro had made… the right wish.

He'd done the usual Brick thing and… thought shit through- he hadn't just opened his big fat mouth and blurted shit out without thinkin'.

He hadn't… wasted the one chance he had… to save the thing he'd loved the most in the world.

…Like I had.

"Butch?" She murmured and once again those big green eyes just went and… pierced me right in the gut. She was a fragile tiny lil' thing… I could break her in half like nothin' if I wasn't careful. Unlike sis…

The girl who had been… Buttercup Utonium… just seemed…

Small… nowadays.

And it… was all my fault wasn't it…

…. Four minutes.

Four… fucking minutes.

And I'd fucked up… everythin'.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **April 14, 2015**

 **Townsville, California**

 **7:34 PM**

It was crazy. Fuckin' nuts. People were yellin' and runnin'- Everyone else back at Morebucks Manor or wherever the "victory" party was goin' on had been laughin' and celebratin' like a bunch of fuckin' assholes. Laughin' at the yellin' getting' drunk and shit- I swear if one more fuckin' moron had tried to gimme a damn whatever fancy shmancy fizz drink or whatever I was gonna-!

I'd fucked up. I'd fucked up bad. She was gonna fuckin' beat me with a stick. Bad enough Sis had gotten the shit beaten out of her by those two fuckers even though Big bro had made it pretty fucking _clear_ what would happen to _anyone_ who fucking touched her let alone-!

No. God damn it focus. Just. Fuckin' focus.

It'd been hard enough to fuckin' lose the dumb ass with that creepy stare and ugh-! What the fuck was goin' on! What had happened!?

One minute we were all laughin' together about giving that witch the slip and us all leavin' and Boom and I were even arguin' over who was gonna give Sis away when she and Big bro hit Vegas but-!

Me obviously. I'm the favorite.

But… now. Now… Now…

Butch you messed up this time. Real bad. She's gonna kill you.

So the Creepy Crab had gotten the upper hand on the girls- ambushed em' and crap- but Big Bro was likely already workin' on that and hey could I blame him for focusin' on Blossom right now? No- fuck that. They'd been…. Through enough and shit.

Big Bro deserved to have that reunion and shit in peace. Boom and I had certainly been… fuckin' excited to see him- well I'd been… Boom… was actin' kind of weird. He wasn't… really talking about anything or… it was weird. Something… was kinda weird with him.

I mean _yeah_ I had sucker punched that guy who had…touched Sis and all he could probably never eat nothin' but oatmeal for the rest of his life but… Boom…

Boomer had…

…. I had to hurry.

She had to be somewhere. And she was gonna chew me out and then spit me out and shit this was gonna suck. I was no suave romantic like Big Bro but… I could still at least let me keep little Butch long enough for me to explain what the fuck had taken so long.

My plan had been fuckin' seven thirty. I would have left that sick party of death sooner but fuckin' Whorebucks had opened her nasty ass mouth and started her bitchin' about sis and I'd just-!

Ugh! Fucking BITCH! I couldn't stand the stupid bitch- she'd kept givin' me this sick and creepy fuckin' look for all her suddenly fawnin' over Brick – a guy she'd fuckin' called a geek, nerd and loser on a near daily basis all through fuckin' high school and beyond- yeah so my bro liked movies!? So fuckin' what- so he liked Shakespeare and all that crap- and he focused on shit like that instead of doin' sports or some shit! My bro could _easily_ have conquered the sports world at Pokey Oaks.

Guess what- he didn't _like_ sports! He didn't _want_ to!

 _So fucking what!?_

He got into fucking _Harvard_ didn't he! He went and conquered- he got his degree- he was in like every honors possible for his major- _and_ he got the girl! Sis loved my brother so fucking much it would have been nasty if it was anyone else but Brick and Blossom man…. They just _worked._

And they'd work now too. Everythin'… everythin' was gonna be fine!

FINE!

The whole place was like somethin' out of a warzone. I saw a flash of pink… and there was sis's pink "Puff" jacket or whatever- ripped clean off her along with what looked like had been her shirt…

Son of a bitch. Death was too good for the fucker. Maybe Boom had been onto somethin' after all- huntin' those two creeps down and… just yeah.

Weird though… I'd always kinda thought Boomer… was kinda a wimp. He was my baby bro you know? He didn't like… to fight.

…Right?

It'd been nuts- Sedusa had been there- not happily but me and the boys had stayed outta sight- Lobster Lord's orders. Dunno why- maybe he thought Big Bro wouldn't be able to-… yeah that was it. He'd probably been afraid Brick would go nuts and start attackin' anythin' that got too close to Blossom. Probably… yeah…

….yeah.

Sedusa had tried to keep tabs on all three of em' like the plan had been but… we hadn't been expectin' those guys to grab sis the way they had- and she'd had no choice but to intervene- and…

She'd lost sight of the other two.

The little blonde had been dragged one way… and B…

The Lobster lord had ordered Blossom taken away and… cleaned up and shit- whatever that meant and Sedusa… I couldn't blame her. She'd done what she'd had to- gotten the pink puff outta the line of fire. All I knew is when the blue Puff had been dragged it was to the right…. B… had been the left.

So I was at the west end- or what was left of it and I didn't care if I had to look all fucking night I was gonna find her! I was gonna find her and after she'd yelled and screamed and… probably found something hard to hit me with- then we'd… I dunno. I uh- hadn't thought that far ahead to be brutally honest.

I mean I'd have to hide her- Him thought she was dead. So… she'd be pissed as fuck but we'd have to hide- and I had no idea where Bubs was but we'd fix that too so…

My hands were shaking- I didn't know why- they hadn't stopped since… and my chest hurt- and my breathing was getting quicker and quicker. I just… had this bad feelin' in my gut.

But…But I didn't know why.

My… My Buttercup… she… she was fine you know. Probably all beaten up… and God I wanted to punch myself in the damn face- how the fuck could I have been so stupid!

My brother wasn't stupid- he'd known what was up! He knew what he had to do to save Sis- and… I did too damn it! Why did I just let my fuckin' mouth open without thinkin'!?

I always did that shit. I never thought I just _did_ and that drove Brick _and_ Dad up a wall and aw fuck I could just hear the lecture now- right in the back of my head.

 _Butch my son you need to be more careful and less impulsive- because if you are careful that will mean you are less impulsive which means that you will be less likely to fall into trouble because you are too impulsive and-._

 _BUTCH. DUMBASS WHEN YOU GONNA LEARN TO THINK FOR FUCKING ONCE INSTEAD OF JUST GOIN' OFF AND-UGGGGH!_

It was gonna be bad. Brick was gonna be pissed. B' was gonna be pissed. Hell Sis was gonna be pissed as all fuck when she woke up and found Big Bro just kinda sittin' there lookin' at her instead of you know bein'…

Dead.

We'd all thought… he was dead. Boomer had been… hysterical. And me… I'd just… I shoulda known you know. Brick would never have…

Even after what that… that _bitch_ had tried to do… had threatened him with.

She was in prison. She'd been the first person Brick had ordered found and… yeah. It wouldn't be pretty. I didn't know what her punishment was gonna be but now that _we_ – ya know- the Rowdyruff Boys- the _trash_ were runnin' things…

I'd be sure B' got a shot at her. And No doubt Big Bro would let Sis have the final blow. Maybe Bubs would even want to land a hit or two.

After all. _We_ were in charge now. Brick and Blossom were in charge more or less. As soon as this whole mess was cleaned up- I knew those two were just gonna get cleaned up- flip off the last morons who would say a damn word and head right up that aisle- they'd be married finally and well…

What was it like I wondered- bein' married- I'd never really thought about it fore' but… part of me… was really startin' to. Think about it I mean.

I mean… I knew she wasn't the whole pretty dress and veil type but… maybe…

Maybe…

Shit. My feet hit the ground. Oh… I recognized this kinda mess. This screamed my B' all over it. Fuck… there was rubble everywhere- looked like she'd gone and toppled the whole damn building- fuck it must have been one nasty fight. It must have been a whole legion of morons and…

… Wait… was… was that!?

She didn't wear jewelry. She never did. Cept' this.

The chain was almost snapped… the little stars bent or broken beyond repair. It was… so fuckin'…tiny in my hand. It'd always been… a joke man. She'd told me to clasp it once and I'd looked at her like she'd had three heads-

Me? Who'd I look like- King of the suave over there- claspin' all Sis's jewelry and even leavin' a kiss every time he did it- and he'd just made it look so damn easy…

And there I'd been at a fucking loss over a stupid charm bracelet.

Four silver stars _clinked_ in my hand- four. One for each… of em'.

"B…" I whispered and began moving pieces of rubble- "B… you in there?"

I didn't hear anything

That creeping feeling just got worse and I dove down to the rubble. Fuck… fuck oh no. No. She'd never take this off. Never. What the fuck- how had a bunch of fuckin' thugs gotten the upper hand!?

H-How!? What… What was going on!? How-Who!?

"B!" The rubble went flying- I didn't care. "B! ANSWER ME! B-Buttercup… answer me… answer me honey!"

The pile was growing. And … and there was nothing. N-Nothing!

"H-HELP!" I didn't care who fucking heard me. I didn't care! Even if it was some kind of- I didn't care! "HEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPP!"

My voice… only melded… with the screams that just echoed around me. What was…my voice… to the others around me? Who was gonna come and help me versus the other people around here and- Damn it!

DAMN IT!

Come on. Come on!

C-Come… come on man.

It was a flash- brief and barely there but I saw it- that slim arm sticking through that deep dark hole and- "B!" The block was huge but I tossed it away like a fuckin' kid's toy and I saw her. Her eyes were closed- her head was bleedin' like crazy but… but…

She was still. Limp. But… but how did… she… she was a Powerpuff Girl!

She used to throw fuckin' cars at me! She threw one at me last week for fuck's sake! What was… how- but… but I didn't get it. I didn't understand! How had-!

The bile was instant.

Her…her legs.

Twisted… crushed… but it wasn't… it wasn't by a fucking concrete block! These were…

It looked like someone had… grabbed em'… and twisted them completely around before-.

I heard it. I heard the laughter. I hadn't paid attention to it then. But now I heard it clear as day.

 _ **I put the bitch in her place. Thought she was too good fer me? Tch- I showed her.**_

Strength…. Power…

Her head lolled back and I could only brush her hair… her fuckin' hair away from her eyes- she'd always hated her fuckin' hair gettin' in her face and… and… she'd just… she'd be pissed you know! Pissed that… that her hair was in her fucking face when she was fightin' and… and…

Hair… hair in her face… and… and her charm bracelet… she fuckin' loved this charm bracelet. And here it was in… in fuckin' pieces! How was I supposed to… to fix this? My…

My hands were too big.

They…They'd a-a-always been… been… t-t-t-tooo…

Her face… was so fuckin' small… small and… fragile… one false move and I'd crush it like… like…

That fuckin' paw cradled her head- she'd always… always made fun of me for havin' the giant hands… like… like a gorilla she'd always say ya know- just a big friendly gorilla she'd call me and she'd just perch herself up on my back and tell me

" _Get movin' dumb ass! I'm hungry! Onwards!"_

 **What am I a pack mule!?**

 _No you're too dumb- now get on with it I'm hungry damn it!_

 **Yeah well you're heavy!**

 _Not as heavy as you now! Now Mush! Mush!_

 **First I'm a mule. Now I'm a sled dog or whatever- fine- I'm goin' I'm goin!**

 _Good boy._

 **Woof.**

She'd boss me around- she'd laugh in my face- scold me for doin' crazy shit and… then she'd show up at my door and just let me cry like a fuckin' sissy for hours- she'd held me when they'd put my dad in his box- when Big Bro...

She'd been there. She'd always… been there. And… And she was _always_ gonna be there!

" _What's this about Butch?"_

 **I… I just needed to talk to ya is all B.**

" _Okay… shoot?"_

 **Big- Err Brick… Brick and Blossom they're-.**

" _They're leavin' I know. Dad's trying to talk Bloss into leaving now but she won't leave im'."_

 **You… You and Bubs can't stay here B'- it's dangerous as fuck.**

"… _Yeah I know and I ain't stayin' in this ungrateful cesspool of a city any longer than I gotta."_

" **B… I… I know that but… but um I… I um well I mean- Would… uh you don't have to if you don't want- I- um- me- you-Uhhh-."**

" _Spit it out Butch!"_

 **COME WITH ME!**

"… _What?"_

 **You…you heard me. C-Come with me.**

"… _Where?"_

 **Does… Does it matter? I mean… if we're… I mean they're goin' back to Boston I know but… you… and me… I… I- you don't have to! I mean… only if you want to cause' leavin' by yourself kinda sucks and that's why Boom and me are goin' together at first but that would leave you and Bubs alone and I know Sis- Blossom I mean wouldn't like that and um-um-um. Aw fuck how does Brick make this look so easy damn it! Uh uh uhhh-.**

"… _Kay."_

 **H-Huh?**

" _Tch. Moron- like I'd trust you on your own- you won't last five minutes without me. Course I'm comin'."_

 **W-Wait… really? You'll really!"**

"… _Yeah._

 **With…me?**

"… _Yeah… with you."_

She was still. She was so… fuckin' quiet and… she was shakin'- why was she shakin' why was she-!?

…It was my hands. My hands were shakin' so… fuckin' hard that… but… no… NO! NO! NO!

"B! B' please! No… Buttercup… Buttercup… No… no no no…"

Nothin'. I squeezed her tighter- shook her by the shoulders- her head only lolled back- still. Limp.

 _Lifeless._

"Buttercup… p-please… no… no please… no no."

It'd been… It'd been a few h-hours… just a few… we had gone… gone to City Hall and… and…

How had… who had… she was my B!

My B' could never… would never lose to a fuckin'… a fuckin' creep like… like…

 _ **I put the bitch in her place.**_

It swelled. Grew. The growl turned into a snarl the tighter I held her. My B… My… fucking Buttercup. My kickass… invincible… _B_ '.

She… She couldn't be… no… not because of-…

 _Him…_

My teeth grit into a snarl as I stood- cradling her- she made no move- no sound- no nothing.

My… M-My… B… my…

I was a creep but I kissed her anyway. I'd always fuckin' wanted to- but… but I'd never gotten the balls to do it.

And now… it was too…

She was so fuckin' beautiful. I'd never told her… but I'd always thought… as much as I loved Sis and all she was supposedly the _beauty_ of them… but B… M-My… My B… had always…

…I'd loved her.

God… God damn it I'd loved her! I'd loved her! I'd probably always… Fuck! FUCK!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

I was nothing but the saddest example of fuckin' sissyhood I'd ever fuckin' known and I didn't care. I held her- I clutched her- I kissed her over and over. Every fuckin' bruise I hadn't been there to fuckin' block- every cut I hadn't been there to protect her from- And I just sat there like a fuckin' wuss.

And cried.

I cried and cried until I felt like I was gonna puke. I didn't care. Let me puke. Let me fuckin'-!

"B! B-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I'd had the fuckin' balls to make a crack comment when Brick had been sittin' on the floor sobbin' his brains out when he'd broken up with Sis – I'd just wanted him to stop- Stop and now… and now…

Fuck I knew why he hadn't been able to stop. Fuck I knew… fuck this was pain… this was the worst fuckin' pain I'd ever felt in my fuckin' life.

And it never… _s-stopped._

It was just… it was just gettin' worse and worse and every time I kissed her it just got _WORSE._

But… But I couldn't… _stop._

Was this… Was this what fuckin' heartbreak… was? What all those… singers and shit… sang about and whined about…

Was this… was this what it felt like when your heart fuckin' broke?!

She must have… she would have fought… fought until the bitter end… fought until she couldn't no more…

She'd fought that fuckin' creep and-.

My grip on her tightened.

"I know… I know I fucked up B… and… I'm so… I'm so fuckin' sorry baby… I'm so sorry…" I whispered. Not like she… she could hear me. But… I had to apologize anyway… I just…

I clutched her closer, hugged her to me like a fuckin' creep… but I didn't… I just didn't _care._

"B… I know it means shit now… and I'm a fuckin' coward… cause I never… I never said it to your face… but you…I…I…-."

I stopped. How could I say it… how could I finally fucking _say_ it now… when it just…

It was just too late.

Just like always… I hadn't thought of anythin'… I'd just… gone and done it.

…Not anymore.

I wiped away the snot that was trailing down my nose- that nasty sour taste mixed with salt and blood. I swallowed that goddamn lump- hard as a rock and painful as fuck.

No… now I would think. I'd be patient. I'd wait.

I'd wished to be the strongest fighter in the world. To have never ending energy to do it.

And I'd gotten it.

And now… I was gonna fucking use it.

That greasy hair. That sick smile. Those beady fuckin' eyes.

I'd kill him. I'd kill fuckin' Ace Copular with my own two fuckin' hands and let anyone- _ANYONE_ try to fuckin' stop the Baron of the Berserk NOW Motherfuckers!

 **He. Would. Pay.**

They all would. Every single one of them.

I'd rip them all to shreds. Tear them limb from limb.

Every. Single. Fucking. One. Of. Them.

No one would stop me. No one _could_ stop me.

I'D KILL THEM ALL! EVERY SINGLE FUCKING-!

" _Uhhhh…"_

I froze. I was too afraid to even fuckin' breathe.

" _Uhhhh…uh."_

"…B-B?" It was faint… but I could feel… feel her chest start to rise… up… down… my knees near buckled but I kept myself afloat. "B? B- Baby?" The tears came back but who… who the fuck cared!

She.. She was-!

She was hurt. Her legs looked bad. She… She needed help! Medical help! So… So… Uh…. Um…

I set her down as gently as possible and whipped my phone out. The low husky voice answered almost instantly.

" _ **Butch- where are you?"**_

"M-Mama Ima… I mean S-Sedusa I need your help."

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Blossom**

It took hours… but he'd finally fallen asleep- his head was heavy on my chest and I only just twisted those fiery locks between my fingers- I still couldn't sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes… I just saw those big eyes… filled with nothing but... fear. Fear I didn't even want to… imagine- I heard another small sound… almost a whimper but of course… I knew that was ridiculous…

The great Master Brick of the Imperial Court… didn't have nightmares.

Another non-whimper and I pulled him closer. – His non-nightmares… were only growing worse: what was he seeing? Did…Did I want to know? Did I want to know… what he had had to undergo… had had to see… every damn day…night… moment of each day…

Alone.

He never talked about it… never talked about the decisions he was forced to make- decisions- oh wait that would entail choice…

I suppose the better way of putting it… was what "script"… my love had to follow.

The look on his face haunted me- the sheer _shock_ that had edged his features from the apparently "startling" news… I loved him. When had I ever… given the impression I didn't? Yes… I'd admit I'd been…distant in a way but not towards _him!_ Never towards Brick- it was just… this time of year… all the memories… everything… I'd been trying to brace myself for the celebration and…

…I had pushed him away. The news of my pregnancy… the attack by the rebels… organized and vicious- they showed no mercy. It was like a game of ever more violent chess: The General of the Rebellion- forever masked and unknown to everyone was just as… no she _was_ merciless and cruel…

My Brick… was merciful- he ordered it always to be quick and never drawn out- he had banned the use of torture- everything had to be clean- had to be precise- he'd made personal visits along with me to grieving widows and widowers- he'd pledged support to grieving families- provided for orphans of the war-.

He took _care_ of his soldiers. The Rebellion could scream and yell all they wished but when it came to the Imperial Army…

They were loyal to Brick… because they _wanted_ to be.

He'd always been a natural leader- stern but fair. And The Imperial Army was in good hands. He hated it… but even I would say this only to myself…

It…was a relief it was _in_ Brick's hands.

The court may have hated him. Hated me. But…

The Imperial district- where hundreds if not _thousands_ lived and led their daily lives under Him's regime: Didn't.

He had fought for the schools to reopen. He had personally taken heavily televised walkthroughs of the schools and emphasized the protective measures: Reassuring families their children were the moment they walked into those schools… not only safe… but even arguably under Brick's personal protection. Butch had come in handy for that-

" _The kiddies have nothin' to worry bout- see!"_

True there was a fist print in the Imperial High School's cafeteria… and unfortunately the council had taken an interest in what was being taught and such… but… nonetheless the school had opened and despite the oath of loyalty to the Demon Lord they declared every morning and afternoon…

They were still allowed to learn.

The Middle School had been next. And finally it had been deemed safe enough for the youngest children to return to their schooling- reading, writing- basic arithmetic and even some _approved_ history and sciences wouldn't be lost for generations to come.

It infuriated me… I remembered that… that _bitch's_ arguments to the contrary- I had been hiding behind a curtain when Princess Morebucks had declared her immediate dissatisfaction with the proposal. The same one Brick and I had spent days and nights writing- leaving nothing to chance- full of praise for the _mercy_ and _wonderful_ kindnesses of the demon lord in allowing such a thing…

It was better for the "peasants" – as she described them- to remain _ignorant_ \- why let them do their own thinking when _they_ could think for them. She saw no reason for it- in fact she thought it _dangerous_ even- where- _ever_ could Brick have gotten such an _idea_?

A pointed attack at me. She was master of them- veiled barbs and such- in the beginning that was all it had been- but it had only grown worse the more she realized Brick had no intention of giving up what she called his "pet"-.

Brick's counterargument had been masterful- the pride brimming within me had been near bursting- the people had… an unlikely champion- if they could be allowed to know it.

 _History had been full of similar thinking-._ He had begun. _And do you know what occurred from that resentment?_ \- A few nods of the head. _"Revolution."_ – _A rebellion was already forming- but they were at most disorganized at the moment but they would inevitably grow and if the Imperial Army was loyal by their_ _ **own**_ _means and not with just_ _ **fear**_ _– then it would fight harder._ _Treat the people with common dignity and respect and they would continue on with their normal lives- their children's futures was one of them: Take those away- people will fight- provide for their children and families… people will adjust and they will accept the way of the world as it is now and will be from now on – but instead of a monster… they will see they are under the care of a benevolent and… understanding creature who merely wanted to free them from the cruelties and terrible choices humanity is capable of making when left on their own. A merciful creature they will be happy to worship._

It had had a sinister overtone to it. We had planned for it. The Demon Lord was not one for "charity"- but it did like its ego being stroked. A complete take over without need for any more "boring" violence- how "interesting"- and mortals _did_ come up with the most _delightful_ of stories when they were allowed to learn.

The Demon Lord had made a small nod of his approval and Brick and I's first victory had been had. Butch had beamed from his council seat as Brick had returned to his own lofty chair to the right of Him's throne. Boomer had continued writing.

But someone had seen the smile Brick…had thrown at those heavy curtain- where Sedusa had tucked me and then just as quickly pulled me out of there- and someone had put two and two together… and so…

Princess Morebucks had been openly after my blood since.

Was I frightened… to be going to court?

I'd be lying if I said no. But… I wasn't frightened for myself…well… much.

But Brick… we'd be surrounded on all sides by either enemy or at the best fair weather friends… as quick to disappear as the early morning tides. To be alone… despite being in a heavily crowded room.

But… that's what… my Brick felt every day wasn't it?

I traced that new scar on his chest- so jagged…so uneven… had it hurt? Of course it had hurt- what I meant… was if it _still_ hurt. He'd never let himself show it. As soon as he walked back through that door he was nothing but…nonchalance. Reassurance. "Everything was alright"- "everything was fine"- he would swoop me into his arms- press a kiss on our "baby"- nuzzle his head into the slight bump and murmur his greetings and such.

It was only through Butch and at some intervals Boomer I would get the real story.

Where I'd learn their brother had locked himself in the briefing room for close to an hour again- letting no one- even his own brothers another major "decision"- another "plot twist"- "another "dramatic cliffhanger"-

He'd been thrust into this role by the sheer coincidence of his birth order- he hadn't wanted it: He'd understood what it had meant. What it would _mean._

But he had done it anyway. He was going to keep his promise… he was going to protect… his family- those he loved… no matter what.

One of his hands was pressed on my stomach- where it always ended up nowadays- and mine drifted over it. Immediately his breathing changed and he shifted- damn it… sure enough I came face to face with those tired red eyes – his lips curled wanly.

"Can't sleep?" And he's asking _me_ this? I should have lied. Really I should have just so he'd have just gone back to sleep and gotten some much needed rest for once- but instead I shook my head. That smile fell almost instantly and he sat up. Damn it. God damn it Blossom. Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just keep your damn overemotional hormones in check!

I was shifted to my side and his arms went around my waist- little circles were rubbed into my flesh and I arched my back like… well a cat. Ugh. Meow. His laugh sounded… exhausted.

"You poor thing." He murmured. "Guess it's a tough job huh." His hand drifted to my stomach again. Despite myself I smiled a little.

"I always have to pee. And when I don't have to pee I'm hungry. And when I'm neither of those things- my back hurts." And the reward for biggest whiner of the year goes to- sure enough his laugh was louder this time.

"But you're beautiful."

"I'm going to be a whale. I won't be able to see my own damn toes. And you're going to regret having married a whale…" I muttered the last part but he grunted and I was turned back on my back. His look was stern.

"Never." My cheeks warmed- despite being well established and well… having a routine arguably… he could still make me blush like a little school girl. He was just so damn… _honest._ He said what he meant- every damn time. He didn't believe in "false flattery" or the idea of the "little white lie" to spare someone.

He said what he meant. He meant what he said. There was no "in-between" or grey area with Brick Jojo.

Black and White. Truth was truth. A lie was a lie.

Period.

No wonder the court…hated him.

I knew… his brothers would look out for him as they always did- but… what could _I_ do to help him? I'd be leaving one "cage" only to enter another one- and this time he'd be locked in there… with me.

 _I promise… Blossom._

I rolled back over to my side and he followed- His arms trailed over my waist to around my chest and I sunk deeper into them- squeezing my eyes shut when he pressed another hard kiss on my neck.

"You know… everything I do and ever will do Blossom… is for you." I squeezed my eyes tighter and nodded. I knew that… I'd always known that. But what was that… going to cost _him_ in the end?

Another kiss on my collarbone.

"I'm…afraid Brick." Tighter.

"I know you are baby…I am too…but everything's… everything's going to be okay." But _was_ it? Even he seemed unsure of himself just then… his grip tightened even more than before and his face was buried in my hair, our fingers laced together over my stomach.

"Brick-."

"It's going to be okay Blossom… I'll keep you safe… I'll keep our baby safe…" A whisper. "Everything…everything's going to be okay…I promise…" He smoothed a piece of hair from my brow.

 _Promise…_

I closed my eyes and gave a small nod. My throat felt thick and was only growing worse as that lump broadened but… I managed to swallow it as quietly as possible.

"I know…" A tighter squeeze.

"Go to sleep Blossom-We've…got a long day tomorrow."

Another long day of preparations… lessons as Sedusa called them.

Life at court… could not be mastered in a day.

But in my case… I had to.

We _both_ …had to.

The world was changing again… everything… was changing again.

And… we…we just had to be ready for it.

Together.

 **April 18, 2015**

 **Townsville, California**

 **11:30 AM**

 _The ground was cold and hard when I was thrown face first-there was a harsh metallic taste of blood in my mouth._

 _Laughter… loud mocking… laughter echoed around me. I scrambled up. The creature was standing there howling with laughter- the bars surrounded me- curving upwards- forming a dome- a birdcage? Was I in a-!?_

 _That cruel narrow face suddenly melded- twisted into something softer… rounder… ruby red lips- startling blue eyes and thick red hair. Holding the cage door- laughing… the shadow who had thrown me in here only continued to laugh._

 _The chill was instant…_

 _Their voices were the same._

 _The door… door was shutting- but wait… wait! No! No!_

" _Now sing little bird… sing to your master's tune. Sing forever."_

 _No… NO!_

 _She only kept laughing- the door clicked shut._

 _And the more I shook…those gilded bars… the more…_

 _They laughed._

" _ **Little Birdy goes in her cage… and this time… she's going to stay in there."**_

" _BLOSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"_

My eyes opened with a start. It was cold… I was cold. Why was I-? The space next to me… was glaringly empty.

Oh… yes. He…He had mentioned that…he'd have to…leave early this morning. He hadn't wanted to… but he'd been ordered and… I bit my lip. The satin coverlet was luxurious, finely woken and beautifully embroidered but it was _heavy_.

And I still felt cold. Even as I hugged my arms and I knew the air within the room was warm- toasty even. I couldn't make this chill go away. This awful chill that consumed me.

What time was it? The curtains were drawn shut and I frowned- even though the sky outside wasn't… normal… at least let _some_ light in here.

It was still freezing in here.

This nightgown I was wearing… probably wasn't helping. For being as luxurious and affluent as it was…silk wasn't very… warm. But- I knew what would be.

They'd brought what seemed like my entire room here… and the box I was looking for was at least clearly labeled. The sweatshirt was a good two maybe even three sizes too big but it hadn't been bought for _me_ anyway- and I grabbed a pair of jeans from another box.

It was so quiet out there. And I was… kind of hungry. Perhaps there was some… fettucine left?

"SIIIIIIIIS!"

Butch? Wait… what on _EARTH!?_ He was…enormous- truly… _huge_. I could scarcely believe my eyes even as the Green Rowdyruff swooped me up and spun me around- he'd always been… larger than life Butch… but… but what had-!?

He wiped his eyes and plopped me back on the stool- "You hungry? I bet you are! Whaddya want- we can get whatever ya want- just you name it and your favorite little brother will get it for ya okay?- so let's see - you want a pizza-steak-hamburger-pasta-Chinese, Japanese, Mexican, or you want dessert first? We got ice cream and candy and sweets and-!"

He was going a mile a minute. I could scarcely understand him. I put a hand up shakily,

"B-Butch. Calm down please. There's no need to… get so worked up." I murmured, he blinked and then his face fell.

"Oh… Oh yeah. Sorry Sis… I'm a… still gettin' used to this is all?" He flashed me a broad smile but…

Getting used to… what?

To make him happy I finally agreed to heat up… this ridiculous feast that had been waiting in the fridge despite his insistence we could easily get it new but… that would be such a…waste.

I picked at mine but he devoured his- it was almost… as if he couldn't _stop._ I knew it was still my goofball of a friend who had adopted me as his "sister" in front of me but…

Something…was strange.

It was… this whole thing… it was happening so fast…

I was… sitting here at a kitchen island with my silly "little brother" eating pasta in jeans and a faded Harvard sweatshirt and… I was… surrounded by… _money._

Where had all this… furniture come from? It was… almost seemingly overnight! There was a dining room table now- the living room actually… looked like a living room: Couch, table, chairs… what looked like an entertainment center- but… what had… where had-? Was that- that- that!?

I'd… I'd always loved Monet's art… his _"Water Lilies"_ was one of my favorite paintings but… but-.

What was it doing _here!?_

Butch seemed to notice my astonishment and he grinned.

"Surprise sis! Boom and I know how much ya love that Money guy so we went and got that for ya!"

My eyes widened and I walked over to it slowly… the frame was elaborate… the canvas… it… it… this was… this was…

"Do ya like it?" He was so eager- practically rocking on his heels.

"I… yes? But-."

"Good! Yeah see we weren't sure which ones you liked so Boom just said it'd be better to grab em' all and bring em' here for you to go through-." He pointed and there was an entire… pile of wooden boxes.

"A-All of them?" I whispered. He nodded with another grin. Monet… Claude Monet…his… his entire… c-collection… was… I was… me…look through? _ME!?_ But… but-.

"WHOA! Sis!" he zipped out of his seat and grabbed me before I fell to my knees. "Easy sis- see this is why you gotta eat more sweetie or else you'll faint on us you know." He scooped me up and carried me to the couch… in the crook of his arm like I was some kind of… child. Like I truly… weighed _nothing_ to him. Once he had me settled he zipped back and returned with my plate. "Now eat up- you're probably starved."

Shakily I twirled my pasta and continued to discreetly look around- long red velvet drapes now covered a good portion of the windows to the side- Butch followed my gaze.

"Some… crazy shit is goin' on out there sis… if you want I can open the curtains for ya but you may not want-."

I shook my head. Coward… that I was. Am. "I…No thank you Butch. I'd prefer they stay closed for the time being." He nodded- and looked relieved.

"Good. Well not _good_ \- if you'd wanted em open we'd open em' but… Brick had a feeling you'd say that so… he told me to keep em' closed until you said otherwise."

I frowned and looked around.

"He'll be back soon though- he just asked me to keep ya company…I mean I can go if you want to just be alone-."

I shook my head, "No, Butch please stay- it's… this is all rather…"

"Crazy as hell? Yeah…" He seemed to sober, "Yeah I know…" His gaze flickered around the room- "But uh… hey we got a bunch of movies and stuff from your place- we could watch one-."

 _Knock knock._

He shot up and I followed- his arm went flying forward against me- pushing me back.

"It's alright Butch. It's only me. Open the door please."

He scowled. "What's Boomer's favorite movie!" He snapped.

"Phantom of the Opera."

He blinked and then scowled but nonetheless opened the door.

"Sap."

"It is an interesting story and the music is good."

"Exactly you're a sap."

"Very well."

The room almost chilled it seemed in an instant. It was… _bizarre._ The short blonde turned to me. And the chill…only grew worse.

His… His _eyes._

What… What was- what had-!

"Ah… hello sister. It's good to see you out and about. I see Butch has gotten you to eat something then?"

Dead. His tone was… _dead._ There was… there was nothing to-to-what had…

"B-Boomer?" I whispered. He blinked.

"Yes?"

Boomer continued to look at me with that… odd look in his eyes. He was holding a bag calmly before he extended it to me. I took it without another word.

"Were you pleased with your Monet?" I almost jumped but I repressed it and only nodded with a "bright" smile.

"Of course. It's um… it's beautiful I've… never even dreamed I would ever see it so close-."

He nodded again- so simply- as if… the sight of a multimillion… if not _priceless_ painting on my wall… was… something to be… _expected._ "Of course. You know anything you wish for is yours now sister. You need only ask." He gave another nod but then walked past me- the chill followed him and I rubbed my arms on instinct.

Butch put a hand on my shoulder, "Splain' later sis." He murmured but then crossed his arms, "Thought you were with Brick- where'd he go?"

The chill worsened- he _was_ supposed to be with Brick right now-! Where was-! Boomer paused in his foraging through the fridge. "Brick was delayed- he sent me ahead."

"Delayed… delayed with what?" Butch snapped. "Boom is he okay! The fuck man you can't just _leave_ Big Bro-!"

"I was told to." He said simply. I sucked in a harsh breath. Butch clenched his fists.

"Fuck… FUCK. Okay- Boom. Stay with Sis-."

Wait… Wait! He wasn't leaving me with-! N-Not that I minded… B-Boomer but… something… something was off- something was… wrong.

The door shut instantly. Butch had zipped off at near full speed- and I ran to the window- the green streak was already fading through the sky.

"Blossom. You shouldn't stand so close to the window. It may be dangerous. A resistance of sorts had been formed: albeit ill organized and more irksome than effective- they believe shooting into the sky at random intervals will nonetheless serve as an effective counterstrike."

I backed away quickly. His dulled blue eyes centered on the bag still in my arms.

"If I remember correctly you're a fan of this author no?"

I blinked but pulled out what looked like… a bunch of papers. My eyes widened.

"Yes but… this isn't supposed to be out until-?" _November._

"Yes well, Ms. Carraday obviously had the completed manuscript in her home- she was quite cooperative in giving us the manuscript and it was easy enough to bind for you." Another nod. "I'm sure you'll be able to get through a good chunk of it while you're waiting."

"But… but? This is-?" Johana Carraday… she was one of the most notoriously secretive authors… she didn't even give out advance copies for her reviewers… she… she was all for everyone reading at the same time… but how… how then was I-?

I felt the world begin to spin again and he steadied me.

"Sit down sister. You seem somewhat faint."

 _You think!?_

"Boomer… what… what how is-?" He continued only to look at me with that blank stare. That… eerily _empty_ stare. Slowly I sunk back on the couch. "Thank you… Boomer." He nodded again.

"Would you mind if I ate lunch sister? Breakfast wasn't very satisfying as we were in a hurry-."

I gulped and opened my…stolen literature. "Of course Boomer- it's fine. What… exactly were you and Brick…. Doing out there?"

He began putting a sandwich together- "The Great Lord wished to meet with us-"Great _Lord?_ – "Progress on the new order is going well but he wished to finalize a few of the minor details with us- you know Brick is to be declared his heir apparent of course."

… _What?_

"Heir…?" I whispered.

"Heir to the Great Lord's kingdom. He's the eldest." He took a bite of his meal. "You are aware of this of course?

… _No._

I turned the page. "Oh… yes… of…of course I was." I made myself laugh however nervously. "Of…Of course I did… he mentioned that yes…"

Heir… heir to…? But… what had… what was going on out there… how could… how could Brick have…

 _I couldn't lose you… I couldn't babe…_

What had he meant…? Boomer was still talking I realized- droning was more like it- with that emotionless… almost lifeless tone his voice had taken.

Boomer had always been… shy somewhat. Shy and well Brick had called it "moody"- but… this…

This just seemed… excessive… almost-.

"And of course when you become queen there will be-."

…WHAT!?

My grip became like steel on the page. "W-What?" I whispered. "Queen? Q-Queen? M-Me!? What are you talking-!?"

He blinked. "Oh. Has Brick not proposed yet? Strange I would have thought he would have done so at once."

My cheeks flared, "I…I…Um… n-no?"

Another blank stare. "Why not?" He took another bite, "His wish made his feelings quite clear on the subject-."

The chill increased.

"Wish?" I cut him off. "What kind of wish?" I snapped the book closed and stood. Boomer stood almost immediately.

"His wish- his agreement to join the Great Lord in his cause- his wish was quite specific actually."

"What _wish_ Boomer?" He didn't seem fazed by my biting tone.

"He will serve Him… in everything he wishes… so long as you- Blossom Utonium were _never_ harmed. It was quite obvious what his meaning was."

My stomach lurched. My knees almost shook and that icy feeling soon turned it seemed my whole face numb. I couldn't speak- my throat was frozen- my lips parted as my jaw dropped.

"He…He…" I whispered. My hand went to my mouth- I felt the bile crawling upwards… upwards.

"Do you not wish to marry my brother after all Blossom?" His head went to the side.

Numb. Bile. Shaking. Everything at once. The world was spinning.

"Blossom?"

That… That… He…He… how dare he-! Me! JUST ME! WHAT ABOUT MY-!

The door pounded again.

"Password?"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BOOM!"

"I suppose that is sufficient. Blossom would you like some water you look terribly pale."

Butch came crashing in- breathing hard.

…Alone.

The bile grew worse.

"I can't find im'- he's M.I.A. and shit- Boom you gotta come with me!"

"And leave Blossom alone? I think not- that would do nothing but anger him."

"Boomer our brother is _missing_ – and those morons with guns and any other kind of weapon they can get their hands on are on the goddamn loose causing more damage and shit than the goddamn lobster even did! Its chaos out there! People are turnin' on each other and shit!"

"And you wish to leave our sister by herself to potentially fall into the hands of those madmen?" Dry. Chilling… but emotionless.

Butch hesitated. "Well… No but- but- what if those crazy people got him captive or something-!"

"Then he'll use his powers and escape."

"But he told us not to use what'd he call it- "excessive violence" or whatever unless it was necessary remember!"

"A highly impractical decision he made based on his own emotional state of mind at the time- it will not hold for long- no one is listening to it anyway- it is nothing but pandemonium out there. The Great Lord didn't even have to do much- it seems they all turned on each other as soon as they got the excuse."

My gaze flew to the window and despite… despite the fact I knew I shouldn't- that… that I should be… That Brick had… that had ever-!

I still ran over and plastered my face against the glass- they were still arguing… well if one could call this… "Arguing"- Boomer's tone and expression didn't change whatsoever no matter what was… being said. The insults were growing personal- Boomer's lack of stature had always been a sore point but…

My blood near chilled.

"I am five feet seven yes… you are six four at this point and our brother is a solid six feet… what do our heights have to do with anything in this matter?"

I could see even Butch was taken aback. His green eyes met with mine and I could see the naked fear flash through them.

"Blossom- you really should stay away from the window- as I said they are nothing but mad men out there."

My fingers trailed the cool glass- the smoke was pouring out from the buildings and fires raged from the streets below but… as I listened to the screams… watched people run from my perch high in the sky but… the glass was always breaking- cars screeching… gun shots.

I didn't… hear as much demonic screeches anymore. Nor were there any sign of… those monstrosities that had swarmed the town from that… portal that had opened in what had seemed like… moments.

They were gone… they had followed their master to where…wherever it had decided to go next but…

The screaming… the yelling… the carnage… chaos… it had only seemed to… escalate.

He was by my side- Butch was on my other clutching both of my shoulders.

"Don't look sis… just don't." He whispered and kept trying to pull me from the window but Boomer's own hand latched onto my arm.

"Why shouldn't she Butch? Doesn't she have a right to know just what kind of people she dedicated her life to protecting?"

"Boomer that's enough!" He snarled.

"It's hardly worth growing upset over. Logically humanity is a naturally aggressive species- one must only look in any history book to see the levels humanity can reduce themselves too. Especially when guided by fear or anger- or a combination of both- Blossom did you not once have to suffer under similar treatment once before."

"BOOMER!" Butch loomed over his younger brother ominously- but Boomer didn't even seem fazed.

"It was simply a question."

"Well it wasn't okay to ask it!"

 _BUG EYED FREAKS!_

 _FREAKS!_

 _MONSTER!_

I bit my lip and pressed my nose to the glass- of…of course people were frightened! Of course they wouldn't be acting rationally- the gun shots rang out- yelling, screaming- windows being broken- what… what were they-? What possible use could they have for-!

I could barely see her- but I saw her all the same- she was an older woman- clutching something to her chest… it looked like bags... groceries- something…

And then I saw the men behind her- I wanted to scream- my instincts were screaming but my feet were bound to the ground.

She continued to run- before she came face to face with another woman. She stepped in front of her- brandished what looked like a gun or some kind of weapon- the men chasing her took off.

The older woman looked to the young woman who had aided her- did I recognize them… either of them? No… Townsville was a big city and despite my childish… goal… I had never managed to learn everyone's name after all…

But… there was still good in this city! B-Boomer was wrong- of course there was panic in the streets and panic made people do terrible things but they were just looking to survive! They were just looking to-!

It was loud. It was ringing.

We may have been high… high above it… but… I heard it all the same. I could almost hear that old woman fall to the ground- the other stooped down- kicked the groceries away and wrenched something off her- a…a ring. Before scooping up the handbag- dumping out the contents and pocketing something instead as she strode calmly away- right through that… puddle of…of… of…

The world spun- I heard another crash- another shattering of glass- but I knew it was all in my head this time- the shattering of a worn pair of rose colored glasses as I hit the floor amongst those rose shards- and those jagged edges simply slicing through that determined veil of naivety… that I had been wearing my entire life.

 **Fighting crime… trying to save…the world…**

 **We come just in time…**

 **The…Powerpuff…Girls…**

" _We're going out to fight crime!"_

" _That's what we do!"_

" _Duh!"_

 **Spread those wings little birdy…**

 **Spread them and fly…**

" _You have a chance to be happy Blossom…"_

" _You have a way of getting out of here… don't you get it sis."_

" _Don't worry about us…"_

" _Just… just go Blossom…"_

" _Go… Go and be happy…"_

" _Please…just be happy…"_

 **Girls…**

 **Bubbles…Buttercup**

 **I'm so… I'm so sorry.**

 **Forgive me… forgive me…**

 **I love you…**

When I awoke- I was back in bed- the boys had obviously carried me in here- and I saw that now my window was firmly shut and all the once again curtains were tightly closed- this time… I was going to keep them that way.

Was I coward? Of course I was. I hugged my pillow closer and pressed my face into it- I didn't want to get up… I never wanted to get up again. What was the point? None. There was _no_ point!

I shivered- the chill was still terrible… still… I bit my lip. Would I ever be warm again? Or would this icy dread just… keep consuming me until I succumbed to it completely.

And… would that be so bad…?

The door creaked open and I stiffened- keeping my eyes squeezed shut as tightly as possible- the blanket was raised higher- completely to my shoulders and folded around them.

Part of me wanted to reach out and pin him to a wall- screaming as I did so and beat him as savagely as like out of our youth- for us to resort to the childish blows and name calling expected of us.

And yet another… a traitorous terrible part of me… wanted to reach out and pull him so he was lying next to me and I could just bury myself in his arms and nothing… nothing else… could reach me there. I could hide and… only peek out if I wanted to. No one could force me to do… anything when I was in his arms. Protected- for all my so called "heroism"- I'd never felt safer… than when I was in Brick Jojo's arms.

And right now… I could have done anything to feel… safe. Even if it was only for a moment…

The traitorous part of me won.

"Brick." I whispered and he immediately turned back around and although hesitant it seemed at first- he finally sunk down to sit next on the bed next to me.

"Hey." His voice was low and husky- he was tired…exhausted even. "I didn't wake you did I?" Another murmur.

"No… you didn't when did you-?" I sat up, he looked… terrible, I sucked in a harsh breath. "Brick! What happened-!?" His hand caught mine before it touched that long jagged gash on his cheek. It was going to leave a terrible scar… but what had-!? – "Brick…"

His gaze was distant- faraway even. "It's nothing hon…it doesn't even hurt." His wince when I freed my hand to graze my thumb over it told a different story. "Okay…so it doesn't hurt _much._ " He mumbled sheepishly and even threw me a wan smile.

"What happened?" I murmured- his smile grew waner and he scratched his neck sheepishly,

"Err… would you believe me if I said a cat beat me up?"

"…No."

He sighed, "Well maybe calling that thing a _cat_ would be pushing it." he muttered. "More like a _demon_ cat. Probably was- it did have three tails." My eyes widened.

"You…got in a fight with a demonic cat!?" I demanded.

Another shrug- and his smile broadened, "Sure did. I won too."

"At the cost of your face." I muttered. He chuckled,

"So I'll just have to wear one of those opera ghost masks for a few days is all- important thing is I beat it and-." Those eyes of his glimmered and before I knew it he'd scooped me up- and one rush of air later I'd been deposited neatly on the couch. "Close your eyes." My hands were placed over them and he shook my wrists slightly. "Keep em' closed. Don't open until I tell you."

"Do I have to keep my hands over my eyes?" I said dryly.

He was shuffling with something.

"Yep. I know you- you're a notorious peeper."

"Hardy har har." I muttered. Though… I couldn't help but remember Boomer… Boomer and what he'd said.

Brick… really wasn't about to-? He… He wouldn't. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to- after all this- How could I ever- _Ever_ actually-!?

He was making an odd clicking noise- and then I felt something placed on my lap. Hmm? Well… it didn't _feel_ like… a ring but how was I supposed to-?

I felt him sit next to me before my hands were moved from my eyes and onto the sides of a… shoe box? Hmm? I frowned and he chuckled again.

"Brick… what is this?" He only snorted at my suspicious tone.

"Why don't you look and see for yourself?" He murmured and removed the cover- I noticed the random holes poked at the top but it was-…I blinked. Then blinked again.

"Brick what-?"

 _Cheep…cheep…cheep._

They were… the tiniest…little chicks I had ever seen. Smaller even than…that failed experiment of my father's… beebo… Had that been its name? I couldn't really remember but…

These…were no beebo. These were… slowly- gingerly I lowered my hand within the box: their eyes barely stayed open- but one of them nipped weakly at my finger regardless- the other huddled next to it was silent save a small pathetic sounding _peeping_ not even a chirp.

"They're hungry. Hold on." He got up quickly and he walked back to the sink. The slightly bigger one kept nibbling at my finger-as I ran another over its fine soft down- the other finally looked up at me- its eyes were glazed- I doubted it was going to… make it.

Brick returned with what looked like a bowl of… mush- "I err looked it up online- they can't eat raw seeds yet- from the feathers they're… three maybe four weeks old. But you're the expert not me." He flashed me a wan smile.

"I'm hardly an expert Brick." I murmured, the tiny one was struggling to its feet- it smelled the food most likely- the poor little thing was so weak…it wasn't going to make it on its own- it crawled up my hand- its companion chirped loudly- as loud as it could at least- and Brick cupped it within his own before bringing it up out of the box- so slowly…gently.

It seemed to react to him. The peeping increased and I only watched as… the so called "bludgeoner" of the Rowdyruff Boys… their almighty leader- only gently dropped some of the mush from an eyedropper into the chick's mouth. I saw another one on the table and mirrored him as best I could with my own tiny chick. Their necks stretched out and even my little one seemed to garner some energy at last.

"Hey…slow down… c'mon now it was enough of a bitch to get you home away from that fucking cat…thing- don't choke on me. That's it…that's it. Don't worry…There's plenty…" He murmured.

"Where on earth did you find them?" I whispered- slowing the intake of food with a small squeeze- this little one worried me: It was so weak…

He was silent and he only focused his attention on feeding the chick- he was right I suppose in focusing his priority at the moment on the task at hand- unlike mine his was clearly determined upon gorging itself of every morsel as if it were its last meal… perhaps in its mind… it very well could be.

It was a few minutes… but it felt like a lifetime before the little one in my hands finally seemed to move again after its meal- its eyes were still glazed… but there seemed to be a slight brightening to them regardless. It _peeped_ again but I could even swear I felt it nuzzle my finger this time as I stroked its little head.

"So what do you think? Two or three weeks?" The down was still fine and erratic… I nodded.

"Maybe …definitely far too young to be left on their own." The peeps were slowing down and now those eyes were beginning to close- the one in Brick's hand had already settled down- the box was… makeshift but it would do for now- as long as it was kept warm…maybe they'd be okay.

"I figured as much." He sighed and pressed the cover back on the box. He looked… exhausted. But more than that… he seemed…drained. I frowned- despite my…my anger…my indignation… my…my sense of…. _betrayal_ I felt… and had every right to feel mind you-!

…I didn't like that look all the same.

"So… you never answered me… where did-?"

He looked at the floor, "Downtown. Well… what's left…?" He finally whispered. The lump in my throat grew. "Boom and I got separated… some madman with a fucking machine gun was going nuts… screaming it was the end of the world… and he was going to send everyone to hell or some…shit I dunno. Where'd he even get the damn-…?" He took a deep breath, "I sent Boom here to make sure you were okay. I should have come myself… but it took me and three fucking oversized guys to finally bring the fucker down. His "lordship" so called-." He winced. "He wants order by the time he gets back." He muttered. "He got _bored_ … now he's off taking over the rest of the damn world but Townsville is his _favorite_ place… so he wants it cleaned up." Another mutter.

We both fell silent.

"I was stupid." He finally uttered. "I shouldn't have sent Boomer… I should have come myself I dunno babe… he's… there's something up- I don't-."

"He's… completely changed- it's like he's some kind of-!"

"Robot." He whispered and his face crumbled. "Yeah… well… robots can't feel pain…now can they?"

Boomer's…wish. "He wished…to be invulnerable?" He shook his head.

"No… his exact wording was… _I never want to feel pain… any kind of pain again._ " I froze.

"Brick…" He caught my hand as it reached out to him and held it back.

"One…can never say the devil doesn't deliver." He whispered. "Boomer will never feel… any sort of pain again. And what's the best way to ensure that…"

"…Then to make him... unable to feel… _anything_." My breathing quickened. "Oh…Oh my-." Butch's truly… monstrous size and… whiplash of words wafted through my mind. "…And Butch?"

Brick's face seemed to crumble instantly, and his face went in his hands.

"Never ending strength… so he can always fight." My hands flew to my mouth. He laughed- a bitter bark of a laugh that sounded choked and was growing more so. "Y-Yeah… always fight- never stopping- my brother… my poor little brother hasn't been able to sleep… for _three_ days Blossom. _Three!_ This is all my fucking fault…if I hadn't left them…we should have just…" the gaze he turned to me then was so haunted… so grim with a raw kind of grief- red lined eyes and those shadows… those shadows underneath them. I reached for him again and he shook his head.

"I couldn't _lose_ you Babe… I'd lost… everything else… and knowing I was going to lose you too… I… couldn't think straight… fuck I couldn't even _think_ let's be honest. And what did I do- I abandoned my little brothers- I broke my word, my _promise_ \- and completely disregarded my father's last fucking _wish_ \- and _voila!"_ He gestured around us. "This is all my damn fault. She was fucking right… I never should have-."

The ire in me grew and my hand moved before my brain could stop it. The _slap_ rang through the empty room and my breathing only grew quicker.

"You're right… you shouldn't have." He held his cheek. "Do you have _any_ idea what you put me through- what you put your brothers through- I don't know _what_ that wretched woman said to you that made you think you could and had _any_ right to simply _THROW_ away an entire life away but you HAD no right! None!" He grimaced. I didn't care. "I thought I'd lost you. Your brothers thought they had lost you- we all thought we had lost you!"

"Babe… I'm sorry-!"

"Sorry! You think _sorry_ is going to just make all that go away Brick!? I loved you- your brothers loved you- what did _one_ bitter wretch of a woman say to make you just… decide to ignore that and- and-!" My own face went in my hands this time. "Never mind… I can imagine… a constant… campaign of destruction and hatred… fueled by… ignorance and savagery…" I bit my lip. "Propelled by a legion of… smug… ignorant… _cruel_ and _savage_ beings I had wasted my time in-."

The blood pool just being casually stepped through… like that woman hadn't even… _mattered_. Like. Like…

"You didn't waste-." He actually had the audacity to argue with me.

"Yes I did Brick. I was as blind and _stupid_ nowas I had been as a child. Naïve… and… look what that caused… we should have left. _I_ should have left… "

"We couldn't leave your father-." He protested still.

"He told us to go Brick! He _told_ us to go! My _sisters-!_ " I stopped. My eyes widened. He threw his arms around me to try to quell the shaking- I hadn't even realized… I had started.

"We should have _left!_ We should have left this wretched city… this… everything… I…I…you're claiming this is _your_ fault- no Brick it's _my_ fault! Mine for ever believing in this wretched corrupt cesspool of a-!"

"Babe…?"

"That poor woman! That poor woman! She was just trying to get food! What if she was trying to feed her children or her grandchildren and what does that other woman do! She shoots her! Shoots her in cold blood and doesn't take the food oh no- oh no she was after the _money!_ The _JEWELRY!_ – WHAT POSSIBLE USE COULD MONEY HAVE IN THIS FUCKING-!? This… this-!?"

His grip was instant and like it or not- even when I'd had… powers… he'd always been stronger than me physically- I was wrestled down into his grip- pressed into his chest and I found myself being rocked back and forth like any… any weeping child.

Which is what I was. A weeping child. A child who had just found out her entire life was one…giant…fucking lie.

"Butch… Butch told me what you saw… and what… what Boomer said-and… and if he weren't my own fucking brother I'd kill him myself right now." He hissed. "Babe… babe listen okay… yeah… it's fucked up out there right now but... But it won't be for long okay- it won't. We're… We're gonna fix this Blossom. I promise."

"H-how!?" I hiccupped. "H-How are we supposed to fix something that's been broken from the start!"

He was quiet. I sniffed. A slight shuffling escaped the box- I frowned: he topped off the top and two sets of peeping started,

"Didn't we just feed them?" They seemed almost indignant in there.

"Yeah." He seemed just as confused.

"Perhaps they don't like the dark?"

"Maybe but… their little box thing was dark- the one I plucked em' out of."

I frowned and cupped my hands, this time the other chick hopped right into them. I blinked. The other crawled on Brick's hand. We exchanged a look.

"Do birds… get lonely?" He said awkwardly.

"I don't know- I've heard they can be quite… social but we're not… birds?" It was peeping again and continually looking up at me. "What happened to… the rest of their brood?"

"I told you… that demonic thing or whatever- hell's equivalent of a tomcat." He muttered.

"You saved them from a pissed off devil cat." I shook my head. He frowned,

"Well… yeah I heard this commotion from this boarded up store and I thought it was some… looter or whatever and after… well that one guy… you can't blame me for investigating- me and some other guy went in." Brick snorted. "He was so excited it was a pet store- he grabbed this huge bag- turns out his dog's been keeping him and his wife safe for the last forty eight hours…told me he chased some guy clean out of the house even." A small chuckle. "He wanted to give it a reward… so he just clears out the dog biscuit bar." Another shake of the head. Despite myself I felt my lips curl slightly, "Some of that shit was expensive too- nine bucks a pound."

"Fido's going to have quite a feast tonight." I murmured.

"Maxie apparently- but yeah. So me and this random guy just kind of look the place over- we don't see any gun toting crazies but…" He pet the little chick's head and it seemed to coo softly before settling down. My own had busied itself with investigating what my hair was made of. "I heard… this weird sound then I see this door in the back and there were… cages and cages of…" He grimaced. "Must have been a shipment day…or something when the owner just…left." I bit my lip and somewhat clutched the little bird closer to me. "But… I saw the movement- everything was… dead more or less but these two just kind of popped their heads out from a mess of newspaper. Their entire…cage was…gone you know but these two just kept going."

My chick was continually biting my hair. The other looked like it was quite content. Cooing away in Brick's hand. It was going to be a… cuddle bug it seemed. It certainly liked being pet already.

It… was a strangely…endearing sort of sight.

"So… devil cat came along and…" He chuckled somewhat,

"Yeah… the little shit wasn't happy to see me- and it was even unhappy to see me sniffing about its dinner. So it went for the face." He sighed. "And it was a nasty scuffle lemme tell you- back up would have been nice but… it was also about the size of a good sized dog so I kinda didn't blame the guy for bolting- I mean…" He shrugged, "He _asked_ if I wanted him to shoot it but…" his thumb grazed the chick's head. "Didn't think it was a good idea to let some regular human fight off what I knew was a literal _Hell_ cat."

I nodded.

"I threw the thing off and chucked it in a closet- it'll probably scratch its way out eventually- but I just scooped these girls out and stuffed em' in a box I found and kinda bolted home." His smile was sheepish. "Shit I'm a Rowdyruff Boy and all I know but _fuck_ that thing was _mean_."

"Well there's a reason I hate cats." That wound _did_ look nasty. And here I had _slapped_ it. Despite her protest (apparently they were female) – I placed my chick back in the box and wet a cloth- he flinched away. I narrowed my eyes. "Despite what your manly bravado is telling you to do- I know you must be in agony right now- seeing as that looks nasty still and I just _slapped_ it- so stay still."

"I earned that slap." He muttered.

"You did. But I could have gone for the other cheek." It wasn't bleeding at least- but there was no question it was going to scar. "…And no…actually I take that back… you didn't deserve that."

"I don't deserve you." He said quietly and I stopped. "What's what she said…Bellum I mean...? I didn't deserve you… I wasn't good enough… I was- _a_ _phase that had gone on too long_." The grip on the cloth tightened.

"And you believed her." I hissed.

"It wasn't… a matter of belief so much as… what I was simply _told_ Blossom… I wasn't really given time for a rebuttal before the bitch left." His face darkened. "It's alright… She won't be bothering us again."

My hand froze and slowly I raised my gaze to meet his.

"You took care of her then." I murmured.

He nodded. I nodded back.

"She's dead?" It was going to scar. I'd waited too long. Damn it.

"No." I paused again.

"And why not?" I could lessen the cosmetic damage at least- I just needed a needle and thread.

"Death was too good for her." I pursed my lips and clicked my tongue somewhat. Would I have a needle in my things… it was late did I _really_ want to call one of the boys to have them get or find me a sewing kit… _this_ late at night? "She was _kind_ enough to leave me alive after all so why not return the favor?"

My eyes narrowed then, "She doesn't deserve _any_ sort of _kindness_ from you-!" I snarled. "You- You just let her _go!_? _!"_

"Now I never said _that_." He murmured. "Don't worry babe…" He brushed my cheek, "She's gone. She'll never bother us _again._ "

"How can you be so sure- it's _her_ Brick- she'll figure out some way of-!"

The one woman… the one _bitch_ I wouldn't mind knowing she was-… and he had had a chance to- the one woman I myself wanted to beat to a-!

And he had let her _go!?_

I pulled away and slouched against the couch- the little chicks cheeped and I scooped them both up this time.

His expression didn't change, he was still infuriatingly smug about something- what I didn't know! The one – one harridan who had made our lives a constant misery! The one fucking _witch_ I would have gladly seen burnt at some stake! Hell I'd throw the damn match myself! This was the woman who had trapped my sisters and I like animals in a cage- a woman who I was near ninety-nine percent sure had put that final dosage in my father's last cup of water… he had ever drunk.

The same wretched woman who had… taken my Rowdyruff from me… who had near driven him to… to…

My little chicks were peeping away. Both of them were fascinated it seemed with my hair.

"And…so after everything… _everything_ she's done to us- done to _you-_ you let her go _!?_ " I seethed.

He shook his head, "No babe… I taught her a lesson she'll never forget. A lesson in what happens when you _force_ a Rowdyruff's hand… and a Powerpuff's." His face hovered near mine. "She thought she'd taken my reason for living." He whispered. "So I took away hers."

"The city. Her so called power. The end of her ambitions as she knew it?" I hissed.

He plucked the little chicks from their makeshift hair nest they had begun weaving from my orange locks and deposited them back in their temporary home. "I took away the thing she cared about most in the world." He pulled me flush against him. I scowled.

"Is that so?" I murmured. He nodded.

"Like I said… she won't be bothering us again- I left her a parting gift… you know- a _farewell gift_." He muttered. "I'm sure she'll "use it well"-."

The chill was back. I grit my teeth- bitch… wretched… _bitch!_

I threw my arms around his waist- clutching him to me. Was it me shaking… or was it him?

"I'm sorry Blossom… I don't know… how many times I can say it… I'm so… so fucking sorry." He whispered against my hair. I shook my head. I didn't _want_ apologies!

I wanted… my teeth grit more and I glared up at him. He flinched back.

They'd found that envelope…that envelope with one of his stupid… fucking post it notes with my name on it… and a crude picture of a moon they'd found on that rocky coast…

 _What do you want Blossom?_

 _You want the moon?_

 _Well say the word… say the word and I'll lasso that moon right down for you..._

 _Everything I have done, everything I do and everything I ever will do for the rest of my life_

 _Will always be for you._

 _Will you marry me?_

And in some stupid… stupid attempt at being _clever_ he'd actually attached a fucking string to the moon somehow and there had been that little ring hanging off it.

And then they'd found that single… shell casing on the ground right next to it.

The police had said… it was a classic scenario- well known around here even: perched up on that rocky coast- right near the edge- turn away from the sunset: put the gun to your head and… pull the trigger.

They'd never find his body. He'd have gone tumbling into the surf. They'd tried to keep the note from me; _her_ orders of course… but Butch had managed to get it out of them- stolen it more likely and… had brought it to me.

" _He loved you sis… he loved you man… he didn't break it off cause' he wanted to- Sis…something… something happened… I dunno what but-!"_

Of course something had happened. Something… _someone_ had gotten to him. I'd had my suspicions. And when I'd entered that apartment… I'd gotten my answer.

I'd wanted blood. I'd wanted to storm city hall… rip her out of her chair and plunge the nearest sharp object through her filthy shrunken heart. I'd wanted to fly her high in the air and let her drop- relish in her screams. Scream with her even: One scream of utter terror- one scream of pure heartbreak.

I'd wanted to teach her a lesson… I'd wanted to teach that city a lesson… teach the fucking _world_ a lesson… over what happens… when you break a Powerpuff Girl's heart. When you shatter it beyond repair.

But instead I'd been numb. I'd been walking in a daze. A façade of living. Trapped in chains of grief and overcome by silence. The soft murmurs- the tissues being applied to my eyes. I'd sat like a rag doll in that chair- his… _my_ brothers had been huddled on either side of me-Boomer's face had been buried in my shoulder- Butch had been openly sobbing.

My sisters had both been keeping everyone else away from us. Anyone with even a hint of a smug air had been thrown out- sometimes in my green eyed sister's grief induced rage the wording had been literal.

But obviously no matter how hard they tried there was _one_ who naturally couldn't be kept away. She wouldn't have missed this event for all the world.

" _So young… tragic."_

My sisters had stepped closer to all of us- a grip on Butch's shoulder from Buttercup managed to keep him down Boomer had angrily shaken off Bubbles' attempt to do the same and had just glared at the hateful woman.

" _My sympathies boys- your brother was a special young man. Troubled. Obviously quite troubled. But he had a bright future it seems. Ivy League graduate and such. Shame."_

My brothers had both wept. My sisters had snarled.

" _Leave… leave you… you heartless bitch."_

The room had silenced almost instantly by my husky whisper- a voice weak from lack of use and grief but… it had strengthened. She had been taken aback and I'd seen the flash of anger in her eyes. But then I'd seen something else- something infinitely more _satisfying_.

Fear.

That had only grown as I had finally risen from my chair- my hand had gone out and that _slap_ had been the most satisfying sound I had ever heard. No one had rushed to her aid- no one had dared. For years I had maintained the pretext of the "perfect little girl" at the cost of everything… I had been or ever wanted to be. I had watched my sister's dreams ripped away from them. And then… I had tasted freedom- I had felt _freedom_ \- Freedom and… love.

And… at that moment… it had been gone. It _was_ gone.

Forever.

That naked fear had crept up in those otherwise cold eyes- I'd heard a commotion- someone likely had wanted to call the police- they wouldn't have made it in time.

My eyes burned and her scream was instant- I'd missed. The wall smoldered.

" _Get. Out."_

" _I warned you of the consequences Miss Utonium. I warned you both. You chose not to listen."_

" _I. Said. Get. OUT!"_

The room had been agog. Even as I had finally felt two harsh grips on me- pulling me back. Navy and forest green gazes fixed on me. Kept me from my goal. My own sisters had been too frozen to move.

That fear kept growing. She had backed away. Screamed for someone to call the police. No one had moved. No one would have in that room. No one would have _dared._

What would they have done? How did one stop a Powerpuff girl driven mad with murderous grief?

The answer had been simple.

You _didn't._

I could have killed her that day. I should have. But I'd been stopped. My brothers had near wrestled me down and finally my sisters had managed to regain enough use of their limbs to do the same.

" _You'll pay for this… you'll ALL pay for this! You and every single fucking smirking wretch in this hell forsaken city! Do you hear me! Do you hear me! You all can go to hell and I'll gladly pave the way- I will watch this city BURN before I ever put up the fucking "Powerpuff" name on me again- do you hear me! DO YOU HEAR ME TOWNSVILLE! I QUIT! AND YOU ALL CAN BURN! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU ALL CAN BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!"_

Driven mad with grief they had said. Under house arrest… because no jail cell would hold me. The bitch was put into protective custody. The city had had no idea what to do with me.

And then… just days… or had it been weeks later…

That final call had come. That hotline… aged and worn… had rung one more time.

Just…one.

My sisters had begged me. Begged me to answer the call one more time. One. There were innocents out there… and I had been foolish enough… that damned naïve morality complex of mine… had agreed… to answer the call one more time.

Just…one more…

Time.

And look what had happened.

 _Bitch… BITCH!_

My fists clenched- my teeth grit more. Had… Had all this… been ultimately _my_ doing? Had… I accidentally made my anger… my grief… my madness… a reality?

I walked away from him- towards the balcony.

"Blossom?" He called and hurried after me. "Babe… Babe please-… what… What are you doing!?" The balcony door swung open- the fires blazed below me- the people screamed: A cacophony of fear and greed- opportunity and hopelessness. Good. Evil. Did those even fucking exist anymore?

Had they even existed in the first place?

My sisters had died protecting this wretched city. They had died "saving the fucking world" before bedtime. And what was their only fucking _reward?!_ How did this city _repay_ their sacrifice?

Murdering an old woman in cold blood for useless pieces of paper. Shooting masses because they were too cowardly to die alone. Huddling in fearful masses- begging someone else to save them from this apocalypse. As always they were too stupid or _weak_ to fight for themselves. They always had been.

And now there were no Powerpuff Girls left to fight for them.

And they shouldn't have bothered in the first place.

I heard his breathing quicken as I stepped closer to the edge- heard Brick's loud bellow and his seizure of my waist was almost painful as he pulled me clear back in and slammed the door shut- scrambling up and throwing himself against the door- his eyes blazed red like burning coals.

"Don't… Don't you dare… don't you… Blossom… Blossom please… please baby." He slumped down. "Blossom. Blossom honey- I… I know- I know I… I… this… everything- everything is-." He was stuttering. He was on his knees… practically begging at my feet. "Blossom… Blossom I…I promise… I _swear_ … I swear honey that… that -" He couldn't finish. "Blossom… please don't leave me." He finally choked. "My…My brothers are gone… they're not the same… they'll never be the same again… and it's all my fault. I did this to them… I was selfish… I ruined everything- because I couldn't handle…" He sucked in a choked breath. "I will do _anything_ you want Blossom. I will give you whatever you want, anything you ever desired is yours- just… just…" My hands were pressed to his lips- over and over again. I bit my lip.

"You let her _go._ God knows how many innocent… or at least the closest to innocent humanity is capable of are dying out there and you let that _witch_ go?!" I railed.

He scowled. "I told you babe- I taught her a lesson-!" He stood.

"Lesson!? _LESSON!?_ What kind of fucking-!?"He caught my fists easily and slammed them down at my sides.

"One she'll never fucking forget. One that will teach her the consequences of fucking with a Rowdyruff _and_ a Powerpuff- yeah… I let her go Blossom… but I let her go with _both_ our compliments." He hissed. ." A lick of a flame escaped from his mouth and my eyebrow rose. Slowly his head went down, then up. "Revenge is usually a dish served cold I know babe but… in this case I thought Sarah Bellum deserved a nice _hot_ serving- wouldn't you agree?"

Silence.

" _A woman's beauty is her greatest and most important asset Miss Utonium. Don't forget that."_

Oh… Oh I hadn't. I'd never been _allowed_ to forget that now had I? Constant empty praises being thrown at me… a benign smile behind me… like any proud madam showing off her most valuable courtesan- slowly rubbing her hands together as the offers poured in: A steady pension for a chance at a smile- a kind word in the right person's ear just for the right to whisper appalling things in the courtesan's ear. A slimy hand to creep its way across the pretty doll's body. And with the right position… the perfect combination of handshakes… why maybe even something more _intimate_ could have been arranged.

And all the power in the world… in exchange for a pretty smile and a simpering little giggle.

Empty. Everything had been empty. My life… had been planned for me from start to finish: My "beauty" so called had been a _bonus_ on so many levels. I hadn't been "human"… I'd been a creation. An invention. A true living _doll._

My sisters had also been nothing but living dolls… waiting for the highest bidder. Waiting for my father to die… and the only protection we'd had would have been gone.

She hadn't thought… the pretty dolls would ever fight back.

And she also hadn't accounted for a Rowdyruff Boy… to have ever entered the equation.

He released his death grip on my arms- and I brushed my fingers across his shirt- his gaze was imploring- pleading almost- had he done the right thing it seemed to be asking… he wanted my approval… and when my head fell on his chest the relief was almost instant in his demeanor. I continued playing idly with the cotton,

"Blossom?"

My fingers curled against his chest.

Our eyes met- red irises burning with their piercing gaze. That fierce… passionate red.

"So…medium… or well done." I murmured. He blinked- taken aback- I kept my expression impassive. He only continued to look at me oddly- "Well? Answer me."

Silence.

"I'd say well done… charred on the edges." He finally uttered.

"So… destined for the garbage then- inedible." His eyebrow rose and then he snorted.

"Like I said-." My chin was tilted up. "A lesson she will _never_ forget from _both_ of us." His head felt heavy against mine but his eyes dulled once more and there was a distinctive shake to his hold. "I know…this is crazy and fucked up babe… on so…so many fucking levels I fucked up but… please…I meant what I said Blossom- anything you want… no matter how crazy… its fucking yours baby… everything…just…"His voice grew choked again. "- You want the crown fucking jewels of I dunno… England? Fuck you want to wear the hope diamond? They're yours! It's yours- You like the Louvre- you want the "Mona Lisa" in your fucking I dunno- you want it hanging on that wall over there!" He pointed in a random direction. "It'll be there! You want-… you want me to fucking hunt her down from whatever hole she crawled into and let you pull the trigger yourself… you got it. All you have to do- is _say so_ Blossom!"

"Brick…"

My hands were grasped again, "Stay with me Blossom… just s-stay with me… _please._ " His eyes flittered to the balcony window and his grp grew tighter. "Please…Blossom… I'll do anything you ask just-!"

I pulled away and his eyes widened as he tried to grab me again but relaxed as I walked back to the couch- the little darlings peeped a greeting when I scooped their box up: they were far too young to be left alone- it was a miracle they'd survived to be brutally honest. Devil Cat or no.

They were… strong little creatures. They had survived… with insurmountable odds against them… they had survived. I tickled both their necks and then I saw it. Those… brief flashes of color.

My eyes widened.

 _Green… Blue._

"Blossom?" Brick was at my side- a tentative touch to my shoulder made me turn.

"Do…Do you see this Brick?" I whispered. He looked over and then I heard him such in a quick breath. They hopped toward my hand looking for affection it seemed- looked up at me with those bright little eyes and… I bit my lip as slowly he brought his own palm next to mine- the little blue one had already settled in my hand but the little green one… just turned right around hopped right in that Rowdyruff's hand…

Our eyes met- his expression was unreadable… I'm sure mine must have looked the same. The happy chirping was the only sound for a long while: they were such innocent little creatures- clearly somehow they understood in some form or another… that they were… safe now. That they weren't alone in the world anymore.

They wouldn't be… ever again.

"If you want… I'll get a cage tomorrow morning." He murmured. "Something tells me the rate these two are going… a shoebox isn't going to cut it for much longer but if you don't want-."

"A cage would be a good idea…these little girls deserve a home to call their own." The cooing continued- Little Blue here… was certainly a cuddle bug. Brick cast a quick glance at me once more but soon returned to his own little bird.

"Yeah… a home." Little Green nipped at his finger somewhat before his gaze trailed to the dimly glowing microwave. "It's… getting late Blossom." I nodded. "And… yeah you'll likely get woken up by insistent chirping… but you should… try to sleep… for real… not… fainting induced."

"… and what about you?" He stiffened.

"I…" His gaze was distant. "Did you want me to-?"

"Yes." He looked taken aback. "I…would much prefer if you stayed with me yes." His breath was quickening and my own heart was pounding at much the same speed. A soft touch- almost like air to the side of my neck and once again I was facing him. His expression was one of wonder… of shock even. It was an awe struck look- one I recognized- hell… one I'd never be able to forget… I had fought to keep it in my memory… clear as day when I had… lost him.

It was the look he had had when I had kissed him by that little theatre in the falling snow- when I had trailed my lips over his mouth- down the little stubble he had possessed back then before he had pulled me back up and our mouths had met a second time. A third… a fourth.

It was the look on his face whenever we reunited after a long torturous time apart- where he had full out spun me around outside that airport terminal- almost as soon as our bags had hit the sidewalk and passer-byers had likely been amused by our over the top greeting: To them… we had merely been two faces in the crowd- two young fools in love and who wanted the whole world to know it.

When we had made love for the first time… I had seen that look. And I still had seen it the second… the third… even now… I'd see glimpses of it- despite what was surely a familiar sight to him by now… Brick Jojo… still looked at me… the same way he had looked at me then.

The way… he was looking at me now.

"Brick… you said… you'd give me anything I wanted… all I had to do was ask?" He nodded.

"Anything you want baby." The little birds peeped between us- crawling across our hands- switching places. "Just ask." He murmured.

"I… want you to promise me something."

"Yes." I shuddered from his warm breath breezing past my ear.

We cleared a small spot on the vanity for the little ones. Replaced the newspaper within with a worn t-shirt.

I shed my clothes wordlessly and threw him a look over my bare shoulder- his own shortly followed.

"Blossom?" He whispered. That same look was in his eyes again as his eyes roved up, down- across my body… drinking it in it seemed- a sight he should long have been used to… and yet every time… still that look would flash through his eyes.

"You… left me this morning." I murmured. He froze.

"I… I know I did Babe… I'm sorry I…told you didn't I?" His brow furrowed, "Fuck… did I? I can't even remember."

"No… you did… it's just." I trailed and he pulled me back into his chest- there came round of goosebumps when his lips trailed the curve of my collarbone.

"What is it Blossom?" His voce had gone husky. My eyes drifted closed.

"I…didn't know when you'd left." My fingers trailed over his skin. "It was almost like… you'd never even been there. It…almost felt like… you were gone...again."

He was silent as he pulled me closer.

"I…don't want to feel that again…so promise me… that no matter what happens… when I wake up… I'll always know you'd… been there… and when I go to sleep… you'll… always be there."

I felt myself lifted and then wordlessly placed on the silken sheets- he hovered listlessly over me- before sinking down and pulling me under the covers with him. "Every morning and every night?" He brushed a loose strand from my face.

I nodded, "Yes."

It was quiet for a long moment- excruciatingly long- had… it been as pathetic a request as I had… feared it sounded like? Of course it had been… but what else…did I have…left? Material objects… I'd been showered with them when life had become empty- flowers, sweets… and I'd…barely seen them, felt them… nothing. They'd been weight in my hands.

And now…

Now…

"I promise." My breath was short and I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me. "I promise Blossom…you won't feel like that again and I'm sorry…you had to feel like that… in the first place- I'll never do it again."

"…every morning…" I whispered and his lips brushed against mine- gently…briefly before moving up to wipe that lone escaping tear away.

"And every night." He murmured against my skin. I nodded before our mouths collided again- this time… I felt the heat… however weak slowly begin to creep back into me. The room…didn't feel as cold… or empty… it was…

Warm.

Was…I a coward… a wretch for…for allowing myself that one moment… of peace? A moment ill-deserved nor appropriate what with what was happening just outside those walls… with the knowledge that… life was… the world was…

My sisters… were gone. I could scarcely think of their sweet faces or ringing laughter… I couldn't… I couldn't bear it- so...they'd… they'd be disgusted… angered… at the sight of me right now… the… they would…

 _Be happy… Blossy… Don't… don't worry about us sis… just be happy._

 _For once… Blossom just… be happy._

My eyes squeezed shut and his grip tightened.

Was I selfish… burying myself in those arms I thought… lost to me forever.

Allowing myself… to feel warm again.

Yes…

I knew I was all those things…and more.

And I was damned for it.

"Sleep Blossom…" He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and clutched him closer.

"You'll…still be here." Another kiss on my brow.

"Every morning…and every night." Another murmur. Another nod. Arms wrapped around me like a blanket- being pulled ever tighter even closer.

I was damned. He was damned. We all were. This… this world that had become our own true living nightmare…

But… and I knew I was reprehensible indeed…

But at that moment… that single terrible… stolen moment…

I…I felt…

…Peace.

Yes… the world had gone to… to… and… everything… everything I had ever known was…

But...

I…felt it… all the same.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Boomer**

This entire place was rather unpleasant. The streets were narrow, dirty- what Butch could possibly have found so pressing as to come here at least once a week I hadn't the foggiest really.

Nonetheless his duties at the palace were being neglected in favor of this… place. It was growing irksome. Sister would not be pleased to know Butch was spending his time at what was more or less a brothel's district. She had taken news of the crime on the street terribly: As I'd known she would but as always I am never listened to.

But nevertheless my attention had been requested as to this place. Reports had reached my ears of a rather distasteful occurrence occurring in this district: Perhaps word had reached Butch first and as was ever his way he had decided to take matters in his own hands first.

An honorable approach I suppose: he would not have wanted to alarm our sister or anger our brother but nonetheless… his presence here was not a new occurrence. My intelligence had spotted him in this distract numerous times.

Had he decided to take matters in his own hands… or was there something else that drew him here?

A strange occurrence. Most decidingly strange.

" _FUCK YOU! Tch! Fucking hell like I fucking care! I'll find better work at a better fucking club!"_

How tiresome. The woman's voice was shrill and rather unpleasant to listen to: I already had a headache from listening to the constant tireless screams of Lady Morebucks over the indignities being heaped upon her.

It was not meet for her household to be larger than that of her future Queen. But of course those found to be- what did Brick call them? Ah yes- _"chirpers_ " but of course they were to be removed. It was by imperial order of his Highness.

It had long been overdue. My sister's introduction at court. It was to be a perfect occasion. Nothing was to be left to chance. Her delicate condition made it even more imperative her arrival be as smooth and efficient as possible. As if when she walked through those doors it would simply be switching "rooms".

Lady Sedusa had been kind enough to take the reins so to speak and ready Blossom for her new role- teach her the intricacies of court and such and head her new household. I had heard she ran a facility of some kind here when she was not at court but I had not expected such vulgarity.

My mother figure- "Ima" as she termed herself had always for all her so called "vulgar" schemes in the past insisted upon perfect respectability in my brothers and I- when my father had taken her in- discovered and respected her natural talent and scientific brain she had in a way become our mother indeed and she had acted so accordingly.

She had banned alcohol and tobacco products from our home- insisted we learn proper behavior concerning women- Everything really. She had raised us well and Father was too busy in his scientific research at least Ima had made sure there had been dinner waiting.

She had even… after a rather awkward first meeting accepted Blossom… eventually after some… hostility. But upon seeing Brick and the true happiness he had exuded in Blossom's presence- Sedusa had made an effort to befriend her former enemy.

And the action had been reciprocated.

Which was why Brick's hostility towards introducing Blossom into court was surely a result of misplaced paranoia. Mother had hated the girl- or at least been prepared to hate her but yet my sister had won her over.

If anyone possessed the charm to win over the Demon Lord to her side- it was Blossom. The entire court would fall under her spell. Brick would be in his proper place at last. It would be as it was supposed to be.

The chirpers would simply make do or be destroyed. There was no second option for them.

The people would welcome Blossom as their future queen. Brick's popularity with the army and the entirety of the common subjects would make him a loved king. It was only this foolish _resistance_ as they called themselves- more like rivals for power of course.

There would be no "freedom" gained should that organization gain power. It was a game. Another showing of theatre. His Lordship if provoked enough would raise his hand again and destroy them all- and everything my brother and sister had worked for would be ruined.

The future king and queen… would fix this corrupt world. The Demon Lord would and already was growing bored of mortals as a king figure. Soon he would leave to find other amusing things to do- leaving Brick on the throne- with Blossom by his side. Their child or perhaps by then children gathered around them.

The dynasty secure.

The _clicks_ and _clacks_ signaled the furious woman was coming this way and sure enough she came into view. A tall woman who seemed to have a shower of glitter following her and- hm?

"Halt."

She sneered and whipped around.

"Yeah what do you want!?"

Well at least one task tonight would be easily performed.

"What is your name?"

"Who the fuck wants to know!"

Vulgar. Such vulgarity in such a display was not to be tolerated. I could see my informants had been correct.

"I ask for your name again madam. I will not ask a third time."

She grit her teeth but then her artificially colored eyes seemed to dwell until they came upon the golden snake I wore on my vest- the color drained from her painted face. She immediately dropped to her knees.

"M-Master! Master Boomer I…I am-."

"Your _name_ Madam."

She gulped and she began wringing her hands.

"J-Jacqueline… Jacqueline Bourgeois."

"A pseudonym no doubt. Your _real_ name."

Another gulp. She was pulling now at her artificial locks.

"M-M-Melissa… Melissa…K-Kinsley… S-Sir."

"I see. And how old are you Miss Kinsley?"

"Twenty… sir."

"You're lying. Your real age."

She was shaking. No doubt her tiny outfit she was wearing was not aiding her in this weather.

"T-Twenty…six…. Sir."

"Ah. My age then. Yet you claim to be younger. And show such blatant disrespect as well."

"S-Sir I was-." She looked up at me- her eyes shining and her hands pressed together. "Sir I am but a poor girl looking to make a living- I have long been compared to the Lady Blossom in both looks and manners and so my employer forced this costume upon me."

I blinked.

"You continue to lie to me."

Her face drained of all color and she fell back as if she had been scalded.

"You look nothing like my sister. You act nothing like her as shown by that vulgar display upon leaving your former place of employment." I sniffed the air. "You reek of alcohol and your body shows evidence of illegal substances. I see no hint nor trace of my sister in you whatsoever yet you claim to resemble her. Why?"

"I-I-I."

"Such blatant disregard and lewd disrespect towards the Lady Blossom's dignity and standing as your future queen is a treasonable offense- you were of course aware of this yet you chose to continue in this behavior?"

"T-Treason!? TREASON!?" She jumped up. "B-But it wasn't _my_ idea it was- it was my employer!" her mouth curled. "Y-Yeah it was her! It was Madam who did it n-not me! Lure the Masters in- lure your brother away from… from… from-."

"And who is this employer of yours then?"

Her smile seemed to grow and she barked out a harsh laugh,

"Madam _Sedusa_ of course- everyone knows how much she _hates_ Lady Blossom- and well I wanted nothing to do with it Master Boomer but she's simply insistent upon her hatred of-."

"Enough."

My hand went up and she gulped again.

"You are formerly an employee of Madam Sedusa?"

The girl nodded with more fake tears. Why the continued charade?

"She threw- t-threw me out in the streets sir- b-because I would not go with her plan of… of _humiliating_ Lady Blossom: She was clearly in the Lady Morebucks camp sir- She supported _her_ becoming queen no her highness- the old grudge and such-!"

" _She's in terrible shape."_

 **What do you mean?**

" _What do you think I mean? You think men like that are going to listen to orders when it comes to a woman like "Blossom Utonium"- Tch I did the best I could sweetie but the girl is going to be a mess."_

 **They did not dare touch her.**

" _No. But that doesn't mean they were very gentle either. I've tried to warn Brick but shock beyond shockers he won't listen. He's insistent on going in there and waiting for her to wake up and well… this won't end well. This whole thing… was nothing but a fiasco from start to finish."_

 **But she is alright.**

 _Boomer. She's alive. Anything else… I can't say._

 **But Brick is with her?**

 _Yes…_

 **So everything is fine. They're together.**

… _Like I said Boomer… I did my best._

She fell silent again. The loud footsteps made her stiffen and she clutched her hands together.

"Sir!" The soldiers saluted instantly. Her face grew paler and paler- I the majority of my men stiffen: Looked upon her with shock in their eyes. A few even seemed to grow angry.

Ah yes. The Imperial Army… which in reality was truly Brick's.

They were as protective as my sister as they were of their general and future king,

"Have you anything to report?" Another round of salutes.

"No sir- No sign sir. Your orders sir?" The medley of voices all melded together.

Then my brother was not here then. Strange but then we had obviously located the troublemaker in question. Our time here was no longer necessary. Butch would return soon enough from whatever he was doing.

For now however.

"Fall back. Our time here is done. The perpetrator has been found."

The odious woman seemed to look rather smug. How distasteful.

"This act of treason and slander towards our Royal Lady of course will not be tolerated. Take her away."

And now came the scream. And the running. Always with the running. She had not only degraded the future queen but she had also attempted to blacken the name of the woman who was more or less the mother of the future king.

And my own.

How very foolish of her. My men caught her easily- and dragged her forward. She was cursing and screaming at the same time. She knew her crime obviously why else was she clinging to her delusions.

Again. This was tiresome. I was rather hungry and my brother had yet to be found. I suppose he'd find his way back to the palace eventually but his behavior was still strangely out of character. He had rushed out of Brick and Blossom's apartment so suddenly- even if my sister had not asked of course I would be looking into that.

Very strange. Strange indeed. She was still screeching and being otherwise a nuisance. One of my men near got one of those stiletto heels in the gut. Luckily humans were easily subdued with no unnecessary fuss quite easily with a touch to a certain pressure point.

Ah. There we go. She collapsed in one of the soldier's arms. Out like a light. Good.

They looked at me with wide eyes- fearful even.

"My brother still needs to be located- his presence here must be explained. Are any of you familiar with this area?"

No one moved. A few shuffled feet. Awkward sounding laughter.

"I can see some of you are. As to your hesitation to admit it I can only relegate it to you not wishing for your wives or significant others knowing you are familiar with this place." More coughing and laughter. This was slightly irritating. "I need someone's cooperation in finding and if need be escorting my brother home. Any volunteers?"

Shuffled feet. Clearing of throats.

Finally a hand went up.

"I'm… familiar with the area sir."

Ah. Of course. The brunette stepped forward when I waved him in.

"Ah. Thank you." He saluted. "Private Croire."

"Sir."

Another smart salute. Always an efficient one Private Croire. Willing to take on the jobs none of his associates wanted. He'd go far – although his rather habit of perusing the brothel and "red" districts at night was somewhat unfortunate. Perhaps a promotion would make him cease in the habit.

I would speak to Brick about it. He'd welcome a loyal soldier I believe. And… it would be preferable to have my sister's rooms be guarded by those we could trust. In the beginning at least- until the final "chirper" or so had been eliminated.

"Private Croire." He gave another salute and my other men waited for their order. The prisoner slumped over in their grips. "Keep me informed on the status of my brother Private-Men. Call the car- We're going back to the palace the perpetrator has been found."

"Damn straight."

"Lot of fuckin' nerve trashin' our Lady like that."

"What she ever do to you bitch?!"

The loyalty of the soldiers was unquestionable at least. Blossom's actions and charitable works were widely known of course- everyone in the imperial districts knew who was responsible for the schools reopening and business returning to normal. The royal couple's engagement had been widely celebrated: it was only within the court- isolated and far from common opinion and reach that derided my sister and thought Brick a weakling or joke.

They would soon learn.

Brick's power did not stem from those isolated gilded walls. Blossom's power was not dependent on the cut of her gowns or the flash of her jewels although as was her place her wardrobe and treasury would be the finest available.

No, my eldest brother and his wife's power was solely based off something greater. Grander.

The people.

This "rebellion" as it was- a public menace we were working tiredly to dispose of was helpful in one purpose.

It was keeping… Father busy.

His attention was solely on the rebellion- he did not see the coup swirling around him. The palace would be filled with those of our loyalty. The true rulers were returning home per say- but I had no doubt that once the remains of this last tiresome skirmish was cleaned up and this distasteful propaganda purged- my sister would be out and about doing her usual works of good will and charity- her gentle kindness and genuine love for these people- no matter the terrible wrongs done to her in the past- had made her one of the most beloved women in the city. And this time.

It was a genuine love.

My brother had been derided at first- seen as a brutal dictator- but with the presence of his ever loving and beautiful future queen constantly at his side the people had begun to lose the glaze of hatred stemmed from being fed false information in a ruthless campaign designed to instill hatred and fear- instead they had begun to see the real Brick- the stern yet kind man who took care of his soldiers and their kin- who fought for the people versus the glory.

They would rally around his banner when the time came. When a child was held in Blossom's arms. They would come in droves.

It would be _another_ rebellion.

But this time… the outcome would be vastly different.

Of course for the sake of the child Blossom knew nothing of this. Because there were eyes and ears everywhere for his own safety Brick was at the moment still out of the direct loop. Butch I imagined had some idea but he was far too distracted and would simply follow our brother when the time came.

Until then however.

It was best to keep it to myself for now.

It was a new world we were creating of course.

A better one.

 **o-o-o-**

 **?**

It didn't take long to find Master Butch. He was always in the same place. Stumbling in the same direction- drunk as a mule. Can't say I blamed him. Losing the girl you loved…

It did things to you.

I saw the guy hit the skies- he was drunk but he wasn't _that_ drunk this time: Least this time I wouldn't have to lug the heartbroken heap all the way back to the palace or… at least to the imperial District proper cause… I wasn't that strong.

… Never had been.

My "mission" of sorts was done at least… so… now I could focus on the real task at hand.

It wasn't that big. This city to be brutally honest was _not_ that big! In the last six months I'd managed to map out nearly every single club or brothel on the West side. They'd all been… duds but… well… Townsville wasn't that big! It _wasn't!_

She…. She had to be…be somewhere.

I… I just knew it.

I paused.

I was here.

The street… looked benign enough. It'd been… an ordinary night. She'd looked at me with those big crystal blue eyes and I'd even gotten a smile out of her. Our hands had been locked. We'd volunteered for the mission… if anything so we could get some time out of that…hellish place.

General Bellum… or whatever the fuck she'd called herself or did call herself now ran the entire rebellion like a prison. A police state. No one left unless they were on assignment.

She'd hated it. We'd all hated it.

But we'd had nowhere else to go.

And so we'd relished in our freedom- however brief. A reconnaissance mission: And this way… we got to skip out on the _other_ mission our friends had been left to do. Collecting the "contraband" dropped off in _our_ territory- the food, water, medical supplies: _Everything_ the Imperial district sent our way for _our_ suffering and injured… and we'd just lock it away.

Keep spreading the filth. Keep it so that our side of the city only saw the so called "imperial" family as a whole as being selfish, evil monsters that they'd always been.

… I never could look Bubbles Utonium in the face during those "speeches"- the last "fighter" left- her clinging to Sargent Michelson's hand unseen behind the general- forever masked and forever bitter- a sort of "poetic justice" apparently had been Brick Jojo's last "revenge" on Sarah Bellum.

And fuck if I could blame him for _that_ either if what Bubsy and Mitch had said was true…

Fuck. Just…

She'd wanted out. I knew she'd wanted out. She'd wept in my arms and couldn't stand it- she couldn't stand the killing or the fucking suffering she was helping spread.

" _Who the fuck cares what symbol is associated with it!? Its water! Its food! Medicine! PEOPLE ARE DYING!"_

And so… she had jumped at the chance to go out and I had been her back up.

It'd only… supposed to have been for a few more weeks. She and I… had done our time. We were young- we… we…wanted… a family.

She… Me… we'd been getting ready to get out. We were _going_ to get out! One more mission… _one._

And then… it had just… happened.

One minute I'd been getting ready to pop that big question- the next… I'd seen nothing but black.

A blow to the head.

I'd woken up.

And she'd been gone.

Just… _gone._

I'd run around- screaming her name all night- all across these exact city streets… but she'd been gone.

 _Gone._

But… But I knew she was alive.

Townsville wasn't that big. She was somewhere… somewhere.

Robin was alive.

And I was going to find her.

No matter what.

* * *

 _Whoo Boy- and the plot thickens more!_

 _As always thanks for reading my lovelies! Next up on Carriedreamer's list is the next chapter of "Soul Ink" then a requested one shot featuring the ATGB Greens - though I am still unsure whether that will be a seperate entry or the first of the planned "interludes" between Acts- Act 4 was after all... a doozy. Act 5's official outline has also officially begun production: So look for November for Act 5's release. Hopefully. 75% sure it'll be November._

 _And oh yeah- I need to get some kind of bday celebration or whatever in there somewhere sometime before October ends but naaaaah who cares XD - Writing Muses never wait!_

 _Or sleep. But that's overrated anyway XD_

 _See you next time my lovelies!_


	5. Five Unspoken Questions

_A/N: WELL THEN! This was unexpected but when the muse knocks on one's door ( or brain) you answer after all! And so after a long-... very long absence- "Caged" has made its grand return! I will admit part of the hold up is actually due to elements that will be hinted at in this chapter- as I was torn between two options but I'm finally happy with what was chosen and I hope you all will be too!_

 _Thanks for the encouragement all! Now enjoy! :D_

 _ **UPDATE: 3/20/17:** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MIX UP: LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ME - DO NOT POST UNTIL AFTER I HAVE THOROUGHLY CHECKED MY GOOGLE DRIVE FOR ANY CHANGES THAT MAY HAVE BEEN MADE ON MY COMMUTE HOME VIA PHONE. I. AM. SO. SORRY. _

_Here is the REAL part 5. I swear I will never let this happen again- though forgive me for the slight relief this happened with one of my "side" projects and not an "As Time Goes By" chapter (THAT... would have been...really bad) But I assure you all I will be much... MUCH more vigilant in my final checks before posting in the future from this point on- this is mortifying as a writer._

 _Sorry everyone. I'm going to go to my corner of shame now. bad Carrie- Bad._

 _Enjoy the chapter everyone?_

 **Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls does not belong to me: All rights belong to Crag McMcraken and Cartoon Network.**

 **WARNING: Please be advised- "Caged" is a work under the "M" rating for sexual content, adult situations, intense violence and disturbing elements which might be upsetting for some readers.**

* * *

" _Your presence is a moral poison that would contaminate the most virtuous"_ _  
_― **Emily Brontë** , **Wuthering Heights**

-o-o-o-

 _Part V: Five Unspoken Answers_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Bubbles_

 _It was so… cold. Cold and… wet… and just… gross._

 _Move… Just move. But… nothing._

 _Nothing would move… a weight… legs feel…they felt so heavy…_

 _Arms… Head… Everything… the colors even… all seemed the same…_

 _Was this… what death was? Was this what… Daddy… had done… had seen… heard… felt…?_

 _The light… the light is so bright… Bright and…_

 _The steps were quiet… Move… had… had to move…_

 _Closer… Closer and closer…_

 _Bright… Too bright to see… Up… Going up…_

 _Warm…. Cold…. Both?_

 _Where… Where?_

 _It's too bright… to see…_

 _Down. Something soft… hair brushed back… it was so gross… covered in blood… gross… so…. gross…_

" _ **Fool."**_

 _Fool? Me?_

" _ **Nothing but a pretty…little fool aren't you…."**_

 _More hair being brushed back- Still can't…. move._

" _ **It's over. Understand?"**_

 _Hands draw back- it's so bright. So… bright…._

" _**Go back to your cage my pretty little fool…Run and Hide..."**_

 _Something brushed my face- my skin. Something cold… but warm._

" _ **And stay there."**_

 _Goosebumps. Shiver._

 _The warmth was gone. The chill was gone._

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _Alone._

 _Always… alone…._

 _Voices… Loud… voices…_

" _ **IT'S HER! IT'S BUBBLES! OH MY GOD! BUBSY! GUYS SHE'S OVER HERE! And… And she's alive! SHE'S ALIVE!"**_

 _Alive…_

 _I'm… alive?_

 _But who… who had…_

 _ **Stay In your cage little fool.**_

 _ **My pretty…little fool.**_

My gasp was harsh- labored- tight and thick. But quiet.

Or maybe Mitch was just so damn overtired he was his body had put him into some kind of catatonic state or whatever…. My lips buzzed- and moved Mr. Michelson's arm from around my waist- I'd have to wake him up eventually- if anyone _ever_ found him in here… in my quarters…

It was like some kind of secret that everyone knew but no one would say out loud. The General… hated relationships between the ranks. Distracted us she claimed- not that anyone ever listened of course but for everyone's sake the silent agreement between us was basically stay silent but don't get caught cause we won't be covering for you if you do.

It was cold in here. Heat was down again- least that had been Mitch's excuse. I didn't have any meat on my bones he said- I'd freeze he'd argued.

I wasn't _that_ skinny…. But I had been lonely. He'd been… good company. It hadn't been sex. Not in this mood the General was in. Most of the time there'd just be a scolding… but well…

She was angry. Super angry. News from our spies showed that instead of the blame that should have been given to the court for all the "suffering" caused like we had spread- instead the people- those hapless "sheep" according to the General- they were focusing on _nothing_ but the "royal wedding"- the "coming heir"- and oh yes- that little snake's fake campaign and disgusting showing off of her "mercy" and good acts- going around- reading to children, touring facilities, showing off her pretty little vapid smile for the cameras while her dictator fiancé planned another massacre.

….but all the people cared about was what the "Princess Bride" was going to wear to her wedding.

She'd always wanted a more modest wedding gown- something understated but lovely: She hadn't wanted a big deal and the final plan had been suitably low key. She'd been about to just throw a sun dress on and race up an aisle while some bleary eyed clerk or whatever handed them their wedding certificate at probably two in the morning or whatever time they'd have managed to make it to Vegas and they'd repeat the vows or whatever the guy told them to-then there'd be a quick kiss and then back in the car they'd go- next stop….

"Sugar?" I stiffened and turned, he was sitting up- scratching his tummy slightly where a new batch of scars had begun to form or well show at least.

"Did I wake you?" He frowned and motioned me closer- his hand trailed my cheeks somewhat- his frown only grew. Why so serious all the time Mitchy- you were never this serious back when we were kids.

"You've been crying." It almost sounded like a question but it obviously wasn't- and down on the bed I went- pulled into a lap and my cheeks were wiped with two calloused thumbs, "Did you have another nightmare?"

Nightmare… wasn't every _day_ simply a nightmare in this place? No… wait that wasn't right. We were the lucky ones- the " _sane"_ ones- we weren't hapless sheep or _traitors_ \- no… we fought for what was right- of course we were on the right side- it was them- _them_ over on the other side who were the wretched traitors to humanity led by the manifestation of pure evil and his evil sons and my traitorous whore of a sister.

Greedy- selfish- and cared for nothing but herself. A monster. A wanton seductress only bent on her own pleasures.

Them and their… army… a bunch of traitorous wretched fools…. Scum of humanity and who all would pay dearly for their treason against the human race…

…God I couldn't even think it- I couldn't finish recounting those terrible words in my head- my mind still ringing with those booming hateful… I bit my lip and my dear friend's grip on my face tightened –

"Sugar…. Bubbles…" They didn't stop. I wanted them to. I wanted to stop crying but…

 _Pretty little fool._

It'd been like a scalding heat in my skin- the touch gentle but barely there- the words cutting and slicing…. But still there. A showing I had been alive- I had survived. I had _lived._

The memory was fuzzy…. But it was still there.

No matter how little sense it had made… and I had made it a point to…. keep it to myself. Head injuries came in handy with that- no memory of that traumatic day. None. Last thing I remembered was Blossom being dragged…

….oh well. Of course she hadn't been dragged. She had gladly walked to join the Demon Lord- another curse towards us all for daring to challenge her power and authority- she had just strolled from the battle field hand in hand with the Devil's son.

Everyone here knew that of course. My sister was a true… menace. A true Jezebel and Marie Antoinette reborn- and lately some even more sickening propa-…. Reports from our spies in court that the future Queen was so vain and wretched that she had sent every young servant girl and girl under sixteen from court- in fear her husband's eye would be turned- and no one had ever seen them again.

So now my sister was a rumored blood countess too. God… how could these people just… _listen_ to such… such….

 _Nonsense._

Surely this was too far. Surely no one outside of our air tight sealed pris- headquarters… bad Bubbles. You weren't a prisoner you were free. You were lucky. You knew this.

But no one in their right mind was going to believe my sister was some kind of… cannibal… using blood from young girls as a… eternal youth serum or something as _ridiculous_ as that.

…. Morebucks maybe. But Blossom… uh…. no. No.

Mitchy had his own theory as to why the young ladies who had been… brought into court were suddenly being escorted out and returned to their families and or brought into one of the many orphanages and schools my sister had fought for.

Just like Mitchy had had his unspoken theories about what had happened to….

Don't think about that. The rumors were pretty bad about court in general. The sway the Demon's favorites had- Princess Morebucks- Ace Copular- Fuzzy – well okay in that case the guy was basically a drunk who didn't want to do anything so he was harmless and Sedusa shockingly seemed to…. not be as sadistic as well…Princess was.

If anyone was kidnapping young girls and draining them of blood like something out of a horror movie it'd be… _that_ one. Not… my sister.

Who knew what was going on behind those gilded walls… my sister's future prison. No. I had to stop that… my sister was no prisoner. She was the "princess bride"- the future queen

I had no doubt Blossom had ordered any kind of those… practices stopped. Or Brick had. Or hell maybe even Butch or…

 _Pretty little fool._

Don't think about that.

Those rumors too… the terror that was the Devil's third son. They said one look from those cold lifeless eyes could drive a man mad. That out of the brothers… he was the one the world most feared… and should fear.

 _Run and hide my pretty little fool…"_

"Bubbles… sweetie…" I blinked- the dark eyes were fixed on me earnest with worry and robotically- on auto pilot at this point I let him cup my chin and silently he kissed me again. Words weren't necessary in our misery- not with each other- no we'd cling to each other until we couldn't hold on any longer: I was the last link to what had the General called it…

 _Hope._

I was the sole survivor… my sister's betrayal apparently disqualified her from being a… a…

Mitch here… well on my end…

He was the last link to well… when that had still mattered.

Did I use my dear friend as a crutch…. Probably. Was it manipulative and unfair on both our ends… probably. Did Mitch give a shit (excuse my French) about me other than the fact I was a reminder of when life _hadn't_ been a living hell… fuck if I knew.

Ugh he was rubbing off on me- Daddy hated when we swore… and-. God damn it brain… stop… stop thinking of stupid shi- crap! Crap like that! I meant crap! Perfect…. Good… I mean I didn't-…

God I wanted a drink. A nice strong fiery drink. Yeah… that'd be nice except…

I pulled away- he didn't grab me back- my arms folded against my bare chest- okay so there'd been sex. It'd been quick and it just kind of… happened so… Mitch was silent and this is what always happened. The awkward morning after with the even more risky walk of shame like my sister had described – with much more pretty blushing and hidden faces peeking from between fingers and-.

…Just don't think of it. It's not worth….

"Still upset about what the General said?" His voice is barely there- husky with sleep…and grief. My eyes are heavy again- wordlessly he slipped his jacket over my shoulders and then scooched over as I lay back down- he was still sitting up though- my nose scrunched but again… everyone had to have their release. His argument being he was likely to die at any given moment he really didn't have time or the patience to give a sh- crap- about "what if's" ten years from now.

And in a way- the billow of soft grey smoke trailing to the ceiling was almost… a strange sort of comforting sight in its new familiarity.

"You don't actually believe that nonsense do you?" I was speaking to my pillow- he only continued sucking at his cigarette- likely gathering his thoughts- or maybe just trying to wake up.

"It's fucking crazy- no one in their right mind will. But according to history get enough anger and shit and people will believe anything." He sighed and his hand trailed down- I flinched from the touch on my head, "It ain't right what she wants you to do… to keep doin' -this is your-."

"You know what will happen if I say no." My head went deeper into the pillow, " If I was being given the option of even saying no- but I'm not now am I Mr. Mitchelson?" He flinched this time. " Besides my sisters…. Are dead and or traitors. I'm the last one true "Powerpuff"-." It stuck to my mouth like a taste as nasty as the cigarette dangling from his lips was. That title.., that stupid… stupid- _stupid_ name that-.

 _We're going out to fight crime!_

 _That's what we do!_

 _Duh!_

Had I always been so… so goddamn… the sheets bunched in my fist- but I took a deep breath.

"I'm the last left. I'll save the world before bedtime… and that's that." His hold on me tightened. "Other than me…there's no one else to-to-." That damn clog in my throat was growing worse. And the burning in my eyes from the smoke was getting just as bad and….

"I knew sending you was a mistake." He murmured. "A fucking dumb ass move and a cruel one too- fucking hell." He stubbed it out and exhaled one last puff of smoke straight up. "What the fuck does it even _mean_ anyway? Prisoner, fighter and survivor? You make sense I guess- but the General is going around calling Blossom a… fucking hell I dunno name an evil woman from history and Blossom's now apparently worse but she's also a _prisoner?_ That…. don't make any sense."

"It's not supposed to- its shock value." I muttered.

"It's fucking weird." He hissed. "Maybe those bandages are on too tight or something- messing with her fucking head more than it's already-!"

Oh dear- GOD! He fell back and looked up at me with those wide eyes- my hands clamped over his mouth.

"Are you out of your fucking _mind!"_ He stiffened at my whisper. "You know what will happen to you if you bring that up! If you piss her off! She'll send you to the front- right in the line of fire- give you a bad gun or something and then I'll be alone and don't you d-dare!" Damn it! Again! I am _not_ a baby! I am a warrior- I am the hope of the city- the last hope for humanity and it's freedom! I am the only…. P-P-Powerpuff Girl left!

Slowly his arm wrapped around my wrist.

"… I'm sorry Bubbles I'm just…tired I guess." He muttered and we both sat up and his fingers brushed through the pathetic remnants of my once glorious golden curls. "You're right…. I know. Just having to fucking _listen_ -." He sighed. "…No wonder Mike fucking left." He hissed. "If it didn't mean leaving you I'd…" He trailed. "Never mind."

I bit my lip- he was avoiding my gaze like the plague. Just another night… just another awkward… morning after.

"He went looking for her." He stiffened and looked up at me- finally. " You know he did. We all do. He-."

"She's… _dead_ Bubsy… you know the rumors about girls who disappear from that part of town-!"

"Then why did the General send-!?"

He snorted, bitterly. " Because Mike was a good soldier. And Robin was involved in something… she couldn't talk about remember- but if she let something slip to him." The chill was instant- he grabbed me as a I swayed, "Bubbles…Sugar… breathe… just breathe!" He hissed. "Bubbles… we've talked about this- you know we have- you know what-!"

"But… But that doesn't mean….it… it gets any easier!" My voice choked. "I know…I k-know it was a set up… I know that… but...but-!" I wrung my hands, "She's nuts… she's insane… she calls my sister the Devil's… D-Devil's hand…handmaiden but… she's not." I whispered so low he had to lean closer to hear me. "She's not Mitch…. The General-!" I couldn't finish. Our brows touched as he pulled me further down into the covers- and I had a human blanket soon anyway- I sank deeper into the mattress- maybe if I was lucky it would rear up and swallow me whole.

This whole place…. After all threatened to.

I'd woken up feeling like I'd been rescued… that he had…

 _Stay in your cage my pretty little fool…_

 _Run and Hide…_

But I hadn't… in a way had I… no…

Every day in this place more and more of me was eaten away- chewed up- discarded- I became a symbol of a dying dream: A front for a mad woman's obsession. Revenge. Hatred.

The pathetic bandages across the face that had meant so much- the destroyed beauty of someone who lived for nothing else. Whose life had been based on that beauty- whose success- whose first attempts to conquer the world…

Had ultimately been for nothing.

Taken by a single long repressed act of revenge… a final revenge.

My sister's revenge.

She'd lost control of her greatest assets- her tools: The General had been determined to use us as stepping stones to her path to power…

And instead…

A Rowdyruff Boy had reduced her…to rubble.

Her obsession had begun- revenge- hatred- she was determined to win this time. She was going to use me to do it… no one would get in her way: Not this time.

… And she was going to destroy her.

She was going to destroy Blossom Utonium… she was going to break my sister into pieces- throw her to the dogs- burn her as a witch…. For having finally been the one to say

 _No._

 ** _-o-o-o-_**

 **March 13** **, 2013**

 _Townsville City Hall: 1:15 PM_

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

My legs were restless- kept going up and down – it was a bad nervous habit- even Buttery was giving me a nasty look- Blossy of course seemed completely at ease. Perfectly prim and proper- and not a hair out of place and ugh- it just wasn't fair how she made looking that gorgeous so easy.

The pen was scratching and scratching in front of us- even as we just sat there….like we had nothing better to do but be at the city's beck and call or something like- oh wait… we were heroes so of course we had to be ready to act at a moment's notice so…this was like a drill or something maybe?

Buttercup kept tapping her foot irritably- leaning against the wall- looking kind of annoyed. Oh right… she'd been out with her friends or something when the call came. I mean yeah I'd kind of been on a date but well this was our _job_ so like… yeah we had to do this.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick._

 _Scritch. Scratch._

 _Ahem._

I stiffened. Buttercup's eyebrow shot up. The writing stopped abruptly and those big blue eyes looked up- Blossom folded her hands serenely back in her lap from where she'd cleared her throat.

"You wished to see us Miss Bellum?" The statuesque woman blinked somewhat even as my sister kept her gaze as well… blank as possible. "Forgive me for interrupting… but it must be dire for you to have called us here so abruptly."

More eyebrow shooting up. Bellum… um- Miss Bellum I mean- she didn't _need_ a reason really to call us… she just kind of…did- so… it was part of being a hero! Always ready to come at a moment's notice… to answer the city's call…?

Finally the pen cap was replaced and set on the desk, " … As diligent as ever Blossom- of course." My leg continued to shake somewhat but at least this time Buttery wasn't glaring at me. "Our business is more… of a personal matter regarding you girls."

Ugh…. I knew what that meant. Buttercup certainly did- her eyes rolled to the sky. Well there went rescheduling with Josh….ugh he was cute too. I'd never find love would I?

It was a typical order. Some bunch of bigwigs wanted to meet the Powerpuff Girls and it was a formal occasion so proper attire was _expected_ \- that had obviously been directed at Buttery- and seeing as Blossy was home on her spring break my sister was…. Likely going to be the star attraction again. It was kind of weird… Daddy didn't like it but Miss Bellum was starting to _really_ kind of get pushy with Blossy- like introducing her to so many guys and stuff-…like Buttery had said… months ago but… Oh.

Oh dear… this would be awkward.

It was kind of hard to forget it after all… seeing my sister um… like _that_ \- with um… you know- that one guy. Buttercup had been a meanie and totally refused to let me ambush Blossy when we all got home- she even said to just _leave it be_ \- like seriously!? Our sister was like making out like something out of a teen drama and I am supposed to just – _forget it!?_

The dratted girl had managed to evade me as well as Buttercup had stuck close by like a meanie guard dog or whatever so I couldn't get _our_ sister– like notice the _plural_ here- I totally had every right to grill my eldest sister for info regarding her new sweetie. Like that's sisters privilege!

Seriously… so not _fair!_

But…. that aside this was going to be kind of awkward- Blossom was supposed to be back in Boston like… pretty soon - like Friday soon- and well… we'd kind of been hoping to spend her last couple of days here by… ourselves you know? The three of us go see a movie and grab a bite to eat - Daddy would come with us when he was feeling up to it and… well… Miss Bellum had said there wouldn't be anything this week… she'd… kind of promised.

I mean I totally got that these guys were like _big deals_ and well when they said they wanted to come well you didn't tell them _no_ \- and of course they'd say they wanted to meet Blos-...us. They wanted to see _us_ \- like...all three of us. The three of us were like… a team. We all went together.

And… I mean Blossy… she had a boyfriend (?)- I think? I mean I hope he'd asked her out by _now_ \- like… that make out session and how… I dunno- _happy_ Blossy had been lately- all giggly and flushed and talking to her on video chat… _someone_ had been with her- just out of sight- and well I mean I hadn't _meant_ to um...interrupt and the feed had gone down- or she'd turned the video off - Buttercup had been laughing her butt off- and she'd been texting up a storm lately too- _weird._ Mitchy wasn't the type to text I thought- he'd just show up and be like- " _Yo Butters lets go times a wastin'_!" And off they'd go - (he'd totally avoid looking at me in the face too like how _rude_ to boot- ugh I wished my sister would find a gentleman- was that _so_ hard to ask? )

So… who was she texting now? Weird. It was all so weird. Blossom didn't seem fazed at al (as usual) - and Buttery just kind of frowned and slumped against the wall. Another Saturday totally ruined and- hey wait.

"Saturday?" She looked at me with a blank face.

"Yes, Saturday- this is a very important event so I'll be expecting you three to-."

"But...Miss Bellum... " The grip on the pen was harsh. I gulped. Uh oh. Um… this was going to be embarrassing. But she was so busy really that well… who could blame her for forgetting.

"Yes. Bubbles?" My leg continued to shake- her eyes narrowed. Oh right… this was a habit I was supposed to be...um working on.

"Blossy's leaving on Friday morning - she has to be back at-."

She didn't seem fazed. My sister was silent.

"Ah… yes well we'll arrange a new flight for Blossom Sunday night." Now Blossom stiffened somewhat. her hands folded in her lap seemed to tighten.

"...My first class is at 8 AM Monday morning Miss Bellum." the grip only tightened. "And snow is expected Saturday afternoon in the New England area- one of those last hurrah Northeasters- I chose Friday so I could make it back to Cambridge in time even with the inevitable delays."

Silence. Buttercup folded her arms and I averted my gaze.

The pen scratching continued. "Your professors will surely understand the circumstances- I'll make the arrangements for your flight on Sunday morning then."

"The snow isn't supposed to stop until Sunday afternoon!" She protested. Buttery's gaze was wide. What… What was Blossom... _doing?_

"Blossom in the circumstances-."

"My classes are important to me Miss Bellum and Professor Donovan has a no absence policy save for medical emergency or family emergency-!"

Her lips curled. "You see then- no problem."

"A reception doesn't merit a family emergency Miss Bellum." Blossom shook her head.

"It will with one word from me-."

"No."

The room went dead silent. Buttercup's jaw dropped. So did mine. Blossom only stood.

"Surely in the circumstances…. my absence will be understandable- as these...gentlemen expressed interest in meeting the _Powerpuff Girls_ \- they'll still be getting their wish with my sisters in attendance. Please give the guests my fondest regards- but I will not be putting my education on hold nor abusing my Professor's trust in such a way. Now… if you'll excuse me Miss Bellum. Girls."

She turned on her heels and strode out the door. Miss Bellum… only stared after her- but that grip on that pen…

 _Snap._

My gaze went to the floor instantly. Buttercup snorted and with a nonchalant _saunter_ like everything was totally great and awesome- took my shoulder and I got up slowly. Stiffly. Gaze still on the floor.

"Girls. Please inform your sister arrangements will be made for her return to Massachusetts on _Sunday_. She has nothing to worry about it will all be taken care of- including notification of her professors - now Is that clear?"

Buttercup went stiff- her fist was clenched so tight it turned almost white. I didn't dare look up.

"...Crystal ma'am." She finally hissed. Bellum nodded.

"Good. Now that that's settled-."

My sister turned, " ""Well Miss Bellum- we'll just get back to you when it comes to who's gonna dress us up this time- should be a blast! Thanks so much- toodles! - C'mon Bubs." That last part was a hiss in my ear. I stiffened but plastered a big smile on my face - big wide and toothy.

"Like yeah! It'll be so much fun!" I gushed even as my sister dragged me out the door- past the various aides who looked at us agog. We avoided their gazes and only focused on the precise little _click-clacks_ just ahead of us. Thankfully not behind us…. but-.

And there was the pink streak- and there was our cue and off we went- obviously she should be heading home- obviously she would be freaking out because-... she took a sharp left and… that's not where we live? That's not towards home? Where was- the streak disappeared- she'd landed in the middle of the woods? Um… that's my usual place- squirrels and cute lil' animals lived there and...she was booking it on foot.

Buttercup's face was grim, " Bubbles… why don't you go home- make sure her bags are all packed." She murmured. I blinked.

"What? But… she's not leaving until-?"

"No… she's leaving right now if I have anything to say about it- go home and tell Daddy- I'll be right back." She began slowly descending. Oh… Oh no! Uh uh! My arms folded and I shook my head. I was a Powerpuff Girl too! And this was…. this was so _unfair!_ School was so important to Blossy! So important! How could she have-!?

I followed- Buttery gave me a mean look but at least she didn't I dunno- hoist me over her shoulder and toss me like a javelin or something like I'd seen her do to that one guy in high school. Ooh that had been bad… she'd gotten in so much trouble- he'd snapped Blossy's bathing suit strap or something and tried to corner her in the city pool's locker room and well… Buttery had kind of seen it and well...yeah we weren't allowed to use our powers for anything but _Powerpuff Business_ …. new mandate and stuff… it was...kind of hard to control it when we got...um… angry.

I mean… Blossy never wore anything but one pieces for that reason- she wore the most modest clothes she could find without looking like an old lady and _still_ guys just swarmed her- she made it look so darn easy- …. and she hated it. I was cuter than her you know- just because my eldest sister was drop dead _gorgeous_ didn't mean _I_ didn't exist you know! Bubbles existed! Hello! Buttercup… well maybe she'd have better luck if she… I dunno... _tried_ but well she'd never really shown an interest in guys anyway so as long as she was happy I guess?

But anyway- here my weekend was _ruined-_ my weekend with my sisters and a potential second date with a cutie - but no- Powerpuff duties called- of _course_ they did! So. Un. Fair.

Uh newsflash- like I said - Blossom had a _boyfriend_ so…. it was time to I dunno like _move on?_ Party's over guys- my sister's not the cheating type so…. um tough luck? What was Miss Bellum even getting at!? I swear it was like as soon as we graduated high school these things started popping up more and more and it was just… _annoying._

And furthermore- OW! What's with the hitting me!? Buttercup didn't say anything only pushed me further back with her arm- and….Oh.

" It's not fair! I don't wanna do this! I don't wanna do this a-a-anym-m-ore!"

She only got silence- but she got a hug at least so….there was that…

"W-What am I g-going to _d-d-do_ Brick…. I can't do this anymore…. I _CAN'T! And.."_ She hiccuped- and finally moved her face from his shirt- mascara ran down her face in huge back streaks and her nose was running like no tomorrow- "Shouldn't you be- shouldn't you be at w-work?"

Well yeah judging from the uniform probably. She needed a tissue or something- uh… hello uh… boyfriend(?) - do your job.

"Butch is covering for me." Buttercup stiffened. Oh right- they hated each other. Nice of Butch though. My sister was still hysterical- absolutely _hysterical_ \- to the point she wasn't even making sense anymore- going on and on about "dolls" for some reason…. and the guy just… held her. He wasn't being a very good boyfriend- I wasn't impressed- he wasn't soothing her… like at _all_ \- he was just kind of standing there and letting her cry and ramble on and on about dolls (?) - he was _supposed_ to be be kissing those tears away and making grand declarations and being a _boyfriend!_ Ugh.

I snuck a glance at Buttercup but she was obviously just as unimpressed. Ugh- our sister had _finally_ found a guy and he was a jerk. Ugggh. Figures.

Oh look _now_ he wipes her face- um...ew. At least wash your hands before you go and do that...um ew.

"Y-Y-You should g-go." Not with that grip on his waist he wasn't going _anywhere_ with how tight she was holding him. "I-I don't want you…. you to get in t-t-t-trouble."

Their brows touched, "Butch is a fast talker." He murmured. "And after that near accident we prevented- the foreman owes us a favor anyway." Her smile was tearful and she seemed to laugh. Accident? Like a construction accident? We hadn't heard anything about an accident?

"Citysville Construction's unspoken heroes." Blossom choked and cupped his chin- the way he was looking at her so...strangely. I'd seen the way guys _always_ looked at my sister ( and never at us… God forbid…) - but it wasn't like…

This.

"...It's not fair." She whispered huskily, " It's not…it sounds so… so awful… but Friday was…" She bit her lip. "I was going to go out with my sisters Thursday night and… then we were going to-." Blossom's hand was shaky on his cheek, "And now instead I'm going to have to-...to… " The tears came again. "Brick…. I can't _do_ this a-anymore…."

"I know baby…. I know… we'll think of something." His voice seemed to have grown throaty and….

"Ahem." They went stiff as boards and I whirled around - Buttercup had crossed her arms and her face was like thunder. ...Oh no. No! Just because he was being a bad boyfriend right _now_ didn't mean-! Oh dear… there hadn't been a Rowdyruff Powerpuff fight in _years_ so… this wasn't going to be-!

Blossom was clutching Brick and that look on her face… whoa. Uh… if looks could kill. And he looked like- _whoa_ \- he looked mad yeah but it was also… kind of a weird mad: Like a trapped animal or something- like… scared mad. And his grip on Blossom was just like _steel_. They both clutched each other other as Buttercup sauntered over.

"So… this is what you've been up to during those _giggly_ phone calls late at night eh sis? A _Rowdyruff_ \- reeeeeaaaaeallllly now?" She snorted.

The Pink Puff stiffened- I didn't blame her. What a hypocrite- she yelled at me for even attempting to bring it up at breakfast or dinner over who her new beau was and here she is about to start World War III over it!? Ugggh- okay- I had to intervene here- clearly this was going to be-!

"B-Buttercup!" She began but Brick Jojo the scared animal seemed to spring to life in an instant- my sister was suddenly behind him and he was completely in front of her- shielding her it seemed.

"Listen here Puff- you can start on me- but you are not going to go after your sister understand me! I ain't afraid of you- this is between us not her- now leave her out of it!" He hissed.

"Brick- Brick don't-! Let me-." Blossy protested. Buttercup's face didn't change like at all.

"Big words from a Rowdyruff." My middle sister snorted. " Nice vest by the way." She folded her arms. Brick seemed to flush for a moment before another growl and he was suddenly behind her.

"That's enough Buttercup!" Blossom hissed. "Brick- you should go back to work- I'll take care of-."

"Not on your life." He murmured. "I ain't running- not anymore." He grasped my sister's hand. "Do your worst Puff- it's not gonna do you any good- I'm not going anywhere!" He snapped.

Buttercup raised an inky eyebrow, "Mm- I bet. Guess I can't blame you- a prize like that-." She whistled lowly, " I wouldn't want to lose the bragging rights either. Banging the "hot one"- you know the deal. Bet you just tell everybody don't you? Fucking the chick who all the other guys have to have their private fun times with just a picture.." She snorted. Our sister staggered back- and the red Rowdyruff Boy's grip on her was like iron.

"Buttercup! You...You-!" Blossy's mouth had dropped and her eyes near swam as her face went crimson before she covered her eyes. Oh...Oh my God how could Buttercup have said such a-!?

Brick looked absolutely…. murderous at that moment. Uh oh. Those eyes were glowing He stepped further in front of her.

"You… take that back… right now I'm warning you- No one… and I mean no one talks about Blossom like that when I'm around no matter who it is do you fucking understand me!" he hissed.

Another snort. "Aw what's the matter Jojo - pissed other guys fantasize about your woman?" Another snort. "Seriously- I would have thought you'd be proud- I mean your man points must be soaring right now- that since you bagged the biggest prize of em' all- am I right?"

WHAT. WAS. MY. SISTER. DOING!?

Brick Jojo was holding his jaw so tight- his teeth were grit so hard the edges had begun to turn a stark scalding white- and those eyes were glowing with a fiery red rage - he finally took a deep breath- like a deep hoarse long breath like he was holding himself back...or gathering up the fire breath- even Buttercup that meanie (!) - she backed up slightly and shifted to the right just in case of escaping flames…

Finally- he spoke. Quietly. Distinctly correct. And controlled.

"Your sister's not a fucking prize or a fucking doll- she's a fucking human being and she's more than her fucking looks- she's intelligent- no brilliant, no one at that school can compare to her - she's got the patience of a saint seeing as she not only deals with her dumb ass boyfriend who by the way IS me on a daily basis but she also somehow has the strength to deal with you apparently and she's going to be something the world has never seen, she's going to rock the UN's world- if anyone can bring some fucking peace or some shit to this world it's Blossom Utonium- and I'm going to be right there with her long as she wants me to be- so go ahead Puff- do your worst- because - I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere!" A hiss.

Buttercup was silent. Her eyebrow only raised higher- and higher. Her arms folded.

They stared each other down- the minutes dragged on. On...and on. Finally- Blossom silently took his arm.

"Brick… that's enough." She whispered. "Please… let's just…" She bit her lip and cast what could only be described as a heartbroken look in our sister's direction. "Let's just go." She whispered.

All at once the anger seemed to go out of him. My sister still remained rigidly straight- but I noticed the twitch in her fingers- pressing tighter and tighter into her skin.

"...Sorry hon I just... " Another hateful stare towards Buttercup. "You don't have to listen to this- lets go- I'll call work and say something came up- you can crash at-."

My sister- my bitch of a sister like oh my God Buttercup this was beyond mean-zipped in front of them- a and now...she had with this…. this weird smile on her face.

"Hold your horses lover boy." Buttercup hovered just off the ground, " So what you're telling me in… cheesy grand speeches aside- you give a shit about my sister other than the looks- that right Jojo?"

Now… Brick just went from anger to just looking… really… really… insulted. And...now he was right in Buttercup's face.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Got a problem with that Puff?" He hissed. "Too bad- I don't give a shit. In fact- I'm about to make your day even worse- because not only do I care about your sister but guess what bitch I happen to LOVE her too! How you like them apples!" He snarled and then crossed his arms all smug and… then suddenly his eyes began to widen… slowly bigger… and bigger… and bigger… before some weird wheezing sound escaped his mouth and…he turned redder than any said apple and slap went his hand on his mouth - with more of those...weird wheezy sounds... did he have asthma? Could Rowdyruff Boys...get asthma?

"...Ah. I see. Well that's interesting." Buttercup murmured with a nod.

Blossom's face went red and she whispered his name in that tone you always heard in movies and oh wow…. she loved him too. It was… so obvious. Holy…

My sister...was in love.

He was in love…

they were in…

Love.

…. I couldn't stand quiet anymore- I wasn't about to let Buttercup and her stupid prejudices stand in the way of-!

Brick seemed just confused…. if not suspicious staring at the outstretched hand. Couldn't...say I blamed him.

"Buttercup. Buttercup Utonium. Obviously you knew that seeing as you're dating my sister- thanks for the update by the way sis- really appreciate it." She rolled her green eyes. " So the lucky guy have a name or…?"

...Uh…. what?

Brick ( like as in the guy we'd known practically our whole lives at this point…) but the guy only stared at the hand- before slowly… stiffly he took it. Buttercup grinned widely and toothily before she shook it firmly,

"Brick…. Brick Jojo?" He said slowly.

"Brick eh? Nice to meet you Harvard Boy- lemme guess a bunch of late night studying sessions filled with tension and such finally exploded right? Well good- glad to know my sister's got someone looking out for her there." She snickered. " I mean I dunno if you've noticed yet but my sister's… kinda a looker and also kinda dumb when it comes to-." She mocked drinking. Blossom went pink and coughed somewhat- Brick cleared his throat. Uhh…. scuse' you- what was that about?

"Err… yes- um. Brick… watches out for… me yes." Blossom mumbled. "He's… a good...friend-."

The eyebrow went up, " So "friends" declare so gallantly how much they love you eh?"

More red. On both ends. "Err…. yes… I uh- we'll be talking about that later but-." He cleared his throat again. Then again. Brick was bright red. It was….kind of cute. Both of them were awfully… flustered. Like- OHHH - OH MY GOSH HAD BRICK NEVER SAID IT BEFORE THIS!?

EEEEEEEEEE! I'D SEEN A REAL LIFE LOVE CONFESSION! AIYEEEEEEE! IT WAS LIKE A MOVIE!

Of course Buttercup hadn't realized the significance of this moment- she didn't even seem… fazed at all… like at all. Ugh… hopeless….love her… but so hopeless.

The two redheads were studiously avoiding the other's direct gaze but their hands remained firmly locked. I could almost hear the bells already- like oh my God this was amazing. It was like a real life movie or something- how incredible was this!?

"So you know the situation then I take it?" Buttercup's voice was low.

"Yeah." Brick stiffened and then his gaze finally drifted back to Blossom who was still blushing like so much and oh my God this was so cute!

 _"Fucked up."_

 _"Unbelievably so."_

Oh em Gee- seeing some kind of real life _love_ confession like- so cute!

 _"Glad we're in agreement."_

 _"About this... yes."_

How long had this been going _on_ for!? I simply had to know!

 _"Look. I get it I'm a bitch- Bloss will probably pummel me as soon as we're out of public ear shot but just looking out for my sister- hate me all you wish- not the issue- what did Bloss tell you happened just now?"_

 _"... She called me crying. I'd like to ask you the same thing- how long has shit like this been happening?"_

Like this was such a big deal. This was so cool- I had witnessed true love becoming a reality- they were going to be so happy together- they were in love- they were going to Harvard together and then they'd graduate and then they'd get married and I would have adorable nieces and nephews and ooooh I can't wait!

OH! I know! He should totally come out with us tomorrow! Like I should totally get to know my future brother in law! It would be so much fun! Oh- wait- how rude was I being right now?

"Hi!" They all stiffened and whirled around- well gee thanks- hello to you all too. Whatever- I skipped on over throwing a wink in Blossom's direction- oh her butt was _mine_ when we got home- oh she would not be escaping me this time! I had the cocoa and the cookies- it was a _girls night_ tonight and I would be getting _all_ the details.

All of them!

Brick tensed but he was just shy obviously as I shook his hand excitingly. " Hiya Brick! Good to see you! Soooo how long have you been in love with my sister!" I'll admit- I was probably a bit _too_ excited sure but Blossom finally found _love_! That is a BIG deal. So I was more than justified.

Brick's face went into full bloom at that point: " Uh… U-Uh… a...while now… uh I mean-! well not a _while_ \- we've only been dating for a few months so uh….- uh...Never mind! So uh… nice to see you too...Bubbles?" The poor thing sounded _so_ confused

I giggled- oh my god this was so cute- he was so shy. This was adorable. And look at that little smile on Blossy's face! SO CUTE! Buttercup's phone rang then- and well- YA IT WAS MY TURN!

"So tell me everything!" I looped my arm around Blossy's- and my other around his and led them away from the muffled conversation with whoever Buttercup was talking to- had to be polite after all! The two redheads were crimson (ha!) and they were avoiding the other's eye but totally sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking and this was BEYOND adorable!

"W-Well...what...what do you want to know...Bubbles?" Blossom laughed nervously. I beamed. This was too cute.

" EVERYTHING OF COURSE!" They both jumped somewhat. "Start from the beginning!When did you two meet- oh wait well okay- when did you two _really_ meet? Who asked who out first? Was it you Brick- probably my sisters so shy but it's okay! Sooooo- are you two going steady now? When did you guys first kiss? And the first date? Hey wait- is this why you and Dexter broke up Blossy - Good thing he was totally all wrong for you no offense but-!"

A hand went over my mouth delicately and I pouted but Buttercup was back to being her all serious party pooper self.

"Bubbles- let the guy talk one. Two- not the time anyway. Bloss-." She held up her phone. " Dad's online now- you'll be in Boston late tonight but there's still tickets available- order or not?"

She stiffened, Brick's grip on her was like steel.

"You gotta go Blossom." He murmured. She stiffened.

"I'm leaving Friday." She whispered. " _We're_ leaving Friday- I traded in my tickets… _we_ were supposed to meet up in Austen and..." She bit her lip. "No… one's there yet." He shook his head.

"Bloss. Dex is already there - his parents are in Europe visiting his sister remember?- you can stay in my room- he'll be fine with it c'mon Blossom..." She bit her lip more- he sighed and once again their brows touched. "Honey I'd go with you but I can't- my tickets are nonrefundable I can't switch them."

"Bloss. Yes. Or. No. Dad's got the rep on the other line." Buttercup tapped her foot.

They continued to stare at each other- the look in their eyes was just… whoa before she finally nodded. Aww- … aw wait guess Thursday was off then…. darn it!

"Yeah Dad buy em'. No we're coming home to help her pack- when we need to be ready by? Five? Alright- thanks we'll be home soon."

"Come with Dex to pick me up Friday though." She giggled somewhat but nodded. "He'll be happy for the _intelligent_ company I'm sure." He rolled his eyes for some reason.

"Brick be nice." She scolded quietly.

"He calls me a neanderthal. I don't gotta be nice. Ugga Ugga- me dumb ass caveman harvard student- ugga. look at me long hair- ugga." Those giggles were turning into little laughs,

"Well you _do_ avoid technology like the plague- ack! Brick! Put me down! Put me down at once you neanderthal!"

"Aww but Tarzan loves his Jane."

"BRICK!"

AWWWW! It was like a romantic movie come to life with these two- and just the way my sister was

 _Swooooon._

Blossom stopped laughing though and she buried her face in his neck instead and he kissed the crown of her head and she sighed….- like she didn't even care we were uh- right here. You know. _That_ kind of sigh.

"It's foolish… I shouldn't have hesitated just…I was looking forward to..."

"Spending time locked in a sardine can for six hours?" He snickered. "Still can't believe you traded in that first class ticket." He shook his head as she frowned but then blushed.-burying her face deeper in his shirt.

"I'd choose a sardine can every time as long as it...was with you…." She whispered- and again with the Red Rowdyruff… err literally becoming the _red_ Rowdyruff even as he pulled her closer. An obnoxious gagging sound broke the moment- uggh- _Buttercup._ Not a romantic bone in her body.

"I hate to interrupt you two but we have a time constraint here- Blossom's new plane leaves at six- thirty sharp- twenty minute drive if we're _lucky_ -and then security so… can we hurry up the mush and you know- amscray."

Blossom pouted somewhat - so did I- for different reasons obviously but gently she ended up pushed forward and he held up his phone. "I'll call Dex. He'll pick you up and bring you back to the apartment."

"You're sure he won't mind….I can stay at a hotel for a day or two?" She wrung her hands.

Brick snorted, " One. Olga will kill him." He was already dialing. " Two. _I_ will kill him." Phone to the ear. " Three. He knows how fucked up this shit is- he'll be pissed if we _don't_ call him. Dex? - Yeah I know time zones- great things- listen bud change of plans- you know how you were going to pick Bloss and I up Friay? Well she's coming now. Yes now." He paused and looked over his shoulder at both of us, " Explain later man. It's what you're thinking yeah. Okay- thanks I owe you. See ya Friday."

"He's mad I can tell." She muttered.

"Sleeping Beauty stayed up too late doing research or whatever- normal people get up before noon. He can deal. Text him the details with your flight and he'll swing by to come get you. Olga left her car remember."

Blossom still seemed hesitant. Buttercup however grabbed her arm and pushed her forward, " Right- will do. Thanks Brick- not to be a bitch but we gotta go now- so do your goodbye kiss or whatever but make it quick."

Blossom glowered but whirled around and kissed the guy full on the mouth and he returned it heartily enough. I could almost feel the swoon when her foot even popped somewhat but Buttercup…. that lost cause only _gagged_. Ugh not a romantic bone in her _body_ \- how were we sisters again?

"Friday." Blossom murmured as they broke apart.

"Friday." He said huskily.

"Foolishly enough I'll be counting the hours until then…" She whispered. He chuckled.

"Just the hours? I'm already counting the minutes." Her smile was the biggest toothiest widest grin I'd ever seen on my sister's face like… ever before and O.M.G. they leaned in again and-.

"Okay- I said one. _One._ Bloss we got to _go_." And… the unromantic _clod_ just went and grabbed our sister by the arm and dragged her back. She also pointed right in Brick's face.

"You and me are going to have a talk at some point. Just remember this. And if I find out you lied about the L' word you just threw at my sister- I'll rip your dick off and feed it to the swans over on Boston Common. We clear?"

His eyes went wide and his face went white. He nodded quickly but then cleared his throat, " Er… uh… yes.. crystal B-Buttercup." Another throat clear. " Call me when you land Blossom…" He threw a small wave and Blossom returned it- just as slowly. Just as… sadly. Oh… this was sad. It really was like a movie. Like I suddenly felt so sad. He should totally disregard what Buttery had to say and swoop Blossy up for one last dramatic kiss and….or he could be totally boring and just walk away- and there went the red streak.

Well _that_ was anti-climatic. Darn.

"Bubs!" I flinched - yikes that wasn't a nice look. "Let's _go!_ C'mon!" Buttercup rubbed the bridge of her nose irritably. I buzzed my lips well…. I'd get my answers soon enough! I could talk and pack at the same time!

We made record time after all! Blossy was packed and ready to go by four- we even managed to squeeze in an early family supper before her and Daddy piled in the car to go- it'd be less… suspicious (?) if it was only them I guess?

I mean… not for nothing but it had been beyond rude for Miss Bellum to have just _assumed_ Blossy was going to be okay with missing school! Like- uh _no_. I don't think so. Anyone who _knows_ her is going to know this. It's just like…. common sense.

Buttercup was doing her part of the dinner clean up silently, she'd been pretty quiet the whole time. Not even squealing or showing _any_ kind of emotion when Blossy had finally coughed up the juicy details!

Crushing for at least a year! A romantic walk through the park! And then a kiss under the lights of the Boston common while snow fell around them like HELLO! Was my sister _not_ aware our eldest sister was living a movie! Like a real romantic film and the only thing missing was like- a wedding at the end! And well that was _obviously_ coming later! Had to get the degree first!

Oh my sister was going to look so gorgeous in a wedding dress- I could almost picture it already: And all the cameras flashing and the guests all weeping as the oldest Powerpuff Girl married her true love. Ohhhh- Townsville was going to go nuts about this. I already was over the moon!

And well- old unromantic fuddie duddies weren't going to mess up _my_ mood! Nope.

 _RIng. Ring. Ring._

She stiffened and I looked at our buzzing landline.

"Don't answer that." Buttercup snapped and then pushed me out of the way- um RUDE! "Utonium residence- Buttercup speaking."

Rude. Just cause she was the second eldest she just thought she could just take over when Blossy wasn't around like-!

"My sister's not here at the moment- you can try but it won't do you any good she's a good couple thousand miles up in the air at the moment. Yes Boston. You've been misinformed- a common mistake. Oh I am very sure- I don't give out numbers over the phone nor do I give out ones that aren't mine. Take it up with her then."

 _Slam._

"Who was that-?"

She glowered, "No one. Your turn to do the dishes." She snapped.

"Um...okay?" Buttercup was already on her own phone. Weird… what was…?

" _Dad? You on your way home? Good. No, we made the right call. She's up to her old tricks again. Some random guy just called yeah spouted off about being given the number and something about Saturday- yeah I can guarantee it. You can try Dad but something tells me she won't listen so we're better off just changing it."_

… A guy? What guy? Who?

" _Alright… see you soon Professor…. no… no I won't tell Bubbles… she'll freak out I know."_

Freak out!? Uh- _Excuse you!?_ I don't _freak out_ \- I am a grown woman! Ooh! Stupid- older sibling syndrome! Stupid…. STUPID!

" _...Dad…. what's going to happen?"_

That tone was… not one I recognized from my sister.

" _Dad it's not right- something's really wrong… Dad I'm almost twenty one years old stop babying me!"_

Oh? How'd it feel? Brat.

" _... She's on her way back to Boston. That's all that matters…. you're right. Sorry… I just…."_

A sucked in breath and a loud sniff.

" _... I love you too Daddy. S-...See you when you get home."_

Another loud sniff. I turned back to the dishes.

"Bubs…" Her voice sounded… cracked. "I'm… I'm heading out to the store for a sec- you need anything?"

Um yeah. How about answers? Tell me what you're apparently supposed to "keep from me" like I was a child! Ugh! Whatever- you know what fine! I see how it is! I sniffed uncaringly and put my nose up somewhat. I was magnificent if I do say so myself.

"No Buttercup. I'm perfectly well thank you."

No snort. No snicker no acknowledgement- just… grabbed her jacket and walked out- only pausing to lock the door and jiggle it for good measure. Um weird. It was like… a five minute flight. Not a big deal. Whatever.

Stupid dishes. I hated doing these. Bleh. That's enough for now- they were clean enough. It was _her_ turn to put them away after all so now I was in the clear.

Stupid… big sister complex.

I was so _not_ a baby- or a child- I was an _adult_ and I would not tolerate being not treated like one! The nerve! Hmmph! You know what I wouldn't even talk to her for the rest of the night! That would teach her!

Hmmph!

Stupid…. sister

"...I am not a baby." I whispered to the empty room. "I am not a baby….I am not a baby."

 _I am not a baby…_

 _I am not a baby…._

 _I am not a baby, I am not a baby, I am not a baby, I am NOT a BABY!_

 _I…. Am…. NOT!_

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Sergeant Marcus Croire ( Mike Believe)_

It was hard to be a coward in today's world.

People would call me brave for what I was doing- or well trying but I don't find it "brave" to be just fighting to stay alive. Which is what I was doing- and _had_ been doing since well…

Hell came to Earth.

I should have died. No really I should have. I was outta shape and I was a nerd buried in a bunch of books and computers and working full time at a "Electro-Shack" as a computer tech while I waited for some grand old entry level job to open up in Silicon Valley.

( Yeah...I was dumb as fuck I'll admit that now)

Somehow though it turned out that when the first wave of well… Hell… came crashing through Townsville… I was somehow _really_ good with a gun- a real shocker seeing as I was a pacifist for most of my twenty-five years of life and even went through a time I wouldn't eat meat because it seemed cruel.

...That didn't last long… obviously- I'd been kinda pudgy before I found out I was some kind of super solider incarnate and well… steak was evil with its tempting aromas. It didn't let you go- you ate it and you hated yourself for it but you still ate it anyway- because that bitch _owned_ you and it knew it- it _relished_ in it.

… Fuck I was tired. Here I am fantasizing about _food_. I had more important things to worry about than dinner! There was a war being fought! A war against good and evil and humanity and…. yeah.

….She had to be around here somewhere. The city wasn't that big… and Robin…

Robin was...pretty small.

I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't! I'd find her damn it!

Or my name wasn't Mike-! ...Oh wait it wasn't anymore was it. When I'd bolted from the Rebellion headquarters with nothing but the clothes on my back and a pistol at my side I'd had time to go over my (nonexistent) plan in my head and I knew the first thing I'd have to do was well…

Change my name. They probably had a master list of Rebel soldiers or whatever- if this was going to work I'd have to change my name, my identity - leave _everything_ behind me.

… Not hard. My house was gone. My parents were both dead. My extended family most likely dead but not in Townsville so… they didn't have a say really. So… making "Mike Believe" disappear…

Had been…. frighteningly easy.

The person hadn't even batted an eye when I'd signed up but said I had no papers or anything- he'd laughed actually- said nine times out of ten _none_ of the guys and gals signing up here had _anything_ except their word. Honor system I guess. And there wasn't really too many people giving a shit about it anyway.

They were fighting to survive and provide for their families. Like I had been before…. err… kinda.

I'd shown…. promise so yeah I'd been kept off the front lines back at the Rebel headquarters- I'd done internal security there instead- and that's how I'd met… well met _again_ Robin Snyder.

The prettiest….damn science officer I'd ever seen. Armed with a degree in chemistry and forensic science combined she'd barely looked up at me (or been relatively interested let's face it) when I'd been introduced to her along with the other scientists I'd be err… in charge of guarding but…

Fuck if I hadn't noticed _her._

Underneath those big goggles had been the biggest blue eyes I'd ever seen- and they'd been like hooks that had latched onto Poor Mike Believe's heart and reeled him right in- sure she'd had a...boyfriend at the time. Some other science…. guy or whatever but - no see I was a coward. I was- I knew I was but… but…

I knew then you know? I knew this was the girl for me! Every day I managed to make her laugh or even smile was the world's biggest victory. And in that damn place- any victory was a great one. Least I didn't have to go around _every_ day thinking like I was some kind of monster and shit… how the fuck Mitch and them had… been able to handle some of the shit they'd been ordered to do on the front lines….

And all because of one bruised _ego_. Seriously! An _ego_ the size of fucking Mt. Everest and I wasn't talking about my General _now_ \- Seriously at least General Brick wasn't under the impression we were….

Expendable… like that mad woman had been.

I'd just been too much of a fucking coward to say it out loud: Even when I'd managed to win the girl- when that lame ass had been kicked to the curb and she'd accepted my mess hall dinner invite (...not the most romantic first date but uh… I'd managed to get my rationing and trades up so I'd gotten her a candy bar! A real candy bar! She'd been over the moon! So….maybe a… five out of ten first date? Maybe… Okay it'd been lame as fuck but she'd taken enough pity on me to agree to a second… uh date. Kinda. We weren't allowed to date when we were "active"- The General had… a thing about em'.

Well she had a thing about happy couples in general. How Mitch had managed to keep his crush on Bubs secret (since _high school_ for God's sake) I had _no_ idea. See I'd known back then a kinda chunky nerd who was more interested in computers than outside socialization would have had _no_ chance with one of the cheerleaders at Townsville High. Let alone a _captain_ like Bubbles Utonium had been. And Robin Snyder had been one of the chosen ones who had been in her circle so… I hadn't even let myself I dunno… really _look_ at her because…

There wouldn't have been a chance in hell anyway so why get your hopes up?

The Utonium sisters had been unreachable _idols_ every guy had fantasized about one of em' at some point: Untouchable but hot as fuck. Every heterosexual male had wanted one of them- or all of them. The guys who had been "chosen"- fuck they'd been the Gods of the school. Even though I was still pretty sure Harry…had been like a front for Blossom or something to get her through senior year…. and what I'd heard back there… the whispers behind closed doors as we'd all huddled in Mitch's quarters- reminiscing about when things… I dunno made sense? Well kinda made sense?

...Wonder how they were doing…

Mitch and I had developed a pretty close friendship over the years- I'd helped him with some of his tech work- the guy had wanted to be head of his own theater company doing all the tech stuff himself-

I mean we'd lost contact at college- it kind of happened like that but inevitably we'd all ended up moving home for however brief periods when it had ended and hey- friendships could be rekindled and… in circumstances… we'd become like family.

We kind of had to be… we had no one else. The four of us.

Mitch had been promoted… well it'd been a front. Shove him even more in the front lines. The General wasn't dumb… Robin had been terrified for him- Bubbles… she had been too deep down- but she was a seasoned actress. A damn good one. I never could tell what the blonde was really thinking…

But I knew what Robin was afraid of. I should have listened…. I thought my time as an elite guard or whatever my title was back there… I thought it'd protect us… protect her- I'd hear things first- and if it turned out Mitch was in trouble- if someone had squealed on the two of em' - I'd hear it first…

….I didn't think… Robin would be...first.

I didn't like to think of it. That night. Our whispers- the plan. Just get into the neutral zone. Cross into "imperial" territor- lay low and then sneak on a convoy _out_ of Townsville. It was possible to leave the city- it wasn't _easy_ but it was possible.

She'd been scared. To be blunt she'd been scared shitless- of what… she'd refused to tell me.

" _Just… Just trust me baby… just you don't want to know…. you don't…. but…. but we have to leave. We have to go! Mikey…. Mikey please!"_

Only a heartless asshole could have said no. I'd only told Mitch we were leaving- it'd been up to him to get the message to Bubbles- but….

Someone had been suspicious… someone had heard something.

We'd been in the Red district- the bad part of town. My gun had been off the safety- she'd clung to me- I could see the Imperial District border in the distance- but not too far- It'd be… a few more minutes. I'd been about to pop the question- why not we were free - home plate was right there…

And then….

 _MIKEY!_

 _MIKE! MIKE!_

 _Marcus…_

 _Yo Marc? - Ello? Anyone in there…._

 _Mikey… Mikey….help me…._

"MARC!"

I blinked and oh… fuck. Uh.

"You okay man?" Oh right. Uh. Dinner. Dinner with squad mates. Uh.

"Y-Yeah Nigel sorry I uh… long night."

There was a round of snickers and muttered innuendos but they were meant in good fun I guess so…. couldn't really get mad. After all- Marcus Croire - Believe in French… real original I know but it was the only thing I could think of in the thirty or seconds I had to answer the recruiter guy. Good thing I'd taken three years of French in high school! Yeah…. ha….ha?

"So bud- how's the search been?" I jumped- how did-!?

"Yeah, for a guy as… high profile as Master Butch he sure manages to disappear a lot." Wally took a sip of his drink. Oh… _that_ search. Yeah… I was the glorified baby sitter when it came to the uh… Rowdyruff….Boys sometimes wasn't I?

Err… okay _one_ \- but I'd mapped out that entire district… well 85% of it. There were still some places… in the neutral zone that were….beyond my reach. Exclusive… clubs and shit I hadn't managed to bribe the bouncers off yet- that kind of cash was way outta a sergeant's pay grade… and I didn't have the prestige to get out of paying…. so…

Butch did. Well Master Butch did- but he only stuck to _one_ club. Yeah Madam Sedusa's was a high end place… but he wasn't there for the sex.

Couldn't' blame him- I'd be a hypocrite if I even tried. Whoever he was hung up on in there must have been a big deal to him- he'd come out drunk and crying like a baby- a heartbroken husk of a man and well… I felt him there too. I'd escaped to the comforting haze of gin, whiskey and the homemade shit that the rebellion had passed around until I realized…

Fuck it… never mind. I was a goddamn coward on a good day. Sometimes I'd still worship the bottle- on the days I'd remember how one guy who happened to be a good shot - or at least was considered a _damn_ good shot was still just one guy. What was I gonna do if I found her? How was I gonna get her out and still remain alive long enough to pull the trigger if necessary.

I _wouldn't._ And then I'd cry like a fool in my barrack - worship the damn bottle- fall asleep crying like a wuss and then I'd wake up- fucking hate myself and throw on my futile hope and make myself believe again ( heh pun- ha...ha) - But I'd make myself think… I could be a hero. Her hero. That a guy with a good trigger shot- who had shown an uncanny knack for the skill of blowing demons' heads off with a shitty rifle he'd swiped off his shelf - one that hadn't been used in like… fifty years or whatever- a collector's item cause his Dad had collected the damn things but it had been kill or be killed.

A pacifist...turned out to be a fucking efficient killing machine. Go figure…

Nigel hissed under his breath and suddenly shot up- Wally did the same and both instantly saluted- I blinked but oh. Oh shit. My salute was late- fuck.

"At ease." The voice made me shudder but Master Boomer was nothing if not business like. He'd taken my report concerning his brother's…. err whereabouts without much comment- albeit edited for the guy's sake - I had a feeling him finding out about Master Butch's err… potential sweetie… whoever she was wasn't a good idea at the moment. The whole court was kind of… on edge. The hunt for the "chirpers" had turned into almost a witch hunt- in the hissed deals and rumors swirling everyone wanted to be granted a place in the imperial couple's suites. And Master Boomer here… he was the one whose ear you wanted to get into- the one ultimately in charge of putting that damn household together. Both of em' but Master Butch… kind of didn't give a shit. But if he found out you were one of the people who had uh…. chirped like a moron in front of the future Queen…. uh yeah he wasn't gonna like you. He was like that- Master Butch didn't change his mind often. Master Boomer… you never knew what he was thinking…

And as for our General… Master Brick….

He was an enigma. Aloof. Kept to himself and only really brought his brothers in his confidence. Them and his future wife. The four of em' kind of had this pow wow upin Lady Blossom's apartment.

She was even more of a mystery. Sure she was out and about- mingling with the populace- visiting hospitals, schools, orphanages- she didn't say much- but she was constantly on her fiance's arm and he would always be bending over to listen to whatever she had to say- she was quiet and reserved but she seemed genuinely… good.

General… the other General… had demonized this young woman to the point she was a caricature at times- the propaganda about these two young people- a year older than me- crazy as that sounded we were just… a measly year apart- if that - but the General… Bellum… she'd made it her mission to make these two redheads…

 _Devils._

But… even if I'd never had a direct conversation with the guy- and probably never would lets face and forget about ever getting close to the future Queen - she was more guarded than I swear the crown jewels- hell she probably _was_ the crown jewel to the High Prince of these parts.

But they didn't… seem… _bad._

The General- Master Brick- his plans seemed… focused on _preserving_ life versus… winning like the other...General's had been. He'd called for falling back- waiting for reinforcements. I'd seen him walking the medical tents- shaking hands with some of the worse wounded- he'd quietly thanked them for their service and he was the one who awarded those medals himself. I'd been to plenty of these ceremonies. In the audience and well…

My hand trailed the bronze snake that lined my vest idly. The Great Demon Lord had taken this symbol as his own- a coiled serpent ( appropriate) - and depending on the ranks all us in the Imperial army sported one of different materials. My bronze was new- I'd shown apparent bravery in the last… fucking insane skirmish the mad woman had ordered… I'd pushed Nigel here away from what I knew had been a trap. I'd recognized it. Guerrilla warfare at its finest- aim it around the civilians… rile the people up.

Make the Imperial Army… seem like monsters.

I'd believed it for a while…. I wasn't proud of it but the woman… had a way of speaking you know? But being in the barracks- and the way I'd just been kinda...if not accepted at first but I hadn't been I dunno ostracized either. I'd just had to find my own place- my own spot I guess. Nigel and Wally had been my bunk mates and well… this is the shit that happened during war I guess….

Friendships popped up… even when you didn't know a goddamn thing about who you were fighting next to- except the fact that their weapon was still working- then one second later and you were family.

Welcome to war I guess.

"Sergeant Croire." The blonde Rowdyruff intoned dryly. I saluted again-

"Sir. Apologies sir."

"No need. As it seems your plate is empty however there's no longer any need for you to linger here- I would have you follow me."

Uh….uh oh. Nigel and Wally both blanched- but well… err these walls had ears and eyes. Fuck… what if he had found out… or someone had told him about Master Butch….fuck. Think Mike- _think!_ Master Boomer was the spymaster here…. technically _nothing_ was going to get past him for long yeah but… but…

 _I'm screwed._

Well… time to face the music. I saluted again and followed behind the err… somewhat short man -Height...was not one of Master Boomer's… err stronger attributes I kind of towered over him to be honest. But he made up for what he lacked in height with well...presence. God knows how many people scrambled out of the way - maids curtsying- menservants bowing- court ladies and gents doing their fancier versions of the two - he didn't seem to notice...or care but I certainly couldn't help but notice the weird looks being directed towards _me_.

Especially as he led me… whoa. Uh… wait I recognized these stairs- these uh…these led to the living quarters… of… the court- like… the royal family even!? - I'd seen furniture, craftsmen, painters, carpenters all kinds of these people scrambling up and down these red velvet lined stairs- fuck…. my boots were nasty. I was getting grime everywhere- I caught a particularly _hostile_ look in my direction from a pissed off girl with a mop...oh… uh...sorry?

Fuck if I'd known I was heading into _royal_ territory I'd have uh… changed shoes at least. Aw hell- there was an entire _line_ of footprints- fuuuuck. More nasty looks- ladies bunched up their skirts and men sneered as we went charging through these immaculate ( well they'd once been immaculate) marble floors and glistening chandeliers lined every inch practically of these ceilings.

I must have looked like an idiot- gaping like a damn fool but hey- I'd never seen this much…. _opulence_ in my life okay? I'm human! And this place just _screamed_ \- Hi I'm rich and yes that means I'm better than you!- Every wall was lined with priceless pieces of art- some of it I recognized even from my textbooks like… holy fuck was that- _VAN GOGH!?_

...That was a fucking Van Gogh. That was Starry Night. I fucking loved that painting. I'd had a copy of it in my dorm room in college like a loser and I didn't care. And now I was staring at it just hanging on a wall like nothing.

"Sergeant." I blinked and hurried forward.

"Apologies sir. I uh- I recognized that painting sir."

"Ah. Starry Night- yes one of Mr. Van Gogh's finer paintings. The Lady Blossom is quite an art connoisseur in fact- The Great Lord is going to present her with it upon the official move to the palace. A fine gift is it not?"

...Oh. Imagine that. Just… give a priceless piece of artwork as a _homecoming_ gift. Why not? Ha-Ha…

Where the fuck am I?

He was also expecting an answer- I made myself nod as...err nonchalantly as possible.

"Yes sir… absolutely I'm sure her Ladyship...will be thrilled." A curt nod. I was still leaving a trail of muddy footprints everywhere- the cleaning staff was going to hunt me down and throw me in one of those fountains outside or something- just… throw me right on in with my nasty boots.

Fuck I should have shaved.

We stopped in front of a door- well two doors really- they were huge and made out of solid oak- the two soldiers guarding it raised an eyebrow at me- and sneered when they saw the trail of destruction behind me. One look from the Master however and they both straightened up-

"Sir!" Two salutes.

"At ease- We are expected. Sergeant." He waved me in front of him- uh… wait that was weird- wasn't he coming in?! Where the fuck was-!?

The doors closed and…. holy….. shit.

Outside had been fucking incredible…

But this place…

It was like… a palace in of itself. Oh God… my boots man! Should I take them off or-!?

"Sergeant." I jumped - oh right. I saluted again and Master Boomer nodded. Uh… okay. So...shoes? Should I take them off- I had no idea where I was… why was I here? I was confused… he waved me forward again… okie...dokie?

This opulent receiving chamber… err living room or whatever the court term is was was insane. Deep red carpeting and the same kind of red in the drapes held open by golden ropes over the _huge_ windows overlooking the grounds- there was a sitting area in the same red- guess whoever lived here liked...red? Oh hey… kind of clashed but there was some pink in one of the chairs- and a couch- pink and red lined furniture… err not my first choice but whatever- didn't belong to me.

HOLY SHIT! Van Gogh be damned- this entire place though… it was like _every single_ Monet painting was hanging on these walls! Was I in a bedroom… or a museum... ?

One of the doors was open- another huge set of double solid oak doors- and as we walked past it I could _just_ catch a glimpse of a _huge_ bed where the red theme continued- the bedspread was some kind of fancy red and gold creation- the four poster canopy was an elaborate (from what I could see at least) melding of sheer gold colored fabric and more red and pink sparklies.

There was also… a cradle. That was definitely a cradle with the same kind of canopy hanging over it. Fancy baby in the house?

Another door was open and the room was mostly empty- except for what looked like _another_ set of huge windows leading out to a balcony area and...cages? What the? Those were some fancy ass cages too! I'd had a hamster once and well… Cookie's cage had been pretty sweet with the tubes yeah but… nothing like _those_ cages- fuck.

This whole place man… it just went with the vibe of… we're better than you and we're rich ha ha! That this entire… place just exuded. My gaze drifted to my gross ass boots again. Fuck…

Finally we stopped at another huge set of doors. This time these were closed tight and there was even an electric lock? Shit- what was in there some kind of treasury or whatever?

Master Boomer stepped forward and knocked smartly.

"Sir. I've brought the latest candidate."

Candidate? Sir? Uh...who was Master Boomer gonna call Sir? He _was_ Sir around here?

The door _clicked_ \- and Master Boomer took out his trusty binder and began writing furiously. He paused when he noticed my hesitation and just stared at me blankly. "Go on Sergeant." Another listless wave and he turned on his heel and strode...away. Uh… was I supposed to just-?

Well… the door was kinda open so… I guess I was supposed to just go in.

The door was heavy as hell- fuck talk about security- must have been a treasury or something-.

...Or it was another sitting room? Cept this one… didn't...scream…. _rich._ It almost looked… normal?

Was that a _TV!?_ Shit… that was a nice TV yeah- and there were _shelves_ of movies- like an unbelievable amount and the book shelves on the other side- I'd never seen… so many damn books… in my goddamn life in one place- I mean except maybe a literal library but… not like this.

 _Scritch. Scratch._ I blinked. Oh… I wasn't alone… it was rude to just stare at someone's stuff… huh. The desk that took up the right side of the room was massive, piled with paperwork and the clerk was busy scribbling notes-

"Sergeant Croire I take it?"

I straightened and nodded.

"That's me. Master Boomer says my presence is expected here?"

The chair swirled around and the clerk was...a pretty well dressed one- a suit and tie type deal and a golden snake pin trailed up his red vest but right above it another pin rested- a golden feather with red stones - huh...looked kinda like a color confused peacock one- especially with the bright pink "eye" in the middle and...wait…

My eyes fell on a pretty big picture on the desk- kinda hard to miss- and the young woman ( a knock out had to admit) was waving to the camera and obviously having a hard time keeping her sunhat on from the sea breeze or whatever and her pink eyes were huge-...wait…

 _Pink?_

Pink eyed woman in picture on desk. Red and Pink decor. Pink eyed ruby colored confused peacock feather and….

OH FUCK! OH SHIT! Was that… was I in front of-!? FUCK! Uh… BOW! BOW NOW! OR SALUTE! Uh...BOTH! BOTH WAS GOOD!

This was no clerk!

I was in front of _GENERAL BRICK!?_

WHY WAS I IN FRONT OF GENERAL BRICK!?

…. I HAD GOTTEN MUD ON GENERAL BRICK'S FLOOR!?

….Oh fuck my life…

Those blood red eyes seemed to roll to the sky and he took a swig from his coffee mug.

"I-I- Apologies S-Sir! I-I-!"

"At ease." I was waved up nonchalantly, and _General_ Brick flicked a pile of papers from the desk- "So…" He steepled his fingers somewhat under his chin- and he just kept _staring_ at me- was I supposed to bow again? Salute? he was flipping through the papers. "Sergeant Marcus Croire- aged twenty five. 5 feet, 11 inches, 195 pounds." he recited coolly. I blinked.

"Y-yes sir?" I murmured. Shit… I'd been going a bit too happy with the imperial rations. I'd have to uh… cut back on that. The General nodded to himself and continued flipping through what I realized… must have been my file.

"You've made quite the name for yourself in your short time here Sergeant. Being promoted in less than four months even. Bronze serpent for heroism in the line of duty and your marksmanship scores are remarkable." he murmured. "You seem to hold the record in fact in your garrison- and it says here you've been recommended for sniper training."

Oh? That's news to me….

"Overall… an excellent soldier." Another murmur and he continued to flip through the pages. "Croire? That's French right?"

 _Fuck._ This man was brilliant. A literal _genius._ He'd gone to Harvard for God's sake! Shit… I'd known… um… Brick… Jojo in high school- well not _known_ him but it wouldn't be hard to put two and two together after all how many guys were named _Believe_ of all things. Fucking hell- not for the first time I cursed Ellis island for mutilating my family's last name on those records- ugh. How hard was _Bel'vue_? How did they fuck _that_ up!?

If he knew French… I was a dead man. There had to be some "master list" of rebel soldiers and my name would be on it- and I'd be shot on sight and then I'd never find Robin and-!

"How long had you been in the service before joining?"

I blinked but he continued giving me this...intense stare - I mean I kind of couldn't help it I guess cause of the eyes but...fuck man those red eyes were _intense_ .

"S-Service sir?" he blinked. "I uh… I joined the Imperial army about… seven months ago-."

"No, no I meant how long had you been in the service from…." He paused and cleared his throat, " _Before."_

Oh. _Oooh._ I shook my head.

"I uh… I wasn't in the army sir. I err… went to school for….um…." His eyebrow rose more. Ugh. This was going to suck. "I went to school for….computers."

He blinked again. Good blink or bad blink? "I...see." More flipping through papers. "And it says here you've been awarded the Bronze Serpent for…" Another flipping of pages. " _Going above and beyond the line of duty- showing courage, valor and selflessness in the cause of our Imperial Great Lord."_ He recited dully. I flinched. His eyes narrowed. Shit… that was gonna look bad. I mean I hadn't flinched because of the Great Lord part! Well okay… so maybe part of me was wary about the uh… Demon King or whatever ruling over me but-! He was still looking at me - crap. it hadn't been a big deal! They'd all had this big to do about it but…

"I didn't deserve it I only did what anyone would have done." I muttered and his eyebrow rose even more before he leaned backwards more into his chair and again with the steepled hands. "Jumping more or less in the line of a booby trap and saving your _entire_ squad along with a building filled with civilians is hardly something to be modest about Sergeant." He murmured. I flinched again.

Nigel had had no idea- but I'd recognized it… I'd seen em' being made after all. Not that anyone knew that- but… there'd been kids in there. Little kids. Like _little_ kids. She was ruthless. She would do _anything_ to make her side seem like the…. _right_ one. Even going so far as pinning flat out _murder_ on the other side…. it made my skin crawl.

I'd accepted the bronze snake pin or whatever… but I didn't deserve it. Seriously I didn't. It's what I'd told my squadmates when they'd argued for a silver or something for me instead. They hadn't gotten it then… probably still didn't now.

Although...it made me wonder what a silver pin discount was at some of those… clubs. The bronze had gotten me a couple hefty ones...

I kept my head lowered, " Thank you sir." The General nodded. So what.. was this some kind of… better late than never official… thank you? Why was I here again?

"I take it Boomer didn't tell you anything over why you're here then?"

 _uh...no. He just took me from dinner...I'm hungry._

"No sir."

Another nod. "Good." And then his gaze drifted behind me to… aw hell…. the mess of his floor. My cheeks burned. I'd had no warning man! I'd come in from drills! We all looked like crap and we smelled! The showers were full! I was just grabbing dinner and then I was gonna go shower honest!

"It's poured the last few days- I really should call for indoor drills at this point. Fucking hell this is ridiculous. No wonder Butch's been bitching all week." he wiped his brow and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't laugh. I couldn't help it- we'd all been _bitching_ for the last couple of days about the constant outdoor drills in the pouring rain and even Master Butch had finally had enough and flounced out of the yard yelling for his brother yesterday.

 _He's just sittin' in there all nice and dry and shit signin' papers while I'm stuck out here gettin' drenched! Nothin' doin'! I'm outta here!_

Apparently it took a while for the General to uh… get the memo.

"So Boomer has told you nothing then? Not even a hint?" His gaze became sharp. "I'd suggest being truthful. You know _nothing_ at this moment?"

My cheeks burned. "Uh...yes. I mean no! Yes-! Yes to Master Boomer telling me nothing and No, I know nothing!" ...Smooth Believe. Smooth.

The General of the _entire_ Imperial Army continued to stare at me- but then nodded. He flipped through the file aimlessly.

"My brother has put your name forward to be considered for joining the Imperial Guard." I stiffened. Whoa… wait… _the_ Imperial Guard? As in… the ones with the fancy shmancy uniforms like the two guys standing out there looking all… official and shit!? As in the _personal_ guards to the _Royal_ Family!

ME!?

...One of those uniforms would get me… in any damn club I wanted. Whenever I wanted. No questions asked. And the salary… when I found her…

I could give her a house. A _home_.

I kept my face as blank as possible- I couldn't let my excitement show- it'd make me look like an idiot. I was only a candidate...why I didn't know but… I couldn't fuck up now.

General Brick continued skimming the papers, "Your silence is telling." More flips. "Speak what's on your mind."

"It's… overwhelming...sir.- a-and… unexpected...why me?" Stung into honesty- that was probably _not_ the kind of answer one of those _elite_ soldiers was expected to give. Fuck. Strike one.

Silence. His face was unreadable. "Yes Boomer did mention you seemed to be the...modest ype. Not much known about you on a personal level it seems."

Uh oh… was this a hint that I was going to have a background check… uh oh. Uh…..

"There's not much to say sir… my parents are both…"

His hand went up, " It's in your file." He shook his head, " No need to open up raw wounds. It was merely an observation. You understand the Imperial Guard is the personal guard to the Royal Family. Where we go they follow." I nodded. "It can be argued a clouded past… is undesirable in many cases in such an intimate position."

 _...fuck. Strike two._

Couldn't blame him had to look out for his wife and kid. Err…. future wife and kid. It was kind of hard to remember the two of em' weren't married still. All the soldiers back in the barracks considered her the "wife" after all- there'd been a lot of boozy toasts the night the General had finally gone and gotten engaged and we'd all found out about the baby too. Hell I'd even participated. Our superiors had too- err… kinda.

That sick graffiti or whatever kinda… put a blot on everyone's mood. Sick… bitch. Yeah it didn't take a damn genius to know who was responsible for _that_.

Sick bitch…

"My brother however has seen fit to trust you with….missions of a...personal sort it seems from these notes."

...Ah. I nodded.

"Yes Sir." I murmured. He was silent but his gaze was hard.

"My brother's… escapades haven't escaped my notice. Your reports…" He held up another packet of papers. Oh...shit. "They're...vague at best in some areas I've noticed. Oh perfectly correct- all t's crossed and i's dotted… nothing anyone would have objected to on a purely… analytical level. Nothing amiss however…." He tapped the report, "I also know my brother. I know he didn't simply _walk_ back to the palace… not in the condition he was in."

I felt the frog in my throat. Master Butch had been drunk as a mule- he'd had no idea who I was- likely still didn't- and well helping him back to the palace and all hadn't been err… easy but something told me the sight of the second Rowdyruff being uh… _that_ outta shape and… well that wouldn't have gone over well and well…

I'd surrendered myself to the bottle plenty of times when shit got too bad for me to handle… when I was lost in despair over my Robin's… I mean I wasn't about to rat him out- he never did it during I dunno- fighting or when he was on patrol duty or in charge of a squadron- it wasn't the _best_ coping mechanism ( fuck if I didn't know that) but… I dunno…

Part of me I guess felt like… the guy deserved… or well… _needed_ a break from… whatever his own demons were. Whoever the girl was… had to be special to him… his drunken sobs had been slurred and almost incomprehensible but...it'd definitely been a name he'd been muttering over and over.

Part of me… felt really bad for the guy. As a guy. He was my superior obviously but…

You kind of had to feel for him no matter the circumstances… it was just… the human thing to do. And we were all human after all. We had noses and ears, fingers and toes… stomach, a set of lungs…

A heart.

I kept silent.

"Nothing to say?" He tapped the paper again. "I haven't heard any rumors pop up about Master Butch's...indiscretions with the bottle among the ranks… you've kept astonishingly silent in a place where the right rumor in the right ear can make a man's fortune."

"Everyone needs to be human once in a while…and they don't deserve to be judged for it." I muttered.

Silence. A terrifying… scary as fuck silence. Because I had just called… this man's brother… _human._ And the world _knew_ these men weren't mere _humans_ \- they were above us in every way…. and my big fat mouth had opened before I could stop it. As _usual._

 _And…. strike three._

Fuck I'd thought I'd fucked up my first date conversation with Robin bad. The _one_ chance I had of getting into the big leagues- getting the prestige I _needed_ to be of any help to her and…

 _Brilliant Believe… brilliant._

The General was silent- he was still staring at me- probably debating the most efficient way of giving me the boot from the army… if not prison time when he nodded.

"Indeed." That was probably the scariest single damn word I'd ever heard uttered in my goddamn life at that moment. Fuck it- well that's that. Goodbye army. Goodbye hope. Goodbye dreams.

Goodbye…. Robin.

The General stood then and I quickly bowed my head, if I avoided eye contact maybe he wouldn't call the guards to throw me out so much as I could slink out in my shame over my big mouth.

His arms linked behind his back and he brushed past me. "Thank you Sergeant Croire. That will be all. You know the way back to the barracks?"

…. Uh…. Kinda? That eyebrow rose again and he… laughed. Briefly. Yeah I was an idiot. My face was an open book. I couldn't hide _anything_ for long.

Shock I'd managed to keep this up for this long in fact.

"This place is like a labyrinth sometimes- follow the red carpet until it turns blue- blue means outside. Red means inside. You're on the right track when blue turns to marble- someone will tell you which door you're going through- everyone gets lost in here at least once.:"

I blinked but nodded.

"Y-yes sir. Thank you...Sir."

"And inform my brother I'd like to speak to him before you leave please." His gaze drifted back to his desk and even I winced at the sheer _tower_ of paperwork that was piled on it. Another brief snort but the door opened then and oh. Well that was convenient.

"Sir." Master Boomer bowed deeply - which was kind of weird to see seeing as he was technically a prince here too but… guess General Brick was technically higher up on the scale- he was going to be King and all someday? Right? Was that how this all worked? I mean… his throne was the biggest one- right below the Demon Lord's big ass throne.

"Ah Boomer. Perfect timing as always- Show Sergeant Croire the way out of this maze so he doesn't muck up the _entire_ Imperial Wing will you?"

Another bow- I flushed red- I could even feel my ears heat up. Fucking hell…. fucking… boots… rain… mud… dumb ass…. me….

"Of course sir. Follow me Sergeant." The high Prince of this palace gave another slight nod in my direction before he picked up a random set of papers before he strolled over to the window and seemed to… just look out at the grounds… wonder what he was looking at so intently- kinda lost in thought there it seemed. But… Master Boomer wasn't stopping and I didn't want to get any more lost than I already was gonna be.

Never one for small talk I followed behind the youngest Master silently- still getting nasty looks from the staff- couldn't really blame them… but well I'd fucked up bad so I was just kind of focused on getting out of there… wasn't like I was going to get any info from the Court "Spymaster" anyway- he was polite enough in his err… emotionless way - seriously I don't think I'd ever seen the guy look anything but… err… indifferent about anything in the measly seven months I'd been here…

Well… at least when I slunk back into the mess hall and managed to grab another round of leftovers or whatever - and a drink from the vending machine ( seriously they still had those here….) - at least I could go and sleep off my failure and humiliation in peace-.

"MARCUS MAN WHAT HAPPENED!?"

….In a dream world. A dream world where I had my own bed and was not surrounded by a legion of bored fellow soldiers who were in said boredom because rain meant boring things.

 _ **HAD I SEEN THE PALACE!?**_

Yeah….

 _ **WHAT WAS IT LIKE!?**_

….Big. And fancy. And Rich…?

 _ **DID I SEE ANYONE!?**_

Uh… yeah? People did live there?

 _ **WHY HAD I GONE!?**_

Uh to be blunt…. I still didn't know?

 _ **WHADDYA MEAN "I DIDN'T KNOW"- WHAT HAPPENED!?**_

I fucked up an interview and got mud all over the marble floors and made an entire legion of castle maids wish me dead most likely. I was going to go shower now.

The water was warm- I dumped the cursed boots on the ground- the showers were basically empty and well… fuck it… I didn't have booze… but I had have a shower with relatively hot water and well..

W-Well…

I-It wasn't like it was… was a big deal…. I-I'd find another way… I'd find a way to… to make myself… make myself….

" _Remember Mr. Believe- your duties as a member of the internal guard are different from those on the front lines- you have shown exceptional skill and promise in on behalf of our noble cause and as such you will be responsible for the protection of our base and all those within it. You will be one of the last line of defense should those Devil spawn breach our borders-._

 _Blah… Blah. God this woman liked to talk… a lot. She liked the sound of her own voice most likely. Sure it was a hot one- but… that was about it. She was kind of old… and well the whole weird metal mask thing she was sporting on a good chunk of her face….not too attractive…_

 _I kept on pretending to listen as the woman droned- and droned. So stupid… the only reason I'd agreed to try my hand at being a damn soldier versus a member of the civilian corp is Mitch had freaking pestered me until I finally agreed to shut him up!_

 _Didn't shock me why he'd jumped on the soldier bandwagon. Revenge and Sex. What had happened to Buttercup… had been awful…. and Mitch had fantasized about the golden haired Blue Puff since…. fuck probably middle school._

 _She'd been way outta his league then and now for SURE he was out of luck what with Bellum keeping the last… non traitorous Puff basically under her thumb at all times. We'd lost one…. and the other had willingly given us the finger and gone flouncing off to a life of sex,decadence and stolen power willingly becoming the head Devil spawn's mistress and selling her soul for diamonds or something like that - I dunno I stopped paying attention after a while- she seemed to repeat herself a lot… and the look on the blonde Puff's face… it was kind of hard watching it...to be honest. I'd turned away- a lot of people had. Some hadn't… but some had. Kinda split it seemed._

 _So I'd done basic training- and apparently my skill with a firearm was better than Mitch's… which was shocking… but life was fucked up like that. So now we weren't even in the SAME garrison. I could have found work or whatever doing computer shit or something- this place was outdated as hell it needed upgrading...like today if we were going to stand a damn chance against the crazy amount of resources the Rowdyruff Boys so called had at their disposal now…_

 _...We didn't have a damn chance._

 _But Mitch had begged- he'd refused to leave Bubbles alone to this… thing and so he'd signed up for active duty- and well I had nothing left for me anyway- Mom and Dad were dead, I was stuck in this dump and I had no idea where the hell the rest of if ANY of my family outside this place had survived…_

 _How the fuck was a bunch of regular people supposed to fight the goddamn….D-...Devil?_

 _We ain't. That's the answer. But whatever… like I said… nothing to live for._

 _I was so damn miserable I didn't even see where I was going until well-_

" _Oof!"_

 _Oh… brilliant. That's right Believe knock some random chick flat on her ass- real winner ain't ya?_

" _Sorry." I grunted and extended a hand out- "My bad."_

" _No worries- I wasn't watching where I was going either." I saw a flash of white and-._

… _.Ever watch those obnoxious cartoons where the guy literally turns into some kind of wolf before he starts howling and whistling obnoxiously like some kinda creep…_

 _That was my brain right now. The brunette was dressed in a lab coat and her hair was piled in a bun and she had these huge lab goggles on over her head and fuck if she wasn't the most beautiful thing on two legs I'd ever seen. I scrambled to pick up her papers like a moron I'd knocked out of her hands._

" _Who are you?" And a Casanova I was not. A romeo I was not. No I was just blunt and an idiot. No wonder the chick just gaped at me while blinking those big baby blues like some kinda… holy shit. Holy…. shit._

" _Miss Snyder." My damn guide ( cock block) cleared her throat. " If you'd excuse us."_

 _The brunette flinched back and quickly stepped back- and holy… wait no couldn't I get a name first? This place was huge?! What if she had a sister- or a brother- a whole legion of paternal cousins!? There could be a shit ton of "Snyders" in this joint!_

 _...Wait… why'd Snyder sound so familiar…. anyway?_

… _. Wait…._

" _...Robin?" She stiffened and finally removed the goggles completely, her head cocked and fuck I'd recognize that face anywhere- just like my high school self had memorized for years._

" _...Mike?"_

 _Mike…. Mikey…._

 _We're almost there baby… almost there just hold onto my hand. I'll protect you no worries- we're gonna be fine._

 _But uh...listen Robin… there's uh….something…. something I've been meaning to...well ask you…_

 _oh…? Like what- MIKEY! MIKEY LOOK OUT!_

 _Wha- WHAT THE FUCK!?_

 _BOOM_

 _MIKE! MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _SLAM. SLAM. SLAM._

The fist pounded the wall- that tile- over and over. I didn't care about the _crack_ from my knuckles- my knees had buckled- I hit the floor- the hot water masking my pathetic sobs…. or maybe they didn't… but…

Everyone here had lost someone. Had their own demons… even as they were in their own personal hell… the water poured down my face- masking those fucking cowardly tears…

Everything… everything I'd fucking done… everything I'd fucking tried… it was all for nothing… _NOTHING._ I'd never find her…. if she was even around to be _f-found_! I'd failed her. What was the point of being some kind of…. fucking…. fucking so called _excellent shot- master marksman- fucking "war hero"-!_

If I couldn't even… if I hadn't been able… to protect the one fucking thing in this world I'd wanted to protect…. more than anything else.

I was never going to find her. Or even find out what had happened to her. I'd never….

What could one damn man do in this world? For fuck's sake- Master fucking _Butch_ was left crying and sobbing in the gutter and he was a fucking _Rowdyruff Boy!_

I was just a guy… a normal fucking guy who happened to have a real good…. fucking trigger finger.

...I needed booze. It… It was just one of those fucking nights again. Humiliating myself in front of the General…. had just been…. the icing on the cake of an already bad day. So...just… get up man. Get up Believe… Croire… whoever the fuck I was… just get up- put clothes back on- slam on the nonchalant indifferent glaze - wait for everyone to be asleep and then take out the bottle- chug it all- make the damn pain go away… until sleep took me and I'd wake up with the hangover from hell and a sense of renewed purpose…

False hope in a bottle. Tch. Maybe I'd missed my calling. Maybe i should have been one of those advertising exec's the ones who come up with those obnoxious jingles or whatever.

The common room was abuzz when I returned- oh hey- looks like I'd be able to sneak in my boozing earlier than I thought- the squad was all distracted and shit-.

"CROIRE! CROIRE GET OVER HERE MAN!"

….Or not. The world sucked after all. I buzzed my lips and the next thing I knew Wally had grabbed me and dragged me over- Nigel was holding something up and people were yelling and fuck I already had a headache. Ugh…. call me Emo- call me a washed up drunk but fuck I just wanted to go to _bed._

"You little shit! You were holding out on us! Nothin' special happened my ass! Explain this then!"

The envelope was shoved in my face- I blinked. Ow. I didn't recognize the handwriting but yeah that was my name and…. that was the imperial seal. I knew that snake. Fuck. Great. Probably an order to get the fuck out or be destroyed. _Fabulous._

"Well ain't ya gonna open!"

"Yeah man don't leave us hangin'! A letter with the imperial seal's a big deal man!"

 _Yeah… course it is. Orders to vacate or die- just the perfect way to end my failure at life._

Oh well- may as well give the overeager salivating dumb asses what they wanted. I even made a "show" of opening the envelope- before I shoved it at Nigel.

"I'm tired as hell you read it." I shrugged. Hey if someone else was reading it then they'd crowd _that_ sap to get a closer look so I could bolt in peace. He gave me an odd look but nonetheless unfolded the crisp white paper and cleared his throat obnoxiously loud.

"A-Ahe-eem." Jack ass. " Dear Mr. Croire- after much contemplation and consideration regarding your numerous qualifications and-." blah blah blah- yada yada- lots of mumbo jumbo- could I go to bed yet? "The Imperial Family is pleased to inform you of-." His jaw dropped and he almost dropped the paper. "YOU. SON. OF. A. _BITCH!_ \- Bull shit it was nothing- IMPERIAL GUARD!? LADY _BLOSSOM'S_ IMPERIAL GUARD!?"

" Wait… WHAT!?" I snatched it back from his limp hand. Everyone was gaping but…. h-how!? I'd fucked up! I'd been everything _not_ to put in a Royal Court position!? What!?

I skimmed past the legalities and flowery language-

 _We are pleased to inform you of your selection to join the Imperial Guard as one of of a six person squadron comprising of the personal guard of her Royal Highness- Lady Blossom Utonium- I.E. Him - future queen of his Royal Highness High Prince Brick, eldest son of our Great Lord and Master._

 _You are to report to the Imperial Palace tomorrow morning at_ 0700 _to become acquainted with your new duties and also aid in preparation for her Highness' arrival to the palace in one week's time._

 _Congratulations and May our Great Lord ever prosper in his benevolence and wisdom,_

 _Signed,_

 _Lord Boomer Him, youngest son of the Great Lord and Master._

…. I couldn't believe it. It… was this real. I reached over and pinched hard- and OW! Fuck that hurt! ….Shit… wait it hurt! So… So it was real!? This was real but how the fuck did I-... I failed that interview… _baaaaaad._

So why…?

There was a postscript- but the writing was different.

 _Be sure to get those boots cleaned. Lady Blossom is not a fan of dirty footprints mucking up her nice clean floor._

The signature was lofty- no titles or anything needed. Course it didn't the big bold "Brick" was… unmistakable. But…

How on earth had I... ? It didn't… it didn't make any sense…

Why…. me?

Imperial Guard… no… more than that… _Personal Guard to the future Queen._ One of _six_ hand chosen by the High Prince himself to guard his wife…

Me… Michael Believe… the lame ass computer nerd….

and now….

….. A member of the Imperial Guard was the most exclusive position in the entire army… show off that badge…

…. and the world was your oyster.

….including places… long closed off to you….

My mouth trembled- the cheering began and someone yelled for booze and shit- celebrate and all…. but the laughter came out first… the laughter… and the tears- fucking hell what did I care! I had a shot! I had a real fucking chance this time!

I….I was going to find her…. Nowhere was out of my reach now! And I was going to find her. I was going to search under every rock- through every door- try every key…. but I'd find her.

I'd find my Robin….

I had to.

The bottle got thrust in my hands and I threw my head back and the cheers continued- I clanked bottles- I accepted pats on the back- I accepted the hugs and everything else- while I held up my golden ticket.

My ticket to the entire world.

Even if that world…. was just comprised of those big blues… and sparkling little smiles….

 _Mike…._

It was still… _my_ world.

And I was going to find it.

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Brick_

There was nothing better in the world than coming home to her smiling face. It sounded so damn corny but fuck it was true. The second I stepped through this door… I felt a sort of almost… would it be bad if I called it…

 _Peace._

But nonetheless I did- and it's probably why I'd hurry here every day- and I'd linger here as long as I could before I had no choice but to leave to…

 _Go about my duties._

Course the Vipers thought it was all about the sex. The Chirpers had slandered her to the point of reducing her near to common whore before my brothers had finally managed to curb it- I'd heard some of the nasty rumors and filth that was being spread about my love and fuck if I was going to tolerate it anymore!

Boomer was under instruction to remove any he even _suspected_ of being among those vile ranks- that wretched faction of the Court was going to learn a _terrible_ lesson in respect. Obviously some couldn't be removed… _yet_. But I was biding my time.

I'd already gotten _one_ coup d'etat- one the bitch _hadn't_ been expecting but it had been brother's idea and fuck if it wasn't satisfying.

There was only going to be _one_ "Princess" in _my_ Court. Oh yes.

She sat in front of me now- glowing with the light only a pregnant woman could shine with- and she'd raised an eyebrow but nonetheless had acquiesced to my however random request to make things a bit more… celebratory tonight for dinner. Dress for the occasion even.

She'd given me an odd look but nonetheless had emerged from the bedroom just as I'd stepped through the door. A wry smile in her wake and even a slight twirl as she'd just come gliding out like some kind of ethereal being descended to Earth for a short while.

And the sight of my future wife in this elegant but slinky crimson gown that had _no_ back to it to speak of? I liked…. I liked a _lot_.

 _Clink._

Our glasses rang together and Blossom lashed me a bemused smile but sipped at her soda water nonetheless-I took a hearty enough gulp for the both of us anyway. She laughed softly and finally set her glass down.

"Alright Brick- now enlighten me. What's the occasion?" She swirled her drink and I seized her hand- silky glove and all. She was wearing these to tease me. She knew I hated the things. Revenge for the new boots I'd acquired no doubt.

"The occasion my love- is simple. Today-." She tensed but nonetheless her face remained coyly indifferent even as I began slipping those damn gloves off. " I finally finished the last of those damned interviews- and so _now_." Half way down- almost got it. "There's no reason for me to have to be in that place for at _least_ the next three days or so…so-." Almost… just a bit more. Her eyebrow arched and her lips curled into a delicious smirk and-…

She just went and pulled her arm away sliding that damned silk all the way up her elbow again- ohhh she was asking for it now.

"Oh?" She folded her hands serenely under her chin, "and what do you plan to do with this… newfound vacation it seems?" She purred serenely- her ruby lips curled in a Cheshire like smile as she played with the silk covering her fingers.

 _Two could play it this game_.

"Oh now that's simple too my love…" I picked up my glass and her eyes were bright even as she still feigned the cool indifference. I smirked before flashing her a special kind of _look_ of my own. "As soon as I finish this glass of wine I intend on us heading into that bedroom and not coming out until… when are we set to make the move again?"

She was silent for a moment but then refilled her glass with another serene smile. "Brick- I'm pregnant." So beautifully modest. Coy. So innocent sounding. That look she sent me from behind her glass told a _different_ story however.

Another sip. Her expression didn't change as I set that wine glass on the table. She continued taking those dainty little sips and ever so _discreetly_ fixing those damned gloves- but she tensed at my touch and I saw that faint but very _telling_ rose hue begin to grow under her ears- heh… this would be _fun_. "That you are my love… and that glow of yours is _breathtaking_."

More pink. Turning red. Heh.

"B-Brick. Darling. You- Y-You can't actually- oh… oh my… um…" Heh _bingo._ Those damned gloves were on pretty high up- she was going to need help with those wasn't she? Heh. "I'm… I'm going to be… h-huge… you can't… possibly s-still…ohhh." Just _right_ under her ear lobe- she was melting- she was doomed- that's right- slip down into that seat- slump against the back- try to play coy with _me_ will you? Well… one glove off- tossed behind me for good measure. "Brick… y-you...I…pregnant… no… want…me…"

"Oh but I do… but-." I pulled away and she went stiff as a board. That red stain encompassing the entirety of her face didn't go unnoticed by me of course- "I know I've yet to earn that privilege." She blinked.

"P-Privilege?" She squeaked. "I-I never said you couldn't-."

I "sighed"- "Yes…I've been _terribly_ neglectful lately I know. Focusing on things that don't really matter and leaving my poor lonely Blossom to the drudgery of court lessons." This glove was stubborn.

"You…You were busy. And… of-of course your work matters-." She sucked in a harsh breath and she grabbed the side of her chair as she squirmed- how hilarious she still intended on staying in it. It wasn't _my_ fault after all her shoulders and upper arms were so sensitive. "You h-have- _oh_ \- d-duties- _ohh…_ \- I-Important-!"

"Mm- I know- I have _very_ important duties and here I've been ignoring them-." Her ungloved hand reached my lips and _bingo_ \- _jackpot_ \- God I loved it when she sighed like that. "And I've been a _bad_ Rowdyruff I know but can you forgive me anyway my love…my princess."

She moaned- sounded like a combination of fucking turned on as hell and annoyed. Heh.

"Brick… H-How… many times… do I have to tell you…. _ohhhh._ Do.. _not_ call me…a-. _oh God…."_

I'll admit I was walking on thin ice somewhat- beneath the lustful glaze in those pink irises there was definitely a spark of genuine annoyance- uh oh – if I wasn't careful I really _would_ end up in the dog house. Time to bring in the big guns.

She didn't protest in the slightest when she was scooped out of the chair- those legs wrapped around me pretty fast in some kind of koala hold after all- see I liked this kind of thinking. Mouthwateringly tight on the top- but easily moved out of the way on the bottom- yes- I commended this particular designer of this dress- real genius this one.

And she was doing delightful things with her teeth and my neck- this was going swimmingly. Yes it was.

"Don't think-." Another sigh. "You're getting away." And well I hated that tie anyway. "With that comment so easily."

I smirked, "Aw but baby it's true… you _are_ my Princess… my _only_ Princess… and now the world knows it."

Silence. Heh. _Bingo._ Victory for the Rowdyruff Boy. On the bed she went and-.

Foot in face. Why was there a heel in my face? Not pushing enough to hurt mind you but I was pushed back anyway.

"Not so fast _Your Highness_ – What's this I hear about some new decree that's got the court agog." My Powerpuff Princess folded her arms and raised her eyebrow- still keeping the slight pressure.

'Decree?"

"Oh wait- that's not right- no it was an _order_ from the desk of "Master Brick"- delivered to the "Lady" Morebucks' apartments this morning- or so I _hear_."

….Oh fuck my life. Those eyes were blazing. Oh fuck.

"Order?" _Play dumb. Play dumb._

"Order." She said baldly and reached under her pillow. . "For one Lady Morebucks to cease and _desist_ in calling herself "Princess" in any way- as that title now apparently belongs to _me_ and _me_ alone?"

…. God damn it Boomer. She lowered her heel and I snatched the paper she'd just read out loud before clearing my throat.

"That… wasn't err…"

"Brick. You can't _order_ someone to not use their _name_." She sighed and slumped over.

"Well… _actually_ Babe… it's not." Well at least I had _this_ on my side right now. "Turns out- Lady Morebucks' birth certificate had a _different_ name on it- and apparently "Princess" is… a nickname she has adapted all these years- scandalous I know-."

Her eyes narrowed, " Really?"

I nodded. "I was just as surprised as you Blossom… but yeah. Boomer…discovered it and well…-."

"Brick isn't baiting her right before we go to court not the-?" Her eyes were wide and she was clutching the blanket.

Well…yes. That was why I had signed the order but had _intended_ to keep it until _after_ we had established ourselves- our own… court I guess and well… my fiancée was surrounded by six handpicked guards of mine at all times.

But Boomer had apparently found it. And yeah… subtly was lost on one who… didn't find it…logical.

"Babe. It's… fine. And you know… I happen to agree with Boomer that it… was a pretty good… warning I guess?" Her expression remained the same. "Baby… c'mon I didn't order her to vacate those obscenely huge rooms of hers-." _Yet._ "She basically has to come clean with her real name- because Boomer _is_ right… _you_ are the princess-." She flinched. "I know… I know you don't like it babe… and well… hey do I look like a _prince charming_ to you? But… it is what is is…Blossom."

Silence. …Well… this… went well. Damn it.

"I still… can't believe it is all." She murmured. "I mean… _Mildred?"_

I blinked. She grinned somewhat before little giggles finally escaped and hey… maybe my evening wasn't ruined after all! "Mildred? I mean… it's a name and well obviously there was reason it was chosen for her but…" More giggles. " _Mildred?"_

"Mildred… Genevieve Morebucks. Yep that's what Boomer found. And that's the name she's going to go around with because-." She yelped when she hit the pillows- "There's only going to be _one_ "princess" in this court…and that's my own."

"Princess…I… I suppose I really _will be_ -." She trailed.

"Yes." I said it firmly- as if there were no doubt. Because there wasn't. And there never would be. My hand trailed over her stomach and her blush returned- as her own centered over mine. Sedusa had reported she was learning quickly- it hadn't taken much: my Blossom was always a quick study- better than me any day. She'd know the court inside and out by the time we… walked through the gates.

But there were things… you couldn't learn from books. From lessons…

I remembered that awful night by the balcony door- I remembered her tears and anguish over that mugging… that old woman's death. She was… she was truly _good._ Whether it was the "everything nice" at work or if my Blossom was just naturally… _good_ ingredients not withstanding…

I just didn't know. I never had… she was… truly like an angel sometimes in her goodness… and empathy and love for others…

… Even in this dredge of hell on earth… she still shone bright. She was… my angel. However…fallen she was not that the earth had gone well… to hell

But this angel still had a bite. And it was high time the world found that out. And I was going to make sure of it.

Pure it was petty… and probably unwise… but fuck if I cared- that order… that proclamation had only been a warning- a very stern warning. Things were going to change… and they were going to change regardless of who didn't like it.

Even if…

… No. You know what- I wasn't going to think of that now. No… No I wasn't. This dress… it was still on- this was a problem. This shirt of mine- also still on. A problem. I had these pressing issues to worry about now- I had done my preparation. Everything was all set.

The apartment was packed and more or less… the whole place was empty. Next to the things we needed to well live everything had been packed up and shipped over to… well Court. Our household was set up- our security- our everything-

"Brick…" I looked up and…I didn't like that look. She pulled her legs under her chin – well as best she could I mean- and gave me a long look from above her knees. "How am I supposed…" She sighed. " Brick… there's something… something I've been meaning… to ask you about."

"What is it?" I murmured, she continued hiding her face in her knees. "Blossom?"

"… Those girls…" I stiffened. "The ones… that were found on…Lord Verde's…estate. H-Has.. has anything been d-done to help them… have has anyone made a-any progress been made concerning… those poor girls?"

….Oh dear God. No. My throat went dry. But she was still looking at me… looking at me with that…look in her eyes. I had to say something- fast.

"…We…haven't had much luck…they're um…not talking much."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "…Brick… you… you saw it… didn't you? What…What was…what happened…to them Brick?"

My throat went drier.

I had seen it. I'd had to. If we were going to punish Lord Verde – no _Ace_ – fucking hell the first fucking order I was going to actually issue as soon as I was fucking _established_ or whatever- my ass on the throne or some shit I was going to…to…order everything that sick… fuck had done… done to _him_ \- before I had him shot into pieces!

If I didn't just let Butch finally have at him- no more holding back… that is.

But I had to see it. I had to… have proof… no… no I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason why…

It'd been… desperation. In my futile hope that my brother's report- detailed, precise and always wearily accurate… had been wrong.

For once in my fucking life… I'd been praying my brother… was _wrong._

 _-o-o-o-_

They'd been the only two to come with me- when we'd stepped over the line and the two soldiers guarding the place had looked so fucking _relieved_ to see us. How long had they been there? They were young- new recruits from the looks of it- couldn't have been more than eighteen.

I'd ordered them back to the barracks. They'd almost looked near tears with relief as they had saluted us and run. Butch had looked ill. My heart had been pounding… and Boomer… well even Boomer seemed…

I swear he hesitated.

" _Sir… if you're ready we can go in now."_

Ready to see how far the world had fallen? No… I never would be ready to see this…

But it didn't mean I could run away from it forever either.

The opulence of the place had even taken Butch by surprise- I guess he'd been expecting some sleazy playboy esque mansion feel… but no… this place… that place had been almost… beautiful. Elegant décor, priceless art pieces- a delicate touch.

Looked like it belonged in a magazine even…

Until like in some kind of cliché horror movie ( I guess those tropes had to come from somewhere) – we ended up in… where else…

The basement.

It wasn't the torture dungeon I'd been expecting- and dreading. The room of beds wasn't bug infested or made out of cold stone walls- the rooms were light and brightly colored- like the same decorator had made their rounds down here too- it could have been… any normal bedroom…

Until you looked up. And closer. You'd see the scratch marks on the walls- blood stains hidden under the Turkish carpets, the deep indents in the wood of the bedposts- one bedpost had been near in pieces- worn smooth and loose by what looked like… friction. Like someone had been pulling… so hard…for so long that it had finally cracked the solid wood.

I'd seen the girls… the ones left. They'd been tiny. Barely out of their teens in most cases… or at least they'd looked it. The eldest of the group… was probably our age.. the doctors had thought so. But she was the worst of them… so traumatized she wouldn't speak more than a few words… so beaten she'd barely been alive when… they'd been found. One of the other girls had led them to her… where she'd been locked up in punishment for disobedience again…

She'd been… Lord Verde's…favorite. He liked to…break her the most. Again and again.

I wondered if this bed… had been hers.

Butch had been grim. Boomer silent. We knew appearances aside… what was beneath this. What was beneath us- literally…

Boomer opened the door hidden behind the elegant paneling- Butch had taken a deep breath and given me another look- quick and to the point. Had I looked as ill as I felt? Most likely- but…

This had happened… right under my nose.

… My responsibility in this was… undeniable. I would make him pay… but first I had to see what I was…truly making him pay for… in all the gruesome detail.

It was a large room- and all the cheer and elegance was gone. I didn't know what half of the so called…"instruments" in here were- Boomer droned quietly writing down furiously- making note of everything that had to go in the final report. Butch picked up random objects- and just as quickly put them down- a quiet swear in his wake.

"According to the one… witness report we have from a member of the staff- the one who reported it- it seems Lord Verde was one who… expected absolute obedience in his… servants and those that were not…"

"Were sent down here? So it wasn't just the girls we found?"

My brother had gone silent- returned to his writing, ignoring Butch's question. The chains were heavy- and there was a particular odor here… like rust… and well… piss. But it wasn't just the chains… it was… everything else.

"Is… is that a fucking…?"

"…Lord Verde would have no problem… marking his servants yes."

"IT"S A HUMAN BEING NOT A FUCKING _COW_!"

"To Mr. Verde it seems there was no real difference."

There hadn't been. The girls had been collared- chained like animals. His servants had been silent- a sort of glassy hopelessness in all their eyes.

Ace Copular… had wished for the strength to rule his world…and well… he'd gotten it. Wouldn't do much for him when I threw him in a specially appointed cell the second I was able but…

There had been one door left- the final door that had been opened by the guards- Where the final girl had been discovered- the one… I'd been dreading.

What the trembling little girl had only called…the punishment room.

Butch had been the one to open the door but just as quickly with a loud snarled obscenity in hi wake- he'd fallen against the wall-slowly sliding down it until he'd hit the damn floor- buried his face in his hands and just… went silent.

I'd been still. I couldn't move.

" _Sir."_

Boomer had ended up at my side- hand still on his pen- but then I'd seen it. I'd seen… the slight shake. As empty and emotionless as ever.

Except for that slight… almost indiscernible…

 _Shake._

I'd seen enough. Butch was hunched in the corner- trembling. I barely heard the door shut or Boomer's quiet footsteps- the silent presence on Butch's other side as we'd both lifted our brother off the ground- up those stairs- through the magnificent lie that surrounded us- and took off into the air.

The bellows had been loud- the furniture destroyed- as we'd ended up in my new private quarters- the only place no one would see us. A sofa, a chair- I'd managed to save my desk but my office chair hadn't been so lucky- Boom had quietly taken note of what had to be replaced… before my… my family..

My wife… my… my _child_. Butch had finally stormed off- leaving a broken window that also needed replacing. My youngest brother had quietly left his notes and the papers on the desk- as if I needed to study them further before my final decision was made.

I'd been alone. My gaze had drifted behind me- to the open door- to the beautifully decorated rooms my wife would soon be gliding through- holding our baby and singing our child to sleep in-

My pen had been steady. My signature a death sentence in of itself. Banishment. Permanent banishment from court, this city and state- permanent loss of rank and title- and seventy five years in the highest security prison I could find. If Ace Copular lived to be a hundred and fifteen years old- then fine. Then he could go free.

I'd placed my seal upon it- the wing and eye artfully disguising the two B's hidden within. My seal. My Blossom's seal. _Our_ seal.

And then I had carefully taken the crispest, whitest envelope- folded that order up and placed it in my desk. It would take time- time to dislodge one of the "favorites" but I would. I would destroy each…and every… _one of them_.

With that all said and done- I'd gotten up… put my papers in order. Calmly walked over to the nearest trash barrel.

And just… puked… my fucking… brains out.

 _-o-o-o-_

"…Brick?"

I blinked when her hand touched my cheek but I shook my head. "Babe… just… just trust me. I… You don't wanna know."

"But I do… Brick… They claim… I'm going to be… but how can I be- when I've-." She bit her lip and her eyes dimmed before she abruptly shook her head and slipped off the bed, grabbed the two empty glasses that were always on our bed table and hurried back out towards the kitchen.

"Blossom?" I scrambled like a fool after her- "Honey! What's-?" The glass was shaking- she stiffened when I grabbed it- and her. "Blossom… baby… talk to me…"

Her other hand clasped over her stomach almost instantly, "I… I can't…" She whispered. "What if I… _f-fail?"_ My blood ran cold. "A p-princess… h-her… her first duty… her _only_ duty… is…is to her _people_ and I've already…B-Brick I've already _f-failed_ once- look at what happened- look at what happened to- to." Her hands continued to shake even as I grabbed them.

"Blossom. There was nothing we could have done- _nothing_ \- no one knew. No one knew what was happening there- if that girl hadn't escaped… we still wouldn't."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!?" She hissed.

"… No. But forgive me for wishing it would." She bit her lip more and like a dope I clutched her hands to my chest- "Blossom… you can't blame yourself for…there was nothing you could have… that _anyone_ could have-!"

"And yet I'm supposed to call myself… a princess regardless according to this farce… this theatrical production. A princess of _nothing_. Who can't even protect her own people from such a monster… how am I going to be able to protect my husband! My…child." She whispered. "Maybe… Maybe it's the… hormones… t-talking… I don't know forget I-."

"No…" Her face fell in my shirt. "No it's not… Blossom…" The tears grew louder and I clutched her closer, "Blossom." She tensed but didn't fight me as I lifted her chin up, " Tell me what I can do Babe… please." I could throw caution to the wind again and make the order- brazen it out to the Great Lord- find some other way to explain the loss of his "favorite." – I could do that but if it… went bad….

My life was one thing… but what would happen to Blossom… our child… if I wasn't…

She pulled away- I didn't stop only followed her pacing like a goddamn dope. The gown she wore trailed the floor somewhat- despite what she said otherwise I knew she carried herself like a princess… no a _queen_. And it was me left scrambling to keep up with her- finally she paused- abruptly to the point I near bumped into her.

"…I want to meet them." She whispered. My eyes widened.

"W-What? Babe… honey you-." Her hand went out- fingers pressed against my lips- sealing them with that soft touch.

"I want to meet them Brick… no more like I _must_ meet them- I need to see what consequences could happen if I fail- I need to have faces to those failures Brick-… So I will _never_ fail… again." She choked the last part. And those spectral faces seemed to linger for a moment- bright blue eyes and a loud high pitched laugh with golden pigtails bouncing on one side- intense lime irises with a sardonic smirk and chuckle in their wake shadowed by inky black hair on another.

My fist clenched at my side. She wouldn't look at me.

"Brick… may I… may I see them?" It was like a knife in my gut. A deep penetrating _stab_ – that small voice, unsure and… the fact she had to ask in the first place- that she felt the _need_ to _ask_ for _permission_ \- I just…

My gaze went to her stomach. I wasn't proud of it. Of course I understood…why she needed to do this… she wanted to… make a difference. To try to… make the best of this insane situation. Use her new…"power" – no matter how fleeting to try to help people…

She was still this city's hero… even behind those gilded bars… she was going to save the day… one citizen at a time.

"….Brick?" Another tiny whisper.

"…Alright." her eyes widened, " ….I'll… arrange for it." A small gasp and the next thing I knew she'd thrown her arms around my waist and once again my shirt grew wet.

"…Thank you." A whisper. I felt my own eyes burn somewhat and I just gathered her closer. What else could I do? She was as trapped as me… we both were trapped in this… theatrical farce at the whim of some insane creature: it could easily put a bullet through my head as well as stick a crown on it… all for the… entertainment.

All for the… drama.

 _Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheeeeeeeeep_.

She tensed and then I heard a small watery laugh. "Oh dear… I think we might be…. Off schedule again." More watery laughs even as she wiped her eyes. More small crashes- little green was having a temper tantrum in there. Even my mouth curled a little bit.

"Birds… do like their schedules apparently." She flashed me a small smile and took my hand.

"… Babies do too." My cheeks warmed. "Feeding time… nap time… mommy and… daddy time." Blossom's cheeks were rosy but… despite the tears that still lingered in the corner of her eyes – her glow was still evident. The bump was still tiny- barely there but inside someone was growing and growing-getting ready for their grand debut into the world…

… I had to be ready for it… no matter what kind of world… my baby was coming into…

We both… had to be.

 **-o-o-o-**

 _?_

There were times I had thought I'd never see the sun again. Never feel the outside air. Never… anything.

They kept asking my name. Who I was. Where I had come from. The other girls… poor babies… looked at me for reassurance… like they had used to… but…

How could I give answers… when I just didn't… couldn't…

They were kind. The kind nurses would make sure they were fed- clothes had been given to us- so at least my babies were clothed.

I'd always wanted a baby… a baby to call my own. To feel their soft fingers brushing my face, sniff their intoxicating scent… and come face to face with those big eyes- so bright and full of wonder about the world around them- every day being a new adventure.

Once that little baby living in my dreams had had eyes… they'd had daddy's eyes. Daddy would laugh and come by my side and take our little one and bounce them in his arms. His deep laugh and twinkling hazel eyes would dance in sync with baby's laughter.

The nurses continued to hound me. Asking me questions I couldn't physically answer. They'd finally given me a pen and paper. And I'd written the answers they sought as well as I could.

I knew my age. Twenty five.

I knew my birthday. April 7th.

I knew who ruled this world. The Demon Lord.

I knew where I was. The Imperial Hospital. I was in the Imperial District.

I knew… my name.

But I couldn't answer. My voice… I just couldn't… maybe it had been the final punishment- the final way to _break_ me once and for all- slamming that collar around my neck- dragging me down those stairs for what I had been sure was the final time… locking me in that room…

But he hadn't taken her. He hadn't taken that sweet little girl. I had no idea where she was now. She wasn't with my brood when I came to in this hospital bed. The other girls surrounding me- in a circle- their low voices a mixing into a quiet coo. I couldn't understand them. Two of them didn't speak a word of English- and my language skills had always been awful. They'd been bought straight from the market- the other one spoke limited amounts- but she'd managed to bring me up to speed…

We were… free. We'd been rescued. Now… they just needed information- these kind people who had freed us. The three young men who came to visit us- the one with black hair had been the one to bring us clothes, food, had asked about my condition- the redhead had been in low talks with the doctors- we were to stay here as long as needed- it was under the control and jurisdiction of the royal court.

The third one had been silent for the most part I'd been told. He had taken each of them aside and made meticulous notes of their answers. It would be my turn soon now that… I'd woken up.

The nurse spoke gently to me- calmly, as she handed me some hot tea and more medicine to try to soothe my damaged throat. The notebook by my side remained closed. Her hand went over mine.

"We just want to help you sweetheart but we can't find your family without a name… please. What is your name? Your last name- sweet heart anything you can give us will help trust me."

I looked at the floor- at this woman… but I shook my head. Her face fell but at least she didn't pester me further.

… But I didn't give them my name. Who knew what they'd do to me if they knew…

One of General Bellum's scientists were in their hands. And so I didn't answer that simple question… as well as the unspoken ones…

But I knew a lot of things…

I knew who wanted to rule the world. The General of the Rebellion. I knew who I'd angered in my defiance. The woman who had ultimately set me up… I just never thought…

I knew who my baby's daddy would have been.

I knew what he was going to ask me that night.

I knew what my answer would have been…

Five unspoken questions…

" _Still no sign of improvement it seems."_

" _None… she was the most severe case however… give it time."_

" _Has she suffered… any brain trauma? Could that be the reason for her muteness?"_

" _It's hard to say and until she opens up…"_

Five… unspoken answers.

My pen shook even as I drew- the little bird peeked out from the tree branch I'd doodled before.

 _Robin…_

 _My name… is Robin._

 ** _-o-o-o-_**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies! Until next time!_

 _-Carrie_

 _( If anyone is wondering also- Breath of the Wild is a fantastic game... I love it so much)_


	6. Six Arched Swords

A/N: *taps microphone*- Uh hi... is this still on? No- yes? I know it's been a long time with this one... *looks at last update date* Uh... very long- right but here's the thing... my muse... is... temperamental.

Charlotte doesn't listen to me. Ever- when I want to write one thing she decides instead we'll write another. Life also makes weird choices at times- when it comes to the Writing- but after pretty trying times... sometimes it's honestly easier to return to the pieces that are hardest to write.

Is "Caged" hard to write sometimes...? Yes. Do I enjoy writing it? Absolutely. It's the darkest tale in my library but like everything I write, there's a reason I started it: I don't know what exactly in some cases as easily as I know others- but I think finally I may understand where "Caged" came from and hence... I can finally finish it.

 **I will make a note of this however- "Caged" is rated M for a reason: As an author I also feel it is my responsibility ( potential spoilers be damned) to warn and inform my readers that this is going to include heavy subject matter not limited to: Alluded Sexual Assault, torture, murder, and well over all bad things that may upset them that can occur in an apocalypse: "Caged" is a story that looks into the darkness both in the supernatural and the everyday and is treated accordingly.**

 **Please be forewarned.**

 **Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

" _The love that follows us sometime is our trouble, which still we thank as love."_

― _William Shakespeare, Macbeth_

-o-o-o-

 _Part VI: Six Arched Swords_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Robin_

 _Do you know where you live?_

 _Your parent's names? Brothers? Sisters? Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents- any family at all?_

 _Give us something to work with sweetheart! Anything! Anything you can remember?_

Another day. Another round of questions. The nurse finally had given up and gone away for the day leaving me to sit in my silent brooding.

I didn't care. I didn't care about any of it. The papers and pencils the woman had left at my table jut mocked me. My hands were clumsy as it was but the constant shaking in my hand as well as my gee- complete lack of an artistic bone in my body didn't help with this "therapy" at all.

I'm a scientist not an artist.

Or at least… I was.

I could feel another headache coming on and I rubbed my eyes for the tenth time in the last hour- how were these idiots not noticing the obvious in that I _clearly_ was blind as a bat without my damn glasses or even my goddamn contacts! But apparently no it was "normal" for a twenty- five year old woman to somehow be unable to write a coherent sentence let alone draw a straight line for a silly stick figure!

It was nonsense- foolishness- a complete waste of my time and-!

… Never mind. What did it matter really? So what I had been one of the top chemistry students in my University? That I'd interned at Cal-Tech and had begun my final preparations to begin preparing for my Doctorate.

What did it matter in this sick upside down world? Up was down- down was up. An education didn't matter anymore- how could it when the ruler of your world had decreed it was illegal for the "peasants" to read.

To _read_!

My eyes welled again- and I rubbed my one free eye angrily. What good would crying do? Nothing! Nothing but irritate my already mutilated face!

And what would happen if I did start crying? They'd huddle around me- asking me a million questions except the obvious and I wouldn't even be able to speak- to yell or scream like I wanted to!

Because that had been stolen from me too.

My mind. My body, my… my voice.

And ultimately my… m-my….

… _Mikey._

He wouldn't recognize me. If he were alive he'd recoil. After all, I do. My own reflection is enough to reduce me to hysterical tears all the more painful in their enforced silence. My face is marred and unrecognizable- I'm wearing this eyepatch for medical reasons for now but I'll likely never see out of this eye again.

I fought back. The bastard didn't like it. But Mikey… Mikey wouldn't have wanted me to give up… to surrender. He would have told me to fight. To kick and scratch and break those goddamn "shades" of that pervert. Just keep… _fighting._

The asshole was too damn drunk to aim straight anyway.

So… my baby bird escaped the burning kiss of the brand and l… well in the end that's all that matters.

My brain was more important than my looks. I was never a beauty but Mike made me… tch- _believe_ I was sometimes. Ha… pun.

Ha… Ha ha…

He'd wait until I got off shift every night. Like a happy pup and that goofy smile would light up the room it seemed, and make all my cares just melt away.

He hadn't known at the time of course but he'd stolen my heart practically the second I saw him. That boyish smile, shaky as it was had been one of the most genuine I'd seen in… months.

He was a soldier, but he had a mind of his own. He wasn't a drone or a puppet… he wasn't one to be controlled… my Mikey.

He knew what… was coming… what… what I had however unknowingly helped that evil… scheming sociopath create and what would cause so much… suffering and death but… Mike Believe still smiled at me. Looked at me like I wasn't the monster I knew deep down I was.

… and look what I'd brought him. We should have known… _I_ should have known. Because we did know. We knew too much- I'd let that sweet man convince me that our living nightmare wasn't going to forever be our grim reality.

Get across the border. We'd be safe.

Mikey… Mikey why… _why!_

The shaking began again- I finally put the pencil down, my lame attempt at a bird was a lost cause anyway. Everything was a lost cause what did I care?

Just look at this hospital. This sleek… modern… disturbingly nostalgic medical facility. Were it not for the "imperial" crest hanging on the wall… one could almost think… see it even as…

 _Normal._

It wasn't of course. No. It never could be. The world would never be "normal" again.

For me… or for my "flock". The five of us were the only ones left. Lord Verde's- Tch- _Ace-_ I mean- yeah I could say his name.

Ace. Ace. Ace - ACE! I was free! No more submission and bowing my head down! No more! I was free- I was-...

There was a squeeze on my hand and my littlest fledgling looked up at me with wide innocent eyes. We couldn't understand a word the other was saying- my broken mandarin left over from college classes taken on a whim was… shit let's face it and little Li had almost no English to speak of.

It was how Ace liked em'- young, compliant and completely at his mercy.

My baby bird was the youngest of us at eighteen but sometimes it seemed she had the emotional sense of a ten year old from the trauma she had experienced likely even before Ace Copular had gotten his slimy claws on her- or at least… had _tried._

Again my hand drifted to my eye patch.

Nadia was the second youngest at twenty. She'd been bought off the auction block almost as soon as Ace had rested his beady little eyes on her. Didn't take a genius to figure out why. The slim dark haired beauty had had a wild streak to her, biting and clawing… she'd been fun to "break".

No one chose to comment on the fact he'd forced green contacts on her that first night. Cheap and likely fake, the young woman's eyes had been severely damaged- if not mutilated…

The poor girl was half blind. She clung to Isabel, our second eldest at twenty-two for dear life half the time. Isabel was one of the lucky ones… once Ace had discovered her talents in music… Izzy had entertained the guests and had been an "invaluable" asset on those nights.

Her singing hadn't been up to par though seeing as she couldn't speak much English either… she'd been lucky.

Then last but not least was Margie. Twenty One. A farm girl from the country- she'd come to the city to find her dream and instead found a fucking nightmare.

But she was a damn good baker. So she'd made all the treats around the house, cooked, cleaned- been a pretty little servant girl up for grabs by Mr. Copular's "guests"- … she'd taken the opportunity when her chain hadn't seen as secure as it usually was- running from that decadent house of horrors- pounding on a door- a horrified neighbor calling the equivalent of the police nowadays- and well _voila…_

It's funny in a way… one minute you're sitting chained up in the floor with a shock collar on your neck and no clothes to speak of- the next you're sitting in this fine establishment with a free neck and a freshly laundered set of hospital jammies with art projects shoved in your face.

 _What's your name? How old are you?_

I gave them my name. It's hardly my fault they're too blind to see it. The soft whisper next to me interrupted my thoughts and I looked down at her own drawing- much more elaborate, elegantly done etching of a bird. Almost lifelike in it's detail. I gave her a smile and she beamed back.

It was the simple things one learned to treasure. Never take anything for granted…

 _Robin… will you-?_

… and never hesitate because for all you know that chance could be the last you'll get…

Another tug and little baby bird pointed silently, Izzy and Margie followed their gaze, Nadia frowned and squinted.

Well...wasn't that a commotion outside…

The whole room seemed to erupt at once around us, Baby Bird clutched onto my arm and Izzy took Nadia's hand and squeezed it gently. Only Margie got up and took a step towards the door but Nurse Ratchet- oh sorry, I mean Nurse Superior whatever her name was onl bustled forward and gently pushed Margie from the door. The head doctor, a misogynist who always had a chip on his shoulder it seemed looked white as death and he had Nurse Ratchet in some sort of hushed convo…

And they were looking at me.

My eyes narrowed, Baby Bird whimpered, I held the little darling closer. They were arguing it looked like over there. I frowned more, this… didn't look good.

I'd seen this before so I knew what this boded.

 _They_ were coming again.

The so called "Princes" of this world. The Rowdyruff Boys, sons of the goddamn _Devil._

As long as I didn't say it out loud it was fine you know. And seeing as I barely could cough up a whisper at times now- shock collars were lovely things weren't they….

But anyway… I'd already met their royal highnesses once- and of course I'd gone to high school with them and I knew of their after graduation…. Adventures.

I mean, who hadn't known Brick Jojo had somehow ended up at _Harvard_? Seriously who hadn't seen the screaming angry articles and the furious parents who had been sending nasty messages to Harvard via letter, television appearances and even social media!

Sure the guy had been a dick- well okay I didn't know him too well but he's apparently been a dick… a troublemaker… an asshole… no good Rowdy...ruff Boy?

To say the city of Townsville was furious that scum on earth had been accepted to the prestigious university right alongside the beautiful and perfect Blossom Utonium who they had _expected_ to show up their own sons and daughters was by far an understatement.

To be honest I hadn't really had much to do with them. No one had, they'd stuck with their own thing and I'd been too busy mixing chemicals, cheerleading and listening to the incessant chatter of Bubbles Utonium and her constant attempts at "matchmaker" to really pay much attention to the school punks.

…. Irony isn't it. You couldn't live in Townsville and escape the scathing newspapers and screaming editorials over the scandalous and quote on quote- "blashphemous" - relationship between the Pink Powerpuff girl and the Red Rowdyruff Boy.

I never met Blossom's boyfriend. I'd heard plenty from the gossip queen Bubbles of course but for the most part the two redheads seemed to be pretty much homebodies. With the exception of a few forced appearances by the city, Blossom seemed perfectly content to spend her time at Brick's apartment when he wasn't working those long hours at the construction sites out of town, otherwise she would stay out of public eye unless again… forced to.

They'd be hounded by paparazzi the few times they did go off together. I'd heard the aftermath of that disastrous club night- Bubbles had been _furious_ \- but I had suspected it was more because she had't hooked her blue fish so to speak than the fact they'd been run out of there by the cameras.

They'd seemed happy though. Again… had never met them before this…. But despite the nasty headlines I didn't see nasty abusive shit or fear going on. I saw two young people who just wanted to be left alone and yeah sometimes Brick had flashed nasty looks at the cameras-... Could anyone blame him?

Of course… it was by no means an excuse for what that bastard had done! Make no mistake about that! But they...clearly had been happy. In love even. If I closed my eyes and thought back to those pictures I swear I think I'd see the same kind of look in those evil red eyes as I'd seen in my-...

….Never mind.

Of course the selfish witch had chosen to throw us all to the wolves so to speak by joining up with the son of the fucking _Devil_ and reduced us to this! To all of this!

It was all Blossom Utonium's fault. How many times had I heard that said? Even before I had ended up in Lord Verde's…. Little house of horrors I'd heard the rage against the former Powerpuff Girl. I'd listened wearily to the speeches and diatribes while Mitch was next to me and had fixed his gaze only on the trembling remaining Powerpuff Girl next to the woman at the podium.

 _A Jezebel. A whore! A witch!_

…. Her sister had always been right there but it had all been the same no matter where I had been. The hisses and whispers and even obnoxious bird calls had never stopped even in Ace's elegant parlors

. It didn't matter if the speaker had sickly green skin or a woman with a chip the size of Mount Everest on her charred shoulder…

The hatred of Blossom Utonium had been universal.

And now she was going to be Queen. I'd heard the angry well dressed party goer's hissing over their continuous failed attempts to get the "birdy" out of the prince's bed and put "the Lady" in instead. I'd had no idea who the hell they were talking about in that sense but frankly, I even saw how much it pissed Ace off the efforts weren't working and - selfish bitch or not - if Ace was even a _hint_ unsatisfied with the way things had turned out than bring on the champagne there was going to be a royal wedding! Hurrah!

Congratulations on winning the battle to be Queen! Queen of suffering, death and the Devil's playhouse.

Hope the jewels, clothes and crown were worth it…

The flock all were staring at me now because the crowd of nurses coming towards me didn't look good and sure enough- one latched onto my arm, the other began pushing me by the back. The other girls started but Nurse Ratchet only kept her grip tighter.

" _Can't let them see this one."_

I grit my teeth but no answer. I guessed my continual "difficulty" had gone on long enough, since they had nothing new to report to the princes who had taken an unusual interest in our case so to speak- they were going to get rid of the weak link. Or at least hide me from-.

 _ **BAM**_

The door swung open then and the flock all gasped while the younger nurses stopped dead in their tracks, the others including the Doctor all immediately bowed. Surprised they weren't lapping at the man's feet.

Lord Butch Jojo was monstrous. A true living tank. Every time I saw him the smaller I felt, how was it that one human could be so… so… _big?_

Those green eyes centered on me, his brow rose and then he held up a hand.

"Hey there sweetie, no need to be scared promise, you can let her go Nurse, we don't bite." His look softened. Nurse Ratchet only stared. The girls all stared at me and then at the tank in front of his in silence.

More footsteps, softer and more subdued soon echoed through the room. I felt the chill almost immediately and Baby Bird came creeping back to me and I took her hand. So he was here too.

The admittedly short blonde man came in, face buried in a notebook as usual, but his blue eyes nonetheless scanned the room in silence before he put another tick on the paper he was holding.

"Butch, there's no need to cause such a stir- please try to be careful." His voice was quiet and low but nonetheless the man's presence made the room suddenly seem all the more stifling and arguably claustrophobic. Something about those clear blue eyes just seemed…. Empty.

Lord Boomer Jojo, the youngest Rowdyruff Boy… the Royal Spymaster.

The most feared man in the royal court and beyond.

I'd only had the "pleasure" of speaking to him once… and once was enough. I had no desire to repeat the experience.

I kept my gaze from his- just one piercing look was said to make a person reveal all their secrets. Thankfully he looked his equivalent of "bored" anyway. Boomer cared for nothing- nothing except his brothers' best interests.

The three royal brothers. Ruling the remains of the world with an iron grip no one could have hoped to escape. Loyal only to their own interests… and the Devil.

The two younger brothers were the only ones I had ever had the pleasure of meeting again. The third… the most frightening and unknown was their own almighty "General"- their leader and high Prince… him and his evil… queen.

 _Whore. Jezebel. WITCH._

The two Jojo brothers in the room seemed to straighten up however as even more footsteps- what the hell had an entire army come here-!? Wait… army…

My chest clenched in a sudden immediate naked fear. Oh god… oh no… had… had they discovered who I was-!? Was I about to be-!?

" _This isn't war It's-!"_

" _Are you questioning orders Miss Snyder?"_

" _... Murder."_

The grip on my arm was like steel. Nurse Ratchet's face was turning whiter and whiter. The door- or well what remained of it opened once more, and a tall, broad shouldered man with silver hair came striding over to the brothers and threw them a silent salute.

The badge hanging off his uniform pocket was one I'd recognized- the golden snake of the court...oh God I really was about to be-!

Though… there was a new badge next to it, I couldn't see it well sure but… it almost looked like a….feather?

Two more soldiers joined the throng, a young man and woman while finally behind them came a young couple. Two more guards lingered behind them and closed the doors before standing outside out of sight.

What the…?

The man was in a suit and sunglasses. Her hand was tucked in the crook of his arm, diamonds glittering in her ears and a small bulge forming underneath an expensive suit of her own.

Wait… was that-?

and…. Wait…. It couldn't be…. This wasn't-!

Both the Princes immediately gave a small bow towards the two elegant redheads and the man finally removed his sunglasses revealing….bright red irises.

Oh dear God it was….

The High Prince and leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and his fiancee as well as queen in waiting…. The traitorous former "Powerpuff Girl"

Brick Jojo… and Blossom Utonium.

The clench in my chest was instant and my grip on Baby Bird was like steel, she whimpered a but but all the same… I saw Izzy and Margie's look at me, Nadia continued staring at the floor, her own grasp on Izzy's hand just as tight.

Those dulled pink eyes wandered the room, and oddly enough I could have sworn I saw a tremor to her lips before they narrowed upon reaching me. My gaze hit the floor and as I gazed up at her through shielded eyelids… I saw her reach up and hiss something in the man's ear.

Still looking at me.

Time had frozen, I could almost feel the threads of my life unraveling, if she recognized me…. If _anyone_ recognized me… who knew what the imperial army knew about the Rebellions-plans… about the General… the general and her-.

"You can let that woman go Nurse. I believe my brother already ordered you to do so." Boomer's quiet voice nonetheless seemed to echo across the room. _Clench._ Baby Bird whimpered. I'd make it up to her later, give her an extra cookie or-.

Nurse Ratchet dropped my arm like it was something rancid and I was shoved forward in the process.

I should bowed or curtsied most likely but the idea that I'd be bowing to… someone who I had shared snack time with, classes even at times gossiped with until…. Was strange to me.

So I kept my gaze on the floor. Silent. The other girls sucked in breaths told me what I was doing was most likely…. Not going to earn me an extra sweet at dinner tonight so to speak but...I couldn't…. I couldn't do it. I saw the glint of the diamond that glittered on her hand…. A jewel that could have fed a family for a month if not more…. And it was wretched.

 _She_ was wretched. She'd sold her goddamn fucking soul, hell arguably _everyone's_ soul so she could wear that fucking diamond! So she could be with the hateful man next to her who had sold out the entire world so he could keep enjoying her naked body. It was a shocker they were getting married at all- all they gave a shit about was their own… goddamn carnal desires!

Bellum was right. General Bellum was right about everything. Look at her… decked out in diamonds and silks- hand in hand with the man who loved her or at least her body while… while then you saw someone like me, maimed… and… whose own… whose own…

"… _.Robin…. You trust me don't you… we'll be okay… we'll be okay."_

My fists clenched. The bile grew in my throat. The doctor and nurses all fell over themselves to shower compliments on the royal couple- the "honor" extended to "our little facility" blah blah blah- kiss their shoes why don't you!

The talking ceased suddenly, I hadn't been listening, I had gotten used to being talked over as if I weren't really there, and lately had realized I was more akin likely to a sideshow attraction nowadays than ever.

"Yes." I recognized that voice, like I said I'd met the "High prince" or whatever like… once but it was pretty distinctive, deeper than his brothers'- "I'm sure you all have done the best you can in these… circumstances." His voice seemed to trail, "But if you don't mind we'd like a more… thorough explanation on what is being done to help these young women."

Hm? Since when do the "Royals" give a flying fuck about people like me?

"Your report was found to be dissatisfactory Dr. Hunter, especially in concern with-." Lord Boomer drawled and the "lecture" apparently began once again.

My gaze shifted to the evil General of the Imperial Army… and I'll be honest… had I not known his horrible crimes… he… even his wife… they didn't look that… scary.

He looked… kind of tired. They both did. Those were pretty deep dark circles under his eyes, they were pale and Jesus… it looked like this guy hadn't slept in days…

And for all those glamorous pictures all over the news the beautiful " Lady Blossom" looked… jumpy. Had to be said. That grip on the Red General's arm as well as having her free hand clamped over the tiny bulge on her stomach. She kept sneaking glances at us but for the most part she was attached to that guy's arm like glue.

Tch. "Commander and Leader"... _Riiiiight._

"We...We can assure your illustrious highnesses that everything had...HAS been done to your exact orders a-and everything possible has been done to help these young ladies!" He was shaking in his boots and he kept glancing my way like he wished I wasn't there. Heh heh. That's right, guess I was the elephant in the room. No doubt that big ole' binder in Lord Boomer's hands was filled with all kinds of reports probably detailing the absolute failure in getting _anything_ out of little ole' me.

"Right yes." Again the General had taken on this imperious, arrogant somewhat… strange sounding tone - unlike my… old General, he didn't I don't know how to describe it but…

General Brick… didn't sound too comfortable with the whole giving orders thing. Which was weird because from what I remember he'd been the so called "leader" of the Rowdyruff Boys even before they had gone and taken over everything but there was something about that tone….

It kind of reminded me of…. Mitch when he was….promoted. Of course that was nonsense! Everyone _knows_ this guy is dangerous and that he's a prideful monster who relishes in the killing of hundreds if not _thousands_ of people but…

"Our reports say otherwise Dr. Hunter." Again Lord Boomer interrupted his eldest brother. (Was he allowed to do that?) "We would like a much more through explanation and overview of these women's individual treatments."

"As well as how you're gonna get these poor things home." Lord Butch interrupted and crossed his arms.

Home…? _Home!?_ What home was he possibly thinking of!? He didn't actually think we were just yanked off the street in front of I don't know- some horrified crowd! Like we were snatched up and our faces have been on milk cartons for the past six months or whatever!?

I cast a look up at the four of them and oh God… he was actually serious. Was he that- pardon my lack of manners- but was he that _dumb!?_

Seriously you only had to look at me to know that even if I had _had_ a place to go…. I…

" _You're beautiful you know that?"_

" _Are you always so blunt? And seriously I'm no beauty. I'm pretty sure you're drunk."_

" _Nah…. okay so I've had a bit too much moonshine yeah but…." He took my hand and put a kiss on the very tip of my fingers._

" _You're beautiful Robin Snyder."_

My hands clenched and I put my head down I couldn't listen to this anymore. Just… Just… !

The doors closed then. I blinked, wait… was it over? Had they gone home after seeing the freaks in some sort of grotesque-!

The grip on my hand tightened again and a small pull jostled me from my thoughts and my eyes widened.

She was sitting on one of the chairs and was examining one of the insulting art projects we'd been forced to do but otherwise… she was quiet. She was looking at us...so strangely. Had to wonder where Hubby and the other two had gone but a small clearing of a throat later she stood up again, smoothly. Izzy tensed and clutched Nadia's hand tighter I could see while Little Bird gulped. Margie frowned.

Once again though, they all looked at me ultimately. I was the oldest here… and the leader I guess. My own "commander" role one could argue.

The elegant woman with the blood diamonds twinkling even stared at me but…. Despite the utter depravity of this woman that I was more than aware of…. I didn't sense…. Hostility either. Only… sorrow. Which sounded so strange but…

She held up Li's picture, the etching, the work of art and then her eyes it…. Even though she was the evil whore of everyone's nightmares Blossom Utonium still had an appeal and draw to her that would make any mortal being putty in her hands if they weren't careful.

"This is lovely… did... " She looked around at us all. "... I take it one of you drew this?"

Her voice was soft… and gentle. A trick, probably practiced and… oh damn it girls! Don't fall for it!

Of course none of them listened to my silent command and instead they were drawn to the gems, the fine clothes and the pretty smile. Even I would admit Blossom Utonium possessed a captivating sort of presence that just… all three of them had… to be honest.

N-Not that it would make any difference to _me!_ I knew this chick's game! I knew what she was! I wasn't fooled anymore! No one in the Resistance had been- so- so-!

"She doesn't speak much english if any at all Ma'am, mostly just Chinese.." Margie murmured as Little Bird showed off the drawing proudly and-EH!? OI! When had she-!?

"Oh...I see." The woman frowned before she bent over slightly to Baby Bird's level. " _Nǐ hǎo, wǒ de míngzì shì Blossom. Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì?"_ She murmured and ….wait- had she just-!?

Baby Bird's eyes widened and a whiplash of Mandarin came spilling out faster than even I could keep up with but Blossom only gave her a small smile and answered her softly. It was the most… animated I'd seen the girl be… since I'd met her to be honest…

And I guess that was part of the "charm" of Blossom Utonium wasn't it? Because just like that suddenly the rest of my flock was edging towards her. Mesmerized- under the witch's spell. Just like everyone else had in this town once upon a time…

Not me though!

No…. No I knew better… I knew what this woman was… what she had done!

I…. I and everyyone else in the Resitance had known- we… we got told the truth! Everyone else was blind! Blind and-!

" _Once we get over the border Robin…. We'll be free…."_

" _But free from what?"_

" _... Does it matter? As long as we're together… what's it matter?"_

" _... Mike…."_

" _Robin… will you-."_

My fist clenched and I sat on the farthest chair.

" _I love you Robin…."_

They all looked at me but I didn't budge.

I wouldn't fall for it again. For false… for a farce. A fantasy!

...For false hope.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Boomer_

 **Boomer,**

 **Blossom would like to see the girls again. Make this happen but be** **discreet** **about it.**

 **Brick**

Discreet? Why I wondered- the visit had been been a grand success both for personal and for public opinion. Blossom's highly publicized visit to those young women had surged her popularity numbers along similar lines as her visits to the hospitals to see the wounded troops and civilians alike, the school appearances where the children with their non judging faces would flock to her.

Discreet indeed. The idea was ludicrous. Completely impractical as well. Surely Brick could have understood that? No doubt he was thinking to keep it from the remaining "Chirpers" still sulking about court but why I didn't understand.

They were _irrelevant._

The matter had been won. Blossom was to be Queen and mother to the heir. Brick had won his bride and as for the "Chirping"- well no doubt Butch would have no problem permanently silencing those who persisted upon squawking.

Had my brother still not realized it? Had Brick still not yet realized his reign was about to begin at long last?

It seems mother Ima's lessons were perhaps needed on two fronts versus just one. Very well then, if it was nevertheless what the High Prince wished then I could have to obey. Somehow.

The papers would not be happy and…. Judging from the latest numbers and headlines… this would not be an easy task.

How irksome…. But a command was a command. I pocketed the note and began skimming the rest of today's reports.

 **A showing of Compassion: The future Queen's visit to the "Lucky Five"**

 **Horrors in the shadows!: An account from the brave men and women involved in the Rescue of the Lucky Five.**

 **Who hurt the girls? The Lucky Five and their escape from their mystery captor**

 **Who are the Lucky five?**

The Population's imagination in typical human fashion had been captured by the accounts of these young women found. The theories were wild and all over the palace. Answers were and had been rightfully demanded. Families worried for the safety of their loved ones.

It wouldn't be easy to keep Lord Verde's name out of it as had to be done. Until the Great Lord could be successfully turned against one of his "favorites" - there was nothing much we could do. These articles and the demands for justice could become a had been factually correct, perhaps too factually and of course the irritance being none could reveal Lord Verde's involvement as of yet. The citizens whose home that young girl had run into had been suitably rewarded for their good deed… as well as their continued silence.

Of course the Prince was not going to tolerate Mr. Copular's continued presence at court for much longer. Strict orders had already been set into place that Mr. Copular and his ilk were not to be within ten feet of the Princess Royal. Lady Blossom's intended title, found after hours of searching and the approval process by our father and Great Lord finally having deemed it "Acceptable."

Brick had had no argument and Blossom had also been wise enough to accept the change with no further comment. She had only been focused as it was lately on her child, which was acceptable and to be expected….

And the young women found in Ace's possession… something not so expected. Could it be yet considered a problem? It was again hard to tell. Nonetheless I would make a note in today's report concerning these developments…. Another day another delay no doubt.

Already public opinion was at an all time high concerning the upcoming wedding and the birth of the future heir. It was "a long time coming" according to one opinionated soul who had been interviewed.

The fickleness of humanity can be astounding. It wasn't long ago after all that these very same well wishers and such would have been spitting at my brother's feet and demanding his immediate execution in their unhinged hatred, anger and of course ill hidden jealousy concerning Brick's relationship with the Pink Powerpuff Girl.

Did these fools think our memories so slight…. That it had been forgotten let alone forgiven?

Perhaps by some…. But not all. Never all.

"My Lord?" The guard at the door bowed swiftly as the door was opened for me.

"The Prisoner?" I murmured.

"Difficult." Came the short reply. I nodded, as to be suspected. This one had proved to be a handful. Cursing, yelling and at times even becoming physically violent. This guard looked as if he had already had an encounter with the prisoner judging from the state of his uniform, it was torn and looked as if someone had yanked or tried to yank it. I raised an eyebrow. He gave another bow.

"Apologies Sir. She was wild and would-."

"No need. You are excused for the evening."

A salute. "Thank you sir."

"At ease." He backed away out the door. I signaled to the nearby guard who took the vacated place and descended the stairs to the holding cells below.

Neither Butch nor Brick would come down here often. Butch feining a distate for the low ceilings, Brick coming up with wild excuses at times to mask his…."distaste" for this necessary part of running a kingdom. All opponents of the Great Lord, and of the Rowdyruff Boys would end up here. It was a logical conclusion and yet there were still those foolish enough to try to reel against us….or our interests.

Another silent salute when I reached my destination and the door opened.

The woman was openly weeping. Further theatrics no doubt. Already it was clear this woman was a liar. Her name a fake and hergiven age another obvious falsehood, Without her illicitly begotten finery, and her hideously insulting faux hair removed, it was clear this woman was older than she had claimed.

Another insult to add to the long list of crimes this woman had commited.

Her crying only grew louder as I approached and sat before her. The guard by her side sent me an imploring look, also with a uniform damaged and even a scratched up cheek. No doubt I would have to increase the Prison staff's fees for this. Another irritance.

Nonetheless this foolish annoyance was in possession of answers I needed. Judging from reports received, this individual was subpar with both her dancing and her "seduction" skills, dissatisfying in the sexual aspect of her chosen profession and had a well documented drug and alcohol problem.

Logically this individual by no means should have been to afford the finery she had been sporting at her arrest. A golden necklace and a pair of ruby drops, which sat in the metal tray in the middle of the table as further evidence against her.

Somehow this woman had managed to find herself a patron. This individual as of yet unnamed had provided her with the showings of wealth and monetary means to support both herself… and continue on with her illicit activities.

Yet it seemed she had remained continually silent on the identity of those who had provided these illicit riches.

"I didn't no nothing!" The woman snapped. "I want a lawyer!"

I skimmed her file.

"Miss Kinsley, your list of offences to the crown is certainly vast." I murmured.

"I _want_ a lawyer asshole!" She snapped.

Tch. She was a crude thing wasn't she? The very idea she had sought to imitate Lady Blossom in any sort of way was…. Most _irksome._

Despite the need to keep her alive to further interrogate her part of me did find myself slightly wishing Butch had come across her first if only to have ripped the insulting faux hair from her head in a fit of the uncontrolled unreasonable rage he was capable of versus… this _civilized_ alternative.

Pity. Back to business. She was still ranting before I slid the tray of ill begotten gems towards her. She paused and her eyes glimmered with ill concealed greed. I took a sip of water provided for me by the silent guard.

"You're fond of your wealth then?" That mouth pursed into a feigned pout.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend." She quoted and then her mouth curled into a smirk. "My patrons were satisfied with me what can I say?"

Proud of it was she? No doubt. I flipped the page of her file.

"I'm sure. Tell me however who exactly provided these particular gems? Their names?"

" A lady doesn't reveal her secrets." She said quickly. As she might. I took another sip.

"I can imagine. Yet you had no problem bragging about your new riches as well as their purpose in aiding you in _"hooking a red eyed fish."_ , Miss Kinsley, have you any reasoning for those sort of remarks."

Her face paled instantly. "... My patrons gave me em'." She repeated again.

"Ah yes your patrons. We've spoken to these men the other young ladies in your prior….working environment provided names for however-." Another sip. I signalled to the guard, of course my glass refilled instantly. "None of the men they named upon my visiting of them and speaking to them personally-." Her face grew ever more paler. "Admit to this perceived showering of wealth upon your person, furthermore many of them conveniently claimed never to have even heard of you. Fools. Obviously their intent upon lying to the crown was noted and taken care of."

Her face was waxen at this point. Her eyes fixed on my glass. I took another sip.

"Y-Yeah. They are lying I-!"

"And of course you are aware that only members of the Royal Family may wear rubies."

An admittedly frivolous law designed around the vanities and whims of the Great Lord of course, but even I could see how well my sister looked in parure of flawless rubies my father had presented to her upon the official announcement of her engagement and conception. Other rubies had come as gifts charmingly presented in a large black silken lined coffer to be set in designs of her own choice and of course there was her crown currently in the process of being forged. A twenty-four karat gold circlet with a single ruby surrounded by white and pink diamonds coinciding with a floral theme. The Great Lord had of course immediately dubbed it " The Flower Garden".

A masterpiece worthy of my sister- no doubt my brother would be thrilled upon the day of their joint crowning.

"I...I…" She was stumbling for words. Her previous hauteur being replaced by a naked fear. Good. She wouldn't last long at this point and we could move on from this nonsense. "I want a lawyer." She repeated for the third time.

"Yes you've stated as to this plan of yours-."

"Um hello- did you not hear me I said- I. want. A. lawyer!" She snarled.

I blinked. "Yes?"

It was silent for a moment. Hm, I glimpsed the beginning of a hangnail on my thumb, that wouldn't do. The Great Lord's demanded personal hygiene standards were quite strict after all.

"But that's it…. You can't question me….without a lawyer." She said slowly. As if she were talking to a simpleton. "That's...the law."

It was a stubborn one. I'd have to tweeze it out or go out to have it taken care of. "The law you say?" I once again clicked the pen. " I see. And what law are you quoting- because you see." I took a breath. Explaining to the foolish was always troublesome. "Treason…. Is an unquestionable offense."

"T-TREASON!?" She shrieked with an unpleasant shrill that echoed through the room. Her breathing quickened. I glanced at the guard and gave a nod. He filled a water glass for her. She gave him a wide eyed pathetic looking look. "I… I didn't want to do it My Lord!"

" I see." As suspected. She could try to be a bit more original.

I ticked the checkpoint silently.

"A… A girl has to eat!"

"And get her fix no doubt." I murmured. Another tick. So predictable. "Tell me something however, you showed no prior remorse in your actions- yet now it seems more convenient to you to now do so. Why?"

She began shaking. She was growing paler. She wouldn't last long.

"I...I-."

"Your former colleagues were happy to give us the details of your insulting scheme and your equally deplorable behavior regarding your future Queen." She went paler when all the physical evidence of her crimes were in front of her. They were vile of course. A pathetic obsession and display of unmerited and to some no doubt insulting diatribes concerning my brother's moral character and "lack of self control."

Red eyed fish indeed.

"She...She wasn't engaged back then-!" Another high pitched shrill near shriek. I was going to need an aspirin after this conversation. She shoved the papers forward as if they were harbingers of some plague. She even backed herself physically into the chair, her bindings of course didn't allow for any further escape. "I didn't do anything wrong! A girl's gotta do what she has to in this hell forsaken shithole! So I got the info about His Highness liking redheads! So what! I'm hotter than her! Why not get my turn! He said-!" She paled and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Ah… and now we were getting somewhere at last. How it took this long I hadn't any idea. Must I do everything in this regard myself?

"Yes. No doubt this information came from the same associate who gave you these jewels and further illicit wealth. Their name?"

 _Silence._

As expected. Another tick. " Miss Kinsley. Your crimes against the Imperial Family are severe enough to merit your being charged with treason-."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She shrieked again and this time attempted to jump from her chair. The guard went forward but I held my hand up. Not yet. "Look man- My Lord! Master Boomer, just… I'm a whore okay! A stupid…. Fucking prostitute who used to work for Madam Sedusa in her brothel!" She was panting. "I wasn't lookin' to be… to be Queen or nothing!"

Queen? _Strike one._

"She… She was just a mistress he said! A glorified… a glorified w-whore the Prince wouldn't let go of!"

A whore? _Strike two._

"He… he said there was a finer lady out there who…. Who _deserved_ to be Queen! All I had to do was… was get Prince Brick to… to drop the little birdy!" She was talking in a whiplash. Clearly too stupid to have seen she was committing treason with every illicit word. "It wouldn't be hard. She…. She was a whore but she was a fucking _cold fish_ or whatever- a _prude!_ Who ever heard of a prude whore!" She cackled a deranged laugh. "He was bored he said. I just play my cards right, I get rid of Madam Birdy and the _real_ queen wouldn't give a flying fuck and I'd get all the goods! Easy mark! That's it!"

 _Strike three._

The room was silent again save the deranged laughter continuing to escape that crazed mouth. The guard looked agog, stunned even. I couldn't blame him I suppose, I pointed as I placed another tick on the sheet and extended it to her, pen in hand.

She looked at it dully.

"What's this?"

"Your confession. Sign it."

"What happens if I do?"

I began packing up the papers. "Your sentence will be reduced."

Her eyes lit up and she scrawled in unseemly haste. "S-See you know you should… you really look out for Madam Sedusa!" She said quickly. "She- She wants Lady Blossom _gone_ \- g-o-n-e- GONE! It was… It was all her idea you know it ain't my fault I'm the hottest one in the place!" The guard took her arm and hoisted her up with a silent command from me.

"Yes thank you for your cooperation Miss Kinsley- you can go back to your cell to wait for your execution at first dawn. Guard."

She tensed. "E-Exec- WAIT! NO!" She grabbed the table. Again… this was growing irritating. " I signed your goddamn paper! You let me go! I signed-!"

 _Slam._

She stared at the bulging binder before her with wide eyes.

Admittedly, I'd grown tired of this sorry excuse for a human. "Treason is a crime punishable by death no matter the means. You have signed your way to a quick and painless death versus the slow and lingering one usually reserved for those who directly threaten the royal family's peace." With a tap I gestured to the binder. "You should consider yourself fortunate."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! NOTHING! I DESERVE A TRIAL! WHERE'S MY LAWYER! I DIDN'T DO-!"

"Silence." She clammed up. I needed an aspirin. "Treason is a sentence that does not merit a trial nor would you have merited one as you have already willingly confessed before witnesses and signed your name to this document." I tapped the binder once again and the loud shrieking turned into equally blistering sobbing. "Take her away." The crazed woman continued to fight the guard but this time I didn't have time to subdue the raging she-beast. There was too much to be looked at, prepared.

This report would have to be presented before the High Prince in the morning. I wasn't about to wake my brother for such a silly task. No doubt the insult to both his _and_ Blossom's names would further enrage him into more impulsive actions that would further complicate the final plan.

Although… this could become an admitted problem. The "Chirping" movement hadn't seen reason after all. An annoying development yes. It would make the imperial couple's initial settling in slightly less smooth but no matter. It would be dealt with. No doubt Butch would be thrilled, he did prefer to play with his food so to speak.

Lady Morebucks was going to continue to be a problem. This didn't surprise me, her continued caterwauling around court of her perceived "heartbreak" was as false and ear splitting as that pathetic performance I had been witness to just now. It was no secret, her fury over the engagement was the talk of the court.

It would almost be preferable if this entire thing _was_ the result of some unhinged lustful obsession with my brother. But no, first and foremost her actual infatuation with Butch had never been a well kept secret and two, her hatred of the royal couple behind the scenes even before the Royal Engagement was announced was well known and commented on. This was the temper tantrum of a thwarted child. Nothing more.

Red eyed fish indeed. The sheer crudeness of that wording only pointed to _one culprit._

Ace Copular.

The crowd of courtiers bowed and presented their usual onslaught of petitions and calls for a quick word but I had no time for it. Lady Morebucks's fury on being "thwarted" in her unhinged ambition was growing tiresome, and this crude attempt at usurping power- a grave insult beyond all means would have to be answered.

She'd learn her _true_ place soon enough.

And were she not to accept it well then…. There were other ways of forcing compliance to a new order.

Ways no doubt my brother would be happy to provide.

The "Red wing" as it had become known was a flurry of activity. The preparations were in full swing, the rooms prepared and ready to go, waiting only for their occupants. Soon the elegant presence of my dear sister would replace the uncouth and wild behavior that had engulfed the court.

It was only a matter of time-.

 _SLAM. CRASH._

"OYE! YOU IDIOTS BE CAREFUL THAT'S LADY BLOSSOM'S SPECIAL NEW CHAIR! SHE'S GONNA FEED THE BABY SITTING THERE! BE NICE TO IT!"

Ah. Speaking of my brother. Butch had taken over the supervision of preparations for the afternoon it seemed. Which could only means the servants were cowering in fear and there was little to nothing truly getting done. I caught the eye of the guard who immediately opened the grand doors leading to my brother and sister's future suit of rooms where the servants predictably were in utter chaos with Butch in the middle barking out orders.

"OI! There you are Boom! Where the hell you been- none of these people are even doin' close to what Sis wanted! See!" He held up a piece of paper and shook it in my face. "Fix it damn it! I need a drink!" The paper was slammed in my chest before he stormed off.

Fix it…. Yes that was my expertise wasn't it?

Fix it.

The instructions were clear but somewhat vague and conflicting at times as could be expected from a pregnant woman. She was prone to falling into daydreaming nowadays, her hands cradling her growing child before falling asleep in truth usually curled in my brother's arm as he assessed paperwork in their home or in her aviary on her favorite divan. Hm- yes surely she'd wish that for her new aviary and likely she'd need other sitting areas, one for her library, her aviary and yes- the plush crimson silk lined chair Brick had specially commissioned for her use while she rocked their child to sleep.

A somewhat emotional impractical commision yes, no doubt they'd have an entire staff dedicated to the everyday care of their child but Brick could be an emotional man…. Impulsive and admittedly unreasonable sometimes in that impulsive nature.

There was much to do yes… much preparation… and this entire room was a disaster area now having been under my brother's…. Supervision.

But it could be set to rights. I had a clear idea what my sister would want after all.

It was an "easy fix."

And there was so much to do…. Yet so little time.

It wouldn't be long now.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **April 14, 2015**

 **Townsville, CA**

 **5:47 PM**

The celebration was loud and out of control. No doubt it was exactly what Father wished for and it's main organizer, Princess Morebucks- had no doubt made efforts to make sure this was the most debauched event this world would ever see.

A true harbinger of the new one whilest the old was swept aside.

This was needless to say an embarrassment in so many ways.

I shook off one of loose whores attempting to clamp onto my arm, of course in the fog of smoke, illegal drugs and free flowing alcohol it had only attracted the _worst_ of what humanity could offer.

Disgusting.

Even Butch- normally all for this sort of behavior looked bored. He would only continually look at his watch- strange I never took him as the sort to even own one, let alone pay attention to one. Nevertheless my middle brother was fixed on his watch- making little to no effort to hide his disdain for this entire event, his face like thunder and...ah.

" Would you like some more champagne Master Brickkkkkk?" The simpering falsetto grated even on my ears and our eldest brother scowled and pushed the glass - and the holder away- Princess pouted.

Odd. I was under the impression the foolish girl lusted more for Butch. Logically speaking, hadn't miss Morebucks been in fact one of the front runners in Brick's constant bullying in our youth?

My brother's genius had caused resentment amongst the unworthy scum of our local high school. This foolish girl with the IQ I suspected more akin to a tiny tadpole whom had hatched in a mud puddle had taken great pleasure in torturing "the nerd" I recalled correctly which I knew I did.

I don't forget.

Just as I was well justified in my suspicions the woman currently fawning over my eldest brother was in fact the shrew responsible for the complete destruction of my brother's glasses once upon a time.

The shards of glass and plastic had been all that was left leaving my brother near blind for the remainder of the school day and until our other father had somehow come across heat resistant contact lenses my brother still wore to this day.

Butch had demanded the perpetrators reveal themselves. He'd only been met with laughter.

They weren't laughing now.

And suddenly Brick had become the most eligible and sought after man in the city. He was surrounded on all sides by a flock of women. Empty headed, pretty and vastly uninteresting.

Despite also what Brick had been instructed to do- to maintain a nonchalant facade…Brick was doing the exact opposite. One could tell immediately that the eldest son and heir apparent to the Great Lord had absolutely no desire to be here, be with them or celebrate anything.

Father would not be pleased.

Though in a surge of temper Brick's almost having burned off Princess Morebuck's garish hair style along with a slew of obscenity pouring from his mouth as he did so at least had amused Father enough to get him off the scent.

Brick's gaze was only focused on the doors at the other side of the room leading outside where Mother Ima had gone to do her… work.

She would be frightened, confused and probably hysterical. Judging from the state she had been in when Mother had taken her from the men who had subdued her…

This… could be a problem.

And Brick's general disregard for putting up the necessary front as he had been instructed could serve as a larger one. Had he not yet noticed Father's growing impatience with his behavior. Even Butch had managed to keep his temper and emotions in check. Shockingly really, but Brick had never been one who had mastered the delicate art of "subtlety."

" _Keep that boy calm boys! Whatever happens make sure you keep that boy-!"_

"WILL YOU JUST FUCK OFF!"

 _BOOM. CRASH._

And there went that priceless statue no doubt and the little control my brother had over his temper and frayed nerves. The crowd stared agog and Princess Morebucks was plastered against a far wall while Brick lowered his hand and the energy that had come from it faded away as he plopped himself back in his chair.

It was an agog silence- Butch had crept closer to where I stood, looking completely lost with no idea what to do. Of course being the one who usually blindly followed Brick's orders, the sight of our brother having finally lost his so called self control-.

Though in reality had he ever had it in the first place? The last few days I had come to realize that my eldest brother more possessed a stronger impulsive nature than even Butch may have had. It's interesting to see the world in such a new perspective, no longer distracted by the cares I had once had.

To see the world and those within it with much clearer sense.

"Psst. Boom." Butch hissed under his breath. "We should do something right?"

"Why? Look."

The cackling was growing louder and more spirited. Father looked extremely amused and grew even more so as it seemed that Brick had indeed succeeded in setting somewhat of a fire- though not to his obviously intended target but to an unfortunate woman next to her, who had gotten up and was shrieking like an insipid banshee while some fool attempted to douse the flame with alcohol.

Humans were such fools.

"Brick, my son! Have some decorum boy!" Him wiped his eyes. "Goodness lad _whatever_ is the matter with you? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Butch stiffened and again he looked down at his watch. Fool. I shot him a look.

"Butch. _Subtlety_." I murmured. "Mother said to be _subtle_."

"I am being discreet!" He hissed back.. "You can't blame Brick man- Sis is-!"

Whatever had possessed both of my brothers to act like this with the stakes so high. They were _both_ acting completely illogical. Sure enough neither had likely noticed the harder edge to that seemingly blase statement from our father. Brick was silent once more he only took another far too quick swig of his glass.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

That claw sounded inordinately loud as it _clicked_ the hard wood of the grand chair that Him had commandeered from the Mayor's office. A sort of makeshift throne it seemed.

Him was also still waiting for Brick's answer.

"Well my Boy?" Another chance was given. Brick would have to answer this time. Butch was growing more tense next to me and the fool kept trying to openly catch my eye.

Subtlety. Discretion.

All had to be taken into account. Surely Brick would know that? Understand that?

My eldest brother took another deep swig and shot another not too subtle glance at the door behind us. "...Of course. It's a grand event, a man does however prefer his personal bubble not to be popped without prior permission." He said acidly with another hard look at Princess who was surrounded by what seemed like a gaggle of…. That was odd. Why were so many gathering round her already?

She was a nonentity in this situation. She had no place save the one we would allow her…. Yet others had begun gathering around her.

….Odd.

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing bout' to be popped tonight! Somethin' nice and _pink_ gonna get plucked too!" " The call was loud and obnoxious- it also sounded clearly intoxicated and the murmurs around us grew more lewd as my brother's face went a shade of white before it began to darken into a shade of red soon following by a curious shade of purple that more resembled one of those plums on the refreshment table .

He slowly stood. Energy crackling around his clenched fists. Eyes glowing a bright scalding red.

Butch had also begun to turn towards the direction the lewd innuendo had come from. His face having taken the same odd shade of purple red as Brick's had with a more verbal growling escaping from him.

Him plucked one of the fruits presented on a gilded platter and took a bite thoughtfully. Curiously. A new drama had begun to unfold around us after all.

The crowd nervously backed away. Some even looked to me for a moment. Were they expecting me to do something? Why would I?

My sister after all had just been slandered with such a vile innuendo. The intended wife of the heir apparent. Punishment would come swiftly. It was a logical conclusion. Why should I interfere?

Brick took a single step forward but just as quickly the door opened and he went still.

Mother Ima stood, hands folded in front of her and a serene expression. Brick's breath hitched. She curtsied in the direction of the makeshift throne.

"The Pretty Bird…." She began dramatically. Mother was always a quick study in situations. "Is ready for her new master." She finished with another bow and outstretched hands.

The murmurs began at once around us and Brick's face once again seemed to lose all color as his breath grew vocally louder. His eyes never left the door, the great lord suddenly stood and held up a claw.

We all waited in silence. Princess Morebucks' fury was evident, clutching her champagne glass so hard that were it not for her petty human strength surely it would have shattered. Butch's grip on his own alcoholic beverage he'd grabbed from a nearby tray was just as dangerous.

The moments dragged on.

Then He smiled.

"Well then, Brick my son, you've already earned your reward you may as well go on and-."

Brick took off. Not by air, though it would have been more efficient and logical if not faster- no instead my eldest brother bolted out of the room in a crazed _run_ , shoving past the unfortunate souls who didn't make a path fast enough.

The pounding of his footsteps up the stairs echoed through the room followed by another slamming of a door.

Him blinked before picking up another grape and squeezing it nonchalantly. "Goodness…someone is certainly-." The grape popped. "Eager."

And with that the entire room exploded with laughter and lewd whispers and such, the music began again and the celebration began anew- if only the musicians instructed to play louder to drown out whatever… sounds would be coming later.

Butch's scowl grew more as time passed. Again he was also persisting on looking at his watch….

"Butch." He turned around and gave me a withering look.

"What?" His voice was also graveled and sounded thick. Likely with drink.

"Mother told us we must be discreet."

He narrowed his eyes, "I _am_ being that!" He snapped. It was actually clear that he wasn't being so at all.

"I too am concerned for our sister's health but Brick is with her now, she is fine. We'll see her after their reunion. It's only proper to give them some time alone."

He blinked and his scowl only grew it seemed despite my logical conclusion. " _Proper?"_ He threw his head back and finished his drink before signaling for another. "Man, what is _up with you_?" He demanded. "You're suddenly talkin' all formal and crap- seriously man- talk human not robot it's weird!"

"I am talking perfectly coherently."

"See-!" He pointed at me. "That! That right there! That's the weird robot crap- now cut it out!"

"...Very well."

An odd request. Butch however grabbed the glass extended to him before grabbing a second and pushing it in my hand. "Good Boy. Now drink."

"I am not a fan of alcoholic beverages- nor does it seem as if you should have any more-." He was almost completely intoxicated. That much was clear. Odd, my brother had never been a heavy drinker before this. Mother Ima and Father had both frowned upon it.

My brother sneered and pushed past me with a grunt. Sulking off to who knew where and I should probably follow to ensure he was not about to do anything unwise-.

" _Lucky fucking bastard."_

Hm? That voice sounded familiar.

" _Huh what you mean?"_

" _I mean that fucking bastard! Did you see that broad!? She's the hottest chick I ever seen and some punk kid gets to hog her all to himself!?"_

" _Wait… are you talkin' about the Blossom chick man!? Are you nuts!?"_

…. Interesting conversation. One it would be best to hear more of. That voice sounded familiar after all.

The two men were in the back, in a slightly secluded area- they were obviously well aware their conversation was not one they should have been having but they had chosen to anyway. Humans were so foolish sometimes.

The taller individual lit a cigarette nonchalantly, " Listen, the chick is fair game when the kid gets sick of her and wants a new model- just saying.

Oh… is she now? I was not aware my sister was a piece of property so easily replaced.

His companion continued looking behind and around him. Another showing of how wrong he knew this conversation to be. Yet he continued to go along with it.

"You saw that chick man- and how he was actin'- man that ain't happenin' for a while."

It would not be happening at all.

He took another long drag of his cigarette. Filthy habit. And in this day and age what person of sense would partake in such a dangerous habit willingly? It made no actual sense.

" Don't be too sure man. The chick got nailed pretty hard. Might have loosened a few of those perfect teeth you know. And seriously the kid is gonna be surrounded by all kinds of loose sluts willing to give his cock a good suck. He'll forget about that one babe in a week."

" Yeah… but!"

" Oh please- trust me, Junior there will get tired of the pretty bird and then it'll be _my_ turn baby. I've had my eye on that Puff for years man- and now." One more long lingering drag on his cigarette. "I'll show that beauty what a _real_ man knows how to do."

Vile. Disgusting. I had heard enough to know this conversation would be coming to an end immediately. Indeed-.

" You're nuts man! The guy is in charge and news flash idiot- _you're_ the one who socked her in the fucking face with a fucking crowbar!"

"The chick wouldn't stop yelling and then she bit me! Crazy bitch bit me! She's lucky I just gave her the one damn warning! And I'll lay down the law again if she gives me a hard time when it's _my_ fucking turn!"

I stopped.

" _WHAT THE-?! WHAT-WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? WHO THE FUCK HURT OUR SISTER! SHOW YOURSELF SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE-!" Butch continued to rail as I gathered our sister's limp form closer in my grasp._

 _No bleeding, but the bruise was massive. Brick would not be pleased._

 _The attack had done what had to be done but not in the way it was supposed to have occurred._

" _Butch. Calm down and take her to Mother."_

 _He stiffened but there was no time to waste. The man I had seen with my sister in his vile grasp had fled into the crowd - the orgy of killing and violence grew only more frenzied._

 _Order had to be restored._

 _She was unconscious, her wounds while not life threatening, were nonetheless unmistakable and her clothes were damaged as well._

 _This man had defied my brother's orders clearly. Butch took our sister in silence, scooping her up as if she were as light as a feather indeed._

" _Bro this ain't how it was supposed to go." His voice shook. Fool._

" _On the contrary Butch. When the boundaries are cast aside in moral decency by human standards… this is_ _ **exactly**_ _how it was going to go."_

Filth. Deplorable _filth._

"Good evening Gentlemen." They both stiffened having been discovered but then the smoking individual seemed only to look at me and then snort.

"Get lost Junior, Adults are talking."

His condescending attitude was growing annoying. Did such a clearly uneducated, loutish and overall unpleasant individual truly think he possessed the authority and right to speak to his superiors in such a way?

"Certainly." I murmured. "Although, as soon as you finish you will be coming with me to explain your actions concerning your apparent defiance of Master Brick's orders concerning Blossom Utonium."

The second individual paled once again. " Uh… Kevin. Kevin this kid… this kid looks familiar man maybe you should-." He pleaded.

This "Kevin" only raised an eyebrow and then took a final drag of his drug but instead of following through with my command, he shook the red and black pack, and took out a lighter after sticking another cigarette in his mouth. "Uh huh. And why would I do something like that Junior eh? Get lost."

"K-Kevin. Seriously this kid looks-!"

"Master Brick made it quite clear Blossom Utonium was not to be harmed in any way during the coup. Yet you chose not only to disobey him…" He didn't look at all fazed only blew the grey smoke in my face.

"Because I don't take orders from entitled punks."

 _Blossom's shirt was torn. Her face was bruised. Mother's face paled before she scooped up her limp form from Butch's shaking hands._

" _M-Mama?" He began. An odd look was shared between them. Something in my brother's expression was… odd._

" _Butch…" She began._

 _The explosions around us all however interrupted whatever Mother Ima was about to say. The red smoke filled the sky._

 _It was over then._

"...I see." I murmured. "That's your answer then?"

Another snort. "Uh _yup._ So why don't you go off and go lick their shoes while us grown ups- HEY! WHAT THE- WHAT GIVES!? LEGGO!"

He was a heavyset man with a flabby neck and surprisingly spindly legs while he kicked and flailed in my grasp. He attempted to escape from my grip. But the foolish human was no match for my superior strength and ability.

"I TOLD YOU YOU IDIOT! THAT'S THE FUCKING BLUE ONE!" His companion bellowed.

"Actually, my name is Boomer. The entitled "punk" you just named is my eldest brother, Brick." He gasped as I squeezed his neck further. "And that young woman you just described with vile and degrading remarks is my sister. Blossom Utonium. My brother's intended _wife._ "

"W-Wife!?" He choked. "Whaddya mean _wife!_ He's too fucking young- no man gets married willingly at his age- HRRRRGH HA-!"

Human bones were so pathetically delicate. The _cracks_ were increasing the harder I squeezed. His face was turning blue and his eyes were bulging- he cast a frantic look at the streets far down below us and then returned to me.

"OKAY! Okay I get it! I get it man! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never talk shit again! I'll go to jail!" he begged.

"You admit to your crime then?" His eyes widened and then he nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah I do! I never should have touched her man! Y-You're right! She's claimed property I get it! I get it! Just lemme go! Lemme go I'll go to jail! I'll go to jail!"

"...I see. Very well then."

The scream was loud and shrill. It reminded me somewhat of the loud shrill scream I had heard escape from my sister's mouth before she had been silenced prematurely. By that same individual who now lay on the ground far… far below us.

Irony.

"KEVIN!" The second man gripped the railing and looked down. " Oh- Oh FUCK! Is he alive!? KEVIN!"

Fool. "this is an almost twenty story drop. His survival is highly unlikely."

The man flinched and backed away. " He… He admitted it man! He was gonna go to jail-! You -you-you-!" He stuttered like a simpleton.

"His crimes merited death in either case. It didn't matter when it occurred." He began backing away, shaking as he did so. How annoying.

" I… I- Y-Yeah! You're right! I-I-I told him not to do it! I told him to keep his hands to himself but-!" The sound that came from his mouth then was more akin to a squealing pig than a human male. " AW MAN PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

How annoying. He'd even fallen to his knees in his begging.

" What is your name?" Still whimpering like a fool. Pathetic. " Your name sir?"

" P-Peter." He whispered. " Pete sir."

A fast learner at least. "You were the one to witness this crime? And yet you did not report it- instead you fled with the perpetrator. Why?"

" I…I-I-I-." He was near struck dumb with terror. Remorse for his prior mistake no doubt.

" It is no matter, your testimony will serve enough- my eldest brother will be most interested no doubt about hearing whom was responsible for injuring Lady Blossom."

He looked at me now with the wide eyed look usually reserved for those of little to no intelligence to speak of. "Lady…? Kid what the hell are you talking about? This ain't… this ain't some kind of dumb ass video game or whatever! That shit doesn't exist in the-!"

I held another hand up. "Whatever the Demon Lord wishes shall be done. He wishes to be an Emperor over all- we shall help him do so. It's a new world order. Your world is gone."

" oh yeah! Well whose world is it?!" He yelped. Had the fool not been paying _any_ attention?

" BOOM!" Butch came running over. " The hell you doin' man?"

" This one witnessed when our sister was so badly injured." Butch went still as I knew he would and the growl that escaped his throat was particularly animal like. The man went white as death, whiter than his foolish companion had and the scream was higher pitched if not more silent when he was hoisted up.

" That so?" It was tight and controlled- in theory, my brother had possessed little self control as it was throughout our lives, I doubted this incident would compel him to anything different. " So What- you think it was _funny_ to see a lil' thing like my poor sister get the shit beaten outta here!? HUH!" He shook the man like a child's rag doll, the fellow had been reduced to hysterical weeping.

It was rather annoying.

" It wasn't meeeee! It was-... it was-!" He choked before he looked at me fearfully. " K-Kev just… just-!"

" It seems an individual known as "Kevin" had entertained lewd plans for our sister upon our brother's apparent "tiring" of his intended." I folded my arms. Butch's face began to take on the same plum red hue Brick's had taken. "His attitudes concerning women as a whole didn't merit much to respect. Blossom's attack back further enraged the individual and he retaliated resulting in her injury."

"K-Kev was an idiot! An hrrghhhhh-" and now spit and other bodily fluids were escaping his mouth at sporadic rates as Butch increased his hold.

"And you just let it happen?" He hissed. "You didn't say shit to stop im' no I bet you cheered him on didn't ya!" The snarl was growing more intense and a distinct odor soon filled the air. Sharp, with a tang - Human urine. Ah. How unpleasant. I stepped back from the sight. Butch finally dropped him in disgust.

"You're lucky I got more important shit to do than waste time dealin' with scum bags like _you."_ Things to do? Really? Had Butch been given a mission already for the Dark Lord?

… well that was slightly irritating.

"Just you wait til my Big Bro gets his hands on _you_ cause you think I'm bad oh just _wait_ til he finds you and your fucking friend-!"

"He has been taken care of."

"Say what?"

He frowned slightly, "He admitted his guilt. Quite proudly I might add- I took care of it."

"... what you put him in jail?"

My brother could be a simpleton at times.

"HE-HE KILLED HIM MAN! Just-J-it's dropped poor Kev down the balcony like he was some kinda-!"

His voice trailed and Butch gave me a look. His eyebrow rose before his lip curled.

"Aw man Bro- you big party pooper, you hogged all the fun." He snickered. The man looked up in horror from his place on the ground at our feet.

"It's hardly a matter of fun. It was a necessity- he injured our sister as well as further denigrating our brother's authority… as well as our own- I believe his exact words were-."

" KEVIN WAS AN IDIOT! A total fucking idiot! But not me- I know what's up! All hail the Rowdyruff Boys and the Demon Lord!" He began bowing pathetically and even more so when Butch looked over him.

"You bet your sorry ass it's "all hail us"we run the show now not you sorry bastards and all you assholes and shitheads are gonna _regret_ EVER Havin' treated us like yesterday's _trash!"_ He snarled before he kicked the whimpering male in my direction. " I got shit to do Boom."

Oh? Once again I had to wonder what this mystery assignment was. It was rather out of character, for all his anger Butch seemed… rather anxious however to get out of there.

Odd indeed. The man was clawing at my leg. How irksome. Butch sneered in disgust once more.

"you and me gotta get somethin' nice for Sis when she wakes up you know? She's prob pretty scared after what these shitheads did to her." He threw another glare in the fool's direction. " But we'll take care of it- and she'll know how nothin's gonna hurt her ever again with us around. Maybe we'll get her somethin' pretty for her room you know."

Again… my brother can be so simple minded.

" Yes Butch." I hoisted the trembling man- who still reeked of his own urine up by the scruff of his shirt. "That's a fine idea, we'll discuss this after you finish your… errand."

Butch tensed. Hm?

" Oh… yeah. My errand. Yeah. I'll do that." He threw a salute in my direction. " Just uh- take care of that." He pointed to the whimpering heap at my feet. "Bring im' to jail or whatever."

" D-Don't leave me alone with this one!" He yelped. "Don't-!"

Butch only sauntered off- in a quick fashion it had to be said- leaving me alone with the irksome Human.

"I-I know he broke the law! He deserved what he got! I get that but- b-but I tried to tell him! But-but he never listens to-!"

Enough of this.

He froze and finally ceased his insipid pleading. His excuses. All things I had neither the time nor the inclination to continue listening to. He looked up at me with wide eyes but otherwise silent.

Though my hand was also clutching his face- my fingers digging deep into his skull while my thumb pressed hard down into his cheekbone. This would logically impair speech.

It didn't stop his own piglike squealing when he was hoisted higher however- until we were face to face.

"Your inquired as to whose world it was now not too long ago. Before my brother interrupted - Allow me to continue."

He was whimpering once again.

"Your world is gone. It is a new order. Our order. Do you understand?"

Another whisper.

"Good. Thank you for your cooperation."

 _CRAAAAAAAAACK._

He fell to the ground. Limp, with a trail of blood leaving his gaping mouth. The cleaners would have to be called- the Great Lord did have an abhorrence of common filth.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

...ah.

I fished a handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped my hands clean before tossing the now bloodstained cloth behind me.

Butch had had a good point. Surprisingly, now what sort of homecoming gift would Blossom appreciate? Perhaps a Monet or even Van Gogh.

The possibilities were endless after all in this new world.

Our world.

-o-o-o-

 _Sargant Marcus Croire ( Mike Believe)_

The whole place was a mess of activity - everyone was running ragged after all they were set to arrive any day now.

The royal couple I mean. You know their uh… "Imperial Highnesses" - uh… wait no their "Royal Excellencies." — uh… wait I got this! Uhhh… okay I was never good with names in general but titles I'm probably going to be worse with.

If anyone couldn't tell I'm not used to this fancy stuff yet.

Also my new uniform is kind of tight- not that I'll say anything . I mean I've managed to keep my boots much cleaner nowadays.

Case in point- time for their daily polish. These sleek black boots were going to _shine_ alright no more repeats(!) - I still don't know how or why I ended up here but hey I wasn't complaining.

Even if my swanky new white jacket with the jet black buttons was uh… a little tight.

I'd have to watch what I ate is all and… definitely watch the slobber too. The uniform was like I said swanky but a _white_ one? Was that… a good idea? Then again this was just my everyday one, my dress uniform ( because apparently I needed one of those in the Imperial Guard?) was darker but still pretty… light?

You'd think that with us being the last defense between our Imperial Family and some crazy rebel with a gun… we'd be more prepared for uh blood?

Whatever I didn't design it and…

I clicked open the little box that had been delivered to me just this morning in my new living quarters. Two little pins were nestled within:

One was a silver snake curled up surrounding a crown. Every member of the Imperial army had the Demon Lord's sigil on them though mine had been just plain metal before I got my bronze whatever…

This was pretty fancy though. This would… get me into some of the more… _exclusive_ clubs and God knew my Robin had been a beauty- she'd be reserved for the top… she had to be…

The other pin though…

It was a weird combination of a peacock feather and just a regular one with the General's seal on it- the weirdly elaborate B' but see… here's the thing…

I was one of the Exclusive _six_ who were allowed to wear this.

The brothers as a whole would wear theirs yeah- but theirs were gold and fancy shmancy but see this silver colored feather was going to open entire world to me.

Bar none. No door would be closed to me. My search… as long as I had the General and his wife's personal seal on my jacket- the High Prince and Princess Royal ( now see _that_ I could remember) but…

I was a member of the Imperial Guard now. I don't know how or why I was chosen… but I was chosen to be a member of Lady Blossom's and by extension General Brick's personal Guard.

As "orientation" had stated- we were the best of the best. ( again _what_ was I doing here?) and as such we would set the standard for the rest of the Army to follow in "decorum", "behavior", and "values"- Lord Boomer had drawled to the six of us for what had seemed like forever- Lord Butch had looked ready to yell and I didn't blame him.

And thankfully just as hour two had started we had had a surprise visit from the Royals themselves…( Though technically weren't Butch and Boomer Royal too?)

But regardless of title - General Brick and Lady Blossom had quite the overall presence- you just stood straight up when they showed up you know?

Especially her. She always had you know? Even back in high school- our class president had had a commanding air to her and that day had been no exception.

She hadn't said much, neither of them had- though the General had taken our regiment Colonel aside and talked to him briefly about our first "assignment".

She's greeted us all politely however- but her focus had really been on her belly- four months and all- couldn't blame her. She'd grasped her stomach and then had asked us all to and I quote- I'm not making this up:

" _Protect us to the best of your ability. All three of us. But please also be safe."_

Yeah I'll admit I'd been expecting the evil Marie Antoinette Bellum had shoved in the Resistance's faces every damn day- instead I got a honest to God gorgeous young woman who obviously cared for her family… and her people. You know she gave a shit about us. It seemed like at least.

We were a pretty small group anyway- again there were only six of us: but she knew all of us anyway. Our General did too but he did uh… hand choose us so guess that makes sense but…

She knew our names, our ranks… our ages… our stories….

Well she knew Marcus Croire's story… I don't think she recognized me… then again with the facial hair I mean…

I cradled my chin, the beard was still scratchy, God Robin would hate it…

A-Anyway! Point is Lady Blossom made an effort to well get to know... _us._ You know- just a bunch of of commoners so to speak in this day and age. I dunno it just kind of struck me- plenty of people in these parts turned their noses down at the "peasants" - looking at you _Mildred_ Morebucks. Tch- okay, won't lie but that was pretty kick ass of the General, that's one way to make it pretty clear you weren't taking someone's trashing your fiancee- well wife at this point, let's face it: Big white dress wasn't needed with those two at this point c'mon-.

The Great Lord wanted a big shindig though and in that shindig the six of us would be wearing our swanky new dress uniforms and even performing the saber arch at the end of the ceremony. At least I think we were, Colonel Whitmore had only mentioned it once. I mean I had a brand new shiny sword too- a nice saber, decorative of course but-.

"Oye! Croire!" I stiffened and tuned, Martinez raised an eyebrow and waved me over. "Colonel is lookin' for us- we might have another appearance or whatever."

Juan Martinez was twenty-nine years old and was a former Army man- he was even supposed to be up in the Army Rangers or whatever before…. You know, the take over. But right now, this guy was one of the toughest son of a bitch I knew- You could see the army in im' that's for sure. But he was also one of the nicest guys around here too, he'd been nice enough to fix my wash or whatever the last time I'd worn my uniform… yeah it was pretty obvious I was the "rookie" around here, the "grunt."

"Another hospital visit right?" Amanda Hammond was my age, maybe a bit younger and had been a graduate of the US Air Force Academy. She was somewhat of a self proclaimed "fashionista" and was pretty tech savvy too. She frowned however and then reached her hand out.

"Uh, Uh Martinez- we talked about this- Give em' here."

Martinez's face darkened before he reached in his pocket, grumbling as he did it before he pulled out the pack of cigarettes. She rolled her eyes and snatched them.

"One. Not around a pregnant lady- two, you're too good looking for that shit soldier." She tossed them behind her in the trash.

"I wasn't going to smoke around the Princess." He muttered again. I swallowed the snort. I was technically lowest on the level so to speak so I wasn't about to make enemies or choose sides. She threw me a smirk though. Damn it.

"See, Croire agrees with me."

"No, Croire doesn't agree with shit I'm neutral here." I said quickly.

"Shocker." A dry voice sounded out, "Seriously, you're _always_ neutral- makes me wonder what the hell side you're really on-." Henry Kameshiro said sarcastically. Out of everyone this was guy…. That was making my life most difficult right now, wouldn't lie. The Annapolis graduate was another recruit on Lord Boomer's side but he was also a brilliant strategist and played a mean poker hand. He was a good guy… but he also liked to know everything about _everyone._

So yeah… he was kind of a gossip.

"Stand down Kameshiro- Croire was chosen just like you." Daniel O' Neil was the second eldest here, a fifteen year Navy vet who was also second in command around here. At forty five no one fucked with him. Even Martinez straightened up, Kameshiro just gave a small salute.

"I don't mean anything by it Sir." He said. "A guy can just be curious sometimes is all."

"Everyone has their secrets around here Henry." Amanda murmured.

"Yeah, what was your GPA again?" Kameshiro slapped Martinez in the arm but sighed.

"Yeah, yeah point made." He muttered.

The five of us continued going towards the conference room exclusively for _our_ use because you know- Royal Guard and stuff.

O'Neil threw up a proper salute this time as our Colonel and leader was waiting for us. Jack Whitmore, fifty-six and a veteran of the Gulf War. He was a brilliant strategist, got the job done and done well, and was our General's first and immediate choice to lead Lady Blossom's personal guard.

And for good reason. He was the top marksman of the Imperial Army, had received formal sniper training and if rumors were true he very well may have had to "take the shot" so to speak…

He'd also taken then General under his wing and there were a lot of private dinners with the Colonel and the Imperial couple- usually joined by Lord Butch or the Lady Sedusa… actually according to Henry, it was _mostly_ Lady Sedusa….

I mean, right on Colonel, she was a good looking woman. Plenty of the guys back at the barracks liked looking at her -on the sly…. Looking at the wife was bad enough but if you got caught looking at the _mother(!?)_ \- Yeah Lord Butch was the protective type…

"Atten-hut!" Daniels called out and we all straightened up. The Colonel rose and then circled the lot of us. Inspection time. Shit. Those steely eyes assessed each and every one of us. Were my boots shiny enough? Shit- I hadn't polished them _right_ before I came back from the mess hall so-!

A slight nod. "At ease." _Phew._

He waved us over "Alright- gather round, it's almost R-day." There were a few snickers but muffled. R-Day. Otherwise known as "Red Day"- the day the two redheads would return- well they would "move in" to their new quarters and home… well old home, _technically_ General Brick had his own quarters but he never lived there. Why would he? His fiancee lived somewhere else and as far as I could the High Prince or whatever was _not_ interested in the balls or whatever.

At least- again, that's what the gossip said.

I'd never known the guy in high school. I had _known_ of him- who didn't know the Rowdyruff Boys after all but in regards to the eldest, there were three things I _did_ know.

Brick Jojo had been the leader.

Brick Jojo as the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys was thus dangerous.

Brick Jojo was also _smart._

When the news about a no good "Rowdyruff" being accepted into _Harvard_ had come out, the outcry was almost rabid. Rumors had exploded- he'd threatened the admissions team ( I mean possible but… Massachusetts was pretty far away from California….) and more than a few were offended that they had chosen to go with a _criminal_ versus them ( or their precious sons and daughters)

Looking back though….honestly I hadn't been shocked. It had been a while now since I'd thought of it but… the thing is I _had_ met Brick, albeit briefly- but we'd been peer partners in school for an essay once and honestly…

The guy wasn't' just smart. He was brilliant.

His essay had blown mine and well the whole class out of the water. I didn't remember the topic- it was junior year give me a break but… I did remember that essay and so I wasn't shocked when I'd heard he made it into Harvard. Hell, I may even have congratulated him, again I don't remember…

High School is like that- so important at the moment but after it's all done with…. Did it even matter anymore?

...Weren't the Imperial couple living proof of that? They were supposed to be enemies forever… instead they'd fallen in love- genuinely, I'd seen the looks between them and how gentle he'd been holding her- it reminded me of Robin… of me and my Robin… and I knew I loved her...so…

Didn't that mean the two redheads loved each other too?

I didn't know the story of Harvard- I remember the smear and hate campaigns of yesteryear but it knowing what I did now and seeing it...I dunno man. I had a hard time believing these two were just in it for the sex, or the money or the power or...whatever the fuck Bellum had come up with that day before she took her daily chill pills or drugs.

Pretty sure Bellum was on something- just saying.

It was weird though…. I knew that but maybe it came from the whole me in a way getting to know Brick better…. Kind of- maybe- he didn't really talk to me but he _did_ choose me…..for some reason so….

"Psst- Croire." Hammond elbowed me, I blinked- _"Pay attention"_ -she mouthed. Oh- shit, right.

"Now listen up- R-Day is coming sooner than we think, the Royal Family-." Whitmore seemed to hesitate. Understandable- a career army man as he was, that….must have been weird to say even after all this time. The Colonel continued after a moment however. "The Royal family has let it be known we have two weeks soldiers. Two! which might seem like a long time but it won't feel like that for long. We also have a mother and her unborn child involved-." Again he hesitated. Briefly- for maybe a second, I could never tell if anyone else noticed but Kameshiro had told me about that _other_ tidbit about Colonel Whitmore- the whole being a widower because of a drunk driver… as well as losing his son in the same accident…

Maybe that was why he was so close to the General? Maybe that and Lord-Prince… General(?) Brick's Mom? A combo of both. I dunno- again I was just more focusing on getting the damn titles right.

"So we continue to defend and perform escort duty sir?" O'Neil broke the awkward silence. " May I speak plainly?"

" Granted."

"Will the Princess Royal-" _God Damn it he makes it look so easy! - "_ will she be looking for an escort back to the hospital Sir?"

I flinched and Amanda did too behind her stolid demeanor. We'd been rear duty for that one but we'd heard the stories enough, seen the papers heard the news… to know who our Lady was going to see and why…

I'd been behind the closed doors but I'd been the one to close the car door at the end of that visit and I'd heard the quiet tears. Whatever she'd seen… heard…

I just knew I really didn't want to go back there. There's certain… certain _shit_ in this world… no one wanted to see or come face to face with…

And judging from those heavy circles under our General's eyes it wasn't just me who thought like that sometimes. General Brick walked around like the entire world was on his shoulders and well… fuck if it wasn't… let's be honest.

He led the army, came up with the strategy- ran our government and through it all… arranged for relief for the populace. He and his wife both- I'd been stunned to discover how much charity and relief was sent out…

And then I had also remembered the huge, obscene storehouses filled with relief… but stamped with the imperial sigil and so….they could never be found.

 _No war comes without sacrifice…._

Yeah bitch… well no war was won with starving terrified rebel soldiers either. I guess I was too simple to understand the "intricacies" of diplomacy and not mistake it for mindless propaganda…

Hey I may have been a computer nerd back in the day but I paid attention in history class…. just saying it never felt right to me.

I know Robin didn't like it either.

"Croire!" Hammond flinched again with a discreet side eye that screamed, _earned you_ and Kameshiro snickered somewhat- Gossipy bastard.

" Sir!" I saluted instantly- I was paying attention! Seriously I was-!

"Mm- I can see that. Remember soldier this is a job you need to take seriously - if the General and his wife aren't pleased you're easily replaced-!"

Seriously… but I was! I was taking this seriously I was-!

I… I had to! I wasn't about to-!

"... of course sir, understood." I murmured and he seemed satisfied. He was tense as it was with the Demon Lord likely breathing down his neck if not Lord… Boomer.

I know the General was the most feared man in the army officially but fucking hell his brother was… was _creepy!_ There I said it but something about Lord Boomer just had creeped me the fuck out every time I had ended up under his command just those _eyes_ man… not right. Too… empty.

I took my job seriously too man but something about… not caring about anything but the job… just-.

The briefing continued. Security watch- we'd likely be back at that hospital at least one more time before the move- the Princess Royal was seriously attached to those poor girls and she was going to do everything in her power to help them.

Marie Antoinette reborn… riiiiiight. God that woman was a nutcase.

I was also assigned rear duty again- looks like I hadn't passed the boot check after all. Great. Henry puffed himself out like one of her Highness's pretty birds at being told he was on front this time. Amanda and Martinez would be the middle Guard.

I was always in the back. I really needed to learn shoe polish techniques. Robin would be laughing her-...

 _Mike…._

"Any questions?" Whitmore barked out. We all saluted in sync.

"No sir!"

"Good. Dismissed. Fall out."

We stayed in formation until the Colonel had left and only then were we allowed to breath. Martinez raised an eyebrow at me.

"You really gotta stop zoning out so much Croire- Colonel is gonna start noticing." He murmured. I felt a light squeeze on my arm.

"Seriously Marcus, what's up with you? I know you're nervous but your shoes look great. Seriously stop freaking out." Amanda threw me a smile.

"You got picked to be here 's bugging you shouldn't matter anymore you've hit the big leagues!" Kameshiro shrugged. "You weren't in the army before I know buuuuuut-." I flinched at that.

"His marksman scores are better than yours." Martinez snapped. " you know why he got picked- everyone does."

 _They do? Care to enlighten me?_

"Saved his entire squadron without hesitation by practically jumping on a bomb- and saved all those kids too." She shook her head. "Like I said- boots aren't a problem."

" There's nothing wrong with discipline however." We all stiffened, Daniels apparently hadn't left with the Colonel after all… fuck I was in trouble.

Sure enough- " Hammond, Kameshiro, Martinez - fall out I want to have a talk with Croire."

 _FUCK._

The three traitors did so. Well they wouldn't have defended me anyway against the Navy vet and damn it why had I just-.

He poured himself a cup of water and then closed the door himself.

"You've seen shit haven't you Croire?"

I jumped. He snorted. " thought so."

"I've been in the Imperial Arny sir-."

"Before that. Your scores were too good for a grunt and were commented on even back then." He sat. "And noticed. Lord Boomer took notice of you right away."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck

Had I really already fucked this up so badly that-!

" _Do you take anything seriously Mikey?"_

 _I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear._

" _When I'm off duty and can focus on the important things in life."_

 _Her blush was vivid and she buried her face in her hand._

" _You're such an idiot." She said but she was laughing, I could tell._

" _You liiiiiiike me."_

" _Yeah I do so stop saying shit that'll get you killed!"_

" _Killed?"_

" _ **Mikey we need to turn around- Mike I don't have a good feeling about this- Mike something's wrong-!"**_

" _ **We're almost there Robin, almost there and then we'll be free- just trust me baby… trust me we're almost-!"**_

 _ **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!**_

" I knew it. At ease soldier. You're alright." The grip on my shoulder was strong but non threatening. I found myself in a chair though.

"I'd offer you a beer but I've never seen you drink either."

"... I don't Sir." Not anymore.

"You've seen combat before this. It's evident in your demeanor but also your focus on the battlefield. That's not something trainable- you either have it or you don't." He took a swig from his glass. "You could go far Croire- real far, the General did handpick all of us that's true…" another swig. "But you were the top after the Colonel and myself."

My eyes widened. What…?

"He saw something in you- he might be young but he's a damn good judge of character for being that young and General Brick wants you in his wife's personal guard so here you'll stay."

I nodded. " Yes Sir-."

"But-." He steepled his fingers. "It's clear whatever you saw before hand - before you came to us, affected you… affected you a lot more than you think and your actions sometimes show that. Your caution and focus I've already note but.." now he stood. " What was that back there soldier?"

I flinched.

"Why are you here Marcus Croire?"

"... to serve." Even to myself that answer sounded weak. He gave me a perturbed look.

"I'm here so I don't lose myself. To protect the innocent and if that means working with the sign of the snake." He tapped his lapel. "I'll do it that's my purpose in life. Protecting the innocent." Now he tapped the feather l. "Especially when they most need it. That mother and baby are going to need protection Sargent. We need your eyes to see that."

"Sir?"

"The resistance is on the move- the Rebellion and we've already received intelligence that they plan on striking sooner than later." I stiffened. He gave me a loo. My heart clenched. _Shit._

He knew.

" Sir-!"

"Listen to me Croire- everyone here has a story. A story that is important to them and their personal mission. We all have one- but we also have a mission, a _duty_ \- right now it seems like babysitting and escort work I know but-."

"They'll attack soon enough." It slipped out. "She hates the Princess Royal and High Prince - she wants them dead, she doesn't _care_ who gets in her way - she'll just dispose of them. Or _try."_

Bitterness is a nasty beast. It also never listens or agrees to stay tethered when I _really_ need it to.

Like just then. In front of the second in command. Because I am a dumb ass.

 _Bye Robin…._

He just nodded. "Which is why we need all hands on this transfer. Anything could happen-." He removed the saber from his side. " This isn't just decoration Croire. It's a symbol. We'll hold it over their heads sure… but we also can't be afraid to put it through someone's head. Understand?"

"I'm not afraid sir."

" oh that I know- we all know who you are Sargent- you weren't a military boy before all this, that much is clear- but in this world nothing is the same. Bring that bravery and that determination to your duty and a little scratched up boots won't matter much in a battle."

I nodded.

"Your past doesn't matter kid. Your present matters, the future matters- you've got a drive that keeps you going, I don't know what it is- frankly it's not my business but if that drive makes you as good a soldier as you are- then keep at it."

"Sir." I repeated again.

"Our Little Princess is going to go on another adventure soon, you're in rear with me as you heard." Him?! Why was he in the -?! " Sharpest eyes always go to the back Croire- Colonel Whitmore is there to do immediate protective measures in the front- but you know we would always be the first line of defense."

I was silent. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's a reason you're always in the back kid. And like I said- scuffed up boots won't matter." A small pat and he let himself out but he paused at the doorway.

" I don't know what it is you're looking for Sargent… but man to man- if anyone can most likely find it it's you Croire but remember this… we're going to need six arched swords for that wedding. Just remember that."

And then I was alone.

I could hear the chatter in the common room. I'd likely get ambushed, I could go in through the side door and try to hit the mess hall again- but likely Wally and the gang would be lying in wait- they wanted details about "palace life".

Or I could sneak out yet another back door and head back to the Red Light District… I could… flash my new badges and shit…

I unsheathed the decorative sword idly and poked it idly, I'd never used one before and- OUCH! Fuck man! That was sharp! Why was that sharp?! Why was-!

… because that was my job. I knew how to take orders, I knew how to fire a gun and pretty damn well as it happened… but this was a different ball game.

A different kind of fight… much more… personal.

I could protect Robin with this. Once I had her back in my arms it wouldn't matter if I ran out of ammo when I had this out now would it? A sword was unlimited, a sword could kill as many times as it needed to and she would be safe behind it.

I'd be a hero from one of those video games… when I found her.

Because I would… I _will_ find Robin.

Or my name isn't _Michael Believe._

R-Day was coming?

I flipped the sword back in the sheathe.

Heh. Bring it.

-o-

 _Blossom_

"And who are the Feizenburgs' little bird?"

"The Feizenburgs? They're um… I believe they are the family whom invented- um... well-"

"They're the-." The amused male voice drifted in and -damn it!

"Shh! I know this!" Brick held his hands up placatingly, Sedusa chuckled.

"You know honey- technically I need to learn about these people too." Brick snickered… his mother more or less was in the same room as he began to kiss my exposed neck and- damn it no! No! Bad! I didn't have time for this damn it!

I swatted the overeager fool away and again he gave me a mock pout.

I'd studied long and hard, at all hours of the night even- much to the chagrin of my fiance at times as I was supposed - key word _supposed_ \- to be resting but what time did I have to rest?

The court date was looming. The move in date I meant- of course I meant it but…

 _The Feizenbergs are a new family…..wait no they're old. They're just investors… in modern technology- or are they old...wait… no._

I knew this! I did!

The court date was looming. The move in date I meant- of course I meant it but...oh damn it.

"Brick." I whined. "I have work to do."

"So mean." He murmured against my neck.

"Darling…. I have work to do."

"You can take a break- the Fartbergs can wait."

...In theory yes. I had been at this particular lesson for almost an hour but…

"The Feizenbergs actually would be rather offended at that Brick. They're a rather prideful family." Ima drawled.

My fiance rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on my waist. "Yeah well aren't I Prince or whatever." Another mumble against my skin.

"Brick… I need to study."

" Blossom you need to _relax."_

"Do I need to leave you two alone." Ima folded her arms. " Or shall we continue Little Bird?"

"Yes." Brick mumbled and then cleared his throat. Hm? . "Yes- _Thank you_ Lady Sedusa- but the _princess Royal_ is quite tired i see so I'll be bringing her to bed now- so that will be all." He waved her away.

Sedusa raised an eyebrow. " Young Man you did _not_ just pull some imperious "Royal" _snot_ routine on _me_ now did you?" She put her hand on her hip. "I'll have you know I had no problem putting your smart aleck little ass over my knee when you were that snot nosed little nightmare in grade school so don't you even think I'll _hesitate_ to do it to you now- right in front of your pretty little Birdy too!" She gave him _the look_ to further emphasize her point.

The adopted mother figure of the Rowdyruff Boys was a force to be reckoned with. Of that there was no doubt. Their leader after all went a waxen _white_ before straightening up immediately at full attention.

" Y-Yes Mother Ima!" He said instantly. " it was just a joke- Ha ha?" The withering look did not cease. He cleared his throat. " Boom and Butch both say I have to…" now my poor Rowdyruff Boy looked even more sheepish. I swallowed the giggle down. "I don't sound… _princely_ enough. You know I… don't have it like… Blossom does." He mumbled the last part.

Sedusa rolled her eyes. "Because like always and despite my _best_ efforts, you're still the impulsive blunt little boy who says what he thinks with no thought to consequences." She groaned and rubbed her brow. " And then our pretty little Birdy here doesn't know how to speak Court speak at all. Lovely combination."

My face fell and I cast my gaze at the floor. " I'm sorry Ima… I am trying I just… my mind feels like I'm in a cloud sometimes lately."

Brick stiffened and his hand went on my shoulder immediately, " What? Babe? Since when?! M-Mama! What's-?"

Sedusa only gave a slight smile before shaking her head with a slight chuckle, "Little Bird that's normal. Your energy is all going to be dedicated to _something else_ down for quite a while."

She looked at my slowing growing bump while her hand hovered over it briefly. Her fingers just barely touching the bump- slowly however I joined my hand with her's and brought it to rest where my child was growing.

Her blood red lips curled into another smaller smile but the sardonic trace was absent. Brick smiled and put a hand on both our shoulders.

"So does this mean I'm arguably the smarter one for a little bit?" He snickered. I sent him a withering look of my own while Ima flicked his brow with those manicured nails.

" Watch it Little Boy- remember even the prettiest birdies can still _bite."_ She said lowly and I was the one to laugh this time. " I mean it- big red eagle or not I _will_ do what i must to keep you in line while our Mama Bird prepares her nest." She turned from us and bent over to my couch, patting down pillows. "Speaking of, come over here Blossom, you need to rest."

My cheeks warmed slightly and to my chagrin Brick took my arm and began to lead me to my literal "nest" Sedusa had created.

"Oh honestly, I have work to do!" I whined. "I need to study!"

"No you need to rest. She's right." He murmured. "Right Mama Ima?"

 _Mama…._

Yes… I was going to be a "Mama" wasn't I…. Someday I'd be holding a warm bundle in my arms, rocking them gently as I hummed whatever random nonsense I'd be inclined to. My eyes would be heavy, my exhaustion evident.

But I'd be greeted by my husband's beautiful eyes- or at least I hoped- was it wrong of me that I was genuinely hoping for a boy?

In this day and age… it was probably..better for me to give birth to a male child first and foremost. It was a society run by a maniacal arguably unhinged Demon…. Yes but from Sedusa's lessons it was also quite clear we hadn't drifted _too_ far away from the norms…. If anything we'd gone back in time for a bit but…

My son would be safer… than any daughter in this day and age….

Of course that didn't mean I wouldn't welcome a girl! Oh no we'd have so much fun and she'd be the most guarded little girl obviously but…

I closed my eyes. For a brief moment I saw a flash of a child- a stranger but not- she had a bright smile and a shock of red hair more similar to mine in youth than Brick's darker rust colored hair. He had the bow though, the big red bow tied in her hair and it was a match to her pretty pink dress

" _Mommy! Mommy! Can we play?"_

 _She held out the stuffed creature. The purple….octopus with the sad eyes stared up at me…_.

" _Yeah Blossy…. Can you play?" The blonde stared up at me with those big blue eyes. So filled with...trust… trust and-. It… It couldn't be…._

" _...B-Bubbles?" The girl turned, growing taller,thinner… paler._

" _Blossom…."_

 _The chuckle in my ear was deeper, a raspier sort of husked sound… and…_

" _Spread those wings little bird… spread them and fly."_

" _B-Buttercup?"_

 _My sisters gathered my daughter close._

" _Spread those wings and fly little birdy…. Before the snakes eat you up."_

" _Blossom…."_

" _Blossom…"_

" _ **Blossom?"**_

I blinked, being met with both red irises and dark brown, both were looking at me with concern. Huh…?

"Babe…?" He murmured. Wait… had I really just-?

" oh… did I just?" I mumbled and Sedusa chuckled slightly.

" Oh I think you did." Her eyes narrowed. " The question now is _why_ exactly- you better not be staying up all night! I told you lots of rest!" She wagged a finger before pointing it in Brock's face. "And I do believe I told _you_ that as well young man!"

Brick flinched and then cleared his throats, cheeks slightly red and… oh yes. We um… had been up later than… was probably proper last night but-...

She folded her arms. " Just because I told you it was okay to do so does _not_ merit all night Brick!"

His face reddened and mine warmed just as quickly.

"But I did what you said-!" Brick protested. " It was just you know…" His voice trailed. " I'm engaged Mom!" And then it came out as a whine.

" And you're going to be a _father_ soon too boy! Honestly the two of you should be amassing a sleep bank more than ever."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Those shiny heels clicked the marble impatiently before she heaved another deep sigh. "But who am I to interfere- you're a big boy now after all- I've done my best now it's up to you."

Her tone had gone somewhat wistful before she shook her head slightly, "I think my girls will be missing me however. I should go back and get ready for tonight."

I flinched. I couldn't help it.

Ima I knew ran a club of sorts- a late night establishment rather popular with the Soldiers- but it was in the Red District.

And the Red District was...

I knew of course by no means would my future honorary "mother in law" be involved with any of that… sordid underbelly Boomer's horrifying report had exposed to us all but…

I couldn't help but wonder for a moment… I knew _she_ would never do such a thing(!)

… But did she knows others who had… or still did?

No- she couldn't have. I knew she'd taken in many young women with nowhere else to go and ultimately made sure they were well provided for and that their wages were fair and…

My mind was wandering again. Being pregnant honestly was much more different than even _I_ had imagined. Of course we all had seen the comical antics in films and TV alike, the morning sickness, the mood swings my love had so feared ( though he still wouldn't admit it) the cravings for odd foods and… just everything.

Oh how… _wrong_ those fools were. Pregnancy was just far, far more than just that. They had given a gentle almost light touch on what could only be described as the single most erratic and or dysfunctional time in my _life._

I would awake and immediately have to relieve myself- lose a good chunk of my dinner but not all of it- wave off my fiancé's groggy half asleep concerns- return to the kitchen, order my desired drink of choice: a veggie shake ( I hate vegetables but my little one clearly loves them ) - choke it down- return to my bedroom, wait for the sun to rise, Brick would awake then you see. Imagine being so lazy as to wait until dawn to get up every morning.

Silly boy.

He was a good man however- despite his laziness- hee- he'd open up his arms and let me cuddle into them and my natural space heater would keep me and Baby warm. I still hadn't felt a big kick yet. I'd felt stirs, nothing like described and part of me did worry that when that moment came… Brick would be far away and I didn't want him to lose that moment.

I'd close my eyes and will out little one to action in those mornings, _kick, kick please- don't you want Daddy to know you're there?_

It was silly of course, but a pregnant woman's mentality was very much different than another woman's… and God only knew that the cloud I lived in was only a slight silver lining to the storm clouds gathering around us.

It was almost time. The final countdown- only the essentials remained- most of which we were bringing ourselves. My birds would be in my hands until they were settled in their new home. I trusted no one else with them.

Little Blue and Little Green case in point watched me curiously from the ceiling-I had extended their free flight time.

Despite what everyone told me… I knew that my babies were going to have much less freedom going forward….

Just like me. Like us. I squeezed Brick's hand and as if he could sense where my thoughts lay he squeezed back gently and held a hand up. Little Blue came soaring down and landed on the arm rest between us. Little Green continued looking down at us.

" She knows something's up." Brick murmured. I continued petting Little Blue's head quietly. "Smart bird that one."

" She was always more aware." The cooing in my hand increased, ah I'd found "the spot" then. My lip curled somewhat before a yawn escaped my mouth after which Brick and his mother exchanged a look. Ima nodded.

" I do believe that's my cue for today." Ima chuckled. "Little Birdy can barely keep her eyes open."

I flushed, Brick snorted and then "sighed" -" Great, she'll sleep until dinner- be up all night- finally pass out at midnight and then be up at two. Greeeeat- the woes of princehood i guess."

I flicked his nose. " I can sleep in another room if it's so inconvenient _Your Highness."_ I said acidly but he only snorted and caught my hand.

" And let the rumor mill swirl? Never- sorry honey, you're stuck with me and my snoring." The ring was given a little twist. " Until death do us part and we have our " fairy tale ending"-."

My flush deepened. Ima sighed.

" and that is definitely my cue." She gathered her bundles up. Brick snickered and looped an arm around my waist before we both went backwards on the couch.

"Aw what's wrong Momma?" Brick snickered.

"Brick you idiot-!" I yelped.

Sedusa shook her head, "Ah yes, The Red Eagle and the pretty Bird just waiting for their chick." She murmured. "Brick- remember, your brothers are going to need a list of what needs to still go-."

My (idiot) fiance only waved it off. "Ahhh, let Boom figure that out, he's got it under control I have no doubt. I have other more important things to worry about."

I shouldn't have been encouraging this. Really I shouldn't have but oh God… that felt good. My back was killing me lately and those hands on my shoulders were like magic. Pure magic. Still though…. Duties. He had duties- I was _not_ about to be accused of some sort of I didn't know- some sort of scheme involving my keeping the High Prince too distracted to perform his royal tasks or some other sort of nonsense those snakes at court were capable of coming up with-!

Not to mention… Brick's mother was _right there._

Admittedl, that was the one I was mostly concerned with at the moment.

"Brick. Your _mother_." I hissed. He looked up and then flushed, thankfully releasing me. Sedusa rolled her eyes and sent us a little wave.

"I'll just leave you two alone now- Brick. Your brothers, don't forget."

"Yes mother." He mumbled averting his gaze from those knowing eyes that he was more than familiar with and had been confronted with many a time and likely would continue to be.

"Goodbye Ima." I murmured. "Thank you for your help as always."

She flashed me a bemused smile. "My pleasure." A small curtsy. "Your royal highness." I flinched, she snorted. "Get used to it Pretty Bird. It's going to happen either way, mother in law or not."

Now my head went down somewhat and her chuckle

 _Click. Click. Clack._

The door closed softly and then we were left alone- it only took second for him to lunge, surely she probably heard my yelp which descended into giggles despite my best efforts.

Imagine. Together for than a half a decade and still my Rowdyruff Boy would act like an infatuated fool at times. As if we were new sweethearts versus a couple of long established standing…

And I loved him for it. Truly I did. There was no man who made me feel more _alive_ in this world than Brick _Jojo_ \- I didn't care about his newly designated name, the name he would have to sign on our marriage certificate and what he had to sign all his documentation with…

He would always be Brick Jojo, the somewhat hotheaded Head Rowdyruff Boy one hand - in. The other the goofy film nerd who had hated the latest "tech" trends, became far too attached to certain footwear and whom still would drop his R's occasionally in mid conversation if he wasn't thinking.

… He would always be that man to me. It was a name despite what the record would say I would take as my own, even if I only whispered it to myself at night, lying against his chest and listening to his heart beating steadily away I would trace my finger over his skin, writing my new name- Blossom Utonium Jojo. Over and over- marking him as mine in a way. No other could take him from me. He was mine. As I was his.

Brick sat up somewhat, smoothing his hand over my cheek and just stared down at me in that special way of his. That smoldering look which still brought me tingles all over. My cheeks warmed and I laced our fingers together.

"What are you looking at silly boy?" I whispered. He smiled and brought my palm to his lips. Another shudder coursed through me.

"You." He answered quietly. "How beautiful you are… and how lucky I am." Another kiss on the underside of my wrist. "The most beautiful woman in the world… and for whatever known reason she chose me." He tucked another lock of my hair behind my ear. "Sometimes i still wonder if this is all just some long… dream fucked up as it is."

I frowned, "It's not a dream sweetheart." Our fingers laced tighter and I pulled him down so he was lying next to me. "It's reality… everything around us is real." He flinched at that but I kept my grip on him. "Including this." It was cliche I knew but nonetheless his open palm closed somewhat on the bulge on my belly, as if he could sense where our baby's growing hand would be at that moment. Perhaps he could…

 _Wake up little one. Please. Just something. Anything. Let mommy and daddy know you're there._

Nothing. I swallowed back my disappointment. It would have been the ideal moment right there but Sedusa had made it clear babies were fickle and would announce their presence on _their_ terms not anyone else's.

My child was as stubborn as Daddy already. I hugged my stomach fondly.

" Mom would be so pissed if it kicked as soon as she left and you know it Babe." He chuckled.

"Don't call our baby an it!" That came out sharper than I would have liked, he jumped and put his hands up placatingly.

"We don't know the gender yet I'm sorry it was a slip!" He said quickly but then chuckled. " Whoa there Mama Bear calm down I'm not the enemy I'm just the idiot Dad- god help this poor kid." He sighed.

"You're not an idiot. You just sometimes say foolish things." I retorted. He still didn't look convinced. "Brick, you made it into _Harvard_ all on your own and were in the top ten percentile of our graduating class if not the top of your major for God's sake!" He flinched again. "Brick…. Sweetheart."

His face was so earnest but all I saw was the exhaustion evident in those irises along with the deep circles under them. My poor Rowdyruff… he was trying so hard,.. so hard.

I leaned up and placed a kiss on one of those aforementioned circles before wrapping my arms around his waist,

"Let's have a movie night tonight." He said nothing, "just you and me- we'll even microwave popcorn and have leftovers. No one else tonight, just the three of us."

He was still worryingly silent.

"... Brick?"

"... you know I'll keep you safe don't you Blossom?" His voice was quiet I almost hadn't heard him. "I will… I'll keep you safe… no matter what. I promise."

I grasped his hand. "Of course you will, and our baby knows too. See?" I tried moving his other hand back to my stomach but he hesitated.

"... Do they?" He whispered. "Do they even know who I am… ?"

"Of course he does." I murmured back but Brick's brow furrowed.

"He?" He sat up straighter. "Blossom... are we… are we having a boy?"

"I…I don't know. It just popped in my brain and-."

My eyes widened then as something… truly remarkable happened then. Something I couldn't… couldn't put into words. A sudden feeling of pure… pure…

"Honey?!" He exclaimed. " Babe, why are you-?!" He began to hastily rub my eyes with his thumbs, brushing the tears away.

Those tears of... _joy._

"Brick." I whispered again and he stiffened.

"Blossom?" He says hesitantly, " is this another mood swing I can order you some jalapeno chocolate chip pancakes again if you -." He stopped at my finger to his lips.

"Shh. Just…-." I patted my stomach. His eyes widened.

"Did… did the baby just-?"

And just then I felt it. It was light, almost like air but it was distinct. A flutter of movement in my body that wasn't my leg or arm, hands toes or eyes. It was just a tiny moment in time but nonetheless… it was there.

Brick's face was a picture. How I wished I could capture it to be honest. Show him later but right now…

"I think someone wants to say hello sweetheart. Why don't you say hello to our son."

Because he _was_ a boy. I knew down in the depths of my soul he was a boy. A future terror in the skies likely to be as mischievous and as much a trouble maker as his father had been.

Brick had driven Mojo and Sedusa _ragged_ but he had been loved by them too. Just like this little one would be too. He would be so loved he'd likely grow sick of it but I didn't care.

Because I already loved him with all my being. And judging from the light that now shone in his eyes, Brick did too.

" A boy." He breathed. " Holy… holy fuck, a boy- a boy I'm gonna have a boy-!" He was getting louder and I raised an eyebrow. " I mean _you-!_ You're going to have the boy! I just put the gunk in there to glue him together but-!" He was breathing hard, shakily I burst out laughing as he seized me and spun me around then froze.

I smiled. _That's my boy._

"Was that…?"

I nodded. Brick immediately put me down only to fall to his knees in front of me and put his ear to my stomach, "kid is that you- do you know me? You know your Dad?" It was another tiny movement but his face lit up before he stood and turned his head for a moment. Shielding it.

"I think…" his voice was husky and he swallowed hard but I waited for him to continue and my son made another move as we both waited for his father to compose himself. " I think we woke him up Honey." His grin was huge.

I returned with one just as large judging from the ache of my cheeks. " Yes…I think we did."

He wiped his eyes briefly. " it's uh dusty in here - moving and shit."

Typical male but I'd let it slide. "Moving can bring up a lot of dust yes."

He rocked slightly on his heels and then his eyes widened, " Shit! We - we gotta tell people! My baby's kicking! Kicking! Hell of a kick too!"

" it could be a punch." I giggled.

" :.. that too either way there's a Rowdy in there alright!" He swept back down and pressed a kiss on my stomach again. " my big strong boy is in there! My-... MOMMA!" He yelled out as he shot back up. " MOMMA HOLD ON A SEC-"

" Brick she left ten minutes ago-?"

He was rocking on his heels. " traffic sucks! She might still be in the neighborhood! I can probably catch her-..." he trailed and then gave me an imploring look.

I laughed, " Yes you can - go on." I waved him off, " And go tell your brothers too!"

" Y-Yeah! Yeah! I knew that gotta tell Butch!... and Boom too- if he cares- well course he does but you know- ah never mind I'll tell em' all!"

There was a knock on the door and one of our few servants peeled in, " Apologies sir- but Master Boomer is on the phone wishing to speak to-." Brick seized the older woman by the shoulders and gave her a shake.

" HEY DID YOU HEAR! I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I'M GONNA HAVE A SON! A BOY! TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS MY BLOSSOM IS HAVING A SON! HELL YEAH! Yes! YES! YESSSSSS!

"Y-Yes my Lord but the phone-?"

"Later! Much later! Right now- MAMA!"

And with that he was gone. Exclamations and cheers in his wake as he ran down the stairs and later hit the street with his exuberant celebrating and every random stranger in the street surely was hearing our news.

 _Sigh._ Silly boy… silly loon.

I settled back into my nest so to speak to wait- hopefully once Brick caught up to the car Ima wouldn't scold him _too_ much although…

I giggled. Perhaps later on Brick's _bare feet_ might.

 _Hee Hee._

"Well little one." I murmured. "You certainly chose a good day to finally wake up didn't you?"

My only reply was another faint little movement in my body. _Yes I'm here. And you better be ready for me!_ It seemed to be saying.

"Oh we will be Baby…" I murmured as I stared out the window, the girls flew down to land on either of my shoulders and cooed in sync as I reach up to pet their little heads.

 _We all will._

Because this little boy for all his being a prince of some kind… was still inherently…

A Jojo.

 **October 10th, 2013**

 **3:30 pm**

 **Cambridge, Massachusetts**

I had… never been so embarrassed. Oh dear God my heart was still pounding, hours or not just… oh God.

That is _not_ how I wanted my first impression to my boyfriend's family to go. Brick was too quiet for my liking right now and this was just… oh God.

" you okay hon?" He murmured and put a hand on my shoulder. " Look, I'm really sorry okay- like _really_ sorry I swear to God I didn't think their plane was gonna be this early! I don't know what those idiots at the front desk were even thinking-! Why'd they even let em' up!"

I looked up. " Brick… would _you_ say no to a Rowdyruff Boy-." I put a finger up. "If you _weren't_ Brick Jojo?"

"... point." He mumbled. " Still why didn't they call me-?!"

"They did call."

"How didn't I hear it?!"

"You had your phone on vibrate."

"...well why did I-!" I raised an eyebrow. " oh… oh yeah." He cleared his throat. " Just I know them they're gonna tell Dad and fuck my life they'll tell Momma Ima."

Again I raised an eyebrow but Brick was off on a tangent. " _oh hi mom! Nice to see you- what? Uh… naked? Oh she wasn't "too" naked - oh god not the spoon!"_

Huh, was he more afraid of the reaction or the spoon- hard to tell. I folded my arms and stood.

"Brick."

" _Huh? Of course I've been doing my studies! I'm not too distracted by- goddamn it not the issue-."_

I poked his shoulder in the middle of his play acted rant. He turned.

"Brick. You can't put it off forever." I said baldly. " We knew this was going to come up sooner or later."

My boyfriend sighed and even took his hat off in frustration.

"I _know_ that Babe." He hissed. "But I _really_ -."

I sniffed and put a hand on my hip narrowed my eyes and gave my most… menacing stare, hey if it worked for Olga why not with me?

"Brick Jojo- are you _embarrassed_ by me?" I tapped my foot and his eyes widened and he shot up.

"NO! Babe you know I love you!" He yelped while he shook his head wildly making the other students turn around and stare. Ugh…. I squeezed the bridge of my nose. Yay- Channel 17 top story headlines….here we come.

"Brick." I drew my hand down and then sliced my throat with a finger. He blinked but then it dawned on him thank God and he let me lead (drag) him into a more secluded area.

"Sorry Hon." He murmured and I should have been mad, really but...he just looked so dejected- every time he thought I was mad at him he'd have this little puppy face that I swear put even Bubbles to shame. I couldn't resist it. I cupped my handsome Rowdyruff's cheeks and kissed him instead of the scolding he deserved. Damn it.

"It's fine." Our brows touched and he cupped my waist. "I just… really wish you'd tell me why you're so… against this." He hugged me closer. "You survived Buttercup didn't you?"

I meant it as a joke but… perhaps to him it wasn't because his grip suddenly became like iron and was that a _gulp_ I heard I swallowed the giggle, that wouldn't help in this situation. (Even though it was funny)

"Ahem. I also survived _Bubbles_ as well Babe- if you _ever_ think I don't love you, remember that- I listened to her go on and on about that _asinine_ film for two _hours_." He grunted.

"You're such a film snob." Giggles were beginning to escape. Uh oh.

"I would rather take Buttercup Utonium's not so subtle threats to my manhood she could pose with a drinking straw versus having someone defending " _Forty Hues of Black"_

….Good point.

" My sisters like you." We found a deserted bench and I pulled him down. "They just have… different ways of showing it."

"...I never knew a drinking straw could become such a legitimate threat." He said dryly.

….True.

"Yes but did she _act_ any of these threats out?" I wheedled. "Buttercup might look mean but inside she's just a little puppy- buy her some North End cannoli's and she'll love you forever….ooh north end."

Now he was the one to snort, "Is that a hint Babe?" He winked with a laugh.

"...it might be." His laugh irritated me, This coming from the man who had scarfed down _how_ many donuts this morning? Energy- mmhmm. Sure. Although… one Rowdyruff with a sweet tooth could very well mean…

"You _know_ you ought to bring your family to the North End. I'm sure Butch or Boomer would _love_ to try a bonafide North End canno-!" He put a finger to my mouth. How rude! Why I never.

"Nice try honey. Grade-A effort but trust me…. Just _trust me_ \- we… I mean... " He sighed again and well… I guess I couldn't blame him.

My sisters… were one thing. My Father had initially been shocked but my Brick had also gotten _major_ brownie points so to speak by Buttercup having had told him he had been the one who had ultimately convinced me to leave for Boston that night…

I shuddered. The repercussions… had been terrible in their silent way. My Father's research grant had suddenly undergone a near forty-percent cut amidst sudden budgetary concerns and I knew Buttercup had ultimately left school to get a full time job. Where I had no idea… she wouldn't tell me but on their most recent visit with that last hug goodbye she'd simply repeated her usual last words to me but this time with a new twist.

 _Fly little Birdy Fly_

 _You and your Red Eagle just keep on flying high_

Clearly in her way Buttercup approved.

A relief. Brick knew it too, he'd been surprised to hear of her words but whatever had been said on _his_ hug...he kept to himself… but seeing Buttercup had a "reputation" to preserve as the "scary, protective one"... I could guess.

Drinking Straw. Heh. But it was a relief for him at least. He'd been sweating bullets that entire week, thank God Olga had taken him shopping when she had because if Dexter had succeeded in getting Brick in a _bow tie_ like he wore just… oh God I shuddered to think of it.

Again, I owed Olga every single Carmie's Chewie in a ten mile radius.

But now… it was surely my turn. The Rowdyruff/Jojo clan was on their way. Or was actually _here_ as I had discovered this morning- Dexter had been on the receiving end of quite the wallop for that one. A decent sized goose egg no doubt.

Though… again I had to wonder was Brick trying to protect his family from Bellum's… quiet wrath too? I supposed that could be it. I wouldn't blame him for it- how could I? Just…

"I'm sorry." I murmured. He frowned. "I should have… I know it's rather soon and this will come as a shock and you have your family's safety to think of just…" I rubbed my arm. "You _should_ take them to the North End- from how you've described Butch's appetite I mean… he deserves good Italian."

He was silent until finally, "...I feel like an asshole."

"Don't. It's completely understandable-."

"But I just got you to like me Babe- I don't want them tellin' you all those god awful stories and what if Momma has _pictures_ just... " His face crumbled. Wait- what? "Blossom, honey _trust me_ \- it'll be fine, just you know… me meeting your sisters and Dad- necessity! You meeting my brothers and dad and my Momma… just… um you love me?"

I blinked. Oh you have got to be…

"Brick Jojo. Are you refusing to introduce me to your family properly because you're afraid they'll tell embarrassing stories about you the whole time?" I said dryly.

At least he had the decency to look abashed. "Err... _No?"_ He lied.

It was silent. A flock of sparrows came hopping over hopefully towards us, looking for a feeding. I dug in my purse and threw out the crushed crackers from lunch and waited.

 _Three. Two. One._

"You can't blame me!"

"Mm. Oh look at the little darlings- you're welcome sweeties."

"Blossom… you don't understand- you don't know Butch!"

"Oh I'm sure it's dreadful- you and Buttercup had a terrible time during your discussions about our youth didn't you? Mm, you were practically blue in the face after the horror story she told about my hair disaster weren't you?" I said "innocently" and he paled.

"...Babe. Babe I love you but don't do this to me."

"Hm? Don't do what sweetheart?" I cocked my head. I had learned my lessons well from Olga thank you _very much_ \- she had Dexter completely wrapped around her finger. Not that I _wanted_ Brick to be wrapped around my finger (against his will I mean) but… well...all is fair in love and war.

"... God damn it you and your fucking logic. I swear to God the world is going to cower when you enter politics." He mock shivered but then heaved a sigh. "... _Fine._ "

My squeal wasn't the most dignified but at least he didn't laugh at me. The gentleman he was he even spun me around a bit in our hug.

" You have nothing to worry about. It's going to be wonderful! You'll see!" I beamed as I cupped his face. " I'll take care of everything! Promise!"

And of course it was! Surely there was nothing to be nervous over!

Nothing.

-o-

 _Calvonni's_ was packed by the time Brick and I arrived. We'd been delayed (of course) on the train and we'd received word that the Jojo clan had arrived before us. Confused, hungry and irritated no doubt because there had been confusion over the reservation…

All in all seeing as I'd been the one to recommend the Restaurant….

 _Great first impression Blossom. Brilliant. Strike one._

"They've never lost a reservation before." I hissed under my breath. "I don't understand-."

"It's not your fault Babe. The hostess was new. Who woulda thunk someone named _Brock Jomo_ would come in?" He looked around the room.

" I had it under your _first_ name! And how rude to just steal a reservation! He knew full well-!"

I flashed an irritated look at the private table in the corner I had reserved where a middle aged man and his homely wife now sat alongside with their irritating son who kept unabashedly staring at me with a stupid look on his face.

A look of… of…

I grasped Brick's hand this time, perhaps a bit harder than I had to but… that look just-.

 _I hate men. I hate men._

He gave it a gentle squeeze and then threw up a wave. I caught a flash of blue and green.

"Ready?" Brick grinned.

 _No._

I nodded, " of course." We went hurrying over- the thankfully away from that lascivious stare from that oafish Jomo boy.

"BRICK!" The yell was loud and the crash was worse but clearly Butch didn't care as he practically leapt from the table to embrace his older brother, Boomer seemed to hesitate slightly behind Butch but Brick swept him up in the same hug anyway.

The Rowdyruff Boys reunited.

" Aw man Bro! About fucking time man-! Jeez what's with the trains here- they always late or was that just an excuse and were you two really - you knowwwww." He elbowed him. "Eh, ehhh?" The Red Rowdyruff went well _red_ before he shoved the Green one off.

"You get used to it in Boston." He said calmly with dignity, he was already standing up straighter, with a new aura to him. When Brick Jojo was with his brothers the natural leader in him shone like a burning star in the night sky.

" … so are you still mad… b-bro?" The voice was quiet were it not for my enhanced hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear it… Brick had mentioned Boomer was actually quite shy but…

Brick's face softened in another way I'd yet to see.

"Nah Boom, you caught me by surprise is all. C'mere shortie." An affectionate hothead ensued. I smiled, it seemed achingly familiar in a way. Boomer's smile was hesitant and he looked up and our eyes met. I waved.

A slight flush went up in his cheeks and he looked away.

Butch followed his little brother's gaze and then stiffened. Uh oh…

"Oh… there she is." He mumbled something under his breath before he came marching over.

" Butch don't!" Another small whisper and another fearful look in my direction. What on-... oh good lord.

I'd always known Butch was the… taller of the brothers. Very much the taller. But… good god this man was _huge._

Even Brick was dwarfed by him. Boomer barely made it to his shoulder-!

" So _Puff."_ He spat out the last word. Brick stiffened. Butch only leaned down closer. " dating _my_ brother eh?"

 _Talk. Talk woman!_

" I-... yes…" I stumbled for a bit. This man was just so _big!_ Just… uh Brick- sweetheart? Help? Um not that I thought Butch was capable of attacking me in the… middle of a restaurant but-.

 _Eighty-seven point nine percent…_

He was worth it. Worth fighting for.

I took a deep breath. _What would Buttercup do…_

 _Fly Birdie… fly_

 _You and your Red Eagle keep flying high_

" I think after all that would be rather obvious after this morning." I continued keeping my voice calm. "Thank you by the way- usually we miss out on Saturday brunch- thanks to you however getting your lazy ass brother out of bed I managed to get strawberry waffles and that is the ultimate way to start the morning in my opinion. Could you give _me_ a little warning though next time- so I can make my order in advance I do so hate lines."

 _Tick. Tock. Tick._

 _Okay… now you've done it- clearly now they're going to think you're some kind of-!_

The laughter was loud and raucous. Hm? OOF! That was a strong grip!

"he's keepin' you from _waffles?_ Brick you don't keep a pretty lady from waffles cause of your lazy ass! Damn man! That's just rude!" He shook his head then gave me a lopsided grin. "You ain't bad. S'okay maybe Brick ain't so nuts after all. Huh." He released me- sweet air- and Brick strolled over to my side.

"I have eight AM's three times a week- I'm allowed to sleep in on weekends damn it."

"Eleven isn't sleeping in?" I drawled.

" hush you."

"Make me."

He raised an eyebrow. "...later." My cheeks flared and Butch just burst out laughing again before holding his fist out which Brick pounded good baturedky.

"Aw yeah- my bro gettin' some action- ohhh- not bad Bro, she's a beauty that's for sure." He shook his head, my blush increased and I averted my gaze. " Aw man sweetie." He bent over to my eye level. "You're not shy are ya? Don't be! Listen long as my bro thinks you're good I don't got a problem with it you just got _one more_ little test Kay?"

I blinked. "Test?"

Brick stiffened again and Boomer sighed. " Butch c'mon man."

 _Fly birdie. Fly._

I stiffened my shoulders, "very well. What is it?"

He smirked. This didn't bode well. Okay Blossom, be ready for anything. Probably going to be Quizzed about Brick's likes and dislikes- got it. Favorite movie was _The Godfather._ Least favorite: _Wizard of Oz._ He found the flying monkeys portrayal disturbing. He hates pickles but loves sushi (...gag) - his favorite color is actually orange and _not_ red believe it or not and of course-!

"So…what's your fav pizza? Cause sorry bro I ain't just sittin' and lettin' you date some weird ass vegan chick or whatev's _ever_ again I don't _care_ how hot she is- no offense sweetie- so chop chop." He folded his arms.

I blinked. Brick blinked. Even Boomer blinked.

 _Okay…. uh easy! Just go with a generic uninteresting combination! Cheese-pepperoni! Hell go with mushrooms if you have to just don't for the love of God do not Say-!_

" pineapple and buffalo chicken." My traitorous mouth slipped out before I could stop it. Oh HELL! I slapped my hand over my mouth.

 _Oh brilliant Blossom. Good job!_

Brick's eyebrow shot up and Boomer cocked his head. Butch looked indifferent.

"Really?" Brick mirrored his youngest brother: "I didn't… know that actually- why don't you ever-?" He trailed.

"Because I know that's supposedly a revolting combination and no one else will eat it." I mumbled now. " But… it's actually quite good. It was an accident but we… well like it."

Butch still looked impassive. Oh… oh God had I broken some unspoken… Rowdy pact or something?! The two Jojo Brothers exchanged a look between the two of them.

 _Thou shalt never eat pineapple on a pizza- so says the laws of the Rowdy Three._

"But I'll eat anything-!" I yelped. " well except olives-. But I have no problem picking them off either! I'm not one of those people who demands it only be my… way or the…" more odd looks. "...high...way?" I finished weakly.

I'd failed. I'd failed the pizza test. Just kill me now. Even Brick was looking at me oddly now. WHY HADN'T I JUST SAID PEPPERONI!?

"My sisters… a vegan by the way… she's not weird she just… you know can understand animals." I mumbled.

One more odd look was exchanged between the three of them this time. Boomer steadily was avoiding my gaze however. He really was shy…

" Pineapple? You're sure." Butch cradled his chin.

" Yes."

 _If I get disqualified because of pizza I swear to-._

He shrugged. "Mm'kay. Works for me. It's got meat- that's all that matters."

"Butch not every girl is Kelsey…" Boomer mumbled while Brick groaned.

"You never _know_ little brother- You never know." Butch said rather… ominously. Hm? "S'okay lets go I'm starved-."

"... Kelsey was Brick's last girlfriend." Boomer said again in barely a whisper. "She was nuts…" another wary look "...sorry, he doesn't think sometimes. Butch I mean… you know my brother! My uh… other brother I mean."

"It's fine. It sounds like it was a rather traumatizing experience for him." The blond nodded.

"We came home one day and found all our meat in the trash and nothing but tofu in the fridge…."

"Oh my... _God._ Even Bubbles at her worst wouldn't-! that's terrible."

"she was crazy. Glad Brick's not dating her anymore… err sorry for walking in on you… um." He rubbed his arm. " I didn't see nothin' I promise. I… t-tried to stop him- Butch I mean- I mean I saw the sock on the door… but um… he didn't listen."

He looked miserably embarrassed.

"It's okay Boomer." I shrugged. "It happens a lot in college after all… only a matter of time before it happened to me." I laughed slightly and he only gave me another odd look.

" I… guess yeah." He stuck his hands in his pocket. "... you're… nice. A lot nicer than…" he trailed but then stared at me for a moment with narrowed eyes. "... are you really a Puff?"

… _What?_

" Oye! Boom! C'mon shortie! Move it I'm starvingggg!" He whined. The blond seemed to blanch as he hurried over.

Brick held me back for a moment.

"You're doing great Honey." His words tickled my ear and he pressed a kiss on my cheek. "Step one over- So shall we move on to step two?

It took a moment but I nodded nonetheless. He grinned before offering me his arm.

"Well then let's go before Butch eats the tablecloth." I snorted. "Oh you laugh- you weren't there."

"Wait… you brother _actually-?!"_

I paused however. The new table was also in a secluded part of the dining room thankfully and it was packed. Boomer and Butch both took up one side while… two more individuals took up another.

They both ceased in whatever quiet conversation they'd been having. The Green furred simian… and the pale dark haired woman with cat eyes immaculately dressed.

I couldn't let my mind wander to how my appearance probably was right now. Forty five grueling minutes on a hot overcrowded train during rush hour… It was one of those Octobers- the weather was unseasonably warm and my knitted modest sweater dress while stylish… had been a terrible choice ultimately.

 _Strike two…._

Brick paused in front of the table, Boomer was still giving that me a wary look probably judging from his odd question earlier and Butch was chowing down on a basket of breadsticks.

Brick cleared his throat and four sets of eyes looked up at us. Steady… steady I could do this. Brick had survived the Drinking straw and forty hues of black… I could survive-!

"Brick! My eldest son! It is about time you showed up! The train was late this I can understand but why you did not simply break out and fly I Mojo Jojo simply cannot especially when-!" Mojo froze however when he rested his eyes suddenly on me hand in hand with his son. His mouth began to drop silently. Brick's grip increased.

" Mojo, you can't fly from underground." The low sultry voice was unmistakable. I felt my chest clench. Those cat green eyes slanted up. "Why Brick. Aren't you going to introduce your...friend to everyone?" A slight elbow in Mojo's arm snapped the simian out of his stupor.

He cleared his throat. " Yes. Brick- eldest son, aren't you going to introduce this young woman to your father- Who is me -Mojo Jojo."

Brick blinked for a moment like a deer caught in headlights before he straightened up his shoulders and with a gentle push from the back brought me forward. " Of course. Dad- Momma Ima I'd like you to meet my _girlfriend-_ Blossom." He emphasized the G' word as he laced our fingers together and gave them a squeeze. "Blossom Utonium."

The silence was horrifying. Mojo Jojo only stared again. That grip grew tighter- I saw his knuckles almost go white. But in silence he merely led me to the table, pulled out a chair for me and after I was settled pulled one out for himself.

" Brick…-." He began. _Here we go._

 _I love your son very much Mojo. I am not about to-!_

"So Bloss-you don't mind me callin' you that too right- I heard Bro callin' you that this mornin' so-." Butch interrupted.

My face heated up and Brick stiffened.

"No...not at all." I said slowly. " it's my nickname here."

"This _morning?!_ Butch you were aware of this this morning and you did not seek to inform me- your father- Mojo Jojo of - of-!?" He cast another look towards me. Oh… God. Maybe I should just-... where was the bathroom-?

Brick's grip was like steel. I wasn't going anywhere clearly.

"Mm. Yes. Butch, Boomer don't you owe your brother and this girl an apology?" Sedusa's voice was low but the command was unmistakable. Butch flinched and Boomer turned a near waxen white.

"Apology?! For what? Ima were _you_ aware of this as well-?!"

"Go on Boys." She ignored the sputtering next to her. "I most certainly did _not_ raise any young men to humiliate any woman like that- no matter _who_ she might be and not offer their sincerest apologies afterwards ."

I was the one to flinch this time. I couldn't help it. Sedusa… Ima only took another sip from her water.

The Jojo Brothers bristled- well Butch did, Boomer still looked almost sick with terror. Part of me wanted to just hug the poor guy but I doubted it'd be welcomed.

"... Sorry about that guys… we should have called." Butch muttered.

"Yeah sorry…" Boomer mumbled to the table.

"Sorry for what?! I demand an explanation at once? What is going on here?! What is-!"

"Your son has a new girlfriend and as an adult it's his choice Mojo. That's what happened. Now let's eat. We've been waiting long enough."

I flinched again. Stupid… train. Stupid… Table stealers….

"Well do we all know what we'll be eating then? Brick, eldest son, have you eaten at all or has your trip meant you had not the time to partake in a nutritious well balanced meal before this?"

We were interrupted by the waiter who came over to fill both mine and Brick's water glasses. I tried to ignore his wink and lecherous smile as well before I grabbed hold of Brick's hand under the table, without missing a beat he rubbed his hand in a slow soothing gesture over mine.

" _You're alright."_ The X Whisper was soothing to my ears at least.

"Hmm-what was that the eldest _son?"_ Mojo said acidly. Clearly I didn't exist. To be expected but somewhat hurtful. I knew Brick was extremely close to his family… I certainly didn't want to cause some sort of incident so to speak.

And oh God He was still looking at me. I was wearing nothing immodest or revealing! I wasn't!

"We were just talking about what pizza we wanted." Brick covered smoothly, another hidden touch under the table. So he saw the look too- he made a motion of Stretching his back and his arm went over my shoulders. A clear message but it infuriated his father.

"Pizza?" Sedusa repeated. A well sculpted eyebrow raised slightly but the waiter's return - rather quickly if had to be said signaled it was time to order. The older woman waved her immaculately manicured nails in mine and Brick's direction. " well then, go on you two why don't you order yours first- I think if we all split a few pies it'll be easiest." Another dark smile. Her entire face was immaculately done. I felt more and more insignificant - I'd slaved over the mirror and still my best efforts… _sigh._

"So eldest _son-_ what will the… two of you be having that I Mojo Jojo, as the patriarch and eldest male present, will have to pay for?" I flinched… I mean I was going to offer to pay for my own if necessary… perhaps to go at this point. Brick narrowed his eyes.

"It's fine _Dad_ \- I've got this. And we'll have a large pizza with pineapple and buffalo chicken." I started. He threw me a wry smile. " Sounded interesting I want to try it."

I averted my gaze somewhat from that smoldering look my cheeks warm and more than likely pink. I could have sworn I heard what sounded like a gag from Butch's direction but it turned into a yelp. The remaining Meat Lovers Supreme and Five cheese with banana was ordered and then… the waiter turned back to me.

Only me. Completely ignoring the rest of the table. Could I just… sink into the ground please?

" So is there _anything_ else I can get for you? Soup.. maybe a salad for the lady?"

"No thank you." I answered quickly. I didn't like that look. I recognized that look, recognition and… not in front of Brick's family. Please(!) If he really was trying to flirt he was failing miserably. Brick rolled his eyes next to me.

"Sure. Get my brother another basket of breadsticks he's almost out." My boyfriend ordered quietly and once again put his arm around me in another _back off_ kind of gesture.

Without another word he left.

"Well wasn't he pleasant. Such lovely service here." Sedusa murmured. Brick's head went in his hand. Mojo only glared. Boomer stared at the table. Butch only finished the last breadstick.

And that was only the beginning of such a lovely evening. Our pizzas all came out at different times interrupting the however stilted and awkward conversation between all of us.

The meat lovers supreme was missing sausage, which was apparently Boomer's favorite, the five cheese was almost tasteless by the time it finally arrived, and the only remotely well made pizza was mine and Brick's but by then I simply didn't have an appetite left.

And of course Jared the ever "helpful" waiter was always popping up. So very _attentively_.

And making sure to brush my shoulder or some other part of my body every time he came back around and Brick wasn't looking.

Of course.

And all throughout it- I could feel those sea glass eyes boring into me. Growing especially attentive when Jared would come by.

All in all….

 _Strike three. I'm out._

Brick slapped the credit card on the table in silence. Mojo just glared.

"Mom I _swear_ we've never had this happen before. We've been here plenty of times- right honey?" He pleaded.

"Honey!?- you call Blossom Utonium such a-!" Mojo exclaimed scandalized.

"Why wouldn't I call my _girlfriend_ that _Dad?"_ That tone was dangerous.

...And this was my cue. My cue- because… this was a disaster. I was going to lose him. If it came down to it, I'd never let Brick put such a rift in his family especially for _my_ sake just…

"Excuse me." I said quietly. The argument was getting louder. Perhaps Olga would be able to come meet me with break up chocolate ready to go. That...was a depressing thought.

...Better have her pick up ice cream too.

"Hey there." I stiffened. "You okay?"

Steady Blossom… steady.

"I'm fine. Just waiting."

Now walk away. Just walk away-.

"You just looked real nervous tonight is all- everything okay sweetie?"

Pet names. God, hearing it come out of anyone else's mouth but my boyfriend's just sounded so… odious.

"I was meeting my _boyfriend's_ family. Dinner didn't go well."

And judging from how smug he looked, it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Damn it… god damn it.

The bathroom was still occupied. I was getting that bad feeling in my stomach again. Maybe I should just return to-!

" You're Blossom aren't you? The Powerpuff Girl?" My chest clenched. Oh no. " I know those _gorgeous_ eyes anywhere." He smirked. Oh great.. a "fan" - just my luck.

"... I am her yes." I mumbled. "Look, I'm just out with my boyfriend and his family so if you'd excuse me I'd like to go salvage what remains of this disastrous evening so if you _don't mind-!"_

He wasn't listening. "I've seen all your interviews and all your tapes- from the very beginning."

"...How nice." I said faintly.

His face brightened, "Hey if you don't mind can I get your-?"

I'm afraid I don't do autographs….."

"Oh…" he looked dejected but then I saw a glint in his eye… a glint I recognized and didn't like. "So… how about your number then can I get that?" He winked again. I felt ill.

"... I have a boyfriend." He stepped in front of me then. "...Excuse me."

" You can do better you know. A chick like you deserve a guy willing to shell out more than a few bucks for a cheap pizza you know? Why not give a working man a try-?" He threw me another wink. I scowled,

" I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." My voice was as cold as I could make it. " Now please…. If you'll excuse me."

" Aw c'mon Baby- why no aren't you "everything nice" Why not be nice to met-?" He grabbed my arm. My chest clenched completely.

" _I'd prefer not to- I… I don't think we'd be very compatible I think… I think we should simply call it a night-!"_

" _Yeah no kidding but fuck if I'm not getting my money's worth so get in the fucking car-!"_

" _W-What? Money- what do you mean money?"_

 _The yank was so sudden I didn't even think to use my powers. But even if I had what would happen?!_

 _BUttercup had used her powers once… she'd ended up in jail overnight and we'd owed some Bar Bum fifty grand._

 _He'd grabbed my sister's bottom in a drunken stupor._

 _Colton was completely sober._

 _And rich._

 _Very rich. Miss Bellum had been so… insistent, so sure we'd click._

… _and now I knew why._

" I'm not available." I hated how quiet my voice had gotten. " Now please let me go." And pleading

If I used my powers I was screwed. If Brick saw me feel compelled to use my powers… He would be ruined.

"Yeah and I'm telling you- you can do better-."

"Ahem."

He tensed. The cough was small but Sedusa came sauntering over to the bathroom. Walking between us and releasing me from his grip in the process.

" Are you Jared by the way? The one who waited on our table." She said lowly. He stiffened. " Your manager was looking for you- my party had a few choice words with him."

He went stiffer but finally turned and left. Sedusa didn't even seem to notice.

Those cat eyes were too fixed on me.

What must have been going through her mind I didn't dare guess. I could assume of course- certainly I knew what Ms. Bellum would say.

 _Flirt. Sending the wrong message. Asking for it._

I bit my lip. " S-Sedusa I promise that wasn't what it looked-!"

She was still scarily silent.

" I love your son very much…" I whispered. " I-."

"... my son won't be paying for this meal." She finally murmured

"Of course! I'll take care of it this was my-."

"It'll be on the house. Butch is a very good negotiator."

" I… I see. Of course…" it was futile. Over but I had to try- I had to! "I'm… I'm sorry… for everything… I… I was young. And stupid… I've always been stupid."

Falling for Sara Bellum's schemes. Letting myself get paraded like a doll, desperate for affection and acceptance- used for the schemes and benefit of others.

"I'm sorry Sedusa." I hugged my arms.

More silence. More of that piercing look. I nodded in understanding. It was best that I left.

"Ima." I blinked. Huh?

" I go by Ima now." Those glassy eyes narrowed. " Ima Gutlaten."

My eyes widened, " O-Of course! I um… just you… we I mean-?"

She opened the door. " They're outside. My son was looking for you."

And she was gone.

Butch gave me an odd look when I half stumbled out, Boomer flicked his gaze towards me for a brief second but just as quick they were back on the ground.

Mojo and Brick however we're on opposite sides- Mojo looked subdued. Brick just kept glaring in the window.

I nodded in Mojo's direction and shockingly I got a brief bob back(!?) -... Huh?

Brick gathered me close and pressed a kiss on the side of my head.

"... I'm so sorry." I said in a X whisper of my own. " This was… I should have listened to you it wasn't my place to be here-." Another kiss on my brow.

"Shh." Like a fool I buried my face in his neck, and inhaled deeply. Maybe I could memorize this scent if I did so, or maybe even he'd take pity on me and let me keep a shirt…

There was a slight shuffling and Extremely quick steps- Mojo. I released Brick immediately but the simian only looked up darkly at his son.

"I believe that this evening must draw to a close eldest son- as I Mojo Jojo have found myself to be very tired and as it has been a long trying day on an airplane I say that tomorrow I shall continue to peruse all that this historical city has to offer but for now I shall be retiring to receive a good night's sleep and then a well made nutritious breakfast-."

" Yeah Bro- we're gonna hit the hay too. Planes suck." Butch folded his arms as he leaned on the wall. Boomer nodded in agreement. " Hit us up later though, so you guys can show us around the " Ivy Leagues" -hoo hoo hoo!" He mocked.

" You guys look tired too… you should probably bring Blossom home." Boomer murmured. Brick went still for some reason but nodded.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for-."

 _Click, clack- click._

He was swept in an embrace then, " Go home. It's late." Sed-... Ima murmured. " You too." She paused. " Wrap it up." She tapped Brick's nose. He nodded quickly.

" Yes mother." Brick mumbled. Another nod and then she turned back to the others.

I stood back whilst the family embraced though Butch lightly bumped my fist as he passed and Boomer gave a small wave.

All in all…. a sheer unmitigated disaster but at least Brick wasn't… well…

The walk to the station was quiet as we strolled hand in hand. Would this be the last time I wondered idly… would this…

" Hey… you okay?" He bumped my side somewhat.

"...That was a disaster." I murmured.

He was silent for a bit but then sighed, "It wasn't...ideal yeah. It wasn't rom-com bad but it was still… kind of shitty yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "I mean you don't realize, but Babe it honestly could have been worse."

" _How!?"_

He blinked. "...Butch could have lost it with that creep waiter. That would have been bad."

 _Sniff. Sniff._

Oh great. Perfect- this would help _so_ much!

"Hey, Hey Blossom! Hon, it wasn't that bad everyone was just a little shocked at first and that waiter was an ass but-!" he said quickly.

"It was supposed to be _perfect_!" I wept. "We've never had a problem there, how was I supposed to know some… some name-alike family would steal our table and that our waiter was some… some perverted Powerpuff fanboy!" His eyes widened and his face went slightly purple.

"Oh...Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" He snarled. I grabbed his arm.

"Brick don't-! Your um… mother she…made him go away." I mumbled the last part, he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"... She was going to the bathroom when she saw… um." Tread carefully. I loved my Rowdyruff Boy but there was no deny Brick Jojo was impulsive as hell and no doubt he would go hunting down that creep. "She saw him… talking to me and you know I don't like…." I trailed. His posture that had been more like a snarling lion ready to pounce relaxed.

"Chased him off right?" He smiled somewhat then. "Yeah...don't fuck with Sedusa she'll make you pay for it."

"Ima."

Now Brick stopped walking completely and he whirled around. "...What?"

"Ima...Gutlaten… that's what she told me her name is...and what she goes by now. You call her "Momma Ima" don't you?"

"Well yeah but-!" He sputtered, his eyes were almost comically wide, "She said that to you?"

I frowned now, "Yes? She told me to call her Ima. She doesn't go by Sedusa any-."

He abruptly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him for a kiss which...while yes I definitely needed that right now still left me rather confused-?

"See. Told you not completely a disaster." He was beaming. Absolutely grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait...I'm confused what do you-?"

"Well I can tell you one thing…. Momma Ima didn't let Kelsey, Cameron or Julia call her by name the first day so…."

"... this… is good?"

"Yeah, very good.." He began walking again, leading me along.

"Your brothers?"

"Boomer _waved_ to you- he never does that. So Butch saw that hell even Dad saw that, you're in Babe."

I smiled then but one thought still crept i my mind.

"... But what about your father… he looked so…."

"Dad'll…. Come around." He mumbled. Oh… this could be a problem. "Seriously, don't worry- he's set in his ways but Momma Ima will set him straight if Butch and Boomer don't first, seriously Babe…I promise it didn't go as bad as you thinkg-... Well okay except the creep - we ain't going back there again...unless you want to but-."

"No...I think I'd prefer not to yes." I sniffed like a little fool again and he wiped my cheek. "So...not that bad?"

He only hugged me close.. "Not even close. You should have seen the day Butch brought his last girlfriend home- Whoo boy- did Momma not like her- she didn't last long." I hugged his arm then as we walked.

And admittedly…. Yes perhaps a young woman waking up to find her hair had all mysteriously and irrevocably clumped together the morning after she had so insulted the Jojo family…. Was probably a worse "first meeting" story than mine…

The Jojo clan both officially and unofficially after all...took care of their own.

No matter what.

-o-o-o-

 _Bella_

 **It's a boy!: Lady Blossom and Prince Brick's grand announcement**

 **A royal prince expected! : Our Great Lord is thrilled with news of upcoming male heir and grandson!**

 **Inside the Royal Wedding: a chat with the Lady Blossom's bridal team**

The papers were screaming. Everywhere you looked you saw the Prince and Princess' smiling face. Their wedding was a scant two months away and their baby no their son _five._

Wasn't that unbelievable? Certainly Madam was going around with a huge smile on her face- it was nice to see… lately she hadn't been.

See…. that night… Jackie hadn't come back and no one had seen her. No one knew where she went or anything.

I was blamed for it. Lord Butch's… favoritism towards me was talked about and My portions got even smaller while Madam was so busy at the palace.

That's stopped now. Madam is back… and now we know what happened to Jackie…

I wheeled myself around the rooms, dusting and cleaning as I went along. Best to keep a low profile.

 _Treason. Treason. Treason._

Jackie was a bitch… an awful woman sure but even I never would have put her as so… so _despicable._

Or dumb. Sorry but… her whole plan was just so… _dumb._

Lord Brick abandoning his fiancée for _her?_ What? Was she on drugs?! Err wait of course she was but well same difference! But despite the fact _I_ am getting blamed backstage so to speak, none of this changes the fact we had honest to god _treason_ around here and no one knew and now there are these grim faced soldiers _everywhere._

They've talked to all of Jackie's "friends" who threw her under the bus so fast it was almost sad, and now they've moved on to all the other dancers but see…

Jackie had so many clients that… they're never going to find out who gave her the rubies. I remember when she got em'. During a full house she disappeared into a dark corner of the club and cane back with rubies and a mad plan to become the new… headmistress or whatever of Prince Brick.

She was crazier than a goddamn loon but now look what she'd caused. The girls were scared and the kids are terrified, my poor flock is clinging to me like glue and god knows Madam is beside herself.

We're- as in the club- is not in trouble but this is still _really_ bad.

Plus Sedusa loves the Princess. She's with her almost every day getting her ready for Court. Whatever that means… I mean she's already ready. She's kind and gentle and she loves her people and her husband err fiancé- I keep forgetting they're not married yet and my friend doesn't help with the confusion either-.

Well… at least he wouldn't if he were _here._ The girls have asked- well a few at least who still come near me, but they've asked if I know anything but what's a cripple going to know more about than Madam! No one knows where Master Butch is so I certainly don't!

 _Treason…_

She'd been killed. Jackie had been _executed_ by a firing squad and she was… God I may have hated but I never wanted something like that for her either- no one would!

… so maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Master Butch the way I did.

" _What you want me to do B?!"_

" _she's DEAD! You all killed her! You KILLED-!" I backed away or well tried but- I hit the wall first._

 _Helooked completely stricken. " B… honey just-."_

 _H-Honey?! Since when did he-!?_

" _S-Stay away!" I yelped. Again he looked like I'd stabbed him in the gut or something but… but_

 _For some reason my chest had started to hurt, like something was pulling at it from the inside and… the way he was looking at me… just…_

" _... Please… please just go away." I whispered._

 _And for some reason… he listened._

"B-Bella?" Duty calls. One of the new girls, Jenny, was behind a door and even stepped out to help pull me in. " They won't stop freaking. I've tried everything- I know you have chores but…" I put a hand up.

"It's fine. Where are they?"

She tossed her head back and oh… oh my poor little flock. They were all huddled around each other at the creaking of my wheels jumped up.

"Bella!" Well, Guess dusting was going to have to wait. I picked up the book instead and they all gathered around me. A book of fairy tales was the choice today apparently, kind of generic and pretty beaten up but… the nightingale wasn't cooperating.

Had to improvise I guess."

" once upon a time there was a girl named Rapunzel who lived up in her tower until one day-."

 _BANG BANG BANG_

" Open up in the name of the Imperial Family!"

Shit. The kids all cowered and held each other- I grit my teeth when the door slammed open and those big boots cane stomping all in like they owned the place. God damn it! Scaring my brood like this-!

The soldier looked around then narrowed his eyes. " Get those kids out of here-! You two! Come with us!" Jenny blanched But me… sometimes me being a cripple comes in handy what can I say.

I wheeled forward and had the pleasure of seeing Mr. Big Bad get taken aback. Jenny took the handles of my chair and the kids all loudly began to protest.

" Auntie Bella didn't do nothin'!"

" Yeah leave her alone she's nice!"

" Her big friend will yell at you if you hurt her!"

And… now the soldier was back to being all big and bad. " Really now?" He sneered. " Big friend huh? What kind of big friend Miss- see we're all under orders to question _everyone_ here so if you'll come with us!"

I straightened as best I could. " Of course Officer." I murmured and waved off one of the other soldiers who tried to help me. " no need, I'm used to this." Ugh. I hate this crap.

I was led into a small room where Jenny and I were separated and the questions began. They all followed the same pattern.

Name: _Bella_

Age: _Probably twenty six_

Probably?

 _I had a bad accident and my memory is bad. I got told I was twenty six. So I'm twenty six._

Well wasn't that convenient-!

 _Not really. It's not very nice not knowing who you are._

And we're supposed to just believe you conveniently have amnesia?

 _It's not convenient in any sense of the word._

You sassing me girl!

 _I'm answering your questions to the best of my ability Sir._

Well then answer my question! Who are you?

 _I answered you. I'm Bella, I'm probably twenty six years old and Madam took me in-._

Why! What is your purpose here?!

… _I… well she… she just took me in - I-I don't know why she just-!_

" OYE!" _Slam - "_ What the fuck are you doing Sargent!" I gripped my hand rests tighter but otherwise kept my gaze low. The overzealous soldier meanwhile shot right up.

" C-Commander! I uh- this young lady was acting suspiciously - being hidden with the kids-!"

Master Butch narrowed his eyes. " Of _course_ she was you idiot! She's their goddamn nanny you stupid- I said _dancers!_ Not-!" He wiped his hand over his face. " Fucking never mind- just get outta here I'll handle this one- and let that other little girl out! Jenny didn't do shit she's been here for a week you idiot! At ease! Go find someone else to yell at!" He barked. The guy looked ready to piss himself and he gave yet another hasty salute before Master Butch practically shoved him out as he slammed the door shut.

It was silent. I bit my lip by habit but he reached over and pulled it free as carefully as someone holding a little kitten or something. "You okay B?" He murmured but before I could answer he- what was he doing!?

" Master Butch are you crazy?! What if someone-!" He just ignored me and continued kneeling in front of me, looking up at me like-like-!

 _Badum. Badum._

My chest was hurting again.

"Master Butch- _please!_ Before someone comes in!" I said in a breathy soft scream, my chest just kept hurting and pounding and just… I bit my lip. I hated this feeling. I did. And only this… this _bastard_ was capable of putting me through it! Finally, he seemed to understand I was serious and he begrudgingly stood back up but plopped a chair right next to me.

"Happy?" He said lowly.

"Yes." I whispered. _No._

"Good." He nodded. " So answer my question- are you okay?" He looked so serious. I frowned but finally nodded.

"Everyone's still freaking out- soldiers are everywhere, Madam's beside herself- Mas-Butch What is going on?! Treason? How does a hooker get charged with-!?"

His face darkened and quick as anything he was up and pacing.

"Boomer can get… carried away. He's determined to find her… patrons or whatever." Even I snorted.

"They're long gone. No one will ever find them."

"Duh." He drawled. " I doubt they even- between you and me knew what was in those damn jewelry boxes. But try tellin' that to the robot." He squeezes his eyes shut. "It'll upset sis… beyond anythin' else if this shit breaks out what they were tryin' to _do._ Fuckin' chirpers I could just-!" Uh oh. I wheeled myself away and to the side because there went that chair. He was breathing hard. "I'm sick of this B." He whispered. " My Bro deserves to be happy!" _Crash._ There was the other chair. "Why can't they let im'!"

 _CRACK_

And that was the table center. Big crack- very sad.

" Because people… suck Butch." I finally murmured and he stopped. " Jackie… was a bitch. She was a bonafide, grade A- _bitch_ but… I just don't think she deserved… that."

He was quiet again and then he shook his head. "Me neither." It was quiet. So low it was a shock I could hear it. "That slut was nothin'- bottom rung. She didn't come up with her crazy ass scheme someone _told her_ she could replace Sis or something- be a head… mistress - thing while that…. _Witch_ took the crown or something! My brother is _engaged_ \- fucking - what is _wrong_ with these people!"

The last chair didn't have a chance and frankly neither did the rest of the room. He was pissed, he was angry and… I was in trouble. Yes I was. Time to vacate-!

 _CRACK_

The table leg went flying and jammed right in the axel- I didn't have a chance. Down I went with a cry and there I was splayed on the ground. My useless legs spread at the hideous angle they naturally went nowadays.

 _Owww._ My arms andhead though- those I could still feel. That had _hurt_ damnit!

The tirade ended almost in an instant. He whipped around and I saw my friend's face go a scalding white.

" B." He whispered before he came rushing over, had my chair in one hand...and me nestled in his other arm. Like I was some kind of...small bird even. He held me so gently. "Oh- Oh God B, I- I am so sorry sometimes- sometimes I just can't control-!" His voice was quavering but I just tightened my grip on him as he set me to rights.

People called Master Butch a brute… a monster even in some whispers I'd heard from the other girls… but I disagreed. I knew he looked scary and intimidating when he was barking out orders like back there and being… you know- _Master_ Butch… but then there were times wasn't a kinder… more gentler soul than my dearest friend.

He'd always watched out for me- since the beginning of this entire thing. He'd been the first person I'd seen when I'd woken up in Madam Sedusa's boudoir. She hadn't let him tell me anything else though- he was the key to my past but he wasn't allowed to turn it. It wasn't...good for someone in recovery she'd said…

 _I peeked out from my makeshift hiding spot behind the curtains. I was supposed to be sleeping. The kind man was pacing the room. The nice lady was staring up at him kind of nervously._

" _But why not Momma!? WHY!? B- is- She's-!" He yelled kind of. My ears were still ringing though so maybe he didn't and it just… sounded like he did._

" _Butch- listen to me- LISTEN!" The nice lady hurried over, grabbed the tall man's arms and pulled him down. She held the tall man's face in her tiny hands and even gavehim a little shake. "You cannot-_ _ **cannot**_ _\- overwhelm her right now and you and I both know- you KNOW- it's better for her… for you- for ALL of us to lay low right now."_

 _His face seemed to sink down, " But… But it's B… Momma… It's… She's… I...I l-."_

 _His voice seemed to shake. I got a weird feeling in my chest again. I'd gotten it ever since I saw those big green eyes staring at me. Something about… green… something…_

 _She pulled the man tall man down and he clung to her like no tomorrow. "I know sweetheart… I know."_

 _I closed the curtain around my little bed._

 _I didn't know… what had happened… but… somehow…_

 _Had I made… the tall man… with the big green eyes… sad?_

I just didn't get it… Master Butch… clearly knew the truth. He _knew_ who I was but it was too...dangerous for me to know? But what could be so dangerous about a _name_?

I'd tried to figure it out- I knew it obviously must have started with a B, so I found one of those baby ooks or whatever and started spouting them off one day. Each one though he'd just shaken his head, looked sad and then… well.

Maybe… I wasn't supposed to find it. After all, the only other clues I had other than Master Butch were… brief flashes of color… and sounds. Little giggles, deep chuckles but then the colors would come…

Colors going through my mind. Sometimes I'd see a brief flash of black and white… and I'd feel sad.

Others I'd see red… blood red… and I'd be scared stiff.

But most of the time… I saw pastels. Pinks, and baby blues- lime greens and sometimes pink would be joined with a softer red and the baby blue would have a dark blue farther away…

And then I'd see it. The deep… jade green that made me curl my arms and hug myself long in the night. The tingles in skin would spread sometimes I swore all the way down to my useless toes. I'd be warm, I'd be safe and I'd feel…

I didn't know. But it felt good. Sometimes… I'd dream of it even further… I'd feel like I was being held. Held in an embrace that...I never wanted to end.

Before I'd inevitably wake up.

I'd never told my friend about them. Those dreams. Everytime I mentioned the colors and the sounds… he'd just get so sad.

I didn't want to make him sad again. Bella… Bella was a pretty name- I could… learn to live it with it.

BUt… I just wanted to know… who was holding me… and why I felt the way I did. I just wanted to know… who I was…

...and who I had been…

" _What's with all the… pens?"_

 _The pile was huge, the paper pristine and the pens were nice but… I was confused._

" _You were running low I saw so I decided to get you some more!" He beamed. " You like em'?"_

 _I mean it was… nice but-. I cocked my head to the side._

" _Was I a writer?" I had to ask. He blinked and then cradled his chin._

" _Well… Kinda? I guess? I mean you had a blog-." He trailed. My eyes widened._

" _A Blog!? That's perfect though! All we have to do is find it and I can just-!" My name had to be there! Everything- I remembered what a blog was, when Master Butch had shown me the internet thing I had remembered it! I used to be pretty savvy actually I think- it'd been like second nature to me- and he looked really sad for some reason... ?_

" _It's… gone B." He finally whispered._

 _All at once all the euphoria died._

" _...Oh." I whispered back. He looked so… pained. I bit my lip. "But… B-But why I don't-?"_

 _His eyes dimmed and he averted his gaze. "... So you could disappear."_

" _...Disappear? Why would I have to-?"_

 _The look seemed haunted._

" _... Because that was just… the plan."_

" _._

I'd asked about the plan. It was the only thing he would never speak of again. The plan… the plan…,

What had been the plan… why would I need to… hell why would I have _wanted_ to disappear… Just..,

Who… Who… Am I?

 **-o-o-o-**

 **The Prince and The Nightingale**

 _And so the plan was set amongst them all._

 _Two companions would set forth into the war which would command all attention away._

 _One companion would steal the golden key._

 _One companion would watch and wait for the night to stay true._

 _The Prince would then spirit the nightingale away in the dark of night- whilst the evil queen slept would he sneak into her bedchamber- break the lock of the gilded cage and then fly from there back to his far off kingdom._

 _There she would be free._

 _They would all be free._

* * *

 ** _Welcome back to the darkness lovelies- Thank you for reading. ;)_**

 ** _... *goes into bunker* - no hurting the author please! XD_**


End file.
